


QuatreTale

by Banunu_chan, Yennie_Fer



Category: QuatreTale (AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abused Frisk (Undertale), Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Adult Chara (Undertale), Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Asriel is precious, Chronic Disease, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Endometriosis, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Frisk (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Good Chara (Undertale), HorrorQuatre, Male Chara (Undertale), Multiple Endings, Older Asriel Dreemurr, Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Quatrefell, Quatreshift, Quatretale, Racism, Sans (Undertale) Has Night Terrors, Sans (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Tearjerker, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Reset Issues, Undertale Saves and Resets, endometriosis awareness, love square, monster discrimination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 169,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banunu_chan/pseuds/Banunu_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yennie_Fer/pseuds/Yennie_Fer
Summary: Frisk finds herself in an unfamiliar timeline. She runs into dangers on the way. Within her dangers, she meets Sans, Chara and Asriel. There are many confusions and differences she comes across in this timeline. Can Frisk ever save her timeline again?THIS STORY CONTAINS A LOVE SQUARE, but only one shall prevail.Has other Undertale AUs in it, but with our own artistic flair to it.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Noelle Holiday, Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk, Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU. It has references to other AUs as well.  
> Characters will go by as followed:  
> QuatreTale Frisk: Is female in this AU. Age 21 years old  
> QuatreTale Sans: 22 years old  
> QuatreShift Chara: Male in this AU. 21 years old  
> QuatreShift Asriel: 20 years old  
> There are references to Horrortale and Underfell as well.
> 
> There are references to Horrortale and Underfell as well.
> 
> But those characters have our own designs to it as well.
> 
> Horrortale will be HorrorQuatre
> 
> Underfell will be Quatrefell
> 
> Please, be respectful for our original AU and vision for this story  
> QuatreTale is also being drawn as a comic. You can read it on Webtoons, Tapas, faithwalkers on deviantart, and yennie-fer on tumblr!

## Chapter 1

Darkness.  
An aching body.  
A slightly yellow toned young woman stirs in her unconscious state. As she sits up, a mess of flower petals are in her medium length red-brown strands. She takes them out of her hair. Her surroundings are familiar to her.

(Why am I here?) Frisk thought. She recalls her last savepoint was in the castle. She had died by Asgore's trident. She stands up slowly and her body aches. She felt a little dizzy.

(This is like the time I first fell... this... this can't be right! I should be at my last SAVE point!)

Her feet start to motion to run. She sees a familiar viewing where Flowey would be, but instead a withered, dead flower. Frisk gasps. "Flowey?!"

(This is too different! This doesn't make any sense!)

Her body starts to shake and go into a panic. This isn't her timeline anymore. Things would just repeat itself like usual, but it isn't. What is even happening?

"My...child...."

A familiar voice, yet Frisk feels uneasy. She slowly looks behind her and sees a tall goat woman. She has bags under her eyes and her clothes are torn. She has a twisted look on her face. There is some blood smeared on her clothing. She looked like she came out of a horror movie.

"M-mom?" Frisk stuttered. Her eyes widened. She looked shocked.

Toriel laughed insanely. Her eyes darkened and smiled with the most chilling smile.

...

Sans stood up and looked around in confusion. He wasn't sure how he got there, but he felt something uneasy gnawing at his stomach. He would've loved to just sit there for a while and rest, but he felt like something was wrong.

As he got up and walked around he noticed that the colors in the area were slightly different. He was in the Ruins. Instead of the normal bright pink colors however, the colors seemed dull and faded.

"Hello?" Sans called out hesitantly. No response. He heard a quiet rustling behind him. He turned around, expecting something to jump out at him. He sighed in relief at what he saw.

It was the first sign of life he had seen since he opened his eyes in this strange version of the Ruins. A small froggit. It looked terrified, and liked it hadn't eaten in a long time.

"It's alright, little guy," Sans said. The froggit tilted its head, not understanding his words. "I'm a little spooked about all of this too."

The froggit let out a small "meow" and then scurried away. Sans shook his head. "What a strange creature." He looked up at the ceiling above him and sighed. "Whatever is going on better be important. I need a nap."

...

Frisk's heart is pounding. Toriel walks slowly towards her.

"Mom....?" Toriel's head looks like her neck is snapping in an eerie way. "How lovely you call me that. Come, my child."

"I'm sorry, um, I have things to do." Frisk responded. "Plus, I'm an adult...so..." Toriel did not seem too happy with that response.

"Why..." Toriel hissed. "Don't you love me, child?!" She shrieked in an insane tone.

(This isn't the Toriel I know...!) Frisk's instincts were to run. Out of all the monsters she fought in her timeline, there wasn't any with killing intent. Well, except for Flowey, of course. Except, he seems to be gone in this timeline. Her eyes darted around the room. There's plenty of room to escape. Toriel moved in on Frisk and Frisk dashed to the side of Toriel. Toriel's face looked so angry. Orbs of dark, ghastly fireballs aimed at Frisk. It nearly hit her as it struck the side of her shoulder. She winced in pain but ran out, away from the screaming Toriel.

Frisk makes her way through the ruins hallways. There was dust and blood smeared on the floors and walls. She almost wanted to puke at the side. As her feet kept up the pace, she was so scared, yet so determined to get out of there.

Sans walked on and suddenly heard the sound of insane laughter. "What the heck?" He asked aloud, peering over the corner.

In the next room the walls were smeared with blood and piles of dust were on the floor. In the middle of the room was Frisk running in his direction. Her eyes looked like she hadn't even spotted Sans. She was too terrified and focused.

"Hey!" Sans yelled to get her attention. "What's wrong?"

Frisk is startled by his voice. She sees Sans in her upcoming.

(Sans?! How come he's in the ruins?!) She panics her in mind.

There is a chance Sans could also be messed up like Toriel. Frisk's guard is up. She isn't aware Sans knows of the timelines. She already messed up with Toriel by calling her mom. Frisk wanted to run past Sans, but he was standing where usually Napstablook was lying down at. She kept her distance.

(He sure LOOKS like the Sans I remember... But.. No one ever remembers who I am after a RESET... Ok, Frisk... Do what you usually do.)

"Listen, um... I don't know who you are, but please move out of the way." She said as her voice cracks. She's trembling.

"Whoops. I didn't mean to scare ya," Sans said. "The name's Sans. Sans the skeleton. But I'm guessing we don't really have time for introductions."

He hesitated for a second before grabbing her hand. "Now, hold on. I hear this can be disorienting for humans."

It felt so weird to be holding her hand like that even if it was just to teleport. Her hand felt so weird against his. It was squishy and soft and warm. He wanted to squeeze her hand. It felt so good against his. That would just be weird though so he had to resist. Frisk was about to pull her hand away from her mistrust.

"Thanks...but..um.." Frisk's voice was low.

Sans could be taking her somewhere dangerous. As she motions to pull her hand away, there was a loud crash behind her. Toriel's crazed yelling was coming closer.

"Are we playing hide and seek? You silly, girl!! Come out!! NOW!" Toriel screams were getting closer.

One of her fireballs knocked down one of the weak walls. The wall collapsed on the Froggit from earlier. Frisk flinched at the sight in horror, that made her hand squeeze Sans' in reaction. He jumped a bit in surprise at feeling her hand squeeze his. He couldn't help but wonder if it hurt her fragile skin to squeeze bone. He knew though that if they stayed there something would happen that would definitely hurt her.

Sans summoned his power and used it to focus on where he wanted to go. Snowdin. "Alright. Get ready." He noticed her sad face and couldn't help but feeling a little sad for the Froggit as well. Without any further thought, he used his power to teleport them. He could only hope that after all the strange things that happened he would reach the right location safely.

As they teleported away, the last sight Frisk had seen was Toriel's frazzled, insane face. Everything went black for a second and then a bright white filled the area. Frisk felt some snowflakes falling onto her face. Snow. They must have teleported nearby Snowdin, but they seem to be in a more wooded area. Nothing too familiar. Everything is still different. She's surprised even Sans saved her. She wanted to thank him. She tried to speak, but she seemed a bit uneasy.

Frisk held her head from being a little dizzy from the teleporting. Not only she is dizzy, her shoulder's pain hurt a bit more due to the cold weather. She had let go of Sans' hand from reflex.

"Heh. Sorry about that," Sans responded. "It's weird. I live in Snowdin but don't remember ever seeing this part of it. Maybe because I don't really get around that much."

He paused for a moment. "I would think Papyrus would've showed me this area at some point though. Oh well." He turned to Frisk. "You got somewhere to go?"

"Yeah, um." She looked at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself earlier. Down there...was just terrifying..." Her eyes welled up from remembering how Toriel was. How Froggit died. She looked away from Sans and made herself stop the tears from forming. She didn't want him to see it. She hates it when someone sees her cry in general.

"My name's Frisk." She continued. "I wouldn't know where to go... I'm a bit lost." She said truthfully.

Sans sighed a bit. What had happened to her in the past timelines that was causing her to act so shy around him? Was she really that broken from it all?

"Well then, I guess our best option would be to try and find out where exactly Papyrus is. I'm sure he would be happy to offer you some spaghetti and comforting words in his incredibly loud voice." He chuckled.

Sans felt his spirits lift a bit at the thought of seeing his brother. Things had been crazy, and he was really confused. Papyrus' boundless energy and enthusiasm was guaranteed to lift his spirits.

Frisk nodded. She recalls the funny memories from her familiar timeline. How Papyrus would have his silly puzzles. How his frozen spaghetti tasted nasty, but couldn't resist telling him it tasted good. How he also friend-zoned her on their 'date.' Ah, Papyrus. He's too much of a cinnamon roll for this world.

"I do like spaghetti. I assume Papyrus is family or something?" Frisk asks, trying not to seem like she knows anything as she follows behind Sans with their feet crunching in the snow.

Sans nodded. "My brother. You're going to love him. Everyone does. He's so cool."

Although Sans remembered the timelines, he wasn't sure about Frisk. It would make sense if she did, but he couldn't be sure. Even if she did remember it would be strange if she knew that he did.

Frisk smiled. Her guard is down a bit. Just talking and walking with Sans like old times. She hates that every reset, everyone forgets. This reset is much different. More unknown to her, but she feels a bit safe with Sans. She wants to ask him why did he help her. The previous timeline, he just seemed lazy and full of puns.

The snow starts to come down a bit more with a slight breeze. She shivers a bit. She realizes a shining yellow star nearby.

A SAVE point?

Instinctively, Frisk touches it. The convenience with Sans filled her with DETERMINATION. She noticed Sans's looked at her in question, so she pretended to catch the snowflakes. No one but her only knew about the SAVE points.

Sans could see her hand reach out and touch the yellow star. Another thing that Frisk wasn't aware he could see. Technically, at any given time he too could SAVE, but something about that just felt so wrong to him. He could mess up her file. He saw her start to pretend like she was catching snowflakes as a cover story. He couldn't help, but let out a lazy laugh. "You like to catch snowflakes too? My bro loves to do that."

It's hard to see what's up ahead, with the snow falling heavier, but they can barely make out a tall skeleton figure up ahead.

Sans looked ahead and saw the figure of Papyrus in the distance. "That must be Papyrus," Sans said. "How about you go on up and introduce yourself? I promise he's harmless."

Sans rubbed his hands against each other, ridding them of the snowflake. He couldn't help but wonder what Frisk was about to say, but it was over and he guessed that she wouldn't want to tell him what was going through her mind.

Frisk started to approach him. The snow started to calm down to a point where the tall skeleton is visible. Papyrus looks back at her and it made her eyes widened.

He appeared to have a scar on his right eye. His teeth were super sharp. His eyes are red with black, glaring down at the human. His attire was different from what they remembered. More edgy, to be precise. Frisk froze in fear, as her heart pounds again. Sans saw Frisk freeze up. He began to wonder what was wrong. Why was she just standing there like that?

Sans walked up closer to where she was and squinted. (Oh no...) he thought. He felt his feet start to move quicker. He was so out of shape, but he was scared for Papyrus. Something was wrong with him. He looked different. Maybe something bad had happened to him when Sans and Frisk landed in the Ruins?

"SANS! YOU USELESS BROTHER!! YOU DIDN'T KILL HER!!" Papyrus growled and glared at him. He noticed something different about Sans. "WHAT AN UGLY OUTFIT! I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO CHANGE!!"

Sans frowned. His own brother, the most innocent monster he had ever met is now calling him useless. He knew that this wasn't his Papyrus. He has fond memories of his brother raging at him for making bad puns, terrible spaghetti and running around with his silly puzzles. This was not that Papyrus

Sans had to hold his composure and play it cool. Not like he wasn't used to that, but it felt so much different when it was his own brother.

"You need to CHILL out, buddy." Sans winked. "A change of clothes doesn't CHANGE who you are."

Papyrus gotten angrier. Frisk's eyes widened. This Papyrus is definitely a lot meaner. Just the fact that he verbally abuses his brother is heart wrenching.

(He's dangerous...) Frisk thought.

Papyrus growled. "You should know your place. YOU WILL CALL ME BOSS!!" A large bone appears out in front of Sans. Sans jumped back in surprise when he saw the bone. One swift movement would end his life, and he could never come back unless Frisk reset. For once he couldn't think of any good jokes to make the situation less scary.

Papyrus gives Sans a threatening look. "Stop being worthless and DO something for once!"

Sans just looked up at Papyrus in confusion and, although he would hate to admit it, fear. He didn't know what Papyrus would do next, and waiting for him to make the next move was horrifying. He shot a glance back at Frisk to see how she was handling the situation. Frisk looks terrified. Papyrus impatiently scowled. He couldn't stand Sans's silence. The Sans he knew would talk back no matter how threatening Papyrus would be.

"Pitiful. Absolutely inadequate." Papyrus cursed under his breath. "Maybe I can knock some sense into you to know your place!!" Papyrus immediately had his large bone glowed into a red orange hue. "DON'T WASTE MY TIME, SANS!!"

"No, wait!! Papyrus!!" Frisk pleaded and ran towards Sans.

It all happened so quick that Frisk felt immense pain. She had shielded Sans from the attack and Papyrus immediately smiled. She weakly looked towards Sans's distraught face. Then she died.

As she had reached her last SAVE point, she had respawned in the spot where she touched the yellow star. Her head is spinning. That always happens after she dies and RESETS. It's almost like her mind takes over from where she previously left off. Her breath seems heavy and gasping to where she was impacting. She sees Sans, safe. That was good, at least. Yet, they are in the same, scary timeline.

Sans looked over at Frisk. She had died protecting him. It was going to be hard to act like it never happened. He almost wished it hadn't. Seeing her jump in the way like that probably hurt worse than any physical pain could have. He wished that Papyrus had hit him.

Sans knew that if he was going to make it apparent to her that he had no memory of it, he would have to let himself get put in that situation again. Maybe this time he could make sure Frisk didn't get in the way. But how?

Frisk noticed Sans deep in thought. He had stopped walking.

"Sans? Are we going to keep going?" Frisk smiled, acting like nothing happened. She always had to do this, no matter how painful it was, she always found a way to ACT out of it.

Sans nodded, trying to steady his voice. "Yep. We better keep going if we want to find Papyrus."

He wondered why it suddenly hurt so bad to say that. Most of the time when something bad happened to him he accepted it as part of a cruel fate. He would become angry and miserable, but not like this. He actually felt like he had some strange duty to stay alive. He wondered if that's a normal way to think. He wanted to finish the journey somehow. Although he would rather die than Frisk, he was beginning to realize that death wasn't a wish of his. Things were at stake that he couldn't afford to lose. His own thoughts were starting to confuse him.

The weather seemed to be different this time. There wasn't any snow falling. Frisk is a bit puzzled, but she keeps walking with Sans ahead with their footprints tracked in the snow. Wasn't too long until they both saw Papyrus.

Before Sans could say his usual line to approach him, it was interrupted.

"HALT!" Papyrus shouted, making them both stop in their tracks. Before he can speak another word, Frisk tried something different this time. She can just ACT like she usually does to work on sparing. It will work, right? Not like Sans can remember what she done last timeline anyway. It was too pitiful that she was acting scared earlier. She has to stop acting obvious and just ACT as her usual self.

"Hi! You must be Papyrus!" Frisk forced a smile to not show any hint of fear. "It's nice to meet you! You must be feeling CHILLED to the BONE with this snow!"

Sans snorted. He didn't know what she was thinking, but he couldn't resist joining in. "Heh. Yeah, hypothermia is SNOW laughing matter!"

Frisk was hoping that Papyrus was in there, somewhere. Papyrus would usually groan in aggravation or smile because he 'hates it' when, really, he enjoys the puns and jokes. Not a grin or usually expression appeared on Papyrus's face.

"Idiots." Papyrus muttered.

Were the last words Frisk heard as she was plunged to her death.

...

☜︎⌧︎♍︎♏︎●︎●︎♏︎■︎⧫︎📬︎ ❄︎❒︎◆︎●︎⍓︎ ♏︎⌧︎♍︎♏︎●︎●︎♏︎■︎⧫︎

A weird language was heard in Frisk's head as she had died.

Frisk is back where she was before. She went through this ten more times. She would dodge Papyrus's attacks, only to get hit by something soon afterwards. It was a one hit kill at each time. He was so strong. Her heart ached every time it happened. She was grateful Sans only seen it once each time it happened. She was thinking of that as she went for the eleventh time.

(Yeah. That's right. It's alright if I suffer with this. My DETERMINATION will pull us through.) Frisk thought.

Twenty. Then thirtieth time, her head was pounding. She couldn't bare it any longer. Just seeing Sans in the same place earlier. The same dang star. How much more suffering can she bare? Her legs weakened and she was on her knees.

(No, I must be strong...!) Frisk's eyes were filled with tears. (He can't see me like this! He'll think I'm crazy..! But.. I...)

Sans looked down at Frisk. She was on the ground now. On her knees with tears in her eyes. It had happened so fast every time that Sans had a hard time keeping up with what was going on. He remembered seeing her die over and over again, and then she would get up and walk back over to Papyrus. "Woah," he started. "Frisk!"

Even he was surprised at the concern clinging to his voice. He pushed the thought away though. Something was wrong.

"Hey, I know it's easier to give up. But maybe it's not always the best option. Being lazy is fun and all, trust me. But completely giving up isn't the way to go."

(What the heck am I saying?) Sans remembered a time when he wasn't in his right mind and had told her to give up. Now he was telling her not to? It seemed so unlike him.

"I get that it was scary down there. I'm a bit hungry now, so I wouldn't argue if you decided to break for lunch. We can wait to meet Papyrus later." Sans presented. (Yet, I don't know where we are...)

Frisk was a little startled by a different change in the timeline. But, with the way she looks, it's only understandable. Her hands crunched into the snow in frustration. She looked up at Sans, wanting to ask him something.

~Quatreshift Chara's and Asriel's POV~

Chara is a slender, tall young adult. His hoodie is covering his head as it is snowing. He would have human vs monsters roleplay with Asriel, but he was starting to get bored. Wondering, when is another human like him going to come down. His thoughts were interrupted by his brother's voice.

"Chara, are you paying attention?" Asriel asked. His fluffy white fur was dotted with snowflakes and his rainbow colored scarf was waving in the end. "Now, that you're distracted it will be easy to capture you! You should know better than that!"

Chara smirked and then gives a dramatic, fighter pose. It seems childish for adults playing around like this, but Chara's used to the monsters' playful natures. They're always children at heart.

"Oh my. You caught me, Rei!" Chara chimed. "Have at it-"

The world seems to warp in front of Chara's eyes. The same scene with Asriel repeated, over and over again. Before Chara can see what was causing this rift, it changed again.

"Interesting..." Chara said out loud, without thinking that Asriel is nearby.

"What is interesting?" Asriel asked. He wanted to know what his brother found so interesting. Maybe it was a new hiding spot!

"Rei." Chara nudged him.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Asriel snapped. "I'm supposed to be intimidating!"

Chara tried to hide his chuckle, but it's hard for him to. "Oops, slipped my mind."

"Charaaaaa!" Asriel wailed. He was big and strong, and wished Chara would treat him as such! He knew that one day he would prove himself though. One day he would be in the royal guard!

"Alright, alright, god of hyperdeath." Chara chimed, making Asriel smiling in victory. "Anyways, I think we should venture in the woods. We may find something stimulating!"

"I second that!" Asriel said proudly. "I bet I will find the best looking flowers that will top yours just like always!"

Chara laughed, as he led the way. It's always funny to see Asriel's antics and it's more fun to tease him too.

....

Frisk's hands crunched in the snow in frustration. She wanted to ask him. If he knows anything. If he saw her die. No. That can't be. Sans must be talking about Toriel. She subtly wiped away her tears and stood again. "It's alright. Let's go on ahead. Maybe there's food on the way." She lied, knowing Papyrus is up ahead. She has to try once more. This time, maybe, there can be a change.

"Heh. Yeah let's go." Sans started to follow Frisk. He knew very well where they were going and what would happen once they reached the area though. He could only hope that his comfort would help her find the determination she needed to find a way to get past Papyrus. Maybe his brother was trapped in their somewhere, and just needed their help to get him out.

...

Chara leads the way with Asriel. As they press on, they noticed a human and two skeletons are near each other. Chara motions to Asriel to be quiet. He somewhat recognizes the skeletons.

(How peculiar.) Chara thought, as he looks at Papyrus. The Papyrus he knew, well, wore a dress. He was a bit more silly looking. Then, he looks at Sans. (The king...? Nah, can't be.)

"Why are we being sneaky?" Asriel asked. "Me, being the god of hyperdeath, I am great at everything! I just want to know why we're doing it."

Chara's hand covered Asriel's mouth and slightly face palmed.

Papyrus's imaginary ear heard something, but decided to focus on Frisk instead. He readies his attack. Chara's eyes focused on Papyrus and then....

**BAM!**

Snow scatters around to where the bone plunged at. Frisk squeezes her eyes shut, expecting her to feel pain again. Warmth? She felt as if she was carried away, a cold breeze hit her face.

"Oh, hello there, pretty mirror~." A male voice chimed.

Her eyes opened to see another human's face close to her. Examining her. Carrying her to safety. Her face slightly blushes. "E-eh?!" (This is new!!) She thought.

Asriel ran up to catch up with Chara. "Who is this? Another human? Tell her how great I am!" He beamed proudly.

Sans looked over at Frisk and noticed the two new figures. One of them was...holding her?! He looked closer and realized who it was. "Chara," Sans mumbled angrily. "Put her down!"

"I don't think you have to worry about me, your 'highness'." Chara tilts his head, motioning towards Papyrus.

Your highness?" Sans asked. He couldn't believe Chara had the nerve to mock him like that! After everything he did to hurt him and his friends!

Papyrus stomps closely towards them. "Another human! This is my lucky day!" He smiled wickedly.

"Hey Chara! Tell her! Tell her!"Asriel said excitedly.

Chara quickly puts down Frisk, who seemed a bit dazed what was happening. So much was happening at once!! She noticed Asriel. Who seemed vaguely familiar to her.

Chara motions his arm towards Asriel. "Hey, Rei. This may probably be more dangerous than our usual roleplays."

Asriel grunted irritably at being called that nickname again. Then he resumed his smile. "It's okay Chara! I can handle the most intense of all roleplays!"

"You may have bested me, human." Papyrus mocked. "But I will end your lives and anyone who gets in my way. For the royal guard!"

Chara's a bit shocked. The royal guard does this? This cannot be.

Sans walked over to where Frisk was standing and placed himself in between her and Chara. He didn't trust him at all, even if he did save her.

Chara sighed and shrugged at Sans. Whatever. Calling him 'your highness' was just a way to tease him. Or perhaps, trigger something. It confirmed to Chara that Sans isn't the king he knows. The king wouldn't protect another human.

A hostile bone aimed for Chara, but he quickly dodged. He has to outsmart this skeleton somehow and get everyone to safety. This isn't right at all.

"Rei!" Chara said in a more serious tone. The poor, naive brother didn't seem to hear what Papyrus said. "Listen, he's part of the royal guard. You don't want to fight what you want to become."

"Tch." Papyrus scoffed. "This wimpy runt wants to be a royal guard?" Papyrus laughed for once, but in a mocking manner.

"What you mean a wimpy kid? I'm the future protector of the underground!" Asriel yelled defensively. "How dare you insult me?"

"Protector? Don't you understand through your ignorant mind what it is to be a royal guard?" Papyrus towers over him, in a threatening manner. "It's to kill humans, of course."

"Th-that's not true!" Asriel stuttered. "My mo- the captain of the royal guard where I'm from I mean- isn't like that at all!"

"Kiddo," Sans started hesitantly. "Maybe calm down a bit. You don't want to get hur-"

"No!" Asriel's yell interrupted him. There were tears collecting at the bottoms of his eyes. "He's lying!"

"Captain? Boy, I am THE captain." Papyrus scowled. There was a captain before him. It was Undyne. The only other monster he had respect for. But she's gone.

Alarms were going off in Chara's head. Frisk was just as confused too. Enough was heard. She tugged on Asriel's hand to make a break for it.

"We should go!" Frisk pleaded. Chara blocked the way where Papyrus was about to hit where Frisk is.

"But I can never be in the royal guard if I can't handle him! I need to be able to fight those who make up lies and hurt people!" Asriel yelled. He tried to pull away from Frisk.

Sans caught sight of Asriel trying to pull away. "Stop trying to resist her kid. We're trying to help you."

"No! I need to protect everyone!" Asriel yelled. He pulled away from Frisk and tried to run towards Papyrus, but Sans grabbed onto his paw.

Sans would've just carried him, but he was taller than him so that would be difficult. Instead he rooted his feet to the ground and tried his best to hold tight to the struggling goat.

There must be an opening to escape. All this has to be worth it in the end, but if Chara didn't bring his brother into this, he wouldn't be in danger. He must fix his mistake. The hooded human dashed towards Papyrus. The scary skeleton attempts to attack, but Chara was too fast. He dodged him. With all his might, he ran towards an unstable tree. As Papyrus targeted onto Chara, he quickly dashed away. The tree's braches fell down towards Papyrus, he quickly dodges.

"Pathetic. That didn't hit me!" Even though Papyrus scoffed at the futile attempt for him to be hit, the snow's dust blinded him. "Hrm?!"

Chara rarely uses his teleporting skill, but he had no choice. He dashed towards everyone. In a blink of Papyrus's eyes, the humans and monsters vanished. He stomped his foot in anger and cursed loudly.

....

A vaguely familiar scenery appeared before all of them. It was Snowdin's small village.

Frisk looked around, all confused. She's a bit dizzy and was still holding Asriel's hand from the teleportation. Chara seemed fine and more relaxed.

"You can teleport?" Sans asked. A human being able to teleport was something weird to him.

Asriel felt Frisk's hand in his paw and he pulled away gently. His face was turning red with embarrassment. A royal guard wouldn't have a meltdown like that!

Chara shrugged. "Nothing but the norm for me, heheh." Chara looked over Frisk's way, "I didn't get a chance to hear your name, pretty mirror."

Frisk gets a bit flustered. "Ah, um! I'm Frisk." She isn't used to being complimented, let alone being called pretty.

Sans groaned irritably at this. Then he found himself staring at her flustered face. Her face always got so red like a tomato. He found himself chuckling quietly at how flustered she looked after such a simple compliment.

"I say we head to Grillby's." Chara smiled. He looked as Asriel, who still seemed a bit shaken up. Chara popped an idea to tease him. "Hey, Rei- I mean, god of hyperdeath. Can't have a long face in front of the king." Nudges him to look towards Sans.

Frisk looked at Sans in the same amount of confusion he is in.

Asriel looked at Sans and then his eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face. "Of course! I forgot you were here! Now when we go do another fight you will see just how great I am!"

Asriel looked at Sans enthusiastically. Sans just stared in confusion. He raised one finger up to speak but was interrupted. "Let's go Chara!" Asriel chimed happily.

Chara laughed a bit. He knew how gullible his brother is, but couldn't help himself.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Chara motioned towards Asriel. "You have captured me, a human and.." Takes Frisk's hand and holds it. Dang, he's not shy at all! He holds her rather close. "An extra human to present to the king!"

Asriel smiled and nodded, looking at the two humans. However, Sans wasn't as happy about it.

"Let go," Sans said simply. His eye sockets went dark. Chara really had the audacity to do that? He didn't know why he was acting so strange, but seeing Chara holding Frisk so close made him so angry.

Poor naive Asriel, he didn't know what was going on with Chara's choice of action. Chara felt an eerie aura about Sans.

Frisk is a bit confused to how Sans is acting too.

"Oh, come now. No harm here." Chara didn't seem phased, but he did back up a bit. He had a feeling the skeleton was jealous so it kind of amused him. "Say, I have a question. Earlier, how did you know my name?" He asked, suspiciously.

Frisk feels the tenseness in the air.

Sans paused for a moment. He said a name that he wasn't supposed to know.

"Well when you're like me let's just say that you see lots of weird stuff," he said with a wink. He really didn't want to let on that he knew anything, but what was he supposed to say about that?

"I see." Chara responded.

Frisk was pondering too, how DID Sans know his name? Then she recalled something. In Alphys's lab, there were VHS tapes. She heard of the names Chara and Asriel before. If those were the children from the tapes, how were they alive? How are they even older? This timeline doesn't make any sense. Why are her memories all messed up? At this rate, it doesn't surprise her. She knew of their demise, but she seems thankful for actually getting to know them.

(No wonder they seemed familiar...) Frisk thought. (Maybe that's why Sans knows him...but then again, it makes no sense. Nothing's making sense to why I am remembering this NOW?)

Frisk's thoughts were interrupted by a voice. Chara put his hands in his pockets and started walking away. "I guess it's time for Grillby's."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are daily! uwu

"Yeah! Come on everyone!" Asriel said excitedly. He started after Chara, taking strange jumps every once in a while.

Sans fell back beside Frisk. "Hey. I know you're probably really confused right now, but it'll be fine. Just wait and see."

In truth, Sans himself didn't really believe it. But he had to make sure that Frisk stayed determined. He knew things that would hurt her. That would hurt everyone. So it was best if they didn't know the truth for the time being.

"Sans." Frisk spoke up as they're walking behind Asriel and Chara. Little do they know, Chara has good ears to eavesdrop.

"Was that really Papyrus? I mean, he didn't seem like everything you said he was." Frisk's voice started to shake a little bit. "He really was going to kill us."

Sans' pace slowed down a bit as he remembered what had happened. Papyrus had tried to kill him, and succeeded in killing Frisk multiple times over.

"Definitely not," Sans replied. "My bro is the most innocent monster you'll ever meet."

Chara started to speculate from their conversation. It's a possibility that Frisk had died multiple times, which resulted in the repetition in the timeline. He bite his lip a little bit. Can't help but feel bad for the poor girl.

"What could this mean...?" Frisk asked Sans. She wanted to ask more. Wanted to tell him everything. But she looked away. Her expression changed to sadness. Where was Papyrus? The real one? Was everything she known a lie?

"I dunno," Sans replied with a shrug. "This is just a guess, but it seems to me like these monsters are our friends from other universes."

Universes? How would Sans conjure up something like that? Unless, he's just joking around like regular Sans. Is he really the one she knows? It's hard to tell at this point...

"What's with the long face though?" Sans asked her. "We're all safe for now."

"Oh, um." Frisk twirled her hair nervously. "Just the fright of what was in the ruins... and then your so called "brother"... It's a lot to take in in a day."

Frisk smiled sadly. "At least I met you, Chara and Asriel. I'm sorry that I was a bit skeptical of you at first..."

Sans wanted to say something about Chara, but the way Frisk was twirling her hair nervously...he couldn't do it. Something about that gave him a funny feeling.

"Don't sweat it," Sans said. "I sometimes look like I have a BONE to pick with you. I promise I don't though." He winked the way he usually did. This felt different though. His smile almost felt sincere.

Frisk paused and then laughed. "Thanks, Sans. I needed a laugh." Wiping a tear from her eye from laughing so hard.

"Uhh...." Chara interrupted as he opens Grillby's door. He is a bit shocked what he sees. A bunch of Temmies are managing the restaurant. No ol' Grillby in sight. Even the sign has a poorly spelled "TEMY's" on it.

Asriel peered into the restaurant and looked at Chara in confusion. "I don't remember this place!" He stated.

Frisk wasn't surprised at this rate. With all that's happened, who knows what other differences are? There were so many cute sounds in the room. The Temmies sounded so cute, that Frisk squealed at their cuteness. She remembered Temmie Village and couldn't help petting all the temmies. The Temmies gathered around and nudged everyone to their seats. The Temmie serving wasn't much for conversation. It wore Grillby-like glasses, had similar attire like him, but was cleaning a drinking glass upside down. The Grillby imposter, might as well call it Temby, looked at Sans to start the order as if it's still a regular thing that happens here.

Sans looked at the strange creature nervously. "Uhhh..." he started. "I'm actually not super hungry right now. Let him go first." He used his thumb to point over his shoulder at Asriel.

Asriel smiled a wide smile. "I would like an order of fries!" He said. "And a rainbow colored soda like Chara makes! Do you even have those?" He asked.

The Temmie nods. Its hand moves from underneath the table and takes out his order. It hands it to Asriel. Frisk giggled at Asiel. The fluffy boy is so cute!! She remembered all the dog-like monsters she had pet before. She didn't realize she was petting his head. Immediately, she stopped.

"Oopsies." Frisk giggled. "It's always hard for me to resist petting er..fluffy monsters."

Asriel felt his face turn hot. He didn't know humans liked to pet fluffy monsters! Chara never did. Maybe it was just female humans? Either way it felt weird! But...it felt good too. Comforting almost.

"Th-thank you, human!" Asriel said, his smile returning. "Me being the greatest and fluffiest alive, I can understand your enthusiasm to stroke my beautiful fur!"

Chara couldn't help but laughing. His brother's face was priceless. This was a perfect opportunity to tease him. "Rei~ Your face is red~."

"Are you ok, Asriel?" Frisk said in concern. Oblivious that he is actually blushing. To her, his fur color changed is all.

"Yeah! Of course I'm okay!" Asriel answered Frisk. He was trying his best to ignore Chara's teasing but his face just kept turning more and more red. He squeaked and hid his face in his scarf.

The Temmie pawed at Frisk and Chara for their order.

"Oh, right." Chara sits himself on a stool. "What meets your appetite, pretty mirror?"

"Fries will be good for me too." Frisk blushed in response.

"I'm down for that too." Chara taps the table.

Frisk looks over at Sans. Usually when Sans orders, he doesn't really eat the food. Just drinks the ketchup. Sans always orders when he gets here. Is this place familiar or unfamiliar to him? Concerned, she asks, "Are you sure you don't want anything, Sans?"

Sans nodded. "Don't worry about me. I'm alright," he assured her. "I can go a long time without eating anything."

It was strange. Of course, Sans wanted ketchup, but for some reason he just didn't feel like it. (Everything is strange now...I will probably feel better once we get back to our normal timeline.) He thought.

But then another thought struck him. What about when they do?

Frisk goes to sit next to Chara. As Chara has Asriel sitting on the other side of him. Temby motions another Temmie. The temmie hops up with two baskets of fries for Chara and Frisk. It was nice to eat and relax like this from all the stressful events from the day. Even though she's alone with remembering everything, she has nice company with her. Frisk dipped her fries into ketchup and ate some. Tasted pretty good, so she decided to add more ketchup. The cap falls off of the ketchup and pours all over her food.

"Wah! My fries!" Frisk cried. Oh, how clumsy. Ugh!

"Sorry! Here! We can share mine. They gave me too much anyways." Chara pushed his basket next to hers. He couldn't help but notice there's some ketchup on her cheek.

Chara uses his thumb to wipe off the ketchup, then applies the ketchup to his fry to eat. No use using a napkin anyways. Frisk's heart pounds loudly. "What were you-"

Sans looked over at Chara in anger. How dare he do that? So creepy! He couldn't handle Frisk sitting by him any longer. He got up and moved over to where Frisk was sitting. "Frisk, would you mind if I took this seat?" He asked. He felt a bit guilty for doing that to her, but it was for her own good.

Frisk looks in Sans's direction and smiled to him. "I don't mind at all. Glad for you to join us!" She continued munching a bit on the fries that Chara is sharing with her.

"That's not what I meant," Sans responded nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, can you scoot over one and let me have the seat you're in right now?"

"Oh." Frisk nodded and gotten off her seat. Chara noticed that since she'll be a seat away, they can't share the fries. He gives her the rest of the fries.

"Are you sure?" Frisk blinked.

"It's alright, I'm full anyways." Chara smiled.

Frisk took her seat as Sans sat between them.

"I'm touched that you wanted to sit next to me, king." Chara teased the skeleton.

Sans snorted. "You think that's why I sat here? Wow, you really are ignorant."

Chara tilts his head. He's a bit unsure why Sans seems to not like him. Seems a bit too much for jealousy. He says it low enough so Frisk and Asriel couldn't hear. "Something tells me you aren't really fond of me." Chara shrugged.

"What was your first clue?" Sans asked sarcastically. He despises Chara. The way he hurt so many during the genocide run and now he was trying to steal Frisk away from him? He was probably just going to backstab her anyway!

Then Sans realized. "Steal her from me?" He accidentally said out loud.

Perfect opportunity to tease him. Yeah, Chara obviously likes Frisk too, but he's not one to be competitive. Heck, he even noticed his brother being flustered.

(This skeleton is hiding something else.. But there's a time and place to pry...) Chara thought.

Chara pats Sans's shoulder in a friendly manner. "You want to say that again?"

Eyeing towards Frisk. Trying to give hints to the skeleton that she may have heard. She didn't even look their way though, but Sans didn't know that since he has his back turned from her in the stool. Sans tensed up somehow from the uncomfortable situation he was in. How that was possible he didn't know. But it was felt nonetheless.

The same hand who had murdered him and his brother in another timeline was on his shoulder. And he heard what he had said.

"I don't want to repeat that..." Sans said darkly. "Now, could you please get your hand off of me?"

Chara sighed to cover up the fact that Sans's eyes gave him the creeps.

"Alright, alright." Chara removed his hand. "Relax. I'm just teasing ya." He said, with a friendly grin.

(Darn, I was trying to get him flustered. Ah well.) Chara thought. (Sheesh, his eyes scare me!)

Sans let out a sigh of relief when Chara moved his hand away. He was a bit nervous about the whole thing but he wouldn't show it. He was hoping that by him doing that he instilled a bit of fear in Chara.

Frisk noticed Sans and Chara have been talking awhile. She couldn't hear what they were talking about though, but she felt a little left out. Absentmindedly, she tugged at Sans's sleeved.

"Huh?" Sans turned around and saw Frisk tugging at his sleeve. "What is it Frisk?"

Frisk gotten startled. She didn't realized she had done that. She was remembering the times on her former adventure, how she always ran into Sans. How much they chatted. How they seemed like great buddies. They used to be so close along with her other monster friends. But her and Sans were always the closest. Here, they seem like strangers. He's a bit different? She wanted to tell him. She wanted to ask what they were talking about, but anxiety rose up in her. None of that will ever be there again. Her heart ached from all these thoughts. She noticed that she hadn't answered him yet, as she sees the puzzled look on his face. She looks away.

"It's nothing. I forgot." Frisk lied and forced a smile.

Sans felt a jab of sympathy for her. He couldn't really say anything to comfort her though because he couldn't think of what to say.

"Hey...kiddo," Sans said finally. Even though she was an adult he used to call her that all the time. He wasn't really sure why he stopped.

Frisk looked over at him. The familiar term. Kiddo. It's been awhile since she's heard him say that. Of course, she used to hate being called that. But it grew onto her. She replied in question, "Yes?"

"Heh heh. You like being called that don't you?" Sans asked her. He actually didn't have anything planned to say. He was just trying to make conversation to make her feel better about whatever was bothering her.

(At least there's something familiar...) Frisk smiled.

Everyone seemed to be done with their meal. Temby motions for a payment to be presented. Chara covered his and Asriel's.

"Hey, I'll pay for yours too-" Chara went to pay for Frisk's, but was interrupted by Sans.

"Actually," Sans started. "If you don't mind I would like to pay for it. Just put it on my tab," he said with a wink.

Frisk chuckled. That's the Sans she knew. Maybe this is him, just stuck into this mess with her somehow. Chara smiled to himself and let Sans take it. As everyone started to get ready to leave, Frisk couldn't help but notice how dark it is outside. No wonder she was starting to grow a little tired. She felt the change in her pockets. Definitely not enough to cover an inn, but she'll figure ways to gather money. Past timeline, she always went her separate ways with everyone anyways when she had to stay at the inn. Always. Alone.

"It's a bit late, so I think I will go stay at the inn." Frisk lied to everyone.

"You sure?" Sans asked. "With all this weird stuff going on it seems dangerous for you to be alone at an inn. We should probably stay somewhere so that if anything strange happens it would be easier to get someone to help."

Asriel had been silent the entire time due to his embarrassment. Finally though he spoke up. "We should all go somewhere together!" He yelled.

Frisk looked over at Sans. A bit surprised by his statement. For some reason, it warmed her heart a little bit for his concern.

"You're right." Frisk agreed. "But where will we go?"

"You could stay at our place. It's pretty safe over there." Chara put his hands behind his head and winked towards Asriel. "Right, Rei?"

Asriel growled at being called that. "Chara!" He said in an annoyed tone. He hated cute nicknames!

"Sorry, slipped my mind again." Chara chuckled.

Frisk twirled her hair in embarrassment. Again with the pretty!

"Well...I'm coming too," Sans responded. He could feel his face start to turn blue and he looked away.

Not surprised, Chara figured Sans would be coming too. He needed his brother's approval though. He always respected his brother's wishes, but he had to play dumb, pretending not to know of Asriel's feelings.

Chara nudged Asriel. "Is that alright if the pretty lady AND the skeleton stayed with us, oh deity, oh, god of hyperdeath?"

"Of course they can stay with us!" Asriel responded. "I am the best at being a welcoming host!"

Although, Asriel had never had a sleepover before, he was sure that he was the best at that too. After all he could never fail at anything!

Chara and Frisk laughed at Asriel's antics.

"Well, I'll let you lead the way." Chara looked at Asriel.

Frisk noticed Sans's face turned a blue hue. "Sans, are you alright?" Unaware that it's actually a blush. She doesn't completely understand monsters at times. "Your cheeks are blue." she peers to him a little closer, studying him a little bit.

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm fine, kiddo," Sans responded with a nervous chuckle, his face turning even more blue. "It's normal!" He was starting to look really flustered, his nervousness growing with each second and his face turning an even deeper blue.

As Asriel ran up in front of Chara, he asked him something. "Chara, what happened to that big skeleton?" He tilted his head. His voice was surprisingly emotionless. He seemed to be masking something.

Frisk left anymore of her curiosity alone and continued following behind Chara and Asriel. She noticed Asriel was leading the way already with Chara chatting about something.

Chara looked behind them and saw the blue faced skeleton. There's that flustered face. It just confirmed to Chara that Sans likes her too. He looks back at Asriel, taking an opportunity to mess around with him. It's all fun and games when they role play anyway.

"He probably ate a bunch of blueberries." Chara whispered to Asriel. "It's a maaaaaaajor side effect to skeleton monsters."

"It is?" Asriel asked. "I mean of course it is! I knew that! I know everything!" He said proudly and then stopped.

"I actually wasn't talking about him though," Asriel said, his voice getting serious again. "I meant the...really big skeleton. The scary one. I mean, the one that scared you. I wasn't scared at all!"

Chara put his hands in his pockets. His brother has always been so innocent. He always wanted to protect him. Same goes for his mother, Toriel. Toriel did adopt Chara and even though they aren't blood related at all, he always had that brotherly bond since they were kids. He knew Toriel was always an inspiration to Asriel. So strong and brave. Always wanting what's best for everyone. For many years, Asriel wanted to take part of the royal guard, but his magic? Honestly not strong enough. Chara and Toriel knew that so they did their best to keep him safe. This was the first dangerous situation Asriel was put in. Chara scratched his head a bit, conjuring up something to tell Asriel.

"Don't worry about it." Chara reassured. "He must have been a phony. You know how haters are. He was just trying to paint the royal guard's name in a bad manner."

Asriel nodded angrily. "I will be so much better! I will protect everyone and make mom really proud of me!"

Asriel poses in a brave manner. "When this whole thing blows over I'm going to start training even harder! To prove that mean skeleton wrong!" He smiled excitedly. The idea of what he wanted to become made him so excited! He was going to do it someday!

This is for the best, letting Asriel be in his own dreamland. Always makes Chara happy for his innocence.

Before they knew it, they were at the place? It was a humble looking two story home.

"We're here." Chara presented the house to Frisk and Sans.

It was... Sans's and Papyrus's house?

Frisk didn't say anything, but she was a bit confused. Couldn't help but looked at Sans, but covered up her obviousness.

Sans caught Frisk looking at him and he gave a shrug. He was confused as well. Then again everything about this was confusing.

"Everyone! Welcome to our home!" Asriel said excitedly. "You all have the privilege of staying at the home of the god of hyper death and his great brother! So please, don't destroy the place! If you need anything come tell me. I am very great at sleepovers and will offer you some assistance!"

"No worries about that! I'm sure you can do it, Rei-" Frisk covered her mouth quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you that." Seemed Chara's nickname rubbed off on her. Chara snickered a bit.

Asriel let out an exasperated sigh. "I will excuse you this time pretty lady. But next time I won't be so forgiving." He crossed his arms then realized something.

What?

"Wait...no!" Asriel yelled suddenly, his face turning red. "I didn't mean to say that!" He turned around to Chara. "Charaaa! You have both of us saying dumb things now!"

Frisk covers her face from a blush and her heart skipped a beat. How can a fluffy man do that? That was soooo cute!

"Ok, I'll have to watch out for next time then."

Chara covered his laugh. "Guess we're rubbing off on each other." He winked.

Asriel's face got even more red at this. "Why don't you and your majesty come on in?"

Chara started digging around in his pocket, he gotten the house keys out.

The key didn't fit in the doorknob.

"Huh?" Chara struggled to unlock the door.

Asriel repeated the names in his head over and over again so he wouldn't make the same mistake again. Then he looked over to Chara. "What's the problem? I'm sure it's nothing I can't solve!"

Sans walked a bit closer to where Chara was. He had an idea of what could be wrong, but he really didn't want to help Chara in any way. Finally though he gave in.

"Hey Chara," he said. "I think I have an idea of why it isn't working."

Chara catches on to what Sans said. This isn't their house anymore. Chara looked closely and saw a bunch of cobwebs inside the windows. A little spider was carrying a sign that read: Muffet's Home.

Chara had stopped before he gotten into trouble for breaking in. He didn't want Asriel to worry so he came up with a lie. He whispered to Sans, "I know, something isn't right here either...Thanks."

"Looks like our house is due for renovations so it will be under construction for a while." Chara told Asriel.

"Oh. Well then where will we go now?" Asriel asked. If they couldn't get into their own home, then where would they stay at?

Sans was watching Asriel's antics closely the entire walk there but didn't show it. The way he acted was so much like Papyrus. Sans couldn't help but wonder when he would see him again. He pushed the thought away. For now, they needed to focus on staying alive.

Frisk noticed the sign too. She wondered a moment why Chara had lied, but then again, Asriel seemed so sensitive. Maybe it is better this way.

"Perhaps, um... the Inn?" Frisk suggested. At least she didn't have to go alone there now, but she had forgotten she didn't have much money. She immediately regretted what she said.

"Guess we'll go with that." Chara agreed. "No worries, I'll pay." Chara always had a lot of money since Asogore always made sure Chara and Asriel was taken care of, but dang! A bit too much money he had to spend.

...

The inn didn't seem different. Same bunny monsters tending it. Out of courtesy for Frisk, being a female, Chara asked for two rooms.

"We're sorry, we only have one room. Is two beds fine?" The innkeeper asked.

Chara seemed a bit hesitant, but Frisk said it was ok.

"Er, I guess so." Chara responded.

"80 g please."

Frisk noticed another star. She touches it. Staying at a familiar place filled her with DETERMINATION.

Chara handed the money over and everyone made their way up to the room. Sleeping arrangements are going to be troubling. As much as Chara wanted to share a bed with Frisk, he was too nervous to. He gotten a little flustered thinking of it. Plus, he didn't like the fact that Asriel and Sans would be in same bed. They're practically strangers. Chara sighed in defeat.

"So sleeping arrangements." Chara spoke up, "I'll share a bed with my bro over here." Looks at Sans and Frisk. "You guys can share a bed too, I guess."

Sans looked at Frisk nervously and felt his face turn blue again. "Are you sure?" He asked awkwardly. "That kinda feels wrong." He chuckled nervously.

Oblivious, Frisk turned to Sans. "I'm fine with that. Why would it be wrong?" She smiled.

Seeing her smile, Sans felt his face go back to normal a bit and his nerves calm down. "Nothing at all, kiddo. I guess I'm just not used to sharing with anybody else."

Asriel looked in confusion at Chara. He was surprised that his brother didn't want to share with Frisk. He would've been fine sharing with Sans. After all, he seemed nice enough. Chara thought for a moment. If Asriel shared it with Frisk instead, he thinks Asriel would die of embarrassment. Then Chara would have to share a bed with Sans. Shudders at that thought.

(No, I made the right decision.) Chara thought. (As much as I want to share with Frisk, I won't allow Sans sharing it with my brother.)

Before Frisk could say anything, Chara plops down on the bed. Puts his hoodie over his eyes. "G'night, everyone."

"Welp, I think I'm going to go on to sleep," Sans said. "It's been a long day." He went over to the bed and lay down, covering up. Instead of actually sleeping though he just stared at the wall. His mind kept going back to one thing that wouldn't allow him to go back to sleep. Papyrus. He could only hope that wherever he was, he was able to fall asleep without his bedtime story.

Frisk gotten into the bed too. For some reason, she felt a bit shy to share a bed with him. Maybe it's because she never shared a bed with someone before? She watched Asriel get into bed too. The lights switched off. Frisk tried getting comfortable. She tried not laying too close to Sans. This bed definitely wasn't too big to share together. For some reason, her face feels a bit hot. Maybe she's getting sick?

Sans felt a bit of his sadness ease when he felt Frisk lay down beside him. Somehow, even when they were in the same room the whole time, it felt a little less lonely. He felt his face turning blue yet again and he pulled the covers up closer to his face. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Despite Frisk's flustered face, the whole day had her worn out. She eventually fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmares. Flashbacks. A weird language pounded in Frisk's mind. She's recalling everything. The timeline where she defeated Flowey. When she saved Asriel. Then Genocide timeline. Witnessing deaths by her hand over and over again. Sans's death. Someone who looked like Chara, but he was in a different outfit. He raised his knife to kill Sans. No! She tried to shout in her dream for it to stop. But no voice came out. All she could do is cry.

(I remember. As if I went through these things. Why...? Why?!)

Tears streamed down Frisk's face. Her hands clenched against something. Warm? Her eyes raised to a sleeping skeleton. It seemed she was holding him tightly in her sleep.

(Oh, crap!) Frisk's face felt like it was on fire. She didn't want to move.

Sans wasn't really sure what had happened. He just knew that he opened his eye sockets after feeling something warm and looked up to see Frisk. His face, of course, was turning blue again. "F-Frisk?" He asked. "Care to shed some light on this dark area?"

Sans felt himself cringe a bit. The joke was terrible even for him. His jokes seemed to not be as good when he was nervous. Or maybe it was just because all he could focus on was that extremely red face.

Frisk squeezed her eyes shut and then pretended she was still sleeping. Fake snoring and kind of made herself roll away from him. How can a skeleton be so warm? What is this feeling?!

Chara peeked, making sure he wasn't seen. He felt a twinge of a new feeling. Jealousy. Chara shook it off though since he isn't about that.

Sans chuckled a bit seeing her terribly fake sleeping. He decided not to make her more embarrassed by calling her out for it. He started to contemplate his next move. Frisk needed comfort but was it too much? Eventually he got over it and reached over. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. It was so warm...

Frisk's eyes opened from Sans's hand. "S-Sans?" Frisk muttered shyly and blushed deeper. Her heart felt tingly for some reason. His hand felt so nice against hers and squeezed his back out of reflex.

.....

Toriel made her way out of the ruins. Killing any monsters that had gotten in her way.

She was singing an eerie tune. "Child... why don't you love me... why won't you stay to be torn apart?"

The town of Snowdin comes into her view. Her nose sniffs the air. There. At that inn. She smells the human. There's another human smell?

...

The inn started to shake for some reason. Chara jolts up in a defensive manner and kept close to his brother.

(This doesn't seem good..!) Chara thought in a panic.

As the inn started to shake Sans sat up quickly. Something was happening! He didn't even realize how tightly he was holding onto her hand now. He looked over at Chara and saw him jump up as well. Frisk was also panicking. The door was locked, but someone was trying to break in. A fireball blasted the door out of the way, waking up Asriel. Chara shielded him from any of the impact since their bed was closest to the doorway. He actually had a frightened look on his face. There, stood Toriel, with a twisted expression.

It wasn't like his mother, Toriel. There was something different about this one. "Mom?" Asriel asked in a confused tone.

Toriel has a face of shock. She saw Asriel. Her son.

"Asriel...?" Toriel's eyes darkened. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes look like they can pierce through you.

Frisk started to tremble. Chara looked at her and back at his adoptive mother. There's blood and dust all over her dress. Chara felt a wave of confusion and bit his lip, this is supposed to be their mother, but yet...

Asriel usually tried his best to hide his fear, but he felt himself start to shake a bit. He tried his best to hide it from Chara.

"I..." Asriel started. (No, I should know what's going on! So why can't I find the words to explain it to her?)

Toriel stepped forward a little bit.

"I'm just spending time with my friends," Asriel lied. He forced a smile. (Why do I feel so scared all of a sudden? I'm not supposed to be scared!)

"Friends..." Toriel peered down at Chara too. "Chara..." something snapped in her. "You're both supposed to be dead!!" She said in a delirious, insane tone. A bunch of threatening fireballs surrounded her. Chara just stood there, shocked.

"What is she t-talking about?!" Asriel asked Chara. He was so confused. How were they supposed to be dead?

Sans knew what was going on. He looked over at Asriel and Chara. (Toriel knows that something isn't right...) Sans didn't say anything though. He knew that if he said anything to this twisted version of Toriel, it would only make matters worse.

"Asriel, stay back!" Chara grabbed him. The flames of destruction went to aim for Asriel. Chara went to defend him. Expecting pain, he looked back to see that Frisk took the impact instead. Frisk heard Chara's yelling, but it was too muffled to hear anything. She had died.

☜︎⌧︎♍︎♏︎●︎●︎♏︎■︎⧫︎📬︎♓︎■︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎⧫︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ❒︎♏︎⬧︎◆︎●︎⧫︎⬧︎📬︎♒︎□︎⬥︎ ♋︎♌︎□︎◆︎⧫︎ ♋︎ ♍︎♒︎♋︎■︎♑︎♏︎✍︎

Frisk felt her head pounding. Instead of coming back to her usual reset point, she appeared back in the room while holding Sans's hand still. There wasn't much time until she could figure out what to do with Toriel. Sans looked over at Frisk. They were back at the time when they were holding hands. Frisk was panting though. He wanted to say something, but knew that he shouldn't. It was up to Frisk now to come up with a way out of it. Chara already bolted up. He looked towards Frisk.

(What should I do? Even if I escape, she will find us again. I need more time to use teleportation again. It's easy for me, but doing group ones take more effort and I don't have the energy to do it again.) Chara thought.

Frisk was a bit surprised at Chara's sudden awakening. "Chara...?"

Frisk was interrupted by the inn shaking. Then it all happened again. The same questions between Toriel and Asriel again. Toriel went to repeat the attack again. This time, Chara pushed Asriel in time so Frisk didn't need to protect them this time.

Toriel shrieked, "No..no...NO! You're supposed to listen to your mother!"

"Oof!" Asriel yelled as he was pushed out of the way. He looked up at Chara. "Don't worry, Chara! I can do this!"

Asriel looked over at Toriel. Somehow, despite not remembering the timelines, he knew that it wasn't his real mother. "If you don't stop attacking I will be forced to use my magic on you!"

Chara grabbed Asriel's arm. "No, Asriel. We can't." He gritted his teeth. "We can't fight our mom! We could...kill her! We just can't!" He knew Asriel wasn't strong enough. He knew Asriel would still be hurt seeing THAT WOMAN die. He knew it would traumatize him. Or he'd get hurt even. Despite it all, Chara didn't even have the will to fight his mother, even if she may be a fake. This cannot be real.

Asriel felt his arm shaking in Chara's hand. It was just like with the big mean skeleton. Did his brother not believe he could do it? Still, he didn't want to fight against him like he had before. He got beside Chara. "Fine. But if you get hurt, I'm doing something."

Toriel shot a bunch of fire everywhere towards everyone. Frisk couldn't protect everyone so she had to choose this time. She shielded as much as she could, but the fire hit Asriel and it made him die. She did protect Sans from the attack and she had died again.

Chara woke up from this RESET and saw his brother, still sound asleep. He's relieved Asriel didn't have to see him act like that and that he is alive. That's one good thing about the resets.

It happened all over again. Different each time. There were moments, Asriel even died from refusing to attack his mother. Frisk decided to suicide that one. Frisk kept dying multiple times again. She didn't have the heart to fight Toriel. Little did she know, neither did Chara. Seeing her friends hurt a lot each time she died, she gotten through her 12th reset, holding Sans's hand again.

"I can't do this anymore, Sans..." Frisk started crying. She might seem insane to him, Chara and Asriel. "I can't keep doing this." Without thinking, she went to bury her face into his chest.

Sans didn't know what to do. He was surprised that Frisk was choosing to be close to him for comfort instead of Chara. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. Then there was that feeling again. She was so warm! He didn't want to ever let go!

"It's alright, kiddo," Sans said finally. "You've been working really hard today and have been through a lot. Why don't you let me take this one?"

"Actually," Sans looked over at Chara. "I think I know of a way that we can get out of this without hurting her."

Sans knew that group teleportation was difficult, but maybe it would be less of a strain if they each only took one other with them? If they did that Chara could take Asriel and Sans could take Frisk. That way he wouldn't risk anything with Frisk. They could then meet up somewhere.

Huh? Frisk blinked through her tears. Looking at him and then Chara. What is going on? It's different again. Unless.... "Sans... Chara, do you-"

The inn started to rumble again. (This skeleton is smarter than he looks, heh.) Chara thought, but he had to act quick, seeing his brother waking up in confusion. It also ached his heart seeing Frisk cry. It seems she's also aware what's going on.

"What's the plan then?" Chara looked towards Sans.

"Chara, teleport Asriel out of here. I will take Frisk. We'll meet up somewhere." Sans tightened his grip on her hand.

Chara shook Asriel to fully wake him up. "Rei, wake up, we need to go!" Chara looked towards Sans. "Let's meet near the end of Snowdin!"

Chara looked at Sans and nodded at him. Without explaining, Chara grabbed Asriel's paw and teleported away as their room's door was starting to break down again.

"Get ready," Sans told Frisk. He teleported away with her. He knew that she would probably be dizzy after teleporting so he was already prepared to catch her if she fell.

Chara and Asriel had teleported behind what used to be their house. The door seemed opened, as if Muffet and her spiders evacuated from Toriel's destruction. Sans and Frisk must have teleported elsewhere. It's good they stayed separated.

Asriel flopped down into the snow. He sat up and rubbed his head. "What was that all about?" He asked. "Somehow you managed to make someone as great as me fall over!"

Chara tried his best to keep himself composed. There was something he needed to do. "Your greatness had teleported us away, deity." Chara winked. "Good news! Our house is done renovating! How about you get inside? I need to go buy some more chocolate anyways." Asriel wasn't always fond of food shopping since Chara takes forever anyways.

"Of course!" Asriel responded, getting up from the ground. "I will stay here and continue being great while you go shopping!"

Asriel patted Chara's head gently. "Sometimes I think my greatness is rubbing off on you with these great ideas." His face had a look of pride.

Chara chuckled. He waves at Asriel as he walks away. He looks back to make sure he gets inside.

B-bmp. B-bmp.

Chara clenches his hand onto his chest. His anxiety is up high. In his timeline, he had a secret to be a judge to rid of any malicious killers. He had killed a human once. Someone by the name of 'Shifty.' They killed all his friends, family and... Asriel. As Chara heads back towards the inn, he meets the crazy Toriel.

It must be done.

It has to.

To protect everyone.

Even if....

(She's my mother....) Chara immediately takes out his crimson knife. His one eye glowed red.

Toriel repeated the same words the previous resets. Went ballistic seeing Chara being 'alive' for some reason again.

It was a brutal fight. Chara hesitated and gets hit. His head hits against a rock nearby and he starts to bleed. His mother was always tough anyways.

"It takes a lot more than that to kill me, 'mother.'" Chara bitterly smiled.

Before her eyes, Chara appeared in front of her before she could act.

Dust scattered from her chest. He had plunged the knife into her chest. Her expression turned into shock and she collapsed, clutching her chest as Chara quickly pulls his knife out.

"Cha...ra..." Toriel said weakly. "What has happened...? What have I done?" Tears started streaming down her cheeks.

Chara dropped his knife and tears filled his eyes. "Mom...?"

"I'm sorry.... I..." Her voice was hoarse and weak. "I've been alone for so long... ever since... your father, you and Asriel died... Everyone around me... lost their sanity... My son, you have grown so much..." She weakly grabs his cheek. Chara's uncontrollably sobbing at this point.

"I'm so happy... to... see you... one last time..." Toriel smiled through her tears. Her breath was last drawn. Chara tried gripping her body, but it turned to dust, helplessly blowing away in the wind.

Fists smashed in the snow and he kept crying in agony. Wanting to scream.

It had to be done.

Asriel couldn't see this...

This was for the best to deal with this alone...

Sans and Frisk had teleported near the end of Snowdin. Frisk was a bit uneasy and fell over a little bit. All this resetting has been so hard on her mentally and physically.

Sans made sure Frisk didn't hit the ground and then helped her to stand up straight. "Easy there, Frisk," he said with a wink. "We wouldn't want you to be hurt and BONED tired."

Sans made sure she was alright and then began to look around. "Now where did those two go...?"

To keep herself stable, Frisk grabbed onto his arm.

With all this happening, it all hit Frisk.

He knows.

Sans knows of the RESETS.

He has to.

"Sans, you know everything, don't you?" Frisk's eyes started filling with tears. Why does she feel a little betrayed? "You saw me die, didn't you? You...we used to be friends before all of this, right?!" The tears kept coming out more and more.

Sans sighed. "Yeah. I remember seeing you die. It was horrible if I'm being honest. But what does that change? You're acting like we're not friends now."

Frisk had said 'used to be friends' like it wasn't true anymore. But what about everything they have been through so far during this...whatever it was? Did none of that matter?

It's him. It IS him. This Sans!!

"That's not true...! We always been friends..!" Frisk cried even more. "But you always pretended not to know me!!!"

Memories of the previous timeline filled her head. Around sometime when Frisk died, was when she met Toriel. She can't exactly remember if it was the first time or not that she died. She thought that was the end, but she found herself in front of Toriel's house. It wasn't a great memory to remember. The reason why Frisk died and came back to Toriel. It's almost as if things repeated itself. When Frisk asked what was going on, Toriel looked as confused as if she wasn't aware things repeated itself. She wasn't aware Frisk had died and...Well... It's too painful to remember. The same thing happened when she met Sans. The second time she met him was like the first to him, except he was surprised Frisk turned around before he could say anything.

(Everything is repeating itself again...)

She'd tried asking Papyrus.

'Didn't we meet before?'

'HUMAN! I THINK YOU MUST HAVE HEARD OF MY GREATNESS THAT IT CONFUSED YOU! NYEHEHEHE!'

'Haha...Right...'

(No one remembers...)

Some scenes always repeated itself. Only slight differences because she would know what would happen next. It wouldn't make a change. Frisk always felt alone in the resets. Flowey was the one who was aware of them too, but he'd mock her for it and called her an idiot for asking.

Frisk's hands trembled on Sans arm. "I thought..." Her tears kept falling onto his sleeve. "That you forgotten about me... like everyone else always did... and when I came here.... you acted like a stranger to me despite everything we've been through." Frisk looks up at him, with her eyes full of tears. She feels a bit frustrated and relieved at the same time that Sans remembers her. "It hurt so much!!"

"You have to understand, kiddo. I did it for your own good. I never wanted you to find out. I wish you still didn't know." Sans could hardly stand Frisk crying like that and holding on to his arm. Why did it have to be like that? He started to gently rub her head hoping that would help.

"You bonehead..." Frisk struggled through her sobbing. "I'm so glad you know. I thought I lost you along with everyone else...! Are you the only one who remembers last timeline we were in? Be honest!" She buried her head in his shoulder. She's a little embarrassed for crying like this. It takes a lot to make her cry. She always had been too strong for too long.

"Yes. I am. It was hard for me too...With everyone else, but you and me not recalling time repeating itself..." Sans sadly stated.

(When Frisk first came, I noticed the world kept resetting itself. I had no idea why. It was a bit frightening that I had my memories of previous events that had happened. Papyrus had no memory of a human coming up.)

'SANS, DON'T JOKE AROUND LIKE THAT! YOU TRICKED ME!'

'You didn't know there was a human up here? Really? We just met-'

(I then realized I was sounding a bit nuts.)

'Heh. Never mind, bro. I'm gonna take a nap.'

'SANS!!!'

(Frisk ended up coming back up again. She already turned around before I could say my next line. Frisk didn't laugh after doing the handshake again.)

'Wait a sec...Have you heard it before or something?'

(I tested her.)

Frisk looked a little uncomfortable. 'Yes. I mean, um. Haven't we met or?'

'Heh. This is the first time I'm meeting ya.'

(That's when I knew...)

'Oh! Sorry. I must have confused you with someone else.' Frisk smiled.

(She remembered too.)

'...Whatever. You're a human, right?'

(I didn't trust her at first...That's why I hid it from her. I had to. Being the judge. The fact that every time she had died, the world would RESET. I watched her. Judged her by her actions. Then...I figured out...Frisk... She was good. I misjudged her. Chara... He...Possessed her. I continued that lie that I didn't trust her. Then... I grew to. I didn't want her to know the truth with us being close friends...But...)

Sans thought for sure that knowing would make everything worse. The fact he had a lie built so much. She would have to cope with the fact that he remembered killing her multiple times. The fact that he didn't trust her at first.

Now, he was kind of glad that she knew. Neither one of them had to be alone anymore. He wrapped his arms around her and could feel her trembling against him. It was a strange feeling that he gotthen. He felt like he wanted to cry too.

"I'm sorry, Frisk..."

...

Chara put his hand on his forehead. Blood was dripping on his hands. How can he explain this to Asriel? He felt like utter trash. Even though she wasn't the mother he knew her to be, she was similar to her. Maybe he can meet up with Sans and Frisk. He hates asking for help, but for his brother's sake, he must seek aid.

_THUD_

Frisk is startled by a sound. She sees Chara, collapsed in the snow from a distance.

"Chara?!" Frisk starts to run to him. "Sans! Something's wrong!!"

Sans hurried up to where Frisk and Chara were. There was blood on his head and hands. (Is that someone else's blood or....?) Then it hit him. He must've been in a fight with Toriel.

"What did you do?" Sans asked, his eyes turning dark. "You killed her, didn't you?"

Chara stayed silent. He felt unsteady and Frisk knelt down to keep him up.

"Please..." Chara choked on his words. "Don't tell Asriel. I can't..."

Frisk noticed his eyes looked worn. So full of sorrow. This doesn't seem something she should ask yet.

"I wouldn't tell him that," Sans responded. "Hard to believe, but I want to protect him too. He reminds me of someone I care about."

Sans knew that Chara killing Toriel was justified. But he wanted another reason to stay angry at him. "I still don't agree with what you did though," he finally said.

Chara stayed silent a bit. He looked like he was going to cry.

Is it true...? Toriel's dead...?

Frisk noticed the blood dripping down his face more.

"I did it to protect us all..." Chara struggled with his words. He knew Sans seemed aggressive to him for some reason. "It's part of my job as a judge to give no mercy to those who bring death... she had killed too many innocent monsters. I don't want to go through this again..." His fists clenched into the snow.

Sans felt his memories flooding back. Being a judge...that was his job too. Chara was just doing what he had to. He noticed Chara shaking. He was either cold or in really trauma. Sans assumed it was the latter. "Frisk, we need to get him help. We can't handle this on our own."

Frisk's eyes are filled with concern. Digging around in her pocket, she had a healing item somewhere. It doesn't heal much, but it does the job to stop the bleeding at least. Carefully, she applied the bandage to his forehead. It only healed 10 HP. Sure enough, the bleeding stopped. Chara had looked at her and blushed a little bit, but averted his gaze away. The pain was too hurtful to him.

"Thank you..." Chara mumbled a little bashfully.

Frisk feels saddened, but can't imagine Chara's pain. That was his adoptive mother as he grew up. To kill her must have been painful for him. Toriel was like a mother to her, but not to the degree Chara and Asriel felt. They grew up together with her.

The Toriel she knew was still mourning for the loss of Chara and Asriel. She knew she was a bit of a gap to fill the hole in Toriel's heart, but they're irreplaceable. Those two were her children. Frisk called Toriel mom because it made her happy. She felt like a mother to Frisk...

She's gone, though...

It made Frisk's heart ache.

As much as it hurt Sans to see Frisk like that he knew that they couldn't stay there forever. They had to find a way back to their universe. Back to Papyrus.

"We should find Asriel." Sans suggested.

"Where is he?" Frisk asked.

"I had him hide in the 'home with renovations.' It was evacuated." Chara gave a weak, fake smile. He tried standing up, but he was a little dizzy. Frisk helped keep him stable.

Flowers. Her scent smelled like flowers.

"I'm alright." Chara stands on his own. "Let's go."

....

Back at the vacant home.

"Rei~ I'm back!" Chara called out into the door. He knew Asriel was going to ask about his head but he made up an excuse already.

There was no response at first. Then the sound of paws running across the floor. Asriel appeared before them holding a cake. "In all my excellence I have made my good friends a-"

Asriel immediately noticed Chara's head. "Woah!! What happened?!"

"In my clumsiness, I had slipped on some ice." Chara shrugged. "Whoopsies."

"That cake looks good, Asriel." Frisk forced a smile. She felt bad lying to Asriel, but Chara has his reasons. She wants to try to ask him later...

"Of course it does!" Asriel exclaimed proudly. "Here you go, have some!" He sat the plate with the cake on the table in the living room and sat out a few plates and forks for them.

Everyone seemed to enjoy eating the cake, except, it tasted really good.

Frisk whispers to Sans, "Doesn't he sort of remind you of Papyrus?"

"I've been thinking of that the whole time," Sans responded. "I wonder how he's doing right now. He's probably pretty confused wherever he is."

....

The waterfall's sounds were soothing. Stomps were heard around. The tall skeleton was frustrated for letting not one, but TWO humans get away. He would have gone to Snowdin, but he figured going to this area, he can plan to sneak attack them. Also, reminiscing the times he had with the former royal guard, Undyne.

Undyne was walking about in Waterfall. Everything was so weird. She had ended up there with no one she knew. They were all weird versions of monsters she knew, yet some were missing. Then she heard loud stomping. She summoned a spear and all the determination she safely could. "Who's there?!" She demanded.

Papyrus took a threatening stance, readying his bone attack. Suddenly, he drops it. He... can't believe what he's seeing. "Undyne.....?"

Undyne was so confused. The skeleton in front of her looked a lot like Papyrus. But he looked...different. He looked threatening.

"Who are you?" Undyne asked. She didn't know who she could trust in this strange place. She couldn't hurt this strange version of Papyrus. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. But why was he giving her such bad vibes?

"It's me... Papyrus." Papyrus immediately knelt down to her. "I have served you to hunt for the humans...they...killed you... How could you be alive?" His look is in disbelief, but he always shown respect to Undyne, with his loyalty to the royal guard.

"You know...you really don't have to do that," Udyne said awkwardly. The Papyrus she knew would never do that! "We can just talk normally. You know, like friends?" She felt very weird saying that. Why was he acting so formal?

"Friends?" Papyrus felt a strong honor from that statement, but he stayed kneeling, "Undyne, I mean, Madam, you think of me on such a high regard. Forgive me tell me to ease my curious. How did you survive?"

"How did I survive?" Then it hit Undyne. (He thinks I'm his version of Undyne? This feels like an anime.)

"Um...I don't think I'm who you think I am," she responded.

Papyrus suspects some sort of concussion or memory loss. Whatever the case, she's here! She survived! Those rumors must have been false information.

"No matter, madam." Papyrus responded. "While you were away, I have been head of the royal guard. I shall let you have that position back. Unfortunately, I had let two humans flee from me, but I suspect they may be heading this way. With your orders, we can kill them."

Undyne wasn't sure how she felt about that. Leading someone she didn't even know? (I guess it shouldn't be too bad since he's Papyrus...)

She smiled. "Alright! I accept!"

"It is an honor to serve you again, madam." Papyrus bowed. "With your strength, we'll be unstoppable. I will stand by your orders."

"Now please stand up. You're making me feel really weird!" Undyne exclaimed.

"As you wish, madam." Papyrus listened to her as if she ordered him to. His gruff face softened a bit, staring at her. He rarely feels happy, but seeing her made his day. The hardship of losing her all disappeared.

"And stop saying that! Just call me Undyne!" Undyne smiled enthusiastically. She somehow felt a little bit less alone. Even if this Papyrus wasn't the one she knew, it felt comforting to be around another version of him.


	4. Chapter 4

The two humans, fluffy monster and the short skeleton ventured into the waterfall area. They felt a bit refreshed from resting in the vacant house for a day. Not sure what they're planning to do, everyone agreed to figure out what's going on. Asriel has no memories of the rampant Toriel from earlier due to the last reset so he's out of the loop.

Frisk and Asriel were chatting ahead, while Chara stood behind with Sans.

"So you're aware of the world's resets too." Chara said so low that Asriel couldn't hear.

"Yep," Sans replied simply. "Don't think that remembering the timelines gives you some special place with Frisk."

Although feeling a bit sympathetic for Chara and being willing to help him out a bit, he still didn't like the idea of him being with Frisk. He didn't think he ever would.

"Pfft. That's not what I meant." Chara snickered. "You really like her, huh?"

Sans felt his face turning blue. "Why do you care?" He asked. "It's not like it makes much of a difference to you."

"Because someone else might snatch her away." Chara winked, in a teasing manner.

"Hmph. I'm sure you would," Sans responded angrily. "That's just like you after all."

"What do you mean by that, skully?" Chara asked. He stopped calling him King, since he's obviously not the king. "Seems like you have something against me. Perhaps, was there someone like me?"

Sans hesitated before responding. "Maybe," he answered. "Maybe I just can't seem to get over the past."

If they're going to work together like this, Chara wants to know what Sans is hiding.

"Help me to understand then." Chara said sincerely.

"I don't know how to do that," Sans said with a sigh. "Some things you just can't understand."

"Welp, you can start with telling it as a story." Chara shrugged. "You figured out mine from yesterday, heh." Chara frowned.

"Let's just say where I come from you aren't very friendly. You took control of Frisk and then...you killed everyone." Sans admitted.

Recalling the memories made Sans feel an odd mixture of anger and intense sadness. "My brother was killed too. Eventually it got to a point where I couldn't take it anymore."

"I'm a judge too. I attacked Frisk and killed her multiple times. But then you finally were able to kill me. That's all." Sans finished.

Chara felt a bit of anger towards the other Chara. "If I ever met another me like that, I wouldn't hesitate to kill him, but..."

Thinking how Frisk had to die in result of that, that must have been hard for Sans.

"I don't know how you were able to do it, I mean, kill Frisk too as a result." Chara continued, "That must have be hard... I'm sorry."

"I didn't exactly ask for your sympathy," Sans replied back. "I still don't necessarily feel comfortable around you. I mean, I don't want to hate you. But I can't make myself like you either."

"That's understandable. I already hate the guy for doing that." Chara shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better, I dealt with something similar. A human killed all my friends and Rei." The memories were painful for him too. Still vivid like it happened yesterday.

"Remembering that human's face," Chara continued. "They looked a bit disturbed. It was like killing didn't faze them at all. Even though I died multiple times, I killed them in the end."

"Really?" Sans asked. "Heh. It's weird that what we went through was so similar."

"Yup. We are preeeeetty similar in some ways." Chara smirked. "Does Frisk remember any of it? With that Chara killer?" It worried him a little bit. He hopes he doesn't scare Frisk.

"Not sure. One would think. I wouldn't worry about it though if that's what you're thinking. She seems to not care either way." Sans shrugged, then he looks ahead with Frisk smiling.

"Sometimes...that girl really impresses me," Sans said wistfully.

"Hm, yeah." Chara nods. "With everything that she's been through, it's surprising."

Chara gets deep into thought.

"Rei doesn't seem to remember anything like we do though." Chara stated. "I'm glad he doesn't... but I do feel bad hiding things from him." He said under his breath. "Especially what I've done to mom."

"That thing wasn't your mom," Sans responded. "That was....I don't know. But it sure wasn't your mom." He paused. "As for Asriel though, I have someone like that too. He doesn't remember anything. And if he did, I don't think he could handle it. Too innocent."

"It would be nice to meet him one of these days." Chara nodded and paused. "Even if she wasn't she...." He stopped walking for a moment. Remembering those last words of hers. The warmth of her hand. He still felt deep regret. Chara shook his head. He isn't ready to talk about it just yet. Too fresh.

"Anyways," Chara continued walking, "My mom was part of the royal guard. She worked for King Sans, but she would always try her best to take in humans. Like me. Rei would be so inspired by her. She was so strong. But Rei..." Chara shook his head. "He's not very strong at all with his magic so I gotta protect him, ya know?"

"Yeah, my bro is like that too," Sans nodded. "He's not as strong as he thinks. Also...king Sans? Is that why you called me 'your majesty'?"

"Right," Chara snickered, "I knew you weren't him after the way you responded to me. It was fun to mess with ya!"

Asriel was walking beside Frisk. His arms were moving around slightly at his sides like he did when he was in a good mood. He loved adventures with friends! Then he felt it. His paw brushed against Frisk's hand. He felt his face turn a bright shade of red. "S-sorry!" He stuttered. "I didn't mean to do that!"

The softness of Asriel's paw made it hard for Frisk to resist.

Can't...

Resist...

THE FLUFFY!!!

Frisk subconsciously starts petting his paw pads. Eep! She gets into a daze. The kind of daze you get when you pet a really cute pet. Except, Asriel isn't a pet...Just a cute monster.

Asriel looked away, trying to hide his smile. Having her pet him just felt so good! It made him want to fall asleep while she pet him for hours... He felt her soft hand rubbing his paw and paw pads. He was starting to go into a daze too...

Frisk pulled her hand away, feeling it bit embarrassed and didn't realized what was happening. Curses for not resisting the urge!

Asriel shot a glance at Frisk. "Y-you didn't have to stop you know?" He said, his face turning red.

Frisk gets flustered more. "I'm s-sorry!! I did it again." She tried to change the subject

Asriel was about to say something, but he realizes where he's at. "Um, Chara... This is where mom lives! I think we should go visit her!"

Chara gotten nervous all of a sudden. "Er.. what if she's busy?" This is going to be hard to stop him. He completely forgotten Toriel lives here!!

"Well we can always check!" Asriel responded. "If she's busy we can just come back later."

Chara couldn't think of any excuses. None at all. He looks at Sans.

"Um, Asriel," Sans started. "We don't really know what's going in here yet. Maybe we should avoid going into people's houses unless we're absolutely sure we know what we're doing."

Asriel stopped walking and looked back at Sans. "What do you mean? My mom wouldn't hurt us!"

Frisk understands what's going on now. She couldn't find the words to say. She looks towards Chara and he sighed in defeat.

No matter what they say, Asriel will not budge.

"Alright. Let's go." Chara mumbled.

"Yes! I knew that my greatness would eventually sway you!" Asriel said excitedly. There was a bit of a hop in his step now as they continued along.

Everyone else followed along in dismay... Expecting the worst of what's to come. They have arrived there and they see the house...

It looked like something was off... Way off... As they had gotten closer, the door was broke down. The place looked trashed. Like it was out of a horror movie.

Chara stayed silent in shock. There was some blood stains on the floor. He didn't want Asriel to see, but it was too late.

"Chara?" Asriel asked. "I think mom is hurt! We have to find her and help her!" He yelled and could feel his eyes start to burn a bit. "I don't like it," he stated. "We have to clean the blood off of the floor! There- there's so much of it! What happened?" He was beginning to panic.

Chara gritted his teeth. He grabbed Asriel's arm. "We should leave..."

It's useless...

This day would come eventually... Asriel's innocence would be traumatized.

"No! We can't!" Asriel yelled. "We can't leave her!" He tried to pull away from Chara. "Why won't you let me help?"

Stop it.

Make it stop.

Chara couldn't hold it in any longer. Their mother. Even if she wasn't theirs, what if the one he killed....!

Tears started forming.

"Because she's dead, Rei!" Chara cried out, then immediately regret his words by seeing Asriel's shocked face.

"She's dead...?" Asriel voice was hardly more than a whisper. "That can't be true!" He yelled. "You have to be lying!"

Chara's face looked away in guilt.

"I can't do it without her! I can't-" Asriel didn't even realize he was falling until he felt his head hit the floor below. Everything faded to darkness.

"Asriel!!"

"ASRIIIEEELLL!!"

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to...."

The voices echoed in the darkness.

Chara had picked up Asriel's body and had him moved out of there. He laid him down in a patch of grass.

"Chara..." Frisk blurted, but stopped. She had no words to say. Tears formed her eyes.

"I need to be alone a bit..." Chara said with his back turned.

(This is terrible..) Frisk thought.

Frisk's fingers went onto Asriel's head and kept petting it as he's unconscious.

Asriel's eyes started to slowly open and he felt a gentle hand on his head. As soon as he realized this he shut his eyes again. He started pretending to be asleep but his face wouldn't stop turning red. It hurt so much. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she was really gone and would never come back. He wondered how anyone can live with that pain. He was able to enjoy that moment though. Frisk's gentle petting made him feel less scared and alone. It made him feel safe.

Frisk looked up at Sans, while petting Asriel, with a sad face. She had no other words to say, but looked back down at Asriel. "Sans... What should we do....?"

Sans looked at Asriel and noticed that his face was turning red. "He'll be fine. It just scared him. He's probably never lost anybody close to him before."

Chara's already struggling enough. Despite him smiling at times, Frisk feels it's fake. Sure, Sans can say he can get over it but Asriel seems just so fragile... her thoughts scatter everywhere.

"What if... we'll never see our Toriel again...?" Frisk said without realizing Asriel's faking his sleep. "What if, this is all there is...? And she's really just..gone?"

"You mean..." Sans started. "What if our world and everyone in it is gone for good?" He thought about what that meant. (Papyrus...)

Asriel was trying not to cry. Listening to their conversation hurt. Because he understood the pain now. He could sense things that he couldn't before. His friends were hurting too.

(Frisk and Sans aren't from here...) Asriel thought. (I don't completely understand...but...I'm not the only one with heartache right now...)

Frisk shook her head. She didn't want to believe it at all.

"We just have to be ready for anything." Chara spoke up, with his back still turned towards everyone.

"Chara, I'm sorry to bother you with this but..." Frisk was nervous to ask him. "Why..why do you hide things from Asriel?"

Sans looked at Chara and then Asriel. He wasn't going to call him out, but he knew that Asriel was hurting with everything they said. He didn't know how he was going to handle the answer to that question. Chara didn't know Asriel's listening since his back is turned.

"I want to protect him." Chara choked a bit on his tears. "But this time, I can't do it... Even when he forgets things, he's not going to forget this..." Chara knew the world resets when Frisk dies for some reason. He doesn't want her to die again. He also doesn't want Asriel to suffer.

Frisk felt sympathy for him. Chara was also dealing with the feeling of pain being alone with seeing his brother repeat time again and again.

"I'm sorry, Chara..." Frisk teared up too.

"When he wakes up, we can just tell him it was a nightma-" Chara turned around and noticed Asriel was faking it. He heard everything.

Asriel noticed Chara's pause. He had been caught. "I'm sorry, Chara," He rolled onto his other side to face them. He had a few tears rolling down his face but he had put on a smile anyway.

"I should've just told you I was awake. I just didn't want Frisk to get embarrassed and stop petting me," he said, his face red. "She is really good at comforting someone when they're upset!"

Frisk gets embarrassed anyways, but it was short lived.

"I know this may be confusing, Rei..." Chara looked down. He takes a deep breath. He explained a little bit to him about timeline resets. But he took out the fact he killed Toriel. He can't even tell him. He's afraid Asriel won't understand. After Chara was done explaining, Frisk nodded too that she also remembers everything before she died. She already figured out that Chara retained his memories too back when they were at the inn.

"I have died countless times. Everyone forgets when I return, except for Sans and Chara." Frisk struggled to say. This probably sounds scarier to Asriel...since Frisk is explaining that she died before.

Asriel found himself shaking a bit. "So, if you die again I will forget about all of this? I don't want to forget though... Why can't I remember?" The thought of losing his memories was terrifying. He didn't want to have to let go of so much for that reason.

"You won't forget if I don't die." Frisk replied. Dying.. has become more tiring lately. Frisk didn't say that part though.

"We don't know why certain monsters don't remember." Chara looked at Sans. "It's a mystery to us all who do remember..."

Asriel nodded. "Oh." The idea of his new friend and his brother dying repeatedly was scary to him. It must've hurt a lot to die all those times.

He shuddered at the thought. He had been so protected his whole life. Finding all of this out now was so hard. The air was tense and gloomy. The sound of the waterfall didn't sound soothing anymore. Something glowed in the darkness. It was something sharp. Something threatening.

It was heading right towards Frisk!

"Frisk!" Sans saw the spear going towards her and quickly pushed her out of the way. It all happened so fast. Frisk looked around, in shock.

Sans looked at the source of the familiar weapon. "Undyne?"

"Sans?" Undyne asked, putting her spear down. "What are you doing here?" Before Sans could answer though, he was interrupted by Papyrus.

"Madam," A familiar stomping came out of the darkness. Papyrus's face looked threatening. "These monsters are traitors. Petty treason by not allowing us to take the humans. A threat to all of the Underground." He takes a battle stance. Frisk knew Undyne definitely doesn't remember anything. She was one of the monsters who really was trying to kill her. She's nothing but a stranger to Frisk now.

"I told you to just call me Undyne," Udyne turned to Papyrus. "And our job isn't to fight monsters. It's to fight humans." Papyrus looked at her in confusion.

"So, with that being said," Undyne turned to Sans. "We kindly ask that you surrender these humans to us."

Sans stood protectively in front of Frisk. "I'm not moving," he responded. His eyesockets turned dark and threatening.

Chara moves in a bit closer, but is a little unsteady from his injury. With all his emotional distress and head wound still healing, it will be hard to fight. He will try his best to defend.

Frisk is actually more frightened about dying. It's been awhile since she has SAVED. There hasn't been any yellow stars in sight. No way, did she want to repeat all of this heartache again.

"Treason!" Papyrus growled. "They are a threat to us. By your orders, I shall attack!"

Asriel looked over at Chara. "Chara, stay back," he warned. "You're in no condition to fight!" He sat up in the bed. "I can though!"

"You don't want to do that Asriel," Sans warned. "If you die this time around we will have to go through this all over again. You'll forget this all ever happened."

"Sans, please." Udyne pointed a spear at him. "I really don't want to hurt you."

Waiting on Undyne's command, Papyrus readies large, red glowing bones with chains. "I'm ready... Awaiting your command."

"You can't fight either, Asriel!" Chara stressed.

Frisk clutches the back of Sans's hoodie. She knows how painful for not just her, but Sans and Chara to experience things all over again. Chara would have to kill Toriel again. They'd have to tell Asriel everything again with all the heartache.

"You have my order to attack the humans. Let these two monsters be though," Undyne reported. She pushed Sans out of the way. It wasn't a hard shove though. She grabbed onto Frisk's wrist and started to walk her over to where Papyrus was. She couldn't bring herself to hurt her for some reason. Something about her just felt so familiar.

"Undyne, stop it!" Sans yelled. He grabbed onto Frisk's other hand.

Frisk struggled a bit from Undyne's grip, but it has hurting her wrist. She looked back at Sans and everyone else.

"We must fight!" Chara announced. Not enough to kill them, of course, but enough to actually escape. Papyrus sends a red bone chain attack, crashing past Chara as a warning. Chara just glared at him. He didn't budge at all.

Papyrus felt confused. It must have been Undyne's presumed memory loss to make her also confused. That is what Papyrus was figuring anyway. The Undyne he knew wouldn't hesitate to kill monsters for treason. She'd even beat up monsters who'd look at them wrong. But he can't resist orders from Undyne, even if she is wrong in his mind. But if he must, he may attack the monsters anyway for Undyne's protection...

Asriel stood up and went towards Undyne. "Let her go!" Asriel demanded, stomping his paw on the ground.

Sans grabbed Asriel's wrist and made him stand behind him. Sans summoned a bone behind Undyne. He had no intent of actually using it, but he needed to make her feel like he would.

Papyrus looks towards Undyne and saw the bone. That useless brother of his could never conjure up something like that. Papyrus has underestimated him. His face twists in a rage. He will not lose Undyne again! He grabs Undyne in a protective manner and had summoned multiple red chained bones in a threatening manner.

(I need to teleport...But I can't...) Chara holds his head. (My injury is definitely crippling me with that.)

Frisk's eyes widened at Papyrus.

"YOU SHALL NOT HARM THE COMMANDER!!" Papyrus yelled angrily as he blasts off a bunch of bones towards Sans.

"Sans, no!" Frisk struggled and cried out.

Sans dodged all of the bones. "I'm alright, kiddo," he assured her. "It takes more than that to get rid of me."

Undyne was so confused at Papyrus's behavior. She tried to pull away from him. She could protect herself! "Stop attacking him!" She commanded.

"M'am-" Papyrus quickly corrected himself, "Undyne. Forgive me, but my traitorous brother tried to attack you from behind." Papyrus released her and grabbed Frisk by the hair taking her away from Undyne. Frisk wimpered. Chara looked really angry towards him. Papyrus went to target him next and Chara barely gotten away from the attack, leaving a great thud next to Asriel.

"Chara!" Asriel exclaimed. He got down next to Chara. "Come on, get up!" He grabbed Chara's arm and tried to help him up, but wasn't able to lift him. Chara felt too dizzy.

Sans tried to attack Papyrus. He was hurting Frisk! He couldn't stand seeing her like that. He was so angry! He completely forgot that he was fighting against his brother from another universe. He started attacking with all of his strength, but he was starting to get tired.

Chara glanced up to what was happening, witnessing Sans's strength. Papyrus was taken by surprise and took the impact. He did his best to protect Undyne in the process. Bracing for the impact, Frisk squeezes her eyes shut as she nearly gets her hair pulled out.

Sans's eye sockets widened in surprise. "Frisk!" He ran up to where Papyrus was holding her hair. He did his best to get Papyrus to let go of her. He didn't want to accidentally hurt her again.

"Let go of her," Sans said darkly. He aimed his strongest attack above Papyrus's head. He wouldn't use it. Not with him holding onto Frisk. It was more of an instinct to summon it. He instantly regretted it.

Undyne looked over at Papyrus with the Gaster Blaster above his head, ready to attack. "Sans! Stop!" She ordered. She went behind Sans and aimed a spear at his back.


	5. Chapter 5

Frisk saw the spear and had to act quickly. Wincing, Frisk was searching with her hand subtly for a sharp object. Chara caught on to what she was doing and he tossed one of his knives to her. With a lucky catch, grabs it and cuts off some of her hair. Papyrus was caught off guard as Frisk runs into Sans, throwing him off balance to the side, away from the spear.

There has to be a way to make them weak enough so they can escape!

"Papyrus is weakened," Sans whispered to Frisk. "We just need to take care of Undyne."

It was good that they weakened Papyrus. Now they didn't need to worry about him protecting Undyne.

Asriel still had his arms wrapped around Chara, trying to encourage him to get up. He needed to be able to run away!

"She might be the Undyne from our timeline." Frisk whispered back to Sans. She was a bit close to him. Frisk didn't know when she was on her adventure, Sans was always watching her from a distance. Part of the judgement job and all. She whispered as fast as she could, something familiar to him, "She'd turn my soul a different shade for when I can't run away. My soul isn't that shade now so we can run away."

Frisk remembered all the spears Undyne would throw behind her as she escaped the first time. Even though Papyrus is weakened, they have to be ready for anything. She has him so she must be weakened too, somehow. Frisk didn't want to hurt Undyne but there must be a way.

"We have to be careful." Frisk murmured.

Chara has good ears so he heard everything. Grabbing his brother's arm, he's bracing himself to get ready to make a break for it. His determination keeps him going, despite his bad headache. Asriel was surprised by Chara's sudden change. He sighed in relief.

Sansused a bone and made it stay in one area the whole time until she only had a few HP. She fell over on the ground, wincing in pain with an angry expression.

Chara nodded towards Sans, while gripping Asriel's arm, he makes a run for it. "Let's hurry!!"

Asriel ran as fast as he could behind Chara. A few times he almost let go, but he kept going. Sans was making sure Frisk could keep up. It must have been terrible for her to be treated like that by Papyrus. He had to make sure that he never did that again.

Papyrus was yelling from the distance. He kept trying to fire bone attacks from the distance. It was no use since he kept missing everyone. He cursed loudly. Undyne was in no condition to fight anymore. He didn't want to leave by her side.

They all had escaped. Papyrus angrily punched the ground. Sans was so strong, Papyrus has to be careful of him. His brother had changed. He doesn't know how or why. How'd he get so strong?

"Commander, forgive me for failing." Papyrus knelt down by Undyne.

"It's alright," Undyne said with a grunt. She sat up. "It was a group effort so...we failed each other."

Undyne could feel a cut on her face where the worst of the bones had hit her. She wanted to keep fighting. She tried to stand up but started to fall. Papyrus felt a pang of distress. Without thinking, he lifted Undyne up in a princess style. He cannot lose her again.

"Forgive me again, commander." Papyrus stuttered. "I must seek aid to treat your wounds."

Undyne probably would've been more flustered if it wasn't for the pain. She just closed her eyes and allowed herself to sink into his arms. For a skeleton, his arms were surprisingly comfortable. She knew she should be more cautious. But she was in no condition to resist. So she just allowed herself to fall asleep in his arms.

Papyrus was in pain himself, but he stomped ahead to one of the royal guards' station. He placed Undyne in one of the beds there. He started bandaging her wounds. He felt a bit awkward, well, because she's a female. He felt a smidge flustered and he coughed out of awkwardness. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable and looked away as he bandaged her. He put his hand on her forehead. She was burning up. As much as he wants to get the humans, he didn't want to leave her alone to rest.

Undyne was aware of what was going on but didn't open her eye. Her head hurt so she decided that it was best if she didn't look around. She felt his hand on her head and her face turned a bit red. "Thank you," she muttered.

"It is no problem, Undyne.." Papyrus replied, still feeling awkward calling her by her name. He felt a great relief that she's ok.

Papyrus hit his limit and eventually passed out from the wounds and exhaustion. His body needed rest for whenever they come across those humans again. Undyne chuckled nervously and then grabbed the end of the blanket that was on her. She unfolded it and put part of it over Papyrus. Luckily it was big enough to share. She sighed and found herself drifting off to sleep.

...

Frisk, Sans, Chara and Asriel made it to safety. They made their way towards the echo flowers. Frisk found a shining bright yellow star and touched it. Finding herself through a long and exhausting escape, making it out alive fills her with determination. They had rested there a bit, behind the shack Sans used to tend. Another day has passed and Chara yanks off the bandage on his forehead. He seems to be healed.

Frisk averted her eyes towards the star. She never really solved the mystery about it and why she seems to be able to see it.

"Can you see it?" Frisk blurted out to Sans and Chara.

Sans nodded. "Yep. I've never touched one though. Don't want to override your save and mess things up for ya."

Frisk smiled at Sans. That's so considerate of him. She never really noticed how...sweet he really is...

Asriel looked at Sans and then Chara. "See what? What's a save?"

Chara shrugged. "I cannot really see anything, but my guess is how Frisk comes back at certain times." Chara put his hands in his pockets. "From our timeline, if there was a constant reset, it would always be a bit confusing for me."

Chara ruffled his fingers through Frisk's hair. "You still look cute from your new haircut though!"

Frisk blushed. She missed her longer hair. It used to be medium length, a little past her shoulders. It kind of looked like a mess to her now.

Sans looked away, not able to stand seeing Frisk blush like that at his touch. He didn't say anything though. Frisk had been through enough already.

"I still want to know what a save is!" Asriel yelled. Why weren't they answering him?

"I'm sorry!" Frisk turned to Asriel, apologetically. "It's, um, hard to explain actually. I see this yellow star and I touch it. I feel overwhelmingly determined. If I die, I can come back to it... but if I spend a lot of time without a save for a while..." Frisk looked down, clasping her hands. "I have to...relive everything... without anyone knowing, but me...except not anymore." Looking at Sans and then Chara.

Sans gazed at Frisk. "Yep. Not anymore." He winked.

"So then that's how you go back to certain places without reliving everything again," Asriel said. "That sounds very convenient! I'm sure one day I will learn!" And then for the first time since he fainted, he did that confident smile again.

"Sometimes things are better left unlearned..." Frisk said under her breath sadly, but feigned a smile to Asriel since he didn't hear her. "Yeah, it can be convenient!"

Frisk felt in her sweater dress pocket the knife Chara had tossed her. Some memories of the other Chara panged her mind. Those nightmares she had at the inn. The memories from from the other timelines. She stared at the knife a bit. It was different that the one that Chara had. She handed it back to Chara.

"Thanks." She said quietly. "Um..."

"Something the matter?" Chara asked. He's good at reading faces.

This Chara had such a different personality than the one she had remembered. She could sworn she never experienced it herself, but... the memories... were too real.

"You're the good kind of Chara." Frisk smiled sincerely.

Her smile looked so cute! Struck a nerve to Chara's heart. He buried his face in his hoodie.

"Well, uh." Chara tried to play it cool. He was speechless. Then looked at Sans. "Looks like she does remember THAT Chara."

Sans looked at Chara. (Poor Frisk...) he thought. "I'm sorry you had to remember all that kiddo," he said. "I know that must've been pretty hard for you."

Frisk shook her head. "It's alright. I only just remembered recently."

Only recently. She wondered why she forgotten. How could she possibly forget that? Maybe because of all the trauma.

She recalled waking up clinging to Sans. She blushes at the thought of it.

"I'm also sorry, Sans." Frisk looking down. "You had a hard time too with that..."

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me," Sans said with a wink. "Just focus on getting yourself happy for now."

He saw Frisk's blushing face. What was she thinking about that was making her blush like that?

Frisk stands up, clutching onto her heart shaped necklace. "My ideal happiness is for everyone to get back together again. To return to the surface. We have to keep trying to figure out what's going on."

Chara thought for a bit. It would be ideal for everyone to see their loved ones again. But would that mean he wouldn't see Frisk again? The thought made him sad. "As long as we get us in on it too." Looking at Asriel. He knows he'd be heartbroken being separated from Frisk as well.

"Yes! Of course I will offer my services to help you!" Asriel said excitedly.

Sans looked at Asriel and felt his spirits lift a bit. He was so much like Papyrus...he had went through so much and was making such a fast recovery.

Frisk's stomach starts to growl. She realizes she hasn't eaten for a while. She blushed in embarrassment.

Sans chuckled. "You hungry? Hotland is up ahead so we can take care of ya."

"Right. There's a resort place." Chara stands up and winks towards Frisk. "There's a nice restaurant over there. Can be like a date!"

"D-date?" Frisk gets flustered.

Hopefully the restaurant is in good shape compared to everywhere else they've seen...

Sans grunted in annoyance. "No, not like a date." He walked up in between Frisk and Chara. He still didn't like that.

Asriel looked at Sans and Chara. They both liked Frisk, clearly. Why did that make him feel sad? He shook his head to get rid of these thoughts.

"I was kiiiidddding." Chara winked. He really wasn't at all though. He didn't want it to make things awkward. Frisk already looked confused.

(Why's Sans acting like that?) Frisk wondered in her thoughts. She wanted to ask him, but she felt a bit scared to for some reason.

"Aaaaanyway," Sans said to break the silence. "We should hurry up and get to the restaurant since Frisk here is so hungry."

As they made their way to the Hotlands, with Chara leading, Frisk looks at the familiar station Sans stayed at.

(I guess this is still here..) Frisk smiled fondly. Can never tell what's to come in this timeline. She smiled at the thought of Sans putting so many hot dogs on her head.

Sans caught Frisk looking at the stations with a content look on her face. He loved her smile. He didn't understand how she could genuinely smile after everything she had been through.

"You're thinking about it too, huh?" Sans asked. "About past timelines?"

Frisk nodded. "You always had shown up everywhere I went. It always made my journey more fun when times kept getting hard." She smiled. "So, thank you for that."

Sans felt his face turn blue. "Heh. You're welcome kiddo. You made my job a whole lot easier too. Don't know what I would've done if it were someone else I was helping."

Sans looked over at Chara. He could never understand everything that had happened in their universe. Even though he explained why he was wary of him, he could never actually know how it felt.

No one could ever actually know what it was like to murder your own friend over and over again and remember it all.

Frisk feels a bit bad for crying to him the other day when she found out he knows about the timelines too. Despite him pretending not to know, he was always there.

Always with each path she took.

Each area.

It was like....

"Were you always watching me?" Frisk blurted out as she wondered out loud.

"Unfortunately, it kind of comes with the job," Sans responded. "So yeah. I saw a lot of stuff I wish I could unsee."

"I'm sorry..." Frisk felt sad. It's been hard. They both had their fair share of trauma. Same with Chara and Asriel recently too. She still didn't know what Chara's been also been through since he's only told Sans.

Chara is eavesdropping a little bit on the conversation. He does want to tell her about himself too, but it was hard enough to tell Sans. Chara's always good at hiding feelings so it takes a lot for him to break down.

"It's alright. We can't really change what's happened to us in the past," Sans said.

Asriel noticed that Chara was looking troubled by something. "Chara? What's wrong?"

"I'm just..." Chara stopped mid sentence. Definitely not the time and place to talk about a gloomy topic. He only told Sans because he wanted Sans to trust him.

Heh.

He knows mistrust so well.

He mistrusted his family at first too.

Kindness. It was too good to be true. Didn't believe in such a thing.

He ran away from home one day. Until he stumbled upon Papyrus's home. His voice startled Chara that made him squeak out a hello? Papyrus made him realize that there wasn't any dishonesty in him. He was so sad, to not see King Sans. Haven't heard from him in a long time. It made Chara realize something. He recalled running back to Asriel, crying the first time.

I'm sorry.

After seeing Asriel so hurt, Chara sworn to make everyone happy.

Chara understands Sans. He'd probably hate his alternate King-self for abandoning his brother.

Chara snaps out of it and says to Asriel, "Sorry, just spacing out. I'm fine!"

Asriel nodded. He didn't really believe him, but he didn't say anything. There were a lot of things that he was seeing now that he couldn't before.

The Resort had finally came into view. Frisk's stomach was growling even more to a point it hurt a little bit. She felt a little unsteady.

Chara took no hesitation and scooped up Frisk in his arms.

"I got you." Chara said close to her face. She can feel his breath. Smells like...chocolate?

Frisk blushed and murmured, "Thank you.." It was getting hard for her to walk. She was almost getting to a point she could faint so being lifted like this was helpful.

"I know a good shortcut in." Chara looked towards Asriel and... Sans. Oh boy. He looked...

Um...

Well....

Sans's eye sockets were dark. Somehow seeing that made something inside of him snap. "Stop," Sans said darkly. "Put her down."

Chara refused to this time. "Nah, I won't. If I do, she'll probably collapse. She's a bit weak right now. Just helping her out."

(Is he being protective because he looks like that killer Chara?) Frisk thought.

"Then...let me handle it," Sans argued. "I get that you're trying to help, but I would be much more comfortable if you let me take care of this."

"I'm pretty sure I'm comfortable enough." Chara replied back.

Frisk looks a bit sad. "No fighting...I'm fine, Sans."

Sans saw her sad face and felt a tiny twinge of guilt. He was trying so hard to protect her and didn't even realize that his jealousy made her upset.

"Fine," Sans said simply. "But I still don't like it. I will be keeping a close eye socket on you two."

"Don't worry. She's in good hands. _Literally._ " Chara walks on ahead, carrying her. Frisk felt really bad seeing Sans like that. She wants everyone to get along. Sans had to admit that Chara's pun was pretty good. He didn't laugh though. He couldn't bring himself to laugh about something that involved Chara carrying Frisk around. He stopped walking for a second and watched as Chara went ahead with her. (What am I going to do?) He thought.

Sans felt a bit bad for snapping at Chara again when he didn't really do anything wrong. It's just that his memories of past timelines made it hard to trust him. He panicked a bit, and then his actions made Frisk upset.

As Frisk is being carried away, with Asriel following them, she noticed over Chara's arm from behind that Sans stopped. Her heart feels weird for a bit. Torn on what to do.

"Are you coming?" Frisk called out to him.

Sans nodded. "I'm coming, kiddo," he said. He started walking again. He didn't want to worry her more than he already did. He stayed a bit behind anyway, worried of Chara calling him out. He hated having to follow him around and watch him carry Frisk like that.

They made their way through the shortcut to the restaurant. It was empty.

"Is anyone here?" Chara called out.

Nothing. The place seemed clean. Nothing eerie, out of place, other than no one in sight. The kitchen door seemed to be wide open though.

"I guess we should help ourselves." Chara continued. "It seems to be safe. Just abandoned."

"Perfect!" Asriel exclaimed as he looked around. "Now, I can make an amazing meal for you all! Chara, want to help? It would be even more fun with your assistance!"

"Sure." Chara gently put Frisk down into a seat at a table. "What are you in the mood for?"

Frisk was really hungry, but it's been a long while for this particular thing. She looked at Asriel. "If there's any ingredients for it, I'd like spaghetti."

Sans, now sitting down across from Frisk, shot her a glance. The idea of eating spaghetti made him long to see his brother. It was only a few days, but it felt like an eternity was spent already.

"Spaghetti it is then!" Asriel exclaimed. He grabbed Chara's sleeve. "Come on! Let's go!"

Chara looked back at Frisk to make sure she looked ok. Her head was down on the table. The hunger gets more intense waiting for food.

"Alright, Rei" Chara followed along. "I'm coming~"

Meanwhile, Sans saw that Frisk wasn't looking too good. "Ya alright?" He asked. He guessed that humans didn't handle hunger as well as skeleton monsters.

"Just a bit of stomach pain and a little headache." Frisk mumbled. "I'll be fine once I eat some food." She feels a little awkward. She feels bad that she may have upset him. With Chara. Possibly because she wanted spaghetti too. She anxiously played with her hair.

"It looks like more than that is bugging you," Sans pressed. "I know you play with your hair when you're nervous."

Frisk jumped in surprise. He really must pay attention to her to notice that!

"Well, um!" Frisk stuttered a lot before she can even get the words out. "A-are you mad at me?" Frisk fumbled a bit and looked away.

"Pfft. Of course, I'm not mad at ya," Sans assured her. "You didn't do anything wrong." (It was Chara that messed up.)

Sans felt bad for her. Frisk had to deal with so much and now felt like he was mad at her. What made her think that?

"Lately, you seem um..." Frisk twiddled her fingers. "Um...Mad if I'm near Chara...I mean, um...he doesn't seem like a bad person at all."

Sans sighed. "That's not you making me mad. It's him. I don't like it when he gets near you."

Sans realized how strange that sounds. It probably seemed like he was just super overprotective and annoying. "I know he seems like a nice person. But...I just can't stand it when he acts like that."

Frisk thinks she gets it. But she doesn't really to an extent. She just doesn't realize Sans is jealous with her and Chara.

"Sans." Frisk lifts her head off the table and looks at him. "This Chara isn't that one. He wouldn't hurt anyone. You don't need to worry.. he..." She imagined the other Chara in her head. "He won't hurt me like he did. I know Chara wouldn't kill anyone unless he has to."

Like with Toriel.... that was rough on Chara the most....

"I know," Sans replied. "In truth I don't think he's a horrible person. I just can't see myself growing to like him anytime soon."

Sans remembered when he started to panic upon seeing Chara pick Frisk up. "I didn't really mean to snap like that. I just...he makes me really nervous. Especially when it comes to you."

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Frisk assured. "No matter what I've been through, I will keep going.... er.. except being hungry! Besides, Chara seemed to be worried for me too with being famished. Hunger is a woman's weakness unfortunately...eheheh.." Frisk giggled.

"Heh. I wonder what's taking those two so long?" Sans rested his head on his hand. He was hungry too. The last time any of them ate was when Asriel made that cake. As a skeleton, hunger didn't bother him as much. But he knew that Frisk was miserable. She needed to eat soon so she could be strong for the journey ahead.

"I guess it takes a while. My tummy won't be upsetti," Frisk started chuckling, "after eating spaghetti."

Sans chuckled. "Spaghetti puns really are impastable to resist." He winked playfully.

After sitting there for a while, Asriel and Chara finally came back with the food. Sans hesitated and almost turned down the food, but after seeing Asriel's face he had to take some.

Frisk was drooling a bit.

"Got something on your face..." Chara pointed out.

Frisk gotten embarrassed for drooling.

"Eep!" She immediately wipes it off. "Thanks for the food, Asriel!" She exclaims before she started to devour it.

Her eyes sparkled by the taste.

Compared to Papyrus's spaghetti, this was SO GOOD!

Sorry Papyrus...

Asriel definitely learned how to make food from his mother, that's for sure.

Sans tried the spaghetti. It was really good. He was impressed. There was a special place in his heart for Papyrus's spaghetti though, even if it didn't taste the best. He ate half of it and then stared at the plate, his appetite beginning to fade. He didn't want to upset Asriel though. He didn't know if he would understand.

While everyone was enjoying their meal, Frisk noticed Sans. She felt a bit bad for suggesting spaghetti. He looked like he was getting sad. Frisk places her hand on his as an effort to comfort. Her eyes were full of sympathy. Frisk always has been empathetic so if she sees someone hurting, she tries her best not to cry either.

Sans felt a hand on his and looked up to see Frisk. She looked sad. "I'm fine. You look like you really enjoy the spaghetti. Do you want the rest of mine?"

Frisk's plate of food was finished. Frisk had shared fries with Chara. But sharing spaghetti is like....

More...

Close to someone. Since he already had used his fork which went into his mouth!

(Stop it, Frisk!) Frisk screamed in her head through her blush. (This isn't that! Gah! Why am I thinking stuff like that!?)

"I! Well!" Frisk came up with an excuse. "Am...full!" It was true though. She's full. Even if she wanted a bite. She's. Full. Yeah.

(Dummy! He looked sad and now you look weird!) Frisk thought more.

Sans chuckled. Her face was so red. He felt a little weird for having offered that, but her crazy reaction was worth it.

"Alright," Sans said. He reached across the table and patted the top of her head. "Thanks for the food, Asriel. It was really good."

"You're welcome!" Asriel said proudly.

Frisk's face even gotten deeper red with the touch of Sans's hand. She felt like her heart's going to explode! This is too much!

It's already so hot in Hotlands so she felt like she was more on fire.

"I'm going to get some water!!" Frisk flees into the kitchen.

Chara looked at Asriel, in confusion. He was so busy chatting with Asriel and eating food that he missed what happened.

Sans watched her run off. (Was the head pat a bit much?) He wondered.(Probably.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos so far! Please, leave a comment what you think so far! c:

_SPLASH_

_SPLASH_

While everyone else is in the other room, Frisk kept splashing water from the sink. She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

(What is wrong with me?) Frisk stared at her red face. Confused. She stayed there for about twenty minutes.

(I don't want anyone to worry... I should head back...) Frisk thought. She was getting tired. She always gets a massive food coma after eating for being extremely hungry. Awkwardly, but sluggishly, she headed back. She sat next down to Asriel. Before anyone can say anything, she falls asleep. Her head falls towards Asriel's way and has her head resting on his shoulder.

"Someone's tired.~" Chara snickered. He knows how Asriel can get with Frisk.

Asriel felt his entire body go stiff. He looked at Chara uncomfortably and then felt his face turn red. He didn't want to wake her up, but he was so nervous to have her head on his shoulder! Not sure what to do, he just sat there awkwardly. He tried to do his best to put on a straight face.

Chara gets up out of his seat. "We should get this girl to bed." Chara stated looking at Sans and then Asriel. "Looks like you have a responsibility to take, Rei~." Chara snorted. He wanted to hold Frisk again in his arms, but knows Sans would give him a death glare. He's curious what Sans would do if it was his brother instead.

"Uhh..." Asriel was too nervous! What if she woke up? He stood up and slowly lifted her up princess style.

Sans felt a twinge of jealousy, but stayed quiet. He was sure his face was turning blue though. He wished it was him carrying her around, but he wouldn't yell at Asriel. He was way too much like Papyrus. He just sighed angrily and looked away.

Frisk clinged to Asriel in her sleep and smiled. "Fluff....fee...." She was sleep talking.

Chara saw Sans's face and then slightly nudged him. "We got to watch out for Rei." He whispered in a teasing manner.

Sans didn't respond. Just kept looking away with his cheeks blue. He didn't want to talk to Chara. Asriel felt a slight nervous smile appear on his face. Frisk's hugs felt good too, even when she was asleep and didn't realize she was doing it.

"C'mon, Rei." Chara said. "Let's go take her to the inn. Be careful not to drop her!" Chara started walking away out of the restaurant.

Asriel followed after Chara, holding on tightly to the sleeping body of Frisk. He was grateful to his brother for letting him handle it. Sans got up and started to follow after them. He was pretty tired after everything that had happened, and from using his magic so much during the fight earlier. He was ready to sleep for a very long time.

Chara peeked into each room.

Nope too small.

That one has two beds... tempting buuuuttt...

Aha!

"Found a suite!" Chara opens the door to a big room.

Asriel looked in the room and spotted the beds. He went over to one and laid Frisk down. He thought about covering her up, but decided against it. Even with the air conditioner turned up it was still really hot.

Sans walked into the room as well. He was glad that there were enough beds for them to each have one to themselves. He walked over to the one beside where Frisk was and laid down. He didn't even realize how tired he was until he hit the bed. He wasn't used to walking around and using his magic that much!

As Asriel tried to walk away, Frisk clung to his sleeve in her sleep.

"Looks like you have a teensy problem." Chara laughed and then claimed the bed on the other side of Frisk. He eyed Sans. (I see what you're doing.)

"Hah..." Asriel laughed nervously. He tried to pull his arm away gently, but to no avail. "Um, Chara?" His face was super red now. "What do I do? I don't want to wake her up!"

Chara plops into bed. "Can't help ya there! You're on your own." He smiled in a teasing manner.

"No! Don't leave me like this!" Asriel squeaked. Finally, he just started tugging on his sleeve. Nothing. She was sound asleep. He gave in and laid down on the bed beside her. He sighed. There was really no getting out of the weird situation.

"Sans got a turn. Rei got a turn. Next time would be my turn." Chara lipped words towards Sans, that way he can hear and not Asriel.

Sans shook his head. "Absolutely not." He wasn't going to let that go down! (What is he thinking?)

"I kid! Good night!" Chara slid his hood over his eyes and fell asleep.

Sans grumbled and he turned around and started to drift off to sleep.

Frisk still was sound asleep. Breathing softly on Asriel's face. Sometimes tugging on his sleeve lightly. Her face crunched up as if it looked like she was having a painful nightmare.

Asriel was unable to fall asleep due to her breathing on his face and tugging his sleeve. It was too distracting to fall asleep! Then he noticed the look on her face. (Is she okay...?) He wondered.

He slowly put one of his arms around her and got a funny feeling. He was nervous and embarrassed, but it also felt comfortable somehow.

As time passed, everyone was sound asleep. Chara was tossing and turning a lot. He kept waking up throughout the night. He gave up and just got out of bed. He quietly crept to the room's balcony, trying not to wake anyone. He stared off in the distance.This world's so confusing. He's just glad he met Frisk despite everything happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short. There's a reason for it. ;w;


	7. Chapter 7

Frisk woke up. She felt Asriel. She blushed so much! How did this even happen?! All she remembers was getting tired at the table... and then everything was black.

She did have a bad dream, but can't remember it for some reason.

Frisk stared at Asriel a bit as the moonlight hit his face from the window. He looks so cute. That cinnamon roll. She pet his head a bit.

She really had to use the bathroom though. Carefully and slowly, she took Asriel's arms off of her. As she finished the bathroom, she saw Chara on the balcony from the window. Curiously, she headed over there.

"Can't sleep?" Frisk asked.

"Oh, hi there, pretty mirror." Chara turned his head to her as his elbows rested on the balcony framework. "Got away from Rei? He's cute, isn't he?"

Frisk blushed and muttered. "Yeah... He also reminds me a little bit of someone. He's so innocent."

"I know." Chara replied. "I tried my best to protect him from all this chaos...but I guess I can't like I've done before..."

"Before?" Frisk asked.

Chara sighed. "Sometimes, I get nightmares of them. A terrible human. Sometimes even Sans." Frisk looked a bit shocked but Chara eased her nerves by saying, "The Sans I knew. He was a King."

"What happened...?" Frisk wondered.

It feels odd to even think of Sans being a King in another universe, but Frisk isn't surprised at this rate. Chara told her everything. From what he told Sans. How he saw Asriel brutally murdered. How he beaten the human. All for his friends. All for his family. It hurt Frisk seeing the pain in his face. He looked like he was going to cry.

"As for King Sans, he separated from his brother, Papyrus." Chara continued. "Sans had killed some humans before... I didn't like him.. I didn't like how he abandoned his brother either. I almost abandoned my family... I hated myself for that." Chara looked towards Frisk.

"It seems the three of us went through so much..." Frisk sadly responded.

"Even though, you're from another timeline or universe or whatever have you, Frisk..." Chara looked at her, very closely. "You're the very first human that I actually trusted." He leans in closer to her face.

(Wh-what is...?) Frisk started blushing, in shock.

"Frisk."

The first time he said her name.

"I really l-...." Chara pulls her closer.

"Stop!" Sans yelled. He was watching Chara holding Frisk closed, about to kiss. Then is happened. Flashbacks. Flashbacks of past timelines. When he snapped back into reality Chara's soul was blue, and he was levitating a few feet away from the balcony. He was panting with the effort of sustaining his magic on hardly any sleep or food. He felt that his strength would run out soon. But if he let his magic stop Chara would fall to his death. He stood in shock. He didn't want to kill him, but he wasn't aware of what he was doing in that moment.

Chara winced. Surprised by it all. It happened so fast! He tried to move but he couldn't.

Frisk stood there, in shock. She stood in front of Sans and held onto his shoulders, crying, "Sans! Please! Stop!! Put him back down!!"

Sans just stared at her. She was crying. Terrified. Because of him.

Chara wasn't the one to be feared anymore. He was.

Finally, he floated Chara back over to the balcony. He didn't have the strength to gently put him down though. He dropped Chara onto the ground and then collapsed. He was exhausted...

Chara coughed from the shock of the fall. Frisk looked at Chara, but he waved it off as to being ok. He silently passed by them and with his back turned, he choked on his words, "I'm sorry to cause any trouble." Then left.

Frisk knelt down to Sans. She was crying. She was angry a little bit. "Why did you do it? Why, Sans...?"

Sans looked at Frisk and felt a horrible feeling. He couldn't believe he did that. "I didn't mean to do it," he responded. "I really didn't want to hurt him."

Sans knew that his words meant nothing. He could've killed Chara. But how could he get Frisk to understand? He wanted to reach out and hug her, but he knew better.

Frisk did a pang of realization. What if everything is her fault?

"Maybe if I didn't exist..." Frisk felt angry tears come out. She yelled through her tears. It hit her. She finally can't bottle it up anymore. "None of this would keep happening... All these resets are because I kept dying and coming back!" She went to run away.

"No! Frisk, wait!" Sans yelled. He tried to get up to run but fell. "Chara!" He yelled. He needed to get his attention so he could help Frisk!

But nobody came.

It seemed Chara had gone somewhere where he cannot hear Sans either or even aware of Frisk leaving. Asriel could hear Sans yelling from in his sleep. He got up and walked outside to see Sans on the ground. "Sans?" He asked.

"Asriel, I need you to go find Frisk!" He said. "Hurry!"

Asriel saw the distress in Sans's eyes and nodded. He turned around and began to run. He wasn't sure where he was running, but he needed to find Frisk.

...

Papyrus and Undyne ventured to the King's castle. Papyrus wanted Quatrefell Asgore's aid. The King he knew was sadistic and coldhearted. He was powerful. They wanted to see how the king was doing...only to find the throne room...empty. Filled with monster dust everywhere.

"What...? What is this?!" Papyrus was baffled.

Undyne looked around at the dust everywhere. The king...was dead. "Papyrus, I think we need to find someone else." Her head was down as she was trying not to cry. She didn't want Papyrus to see her like that.

Papyrus felt a fiery anger.

The humans.

They must have done this!

Papyrus looked towards Undyne. She looked terrible. He hated seeing her like this. Papyrus was never one...for affection... but instinctively, he embraced her.

Undyne took a few steps back in surprise. The Papyrus she knew wouldn't hesitate to do that. But this Papyrus seemed so much more cruel...She slowly wrapped her arms around him and rested her head atop his shoulder. "I'm alright Papyrus," she said with a smile. It was a lie, but she didn't want him to worry. "I'll be fine."

"Don't push yourself." Papyrus replied. "I can take care of the humans. We will avenge him." He didn't realize he was stroking her hair.

Undyne was used to being brave and tough for everyone around her. But...it felt so nice to let someone else take care of her!

"I don't want you to do it alone," she finally said, her excitement coming back. "Let's do it together!"

Papyrus gently let go of her. His eyes glowed an anger. A thirst for revenge. He takes Undyne's hand. "Let us go, captain."

As Undyne walked with Papyrus, she felt the willpower inside of her stirring. She knew that they would succeed in defeating the humans! They had to! That's what a true hero would do.

At the same time though, Undyne felt a bit weird to be holding his hand. She didn't object though. (We have other things to worry about. Defeating the humans!)

...

Chara is sitting on the rooftop, thinking about everything. He felt a bit hurt Sans attacked him like that. He hated Frisk for seeing that.

(What was I even doing...?)

Thinking back on how he was about to... kiss her. How her face looked in the moonlight. Her lips looked irresistible. The ways her eyes looked at him! Ugh! He felt flustered and pain at the same time. Can't believe a confession was about to happen!

(Everything needs to calm down...)

Chara couldn't go back to facing Frisk. He felt really terrible. So terrible.

Chara kept staring at the distance towards the castle. The sunrise was starting to show. He noticed two shadows walking from a far distance.

Is that...

Papyrus and Undyne!

(Frisk!) Chara froze, in a panic. He knew they couldn't see him from this distance. He slide down the other side of the roof, making his way running back to the room. He switched on the room light. No one was in the room!

"Frisk! Asriel?!" Chara panicked and then noticed Sans was still by the balcony. He was passed out. Chara shook him awake. "Wake up! Sans!"

Sans could feel someone shaking him and his eye sockets slowly opened. He looked up to see Chara. He started to slowly prop himself up and he sat up, rubbing his head. Then he remembered what was going on. "Where's Asriel and Frisk? Did he find her?"

Sans had used the last of his strength to tell Asriel to go find Frisk as a desperate last resort. He felt a bit better for some reason after waking up, but he was still weak.

"I don't know!" Chara continued. "I just came back and..." Chara started pacing around while biting his thumb's nail. "Undyne and that tall skeleton is near!" He warned.

The resort is a big place. They could be anywhere.

Sans stood up. "We need to find them before those two find them!" Sans said. "Papyrus won't hesitate to kill them both if he gets ahold of them. Undyne is more merciful towards monsters, but I don't know if she could stop him!"

It would be strange for them to work together, but until they find Asriel and Frisk each other is all they would have.

"This is my fault." Chara felt so crushed. Two beings that Chara really cares about are missing. He doesn't want them to die again. It's too much!! He felt a little angry too. It's not completely his fault! He turned towards Sans. "Why didn't you go with Rei? Rei... he can't fight at all! His magic's really weak!!"

Sans could hardly stand the strong feeling of guilt that he now had. "I know I should've went with him."

Sans hated the feeling. If Frisk and Asriel died it would be his fault. The whole thing was his fault. He didn't want to look at Chara's face knowing what he had done. So he looked to the side awkwardly.

They both silently and frantically looked for Frisk and Asriel.

Chara immediately felt bad for snapping earlier. "Look, I'm sorry. Rei...he may be the only family I have left. Mom's gone and my dad is probably too..."

Sans felt a bit bad for Chara. He knew that losing family was torture. "You don't need to apologize," he said with a sigh. "This time it actually wasn't your fault."

Then the realization hit him. None of it was his fault. This whole time he has been falsely judging him. "None of it was," he finally said. "I messed up pretty bad, didn't I?" He forced a chuckle.

Chara felt a little awkward and had a small smile. He still felt bad but it felt nice Sans is treating him better. "Thanks. I know it'll take some time to trust me still. Believe me, I know how you feel and I do not blame you at all."

...

Meanwhile, Frisk ran so far. She came across some save stars on the way. She constantly saved this time, with the impending guilt on her shoulders.

(Would this be happening if I hadn't fallen down the mountain?) She curled up inside one of the deepest rooms in the hotel. She regrets running away like that. She didn't know how to deal with her emotions at that point. She's a little mad at Sans. Mad at herself, mostly. She laid her head onto her knees.

She's a bit scared to head back into the room. She noticed the early sunlight peeking into the window.

(I've been gone long...)

...

Asriel had been looking around for Frisk for hours. The sun was even starting to rise. "Frisk, please..." he pleaded. "I'm really worried..."

Finally, he heard a whimper come from a nearby room. He knocked on the door. "Frisk?"

Frisk was a bit startled. She jumped in surprise then realized it was Asriel.

"Oh, um." Frisk choked on her words. She tried to fake a smile, but she was crying through her words. "G-good morning, Asriel." Asriel came in, realizing that she's crying. "Ah, I don't know what's come over me." She kept wiping her tears, but they wouldn't stop.

Asriel frowned. "You're crying..." he said in a sad tone. He sat down on the bed beside her. It made him sad to see her like that. He scooted over close to her so that their ankles were touching. Then he rubbed her head gently. Did humans like being pet? He felt his face turning hot a little bit.

"I don't mean to cry or worry.." Frisk's tears rolled down her cheeks. "I must be such a pain."

Frisk had always faced hard times, head on. She had faced Flowey. She had faced Asriel. She had faced many monsters and never given up. Her determination was so strong. Now, she doesn't know how much she can take this. She's tired of it all. She had her happy ending once, but it was all gone. Every time she dies, her head hurts. She wonders if it relates to her memory loss or the fact she's in this strange place. She never once showed any sign of weakness nor shed any tears around anyone unless she was alone.

"It just seems that all my efforts came into vain... My existence..." Frisk felt bad for talking, but the words kept pouring out.

"I don't mean to cry or worry.." Frisk's tears rolled down her cheeks. "I must be such a pain."

"That's not true!" Asriel said. "You're very great! I love being around you and spending time with you! I know that Sans and Chara do too."

Asriel paused. "Sans!" He said suddenly. "I hope he's okay. I think he needs you." He remembered seeing the look of pain on his face as he yelled at him to go find Frisk and help her.

"Thanks, Asriel..." Frisk said.

Sans. Oh...

And Chara...

Remembering what happened earlier, she wasn't sure if she wanted to face Sans. Looking at Asriel's eager face, it's hard to say no to him. She sighed. Ignorance is such a bliss, yeah?

"I guess I'll go see them." Frisk mumbled. She put her hand on Asriel's paw and looked at him. Her face still looked a little pained. "Let's go find them."

Asriel stood up and began to lead the way. He wondered if he upset her by mentioning Sans. She must still be pretty angry with him.

He led the way to the room that they were in. But nobody was there. He looked around the room in confusion. "Where are they?" He asked.

"They must be looking for us..." Frisk felt guilty. Her anxiety makes her worry if they're fighting again. "I don't think they'll return here... so we should keep going."

As much as Frisk wants to leave Asriel to the room, just in case they DO come back, she didn't want to risk leaving him behind. She took his hand. "This is so we don't get separated..."

Asriel felt his cheeks turn red. "O-okay," he stuttered. "Where do you think they went?"

"Our best bet is to look on each floor." Frisk started leading the way.

Eventually, they made it to the lobby floor. She sees... Undyne...? Frisk covers Asriel's mouth by backing into the corner. She blushes, realizing how awkward it is to cover his mouth but she doesn't want to them to be seen!

Papyrus doesn't seem to be around her... she is a bit worried about that...with Sans and Chara.

Asriel found himself shaking a bit in her arms. The scary fish lady was so close! He was standing uncomfortably in the corner, with Frisk's arms around him.

What would the fish lady do if she found them? He remembered her attacking them. She seemed to not want to hurt monsters, but wanting to hurt the humans. The other one though, who wasn't with her, wanted to kill everyone in his path. Where was he anyway?

Frisk whispered into Asriel's ear. "Don't leave this spot, ok?" Frisk looked towards Undyne. "I'm going to try befriending her."

It already happened before. Can she do it again? If she dies, at least her save spot wasn't too long ago.

Asriel nodded in response. Normally he would want to interfere, but this time he stayed still. He was worried that Frisk would get hurt, but he didn't say anything.

Frisk slowly removed her hands off of Asriel. Gathering her determination to protect Asriel, she slowly approached Undyne, leaving Asriel hiding. Her back was facing towards Frisk. Her shoulders were slumped and sitting at the waterless fountain that didn't have a Mettaton statue there. Whatever statue was there was broken off. It appeared that Undyne didn't notice her just yet.

Undyne felt terrible. She was feeling a strange feeling of homesickness. Asgore is gone... And...The thing with Papyrus felt so strange. He seemed so protective of her. She wasn't used to it. She didn't understand it. Then there was the issue of the monsters who were helping the humans. She didn't want to hurt them, especially not Sans. But Papyrus wasn't giving her much of a choice.

Frisk pulled something from her pocket. There was a random mint she had grabbed when she was in the kitchen the other time. These mints are weird. Helps you cool off from the Hotland's heat. Maybe it can help Undyne?

"Here." Frisk presents it to the side of Undyne. "It's all I have, but..."

Undyne looked up at the human in confusion. She needed something to help with the heat for sure. But what about capturing the humans? It would feel wrong to capture her after she tried to help.

Undyne aimed a spear at her. "I have a duty to serve as captain of the royal guard!" She yelled. "I'm sorry human, but I can't show any mercy!"

Frisk gotten into a stance and pleaded, saying her name for the first time, "Undyne. Listen. I do not want to fight you. I am showing you MERCY."

Undyne hesitated. She felt her face soften up a bit. It all felt so familiar...

"N-no!" Undyne stuttered. "I can't let you get away with that!" Then something really weird happened. She saw herself with this human. With her house on fire in the background. She didn't know why her mind was playing tricks on her, but it made her a bit emotional. She realized that she was tearing up a bit. She shook her head. "I don't want to hurt you," she said. She sounded like she was in pain. "But..." she broke off. Why was she so scared of Papyrus's reaction?

Frisk reaches out her hand. "That's right, I'm not your enemy at all." Frisk still kept her guard up, not sure what to expect.

She had battled Undyne in the previous timelines. She died a lot, but she knows Undyne's moves. She knows that Undyne can be fickle with her decisions. It would be easy for her to dodge if she would attack her.

Undyne wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to accept the human's offer, but she was conflicted. So she threw a spear at her out of frustration and confusion. She summoned another one and threw it too.

From where he was hiding, Asriel heard the commotion. He slid down to the floor and hugged his knees. (I hope she's okay...)

Frisk jumped out of the way. Again, dashed effortlessly away from Undyne's spears. This is much easier without Papyrus here. Frisk kept offering to SPARE her after each of the heaps of attacks.

"NGAAAHH!" Undyne yelled. She was starting to get frustrated by her antics. "STOP TRYING TO SPARE ME!"

...

Meanwhile, Sans and Chara are on the higher floors. As they desperately look for Frisk, they went through so many rooms. They both were starting to think she isn't in the hotel until...

_BOOM!_

_CRASH!_

_RUMBLE!_

It seemed something was happening on the lower floor!

"Wha-?" Sans started.

_BANG!_

Another shake.

"From what it sounds like, this doesn't seem good!" Chara declared. "Papyrus and Undyne must be already here!"

Both of them feel their anxiety skying high. Is Asriel ok? Did they find Frisk?

As Chara's running with Sans, he can tell his face is also twisted with anxiousness.

Finally, they see Asriel first and then Frisk dodging Undyne's attacks!

Chara went to the cowering Asriel. "Are you alright, Rei?"

Asriel nodded. "I'm fine. What about Frisk? Is she okay?" He was still shaking a bit, but he ignored it. There were more important things to worry about.

Chara looked up towards Frisk, who seemed to be dodging the attacks fine.

Frisk heard familiar voices behind her. She saw Chara and... Sans. Her distraction led her to slip. She gotten hit by the attack, but not enough to mortally wound her. "Ugh!" It only took 4 HP off her.

"Frisk!" Sans yelled. He felt his feet involuntarily running towards her. He knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to help her stand.

Frisk flinched by his touch. She blushed a little bit and mumbled. "Thank you, Sans. I'm alright..."

Asriel stood up and poked Chara's shoulder. "He's going to get himself killed!" He exclaimed in a worried tone.

Papyrus heard the commotion. He stomped towards Undyne's direction.

Chara threw a bunch of knives at Undyne, not to hurt her but kept her from moving. The knives held her down.

"Hurry!" Chara motioned towards everyone to escape.

Undyne struggled against the knives and yelled angrily. "I'll get you next time humans! NGAAAHH!" The dehydration make it hard for her to keep struggling though.

Chara grabbed Asriel's arm and ran. Frisk ran with Sans. By time Papyrus gotten there, they were gone.

Undyne looked at Papyrus and sighed. "They got away again," she said after a moment of embarrassed silence.

Papyrus feels so angry. He takes the knives off of her so she can move around again. He growled in frustration.

"I shouldn't have left you." Papyrus snarled and sighed. "Are you alright?"

Undyne nodded and smiled. "It's nothing that I can't handle! Not even a scratch," she assured him. "Now." She put her fist in the opposite hand. "They couldn't have gone far! I'm sure we can still catch up to them!"

"You must remember, Undyne." Papyrus replied. "They killed the King. The evidence is clear. Let's make haste to KILL them all." Papyrus stomps ahead of her, eager to kill the humans. Also relieved that Undyne isn't hurt this time. A bit strange to him, but no matter.

Undyne started to follow after him. She was still really thirsty. Being a fish monster, she knew that she couldn't last much longer. She had to capture those humans before that happened!

Papyrus completely forgot about Undyne's dehydration. He gets out a bunch of mints to her. Like the one Frisk was trying to give her to help her that she rejected. "Here. I tried finding cool water, but the water here is sadly too warm to be appropriate to give you."

Undyne looked at the mints and hesitated. She had turned down the exact same thing from that human...she knew it was wrong. They were both just trying to help her out. It wasn't fair to accept one and not the other. She didn't want to make Papyrus think she wasn't grateful though. She slowly grabbed them and unwrapped one, popping it into her mouth. "Thank you," she murmured quietly. It was barely even audible.

....

Frisk, Sans, Chara and Asriel all made it out safely. They all looked back to make sure everything is safe.

Despite them all escaping successfully, with his and Chara's help, Frisk felt a bit awkward around Sans. It takes her a lot to get mad at someone. She was just a teensy bit mad at him still. Her feelings are a little confusing. Why was she mad? Why did she also feel guilty? She touches the star nearby to give herself another SAVE, healing her HP. Chara was too busy chatting with Asriel, getting the gist on what happened from him.

Sans looked over at Frisk. She had hardly said anything to him the while time. He sighed. "Look, kiddo... I'm really sorry. I know that sorry doesn't cut it, but I just wanted to let you know."

"I just..." Frisk clutches the sides of her arms. "I just feel like I'm the problem here. Maybe everyone wouldn't be suffering so much if I...." She couldn't even say it.

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Sans said. "Why in the world would you think that you're the problem? You're not the one who nearly killed Chara!"

Frisk paused for a moment. She sighed. "Can I ask you something...?"

"Of course," Sans responded. He stopped walking too and stood beside her. "What's bothering you?"

"If I didn't fall down..." Frisk looked down. "Would... any of this happen..? When I saw you attack Chara. Everything that has happened, I can't help but wonder. What if?" Frisk covered her face. "What if I didn't fall? What if everyone wouldn't be suffering right now because of my existence...?"

"None of this is your fault," Sans said. "It's mine." He felt a pang of guilt for making her think like that. He gently grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms away from her face. "I can say without a shadow of a doubt that none of this would've happened if you didn't fall," He paused. "But imagine what that would actually mean for all of us."

"We all had our lives impacted by you in a good way. If I'm being honest, I think you saved my life. If that means bad stuff happens to us then good for it. It doesn't change anything." Sans sadly smiled.

Frisk felt her eyes filling up. She just wanted to really....

Hold him.

But she didn't.

Just him telling her. It's not her fault. Her tears were a mixture of relief and uncertainty. She wondered.

Frisk's voice cracked. "How did I save your life? What could I have possibly done?"

"You existed," Sans said in a genuine tone. "That's all you had to do." He felt so relieved that he was able to get that off of his chest. To tell her something he had held in for a while. (It didn't take much...for me to realize that she was different from the others.)

Existed.

Frisk could never remember why she fell down in the first place. She first had amnesia when she fallen down. Sometimes, something lingered. Distant memory. She remembered being pushed. She remembered hearing the words before she fell...

_I hate you._

Why was she hated? For what reason? She couldn't understand. When she did die the first time, she thought it was it. But she kept coming back to her right now. The words. It makes her head spin.

Getting more than one chance to live felt like a blessing at first. Flowey often mocked her for being an 'idiot' because no one remembered.

_You're alone. Isn't it great? Those you care about don't remember. Lucky for you, I DON'T CARE. Hahahahaha!_

He would say.

Frisk never broke down. She knew as long as she kept going, she would reach her happy ending... until she lost it by coming here. She never used to cry so much until now. She felt a bit pitiful.

Those words Sans just said..

You existed.

Frisk couldn't help it but grabbed him into a warm embrace. Squeezing her eyes shut from any hint of embarrassment. She tells him all of those thoughts that went through her head just now. Except for one thing, how much Sans means to her.

Sans didn't hesitate this time. His arms wrapped around her and he ran his hand along her back. "It's alright. They didn't deserve to know you."

Sans wished there was some way to be sure she wouldn't be sad anymore about what had happened, but he knew that wasn't the case. The only thing he could really do was be there for her. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in everything that was happening.

"Sans." Frisk didn't want to let go. She smelled something in his hoodie. "You smell like.... ketchup." she started giggling uncontrollably.

"Pffft. I'm not surprised," he said. "We just had a major KETCHUP session." He chuckled. It felt good to share laughs with her again.

Frisk laughed at the pun. It was terrible. But that's what made it so funny. She realizes she was still holding him. She felt a bit bashful that she was starting to let go but... Sans held on tighter. He started to feel a bit flustered himself. "Sorry," he said nervously. "I just...don't want to let go yet."

Frisk's heart was pounding. "O-okay." She felt her face turn red and continue holding him in her arms. "Thank you for always being near me...and I'm sorry I've become such a crybaby lately. Ahaha..."

"You weren't a crybaby, Frisk," Sans said. "You're someone whose been through a lot and-" he paused. "Where did the others go?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chara took Asriel aside somewhere. It bothered him seeing Frisk and Sans like that. He didn't realize how intense his feelings gotten. He wonders if he even has a chance. He's a bit worried for his brother too. Frisk is bound to eventually choose one of them, but who?

"So, Rei." Chara began and was a bit surprised Asriel didn't pout at the nickname this time. "Uh... hello?"

"Hm?" Asriel responded. He had been deep in thought. "Oh, sorry. I was spacing out." He laughed nervously. He was painfully aware of how strange he was acting. He knew Chara would be suspicious.

"This isn't like you." Chara stated. "You usually HATE it when I call you by your nickname."

Asriel shook his head. "I'm fine. It's just been a weird few days, you know? I'm still processing things." He smiled nervously.

Asriel hated it when his brother was suspicious of him. He just wanted to be able to go back to the times when they would roleplay and goof around like college chumps! Everything felt so different then...

"I get it." Chara replied. "It's nothing like what we used to do... I guess I made an error not letting you near troublesome things. I always made you out to be stronger than you are physically."

Toriel's words come to mind.

'Chara. Please, protect Asriel.'

Toriel knew Chara was strong. She knew there was something about him. So Chara made an oath to protect Asriel from all the dangerous things.

Chara wanted to tell him that, but the topic of their mother was still too painful. She'd used to call often... but there hasn't been any phone calls. He's sure Asriel's aware from this, especially since he told him she had died. There's definitely a chance their real mother is truly gone...

"It wasn't your fault!" Asriel said defensively. "You were just being a good brother and protecting me!"

After seeing so many horrible things and finding out the truth, Asriel noticed that he was changing. He no longer thought of himself as highly as he used to. He felt like someone completely different. Why did he feel like he wanted to cry?

Chara noticed that look on his face. He's seen his brother cry many times before ever since they were kids. He was always so sensitive, but this was worse than anything before.

"Hey," Chara put his hand on his shoulder. "If you need to cry, then go ahead."

Asriel shook his head. "I'm an adult. I need to be strong." he said quietly. He tries even harder to hold his tears in, not wanting to cry again. He felt a few tears rolling down his fluffy cheeks. He quickly wiped them away and then smiled. "See? I can be strong!"

"Even the strongest ones let it out, you know." Chara handed a tissue to him. "Even I cry at times. Believe me, it's not good to hold it all in."

"But you...you never cry in front of me! I cry all the time and I don't like it! I just want to be who I thought I was for so long." Asriel took the tissue and wiped his nose. He was still trying not to cry, despite having failed that already.

Chara flicked his forehead. "Silly goat. Remember when we were kids when I ran away and came back? That's when I first cried in front of you." Chara sighed. He knew Asriel wanted to be a royal guard. Toriel would be so strong and always bring in humans to protect. After seeing Papyrus, that must have been traumatic for him.

Asriel giggled a bit at having his forehead flicked. "I remember," he paused. "I...I'm sorry that I was so arrogant. I know you think I'm weak. That's okay though," He wiped some more tears away. "Because I think that maybe humans and monsters can still be great even if they aren't strong."

"Nah, we all learn. Never change your heart, Rei." Chara leaned back against a wall. "You always are kind...Especially towards Frisk lately. Hmmmm!" Chara smirked at him.

"H-hey!" Asriel exclaimed. He sniffed. "It's not like that!" His face was turning red again. "It's just...she made it to where I had to be extra kind to her, you know?"

Chara gave another mischievous look.

"Don't get the wrong ideas," Asriel crossed his arms. "We're just close friends."

"Uh huh. Then why's your face red then?" Chara teased. "Ah, you obviously have feelings for her! I mean, I saw how you held her in the bed soooo..." He shrugged.

"What? No!" Asriel yelled. "She was having a nightmare! I didn't want her to be scared! That's all!"

Asriel remembered not being able to stand seeing her scared expression and feel her pulling on his sleeve like she was asking for help. So he put his arms around her in hopes that it would make her less scared.

"So... you wouldn't be mad if I kissed her?" Chara put his hands in his pockets with a smug look on his face.

"Huh? N-no! I wouldn't mind it!" Asriel lied. "But I don't think Sans would like that very much..." he just needed a reason to keep his brother from kissing her! He wasn't sure why he felt that way, but he didn't like the idea of Frisk being kissed by anyone. Especially not by his brother.

Chara snickered. This was priceless seeing his brother's denial. "Eh, I don't care. I mean, I already tried to kiss her so good thing you 'don't mind.' " He honestly stated.

"You did?" Asriel asked. His voice sounded a bit sad. He felt a little bit betrayed for some reason. "I mean, yeah...good thing I don't mind." He plastered on a fake smile.

"Come now, Rei. You're bad at lying." Chara gave him that stare.

"I know," Asriel responded with a sigh. "Sorry! I just don't know if you want to know the truth yet."

That part was true at least. If Chara was in love with Frisk, then the last thing he needed was finding out that Asriel was too.

"I already know it, silly." Chara patted his back. "Don't worry, I chickened out kissing her." Which was partially true. He was going to until Sans interrupted, but no need to tell Asriel that part.

"Well...that doesn't mean you don't really like her," Asriel said nervously. "I mean if you do like her then that's okay."

"I do." Chara bluntly said. Hiding his face under his hoodie. He didn't want to lie about everything anymore. "Blah, sorry, I hid it."

Asriel laughed a little bit to hide his sadness. "It's fine. I'm sure she likes you a lot too!" He smiled sincerely at Chara. Frisk really did seem to like him a lot.

Chara shrugged. "I don't know... We both don't know. So I'll have no hard feelings if she chooses you." He smiled at him. He really meant it. He always wanted the best for his brother so he always put him first before anything.

Asriel couldn't think of anything to say, so he just nodded. He really would rather his brother found love before he did, but they couldn't tell for sure yet.

Chara looked on ahead. The Hotlands is where their dad had his lab in...

"Are you nervous too? About dad, I mean." Chara changed the topic.

"Yeah," Asriel responded. "But we have Sans and Frisk with us now! So I think it'll be alright! As long as we stick together...wait a second." He started to look around. "Shouldn't they have caught up by now? What are they doing anyway?"

"Maybe they went on ahead towards dad's lab." Chara led the way. Nervous to what's to come. Eventually, it came into view. It looked... slightly distorted. It creeped him out. No Frisk or Sans in sight.

Chara went to turn to Asriel. "Hey, they're not here-"

"Asriel?"

He wasn't there. "Rei? Rei!!"

The stuff surrounding Chara looked more distorted. He tried to run, but it was like he was in one place.

Asriel noticed Chara has disappeared. "Chara?" He looked around. He was following Chara, so then how did he manage to lose him?

"Chara!" Everything looked so creepy and strange. He shivered.

...

"Where did the others go?" Sans had asked.

Frisk replied, slowly getting out of Sans's embrace. Her cheeks are a little pink. "They must have gone ahead. I know the lab is up ahead so we should catch up with them."

Sans nodded. "Let's hurry. We don't know what to expect with what's ahead."

Frisk and Sans started to run towards the direction of the lab. Frisk was praying in her heart that they'll be ok. The lab does come into view. Some parts are glitchy. Some misshapen monsters are seen around it. The ones Frisk saw at the true lab. They both stared at it. What's even going on?

Sans looked around. Frisk was nowhere to be seen. After she had taken off running, he had lost sight of her.

"Frisk?"

Sans started to run too, but couldn't see her anywhere. He desperately cried out to her, but she wasn't anywhere. The lab came into view. (What...)

....

Meanwhile, a small yellow dinosaur monster was looking out the window of the top floor of the laboratory. She could see figures approaching in the distance.

She grabbed her glasses that were broken on one side, and headed down to the second floor. "They're here," she stated. She knew that her boss probably already knew of their presence, but she wanted to let him know that she saw them as well.

A strange language again started to mix in with English.

(EXCELLENT. THE EXPERIMENTS SHALL BEGIN...)

A dark figure came out through the shadows. His clammy, white hands went onto the dinosaur's shoulders. There was a bunch of glitched screens floating across the dark room. It's as if they weren't attached to anything, as they fade in and out.

His long finger extended to one screen. It showed Papyrus and Undyne trying to approach the lab. Only to find them banging onto an invisible wall.

....

Papyrus and Undyne had seen sight of their refugees. As they went to proceed, they had bumped into an invisible wall.

Papyrus growled in frustration. They both tried to break the wall. Papyrus noticed something off. He seen all of them getting distorted, disappearing. It kind of freaked him out a bit.

"This... isn't favorable." Papyrus could tell something was amiss.

Undyne paused from banging her spear into the wall when she heard Papyrus speak. "What is this?!" She yelled. "Why can't we get inside?"

Undyne looked to Papyrus. He was being surprisingly calm. She sighed and made her spear disappear. "Now wh-"

The tall dark figure motioned on the screen. A large hand collapses the ground underneath Papyrus and Undyne.

"!!!" Papyrus's eyes widen. (A trap?!) There wasn't anything to grab on.

Undyne gasped as she felt herself falling. "Papyrus!" She yelled instinctively. She tried feeling around to wrap her arms around him so that he would have a safer landing, but she couldn't reach him.

(I am not letting her go again!!)

"UNDYNE!!!" Papyrus extended his arm and managed to grab Undyne's hand. They fallen into an everlasting darkness.

YOUR USE WILL COME LATER

....

"PROFESSOR ALPHYS, MY DEAR." The bony hands wrapped around the dinosaur. "ARE THE PREPARATIONS READY FOR SUBJECT ONE: ASRIEL DREEMUR?"

"Y-yes," Alphys stuttered a bit. "All ready! I suppose you're pretty eager to get things going, so I made sure to finish this morning."

"EXCELLENT."

"TRULY."

"EXCELLENT."

A dark void was surrounding Asriel. He was stirring in his unconscious state.

Asriel felt strange about something. He didn't remember ever passing out, but for some reason he was waking up. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Chara?" Asriel called out. "What's going on?" His voice was a bit shaky.

A tall goat woman appeared from a far distance in the darkness. Her back is turned.

The goat woman looked so much like...

"Mom?" Asriel asked. He stood up in his dark prison and took a few slow steps forward. "I thought you were killed..."

Toriel turned to him, in a psychotic smile. "You're... alive...?" Her eyes looked manic. She had dark circles underneath her eyes.

Asriel's paws stopped moving. He felt so much fear of her. (Why am I scared of my own mother?)

"Yes. I'm alive," Asriel said slowly. "It's okay now..." he started to walk forward again. "I'm here."

Toriel reached out to him with an ax. "You...! Shouldn't be here!!"

_WOOSH_

Some dust falls into Asriel's face. Chara? Or was it really him. He stabbed her. Stabbed Toriel. Asriel finally saw what happened. What Chara meant by her dying. A flashback? Chara was bitterly crying.

"Asriel must never know."

Asriel felt his face start to feel wet. He was crying. The sadness was coming in intense waves that were too much for him to handle. He fell onto the ground and covered his face with his paws. He wanted to scream, but no sound would come out. "He killed..." he tried to say. He couldn't say the last part though. "CHARA!" He screamed. He didn't even know what he was saying anymore.

But then, Chara faded away. Asriel seen it all. All what Chara, Frisk and Sans been through with Toriel. How Asriel died. How Frisk died so much against her. Also, Chara leaving him to go 'buy chocolate.'

"It... Must be done." For the first time, in a long time, he's seen Chara cry. He's seen Chara crying with Toriel in his arms as she faded to dust.

Seeing Chara cry like that. Seeing Toriel get killed by him. It was all too much. He shook his head as though someone was around to see him.

"I'm sorry," Asriel said in between sobs. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be there for you." He stood up and took off running towards Chara, trying to wrap his arms around him. It didn't work of course.

The flashback disappeared. It was Asgore this time. He was wearing his familiar lab coat. As he turned around, he was moreso King Asgore. There was Frisk. She had her longer hair again.

Asriel looked up at Asgore and Frisk. "Frisk! Dad!" He didn't want to be left alone in that dark place. Especially not after what he just saw.

No response. It's another illusion.

"I apologize it must be this way." Asgore looked sad to Frisk. Green. Yellow. Orange. Purple. Blue. Cyan. Those were the colored SOULs in the containers. There's an empty one left.

"I have collected six humans. They came. We fought. They died." Asgore stated. "Human. It was nice meeting you. Goodbye." He raised his red trident over his head to attack Frisk.

"STOP!" Asriel yelled. "Don't hurt her, dad!" His voice cracked with emotion. He didn't want Frisk to die! Especially not because of Asgore! He didn't get up from where he was on the floor though. Just continued to sob and cry out for him to stop.

Frisk couldn't give him MERCY. Asgore didn't let her. He attacked. She died. Came back. She bit her lip. She attacked with a toy knife. Asgore gotten hurt. He looked so sad, as if he didn't want to hurt Frisk. All their fighting muffled Asriel's cries.

Then, Asgore fell down. "So that is how it is..." he clutched his chest. Looked pained. "I remember my son... when he had died. The day after... the entire underground was in despair..."

"I'm right here! Why can't you see me?!" Asriel cried. (He said his son was dead...but I'm right here!) "Frisk! Don't kill him!"

"Collecting human's SOULs were our only hope. I'd absorb them. Become godlike." Asgore continued. "My wife become disgusted by me. She had left me."

Frisk looked sad. Asgore was still looking down. "I didn't want war. I didn't want this. But the humans... they took my son. They killed him... if I could reach the surface, I can rid of humanity and have peace."

"But you can have peace. We don't need to have war." Frisk knelt down to him. "There's always another way."

"Young one," Asgore coughed. "You have shown me kindness. I must atone for what I've done. I just want my wife back." Asgore started crying, putting his paw over his face.

Then images shown of Frisk fighting god Asriel. He had a long cloak. Huge red wings. Looking disturb. It was a hard fight for her. She kept coming back. She kept crying out, "Asriel! You aren't this way! Your parents loved you!"

"Wh-what?" Asriel couldn't believe what he saw. It was himself...yet... different.

Hyperdeath Asriel screamed at her, "Shut up! Just die already!" Blasting Frisk, but she kept holding on.

Asriel brought his knees up in front of his face. He buried his face in an attempt to cover his eyes. He no longer wanted to see what was going on. He just wanted it to all be over. He wanted to be back with Chara in Snowdin, pretending to go on dangerous adventures. He wanted to go back to the time when Chara would call him by that nickname that drive him crazy, and he would drive his paw into the snow angrily. So this is what Frisk had went through... She knew him? Or...Just another part of himself? It makes no sense. Nothing makes sense for Asriel's nativity.

"It's alright now." Frisk's voice was heard.

Asriel saw Frisk holding onto a child Asriel, who was sobbing. He kept apologizing over and over again.

It stirred a confusion in Asriel. Why was he a child? Why is he seeing all this with Frisk? Then it went back to Asgore, who was still hunched over.

"I'm not taking your SOUL." Frisk refused.

Asgore's eyes lit up. "Really? After everything I've done?" Asgore smiled weakly. "You'd rather stay down here? Then to go back to the surface?"

"Yes. I can see you're a troubled king.. Who only wanted the best for his people." Frisk said. "I haven't been the best either... I have killed monsters in self-defense. I was scared..."

It shows Frisk accidentally killing Toriel. Frisk's face twisted in regret. "But, I learned to fix my mistakes." Another image shows of Frisk coming back after Toriel died.

Asgore was crying happy tears at this point. "Human... I promise you...my wife and I will take care of you... We'll be like a family."

Frisk just smiled and went to lift him up.

A bunch of flower pellets surround Asgore. They lunged into him and killed him on the spot.

Asriel yelled out to Asgore. "No! Don't die!" He didn't understand how he could die like that. Right when things were looking up. "Hold on just a little bit longer, please!"

Asriel dug his claws into his own paw as a way of coping with the overwhelming grief. All he could do was cry. (I'm not strong enough to do anything else!)

Something was cackling. "Golly, how can someone be so idiotic?" It was... a talking flower. Everything else disappeared, but the flower.

Asriel sniffed and wiped his eyes. How was the flower talking to him? It seemed like it could see and hear him...

"What do you mean?" Asriel asked. He was grateful that he wasn't alone anymore. He wasn't so grateful that the flower was mocking him though.

"All of those were things dear old Frisk and Chara went through." Flowey stated then said in a creepy tone,  
" **t h o s e w e r e n ' t y o u r a c t u a l p a r e n t s.** "

For some reason Asriel felt something very familiar about this flower. "Oh..." Asriel said softly. "None of that was actually happening, was it? Were you the one who made me see it?"

The flower put on a 'really are you dumb face' on. "It did actually happen. Your beloved Frisky-poo is from another universe. She already knew who you were when she met you. Chara DID kill dear old mother, but she was also from another universe."

"Hah...of course," Asriel said sadly. "Chara wouldn't kill our mother for real. That wasn't our real mother."

Asriel paused for a moment. "Where are our parents?" He asked. He had been wondering that for a while. If the universes were really that messed up...would they ever see their family again?

"Oh, golly, I hate to tell ya," Flowey answered and then turned to his creepy face. "Actually, I'd LOVE to. They're gone, thanks to a mad scientist pulling our universes together. OUR parents are GONE."

"O-our parents?" Asriel asked. "I don't even know you!" He exclaimed. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Golly, I haven't fully introduced myself, haven't I? I'm Flowey. Other known as..." Flowey's face twisted into Asriel's face. "ASRIEL DREEMURR."

Asriel fell back again. "That's not true! How can you be me? I'm me!" He stood up, clenching his paws into fists at his sides.

"I am! It's too grand!" Flowey evilly chortled. "Take a look!"

Memories flooded into Asriel. Illusions filled into him. It showed Asriel and Chara as children. The tragedy that came to their death. How Flowey discovered becoming a flower. How Flowey killed Frisk over and over again.

Asriel shook his head. "That's not me! That's YOU!" He clenched his fists even tighter, trying to stay from crying again. "We have some things in common, but not that. I'm not like you."

" **I AM YOU.** From another universe!" Flowey's laughter became for maniacal. He started turning into something huge. Twisted. Not the typical Flowey. It looked like the vines had melted versions of Floweys and Asriels from other universes. "Even better, I'm MORE powerful than I EVER been before! The scientist who brought me back was so generous.. Letting me absorb my other selves through each universe.   
**E V E N T O R I E L A N D A S G O R E.** " Flowey stuck his tongue out and winked. "You're feeling left out, aren't you? YOU are my next victim!"

A bunch of distorted, glitchy vines started heading towards Asriel!!

Asriel tried to jump out of the way, but to no avail. He wasn't fast enough to escape. He gasped in pain as he felt the glitched vines wrap around him and start to squeeze him. It was getting hard for him to breathe.

"I know that you can do better," Asriel forced out. It was painful to talk with the way his lungs were being pushed. "Everyone can be great if they really try..."

"i KnOw YoU cAn Do BeTtEr." Flowey said in a mocking tone. His face kept getting distorted between different Asriels/Floweys faces. "Kindness isn't my thing! And you know what's great?" His vines drag Asriel closer to his face. "I'll kill Chara. Then Frisk. Everyone!"

Asriel winced as he was pulled closer. He couldn't let this creature kill everyone he cared about! "You know..." Asriel started. "I'm not the strongest. I see that now."

Asriel wiggled a single hand free from the vines. "But I'm not going to let you hurt those I care about!" He summoned all of the power inside of him. Power he didn't even know he had.

Asriel could see stars blazing towards him and the creature. Using that much power made him a bit tired. He felt his body trembling with the effort. But he couldn't give up until he won!

There was blinding white light...

"Ack!" Alpha Flowey gotten a decent portion of damage. Where did this weakling get so much power? Was it... DETERMINATION? "I can see why the man that speaks in hands had chosen YOU. US!" The distorted huge flower attacked once more. Bombarded with seeds that fiercely exploded towards Asriel.

Asriel tried his best to hold on to his consciousness. Everything looked so weird now...he felt a bunch if sharp pains hit him in all directions.

"I'm not done yet!" Asriel said, clenching his eyes shut from the pain. He summoned some more stars, and then the big one came.

Alpha Flowey screamed and started shaking. "STOOPPPP!!!"

Everything turned into a blinding white light. There was a big explosion. The power. It was immense.

THE RESULTS ARE BEYOND WHAT I EXPECTED

INTERESTING

There was a faded Toriel. She was in her royal guard attire. She was holding a tall goat man's hand. Asgore, who was in the lab coat. They were nearly transparent.

"Asriel. Our son."

"Mom? Dad?" Asriel asked. He was laying on the floor, using his arm to prop himself up. "Is it really you?" He felt his eyes start to go moist again.

Toriel and Asgore held Asriel.

"You know the truth now."

Asgore put on a sad smile. "The universes have combined into a massive imbalance..."

"Because of that," Toriel continued. She sobbed. "We do not exist any longer....We only have a short amount of time to tell you these words."

"We love you. Please, tell Chara this too." Both said in unison.

"Don't leave!" Asriel begged, wrapping his arms around them tighter. "I'm not ready yet...I'm not strong enough to face this world alone!"

Asriel buried his face in their bodies. "Just stay here a little while longer!" He yelled. He had begun to cry again.

"Asriel." Toriel put her hands on his shoulders. She was halfway almost gone disappearing. "You truly have become a royal guard." Tears stream down her face. "I hereby...declare...you....captain..."

They both vanished within Asriel's arms.

Asriel looked out and realized that he was just hugging the air. He slowly brought his paws to his face and wiped the tears away. "I did it," he said quietly. "I actually did it."

Asriel found himself smiling, even though it hurt so much. "They would want me to be strong for everyone." He took a step forward despite not knowing where he planned on going. "As captain of the royal guard, I, the great deity Asriel, will continue on!"

EXPERIMENT ONE

INTERESTING RESULTS

EXPERIMENT TWO: CHARA DREEMURR

START

Darkness came into Chara's vision. It was an eerie darkness. A bit glitchy.

"Rei! Asriel!!" Chara's voice echoed.

No reply.

"Frisk! Sans!! Are you there?!"

Frisk comes into view. She was smiling and then turned into a bloody mess.

"Frisk!!!!" Chara cried out. He tried reaching her, but then a knife plummeted into Asriel.

"No!" Chara grabbed his head. Forcing his tears not to come out.

There was a preteen kid.

A familiar face.

The one who killed so many in his universe.

Shifty.

This human, you couldn't tell what gender they are. Calling them human isn't necessary. A demon. Perhaps, they didn't have a gender at all. A similar striped sweater to Frisk, but they had shorter brown hair. Their dark coal eyes stared at Chara.

"Impossible..." Chara's voice shook. "I killed you!"

Frisk's and Asriel's bodies faded away. (An illusion?!)

"In this place." The demon spoke, "Resetting has consequences. Dying is the end." Their eyes turned wider into darker holes. "I was dead, but I am here. I am not the one you killed. I'm here to haunt you. I made a deal."

"What deal?" Chara gritted his teeth. "You're not making any sense!" Chara gotten his knives out.

The demon didn't say.

They didn't want to say.

 **"T H O S E Y O U L O V E W I L L B E S L A I N E D B Y M Y H A N D."** It mocked.

The 'human' shifted into something you see in your nightmares. It looked truly terrifying. Massive sharp things started slashing towards Chara. He dodged them all.

"You aren't different than I. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER." The demon taunted. Chara flinched a little bit and gotten hit. They're a lot stronger than their last fight! Toriel's pained smile appeared in his head.

"She wasn't really my mother, but!!" Chara cried out. Even though she wasn't, she had the same smile.

"How resolute of you." The demon mocked. "But Asriel.. he knows now."

Chara flinched.

No... not Rei...

"His face, it was priceless." The demon twisted the truth. "He HATES you now!"

A false image appeared. It was Asriel.

"How could Chara do this! Disgusting!" He screamed, angrily crying.

Chara shook a bit and then gotten hit being off guard by the attacks. His lip started to bleed.

(No... this wasn't supposed to happen.)

Chara gripped his knife and cried painfully. "No..."

"That's right. Give in to me." The demon hissed.

Chara struggled to get up. "Even if Rei hates me..." Chara looked straight back at it with a red glowing eye. "I will NOT let you kill anyone I love ever again!"

The images of Asriel, Frisk and even Sans comes to his head. Chara summoned a bunch of knives, rainbow blasters, spears with firey orbs (Toriel's power) and leaves plunged into the demon with all his might. "BEGONE!!!"

The demon shrieked and gotten obliterated. It was no more. It was gone. Chara panted, covering his red eye. He still had more energy left to face whatever's next. A little light was appearing in the distance of the darkness. Chara ran towards it.

...

The tall man peered at the screen.

"INTERESTING." his smile became wider than his face. "EXPERIMENT 3: SANS THE SKELETON, IS NEXT."

He peered at the screen. It showed a distressed Sans.

"MY SON."


	9. Chapter 9

Sans got up slowly and observed his surroundings. He was in a dark area with no light to shine in, and his travel companions had disappeared from sight.

(Frisk had run off ahead of me. So she could be around here somewhere!)

Sans started to pick up speed, trying to find where Frisk could be. No sign of her anywhere. No sign of Chara or Asriel either. It was nothing but darkness.

There was an illusion that came into sight, but they looked so real. Sans looked relieved to see them at first. It was Frisk and Chara. Sans's eyes blackened. They were holding hands. They seemed happy. Their eyes were covered by the shadows. They were laughing. The fake Chara went towards the fake Frisk.

"I really love you, Frisk. Thanks for choosing ME." The Chara had a crooked smile.

"Of course. You're HUMAN. I can't believe you'd thought I could ever love a skeleton." The Frisk kisses Chara.

Sans couldn't believe what he was seeing. It couldn't be real. (My mind must be playing tricks on me.)

Frisk would never say that. She believed that monsters and humans were equal. She would never think any less of him because he was a skeleton...right?

Frisk?'s eyes glowed yellow. She looked straight at Sans. "Oh, he's here. Well, I guess you know now."

Chara suddenly lifted a knife behind Frisk and then stabs her without notice. Very similar to the Chara Sans knows. That striped sweater. The disturbed look. He licked the blood right off the knife in mockery towards Sans's tear stained eyes. He appeared to transform into a child.

Remembering past times, Sans knew that he would've fought back normally. But this time he just couldn't. He didn't even know how to respond. He hated that Chara had the satisfaction of seeing him cry, but he couldn't stop the tears from flowing down.

"That's right." Chara mocked with an eerie smile. "Your human can be like me. I did you a favor. She only seen you as monster trash. I can have the satisfaction killing her and everyone over again." He spat on her dead body, which faded away. "I will always come back. **A L W A Y S.** "

"No!" Sans yelled. "You won't stay here forever because..." he trailed off. (Why is it always like this?) He wondered. (I can never escape it...it can't really be this hopeless, right?)

"This make things easier for me with your despair." The child approaches. "DIE!" The child swift fully went towards Sans.

There was a light coming from the ceiling.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, SKULLY!!"

A familiar voice.

Some blood splashed a little in Sans's face. The child's knife dug into the taller human's side. The human had a familiar hoodie up. It was... Chara!!

**-Note here: Storyshift Chara will be referred back to Chara and the killer Chara will be called the child.**

"Heh." Chara coughed a little blood. "Nice try, mini me." He looked back on Sans. "Sorry I'm late." He falls over.

Sans stared in shock at Chara on the ground. (Did he really just...do that for me? Even though I almost killed him?)

Sans sat down on the floor next to him. "I didn't expect it to hurt so bad seeing you like this...I always thought I hated you. Heh..."

"I'm glad you can finally see we're a bit similar." Chara looks towards the disturbed Child, who was charging at them. "I'll let you mostly handle this killer." Chara's eyes glowed red.

Sans teleported him and Chara to the other side of the room and summoned a gaster blaster, aiming it at the Child's back. He was standing now, one of his eyes glowing blue. He wasn't going to let Chara get hit again. They needed to find a way out of there as soon as possible if he was to survive.

The Child took a lot of hits, but still came aggressively at Sans.

"You've improved. This should be fun." The Child smirked.

Chara stares in awe as Sans's attacks. He looks like he's giving everything he's gotten with so many bones and blasts coming out from all directions.

Chara helped some too with throwing some knives at some points of the fight. He didn't always, since he's still wounded.

"Have you found Frisk or Rei yet?!" Chara yelled out over the sounds of the attacks.

"No!" Sans yelled in response. "I saw Frisk, but I don't think it was really her. She was acting strange!"

"My guess is that it was a different type of Frisk or an illusion!" Chara and Sans moved to the side as a knife pelted towards them.

...

Papyrus was stomping through the darkness. He was carrying an unconscious Undyne. There were sounds of fighting up ahead.

Papyrus saw Sans, Chara and a human child attacking from the distance.

(Sans..? Fighting with a human against another?) The thought confused him.

(I've been so naive all this time.) Papyrus had a hit of realization. That Sans wasn't really the Sans he knew. Undyne... she's... different too. She has spunk and kind of goofy at times compared to the one he knew. The stern one always was gruff with him.

(It wasn't memory loss.... but...) Papyrus somehow grew more attached to this Undyne. He places her down nearby. Strokes her cheek and whispered. "I will be back... I must do my duty."

Papyrus always had a hatred with humans. He hated being wrong.

(I can't believe I'm doing this.)

A shield of bones appeared in front of Sans and Chara.

Papyrus looked back at them and grumbled. "Don't get used to this! I'm only helping because this human has a nasty aura!"

"Thanks, Papyrus." Sans said in a genuine tone. He looked down at Chara. "Need some help, buddy?" He asked. It felt relieving to say those words. He could feel now that this Chara was good. Maybe he could even get over his trauma and feel comfortable around him.

Papyrus scoffed, but he was actually smiling a bit as he attacked the Child viciously.

"Thanks a million, skully, but I still have some fight left in me!" Chara smiled and helped attack with Papyrus. "How about we end this and go find Frisk and Rei!"

"Heh. Sounds good to me." Sans said. He wondered what they were doing at that time. Were they having to fight as well? He hoped not.

Sans knew that Frisk hated fighting. To the point of she would allow herself to get killed because she didn't want to hurt anyone else. He also knew that Asriel wasn't strong enough to win a battle. He hoped that they could get there before someone got hurt.

The Child eyed near Undyne. She was pretty much defenseless. The Child cackled and dashed towards Undyne.

"Undyne!" Papyrus cried out. He used his bones to shield her. The noise was able to wake her up with a jump.

Undyne spotted the human. She nodded towards Papyrus to signal a thank you and then summoned a spear.

"You seem like just the kind of human I was hoping to run in to!" Undyne said with a confident smile spreading across her face. "You're exactly who I want to protect monsters from!"

Undyne leaped forward, aiming her spear at the Child. "For everyone's hopes and dreams! NGAHHH!"

The Child barely dodged her and mocked her. Amused by this weird combination of monsters and human attacking them. "I have killed you once before and I'll do it again!" Their eyes started oozing black and laughed.

"What the heck?!" Undyne exclaimed. "What is wrong with you? You sicko!" She tried again.

Those words stuck in her head. It didn't make any sense. The Child kept reflecting back her attacks as Papyrus and Chara help alongside her. Undyne was watching Sans as she attacked. He had so much power! She had never seen him like that! He was always so lazy and had no motivation. Something was giving him the strength he needed to fight back. But what?

"You thought the worst person could change." The Child taunted Sans. "How does it feel? How does it feel to know of my sins again? "

Sans suddenly stopped attacking. Those words...he remembered watching Papyrus say that.

"Everyone can be a good person if they just try," Sans finished quietly. (Oh Papyrus...I miss you so much.)

"Don't listen to them, Sans!" Chara yelled out. "This thing's a demon like the human I had face! They're only playing with your feelings!"

Sans shook his head to try and break out of it. He missed his brother, but it wasn't a good time to stop and think on it. He could be sad about it later.

"Welp, I'm not like how I used to be, you see. Heh." Sans eye glowed a blue hue. "It's over, pal." No mercy was shown. He used a huge amount of power, summoning blasters that surrounded the Child. He made them explode in their direction, and then felt himself stumble back from tiring himself out. The Child's face twisted into something. They laughed as their blood splattered everywhere. Chara and Papyrus helped Sans from not stumbling back.

"Don't get lazy on me." Papyrus scoffed. "There may be more to come."

"Heh. Alright," Sans responded. He felt like he could collapse at any second, but he didn't object. Papyrus was acting sort of nice to him. He didn't want to ruin it by complaining. Sans looked over at Chara. How was he even still alive? His thoughts were interrupted by Undyne's voice.

"Nice job, Sans!" She said in a loud voice. "That was pretty inpressive!"

"NYEHEHE! That's right, Sans!"

A familiar voice was heard. A transparent image of QuatreTale Papyrus appeared. Along with a faded, gruff looking (QuatreFell) Sans with a golden tooth.

"Papyrus?" Sans asked. He ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm really glad you're okay bro. I was really worried about you."

Sans had missed him so much! Finally seeing him again, Sans felt that he might cry. He held it in though for his brother's sake.

The gruff Papyrus stared at confusion to the familiar other Sans and seeing another version of himself too.

"Hey, boss." Sans with the golden tooth said. "We can't stay for long, ya know?" Scratches his skull.

"Sans is right, Sans!" QuatreTale Papyrus chimed. "Wait..." his eyes shifted. "That sounded confusing, but no matter! I, the great Papyrus, am here to say goodbye!" Patting his brother's skull.

"Goodbye?" Sans asked. He looked up at QuatreTale Papyrus. "What do you mean?"

(He didn't come here just to leave, did he?) Sans remembered those nights that he had trouble sleeping. He remembered not having the appetite to eat. Looking back, he realized why. He missed his brother.

"As you can see here, brother, I am not.." QuatreTale Papyrus waves his arm. "Completely here. Er.. Can you explain it?" Looking towards QuatreFell Sans.

"We don't really exist anymore." QuatreFell Sans explained. "With the universes merging, it deleted any extras. Some have been sacrificed already." His eyes sadly darkened. "Yer Pap has been over taken by my-... boss."

"You needn't call me that anymore, Sans." The intimidating Papyrus spoke up. QuatreFell Sans looked surprised then changed to a warm smile. "Alright, Papyrus...."

Sans was trying to hold his tears in the best that he could. He failed. "Love ya, Pap," he said sadly.

"I too, brother." QuatreTale Papyrus was disappearing little by little. "NYEH!!" He was fighting the tears. "Give me one of your lame puns before I go that I hate so much!"

"Frisk thought I would never be able to make a car out of spaghetti. You should've seen her face when I drove pasta," Sans said with a sniff. "How was that one?"

QuatreTale Papyrus sniffled, "Terrible that I'm smiling so much, I hate it!!!"

With that, he faded away as Sans broke down with his flood of tears. Chara patted his back in comfort to him. Sans slowly stood up. He nodded a silent thank you to Chara.

"I'm sorry, for the way I treated you." The gruff Papyrus admitted as he saw the other Sans's reaction. He felt an overwhelmingly strong sense of guilt.

"Hey, no worries." Sans's golden tooth glistened. "It was the way the Underground worked. Kill or be killed. Never show anyone kindness."

"I never learned kindness until recently." Papyrus looked down and then looked towards Undyne. "I was... blind."

"It's like a human girl taught me." The red eyed Sans had his sleeve tugged. It was a lady, she looked similar to Frisk. Her head was crowned with yellow flowers. She spotted the other Sans and hid behind hers a bit.

"It's alright," he said to her. "I'm not gonna hurt ya."

The golden eyed Frisk tugged on the red eyed Sans's sleeve. "Alright, sweetheart. I know it's time." He waved his hand along with the girl clinging to his arm as he walked away while disappearing. "So long, Papyrus. Bye, other me." Then looked off as his face disappeared with a wink. "Find yer sweetheart too."

Sans used his sleeve to wipe the tears away. (Find my sweetheart?) He thought about that for a moment. "Frisk! We have to find Frisk!"

Sans looked over at Chara. "Asriel too! They could be hurt!"

"You're right. The room I was in let out a light so it led me to y-" Chara was interrupted.

"I supposed you mean him..." Papyrus pointed with his shoulders slightly slumped. He doesn't like showing he's upset so he puts up a strong face near Undyne.

"Rei?!" Chara saw the goat man running around. "Rei!" He ran over to him and glomped him with tears in his eyes.

"Chara!" Asriel yelled. He barely even noticed Papyrus and Undyne. He wrapped his arms around him and started to cry too. "I have something important to tell you..."

"How did you survive? What even happened?!" Chara couldn't stop himself from tearing up. "Is Frisk...?"

"I don't know where Frisk is." Asriel said sadly. "I'm really sorry...I tried to find her but I couldn't."

"We'll find her, it isn't your fault..." Chara saw Asriel's face. He was hesitant to ask, but he did. "Hey, go ahead and tell me what happened."

"I saw some stuff about Frisk and...about you." Asriel hesitated. He knew that Chara didn't want him to know about Toriel's death.

"Then the me from another universe attacked me. I almost died," Asriel said nervously. "I didn't though! I was able to fight back and defeat him!"

Asirel felt a little bit sad telling him the next part. "I saw mom and dad. They couldn't stay though. Mom appointed me captain of the royal guard and wanted me to tell you that they love you. Those were their last words....I told you that I was strong."

With each word Asriel had said, it had made Chara cry.

Toriel and Asgore.

Mom and dad.

They're really gone.

It is what Chara feared. He was afraid of Asriel taking it so hard, but he didn't think of himself.

(Rei must have seen me kill her too...or maybe not or he'd hate me...)

Chara slid down and he started to bawl his eyes out.

(Rei was made a royal guard on top of it...! He survived!!! I can't believe it...!)

"You are... (hic) strong... Rei..." Chara buried his face in his hoodie. "Mom and dad... (sob) must have been proud..."

"You are too. Please don't cry..." Asriel sobbed. "It hurts when you're upset."

Asriel hated when his brother was so upset. He was normally so cool and collected. So when he cried like that it felt like his soul hurt.

"We can do it!" He said. "We can save everyone! It's what mom and dad would want us to do!"

"Yeah..." Chara would always hold it in for so long. So much has happened within this timeline and others. He would keep it together and hold in his tears.

Chara looked at Asriel and then at Sans. "We all experienced losses today... so it's ok to break down at some point..." He said sadly.

"Yeah," Sans said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "It's been a long and hard day. We still have...one person left to save though."

Undyne looked over at Papyrus. "What now?" She didn't want to attack them. She actually kind of wanted to help them. She was sure Papyrus didn't feel the same way though.

"You, cotton ball! You said you are part of the royal guard now?" Papyrus towers over Asriel. He looked rather intimidating.

"Yes, I am!" Asriel declared confidently. He seemed to be slowly gaining back confidence. He looked up at Papyrus who was a good bit taller than him. "And you said I couldn't do it!"

"Big talk for you against your enemy, boy." Papyrus glared down at him. Asriel had a look of reminder of who he is. "Except, I'm not. Anymore." Papyrus looks away. He's not good at talking nice at all. "Do you approve, Undyne?"

Undyne nodded proudly. "I approve!" She said with that wide smile she liked to do when she was really happy. "I'm proud of you, big guy!" She playfully slapped his shoulder.

...

"Experiment 3: Sans." The tall man spoke. "Extremely extraordinary results."

Alphys is injecting attached needles to Frisk. She is unconscious.

"Dear," Gaster breathed down her neck, "Preparations? How are they?"

Alphys found herself shaking a bit with his breath down her neck. "J-just a few more and then we should be good to go! Eheheh!" She laughed nervously. "You haven't really told me what this one is. Just what the preparations are. Is it some sort of secret?"

"Extracting determination." The man replied in an eerie way. "To see if it is possible."

They both looked at Frisk. There was a screen above her head. All the injections are set. There was something on the screen.

FINAL EXPERIMENT: FRISK

It feels like... a dream...

Wait.

This breeze.

On top of a mountain.

Frisk sees a familiar memory. How she first fallen down the mountain. She was chased by someone. But who?

The person's image looked angry. Muffled words are heard. Frisk was pushed into the hole along with an "I hate you!!"

As she had fell down, she had seen the face. Shocked. It was her mother. Frisk remembers. Her mother was using her. Her mother just wanted money. Frisk refused.

Then her mother calmed down. She became nicer. It was surreal. She offered a trip to Mt. Ebott to see if the legends are true. She knew Frisk was into those things. Frisk agreed. As they reached the top, her mom was demanding again. She threatened her, but Frisk refused to fight back. Her mother gotten what she wanted. Her death, well, as she assumed.

Frisk found herself in the darkness.

"I...remember..." Frisk grabbed her head. It was weird. (Why can't I feel my hands touching my face?)

A gray figure appeared nearby. Its eyes were just white. It looked similar to Monster Kid.

"Are you happy?"

"Wh-what?" Frisk gotten startled.

"Your existence. Your deaths. Your determination. The resets. Only brought suffering."

"N-no!" Frisk backed off a bit. More of them appeared. The monsters that were seen in the true lab.

So many voices kept talking to her.

"If you didn't exist."

"Everyone would be happy."

"You're ruining Gaster's plans."

"It will be fixed."

"Maybe if you just-"

Frisk started screaming. It was all terrifying.

...

Alphys jumped back to see Frisk actually struggling in her unconsciousness.   
"Is this supposed to happen?" She knew that the experiments were emotionally damaging, but seeing one of the subjects thrash around in their sleep was new to her. Did she do something wrong that caused that reaction?

"Interesting." Gaster rubbed his chin. "Very interesting." He eyed towards the machine attached to Frisk.

"Increase it."

"Intensify it."

Alphys nodded. She went to the machine and increased the power. She took a step back as the sound of the machine humming got louder.   
"A-are you sure it's safe for us to be in here? It seems a bit dangerous..."

Gaster put his face close to hers. "Yes. You have been my assistant for so long. You should know how I do things."

Frisk started to clench her face a bit more.

"Whether it works or not. Results are very interesting."

Gaster smiled wider.

Frisk sees more images. She started reliving everything at once. She even saw Sans at one point.

"Give up, I did." Sans eyes darkened sadly. "You'll never see them again..."

No...!

This cannot be happening all over again.

"Reliving the same thing." Gaster looked at the screen. "Can a human really handle it? Would DETERMINATION disappear? Can it be absorbed?"

Gaster has studied for many years. He was always intrigued by human souls. Universes. Timelines. He done the impossible. Merging universes together. All for his curiosity. All for his gain, not caring or feeling empathy towards those involved.

"If you were to absorb the DETERMINATION, what would your use for it be? We've been doing this for a while now, and I'm starting to wonder. Not that you have to tell me or anything. I'm just a bit curious!" Alphys asked.

Gaster was about to answer her until Frisk let out a huge scream. It actually started to shake the place. The screens started to go berserk. Gaster let out a big smile as Alphys panics.

...

The ground was rumbling underneath everyone.

The scream was hear. It sounded like Frisk was close by as the darkness started to glitch out.

"Frisk!" Sans yelled. He turned to the others. "I heard her! Come on!"

Everyone started running and following Sans towards the scream. Finally, something came into view.

A tall figure.

A short dinosaur.

Frisk making the whole machine shake. All the things stuck into her start popping out. She starts to fall out of it. Sans didn't hesitate. He took off running in her direction. He ran right past the scientists and stood under where Frisk was starting to fall. Sans had been able to catch Frisk into her arms. Everyone else had tried to get where they were at, but they were blocked by an invisible wall. They'd call out to them, but Sans couldn't hear them nor did he notice. They saw he was too focused on Frisk to care what's around him.

Frisk was unconscious still. She felt... a smidge cold.

Sans looked down at her pained face. (What happened to her?) He reached over and grabbed her hand. He squeezed it gently in hopes of waking her. He couldn't stand it if she died again. After seeing that illusion, he was even more scared. He didn't know how much he cared until he experienced her death again.

Frisk slowly woke up by hearing her name called out. Her hand started to twitch. A familiar voice. All the images surrounded her disappeared. As her eyes slowly opened, the vision is blurry. She finally makes out Sans's face. He looked like he was going to cry.

"Sans..." Frisk weakly spoke out.

Sans felt so overcome with relief when he heard her voice. His self-control seemed to be gone. He immediately pulled her closer into a tight hug. Then the awkwardness came. He realized what he was doing and his cheeks turned blue. "Um...sorry," he said nervously. He slowly let go.

Frisk clinged to him. She reached out to touch his cheek. She looked so sad.

All the images that she seen, was too much.

All this suffering.

Her heart ached.

She hasn't done a real RESET in a long time. Not since she accidentally killed Toriel in one timeline.

"Listen, Sans..." Frisk's voice was shaking. "Maybe it's best I reset. Everything can go back to normal. Everyone can come back..."

Frisk remembered the last images in her head that she had seen. A tall man, his name: Gaster.

FLASHBACK

"Suffering so much, aren't we?" Gaster hovers around her in her nightmare. "There's a way, you can SAVE them. All those who have so dearly been erased."

"H-how can I do it?" Frisk stuttered.

"RESETTING, of course." Gaster's smile widened, "It DOES have consequences..."

"Consequences..."

FLASHBACK END

"It would be best for it all to start over..." Frisk smiled sadly, fighting with all her might to hold back the tears. "You can have Papyrus back. Chara and Asriel can go back to their universe. No more resets... You would all forget about me if I do a true RESET... I would avoid everyone to not bring hardship...I can fix this... I can't selfishly stay..."

Sans hesitated before saying anything. It didn't sound like a terrible idea. He could be with Papyrus again...

Sans shook his head. "Not again. I can't do it again. Something bad happens you reset, right? But then what about me? I don't want to have to live through more timelines. And how do you know it won't end up the exact same way?"

"Because..." Frisk's eyes started to cry. "It won't be that way. I'll be the one erased. But it's ok... My existence after all brings nothing but heartache."

Chara started banging onto the wall. His voice isn't heard at all, but he can hear theirs.

"DON'T LET HER DO IT, SANS!!!" Chara desperately cried out. "This doesn't sound right at all!!!" He can see Gaster smiling towards them in anticipation. Like this was all a game to them! Of course, Sans and Frisk didn't notice. Remembering what the demon said. 'In this place. Resetting has consequences. Dying is the end.'

"That's what he wants her to do!!! It's a trap!" But no matter what he said, they didn't notice him. He slammed his fist on the ground in anger, in hopes for Sans to realize on his own.

"Why do you hate yourself so much?" Sans asked. "Why can't you just see that the world is better with you in it? I know how you feel. You know that right? When I said that you saved my life, I meant it. Of course Papyrus had some part in it too. But he's...gone now. Don't you leave too... The truth is, dark feelings that you can't control are the worst. But giving up isn't a good option either. We still need you."

"But if I leave, Pap can come back!" Frisk clutched onto his shoulders and stared at his eyes. "You won't remember me! This is for the best! Everyone can go back to being happy. I don't understand why you won't let me..."

Sans's right. She does hate herself. Why does it matter to him if she stays? It wouldn't matter if he forgets....right?

Right....?

But why does Frisk's heart hurt more than it ever has?

Sans could see the pain in her eyes. It was clear to him that she didn't like the decision either. Something wasn't right, but he didn't say anything to her about it.

"It's real tempting to bring him back," Sans said. "I can't deny missing him a lot. But that doesn't mean I want you to stop existing so he can come back. Sure, I won't remember anything. But don't you think it's a bit cruel to yourself?"

Sans would forget, but Frisk would simply stop existing. He didn't only care about his happiness. He wanted to keep Frisk safe.

"Why..." Frisk looked down. "Why are you choosing me to stay existing...? How am I...even so important...?"

Frisk didn't understand. This makes the decision even harder for her. She was going straight for it until he said that.

Why?

"Heh. It's kind of hard to explain," Sans said in a nervous tone. "Let's just say that after all the different timelines...seeing you do so many amazing things...it really makes one grow attached."

Sans put his hand on top of her head. "Frisk, I don't really know everything you've had to deal with before you fell down. I just know that you faced some things in this mountain that would make anyone lose it. Somehow, you always stayed determined. Hold onto that for a little while longer. We're going to get out of this together."

Frisk's heart skipped a beat. Her face gotten a little blushy.

Yeah. Together.

She couldn't reset.

She realizes something.

This feeling...!

"Sans...! I..!" Frisk's voice gotten cut off.

A long, shadowy hand plunged through the back of Frisk. It was grasping her red SOUL. Frisk's eyes widened then went blank as the hand pulled out. She collapses a bit lifelessly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Frisk!" Sans yelled. He didn't know what to do. He reached out and touched her face. He was in shock. He couldn't cry even though he wanted to.

Sans desperate voice was interrupted by a slightly familiar voice to him.

"Interesting. A SOUL comes out with force, not with machines." Gaster's smile widens as he studies the bright, red SOUL in his hand. "It's a shame she didn't RESET on her own will instead of dying. I had wondered what would have happened with the universes merged, but no matter. This is very, very interesting."

Sans turned around to see a tall skeleton monster behind him. "What did you do?" He asked angrily. He felt his eye sockets go dark. "What did you do?!" He asked again, this time more loud. He couldn't believe what he just saw...was Frisk really gone?

"Experiment Four: Frisk." Gaster studied the SOUL. "Her DETERMINATION is the strongest I have ever come across. Very interesting."

Another shadowy hand appeared behind Chara. Chara hopped backwards and slashes it. It glitches out.

"Clever, but not quite." Gaster's smile widened as the hand digs and yanks out Chara's SOUL. Chara fell down with a loud thump. Gaster brings Chara's SOUL next to Frisk's. It's a shade of red, but slightly different.

Asriel watched as Chara collapsed onto the ground. He ran over to his lifeless body and fell to the ground beside him, laying his head on him.

He started to sob into his shoulder, his back heaving with each painful breath. "Chara...!" he whispered through tears. He felt all alone. He was part of the royal guard with Undyne and Papyrus, but he didn't really know them very well. The only one left that he went the journey on with was Sans.

"Alphys. Take care of them." Gaster motions towards Papyrus, Undyne and Asriel, giving her Chara's SOUL to consume for power.

"Final experiment: TESTING HUMAN DETERMINATION'S POWER." Gaster absorbed Frisk's SOUL and turned into a huge, glitched form. His arms became extended. He had Gaster Blasters among his body. He was huge.

Sans was too distracted by Gaster, and by Frisk's lifeless body though to notice the fluffy boy's pain.

Undyne looked over at Papyrus. "We have to make sure he doesn't get hurt since he's vulnerable!" She said. She summoned a spear. "Ready?" She asked.

Sans's eyes traveled to Alphys as she was absorbing the SOUL. Her eyes turned white, and showed no signs of emotion. She got a twisted smile on her face that was enough to make Sans feel creeped out.

Alphys summoned a strange bunch of what appeared to be wires. She aimed them at the most vulnerable of the group. Asriel. The wires delivered an electric shock before recoiling. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it left him stunned.

Papyrus bolted out a bunch of chained red bones, taking apart the wires shocking Asriel as he falls to his knees from all the shock. "Snap out of it!" Papyrus growled. "As part of the royal guard, you must fight in any battle conditions!"

It sounded cruel, but survival is what they need to do.

"This power... DETERMINATION.. All my years of research." Gaster fired some blasters towards Sans. His voice sounded more eerie. "I have experimented with human SOULs before. Nothing like this one."

Sans was barely able to dodge the attacks. They were coming at him so fast! "That's because she's strong. Strong enough to break free too, knowing her. I wouldn't count on having that power for long."

Sans aimed a bunch of bones at him, trying his best to inflict some damage. He was already tired from his own ordeal before. How could he keep up such a tough fight?

Asriel nodded, despite his legs being wobbly and him still being a bit stunned. He tried to summon his Star Blazing attack and hurt Alphys. It was sloppy though.

Undyne quickly jumped in front of him, using her spear to cut through a few wires that were heading in their direction. "Don't worry. I got your back!"

"As do I." Papyrus helped back up Undyne and Asriel. At least ten bones flew out at Alphys to do some damage.

Alphys kept attacking, leaving Undyne no time to pause or hesitate before deflecting more attacks.

"Interesting." Gaster's impacted by the attack, but not enough to kill him. Part of him starts to bleed. "Very interesting. DETERMINATION makes monsters bleed."

He slammed his shadow hand down at Sans. He gotten to dodge it in time.

"The girl's memories. I saw them. The ones with you. You bled too. Hahahahahaha...My experiments on you as a child were a success." Gaster's voice was like a hiss as he cackled.

Sans froze. "Experiments on me when I was a child? What are you talking about?" He attacked again.

Asriel summoned his attack again. This time it was a bit stronger. He had felt a bit of relief knowing that Undyne and Papyrus were there to help him. He felt that they wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Undyne noticed his attack. "Nice!" She encouraged him. "Keep it up!"

"Interesting." Gaster gotten hit by another attack. "Timelines shifting can make memory loss... from remembering each time."

More blasters shot at Sans as Gaster spoke. "You remember each time the human girl died. You bled. All because YOU ALSO HAVE DETERMINATION. Don't you recall, son?"

Papyrus looked towards Undyne and Asriel. He places Chara's limp body over his shoulder. "I will keep him from harm too."

Even though Chara's body is limp, it still felt as if it has some life left in it. Almost like an empty shell.

"You." Papyrus growled at Alphys. "All of this 'experiments' for what do you both gain it from?!" He launches an aggressive attack of spinning bones towards her.

Sans was full of disbelief. It made sense. He only seemed to remember parts of the timelines after Frisk came, and important things that happened beforehand. He somehow knew of things like who he was and what his brother was like without actually having any vivid memory of it. It seemed like Papyrus remembered everything from the current timeline, but nothing of past ones.

"So you never really cared then?" Sans asked as he dodged. "I was just your tool to experiment on?" He attacked again. "And what about Papyrus? Did you even care about him?"

Undyne saw Asriel look up at Chara on Papyrus's shoulder with a sad expression, like he didn't fully believe that he would ever be back. She found herself smiling at Papyrus though. He was going out of his way to help a human, something that he would've never done the day before. What changed him? She quickly snapped out of it though to focus on the battle.

Alphys felt the quick spiral of bones impale her skin. She held a hand to her stomach to slow the bleeding down, and looked at her attackers with newfound determination. She used her wires to wrap around Papyrus's leg and deliver an electrical shock.

"Stop!" Undyne yelled. She jumped forward and used a spear to cut off the wires as quickly as she could, but then two longer wires attached themselves to her arms, causing her to drop her spear to the ground with a loud clanking noise.

The electric pulse hurt a lot, but she refused to scream out. The pain was clear in her eye though.

I CAN'T LOSE. STOP MAKING ME DO THIS.

Alphys's voice was glitching out and mixing with some weird language as she spoke, making it hard to understand.

"Ah, but you were a success!" Gaster smiled wider, as he gotten hit by the attacks. "There weren't any signs. I thought I had failed the experiment. Interesting. Very interesting, how a human stirred your DETERMINATION to come to be."

Gaster sent out glitched out boxes for his attacks, but Sans's Gaster Blasters gotten them away. "These things. Beyond comprehension. How your DETERMINATION GREW MORE after wanting to save your friends from being killed. How does it make it grow? Tools. Yes. All for the sake of my studies. Yet, Papyrus. Had failed. Indeed. Caring? I do care for results." Gaster noticed Sans was getting angrier. "Interesting. Your anger. Why? Those blasters. You inherited from me. Excellent."

"The only failure is this family is you," Sans said angrily. He shot more blasters at him, his anger growing steadily with each shot.

"Undyne!" Papyrus immediately acted by sending a storm of bones, breaking Undyne loose from the wires. He felt a bit angry at her to protect him. "Why are you so reckless?! My job is to protect you!" Papyrus's rage kept overflowing as one bone after another kept attacking any aggressive wires coming at them.

"We're partners," Undyne said. She smiled despite the pain. "Your job isn't to protect me. We protect each other." She reached down and grabbed the spear. Her arms shook as she threw it at Alphys.

Asriel summoned his attack attack and watched as Alphys got hit by multiple stars. He knew that she didn't have much left in her. Maybe if they could defeat her, Chara would return to his body.

Alphys felt her losing her grip on Chara's DETERMINATION. (Not yet!) She screamed in her mind. (I can't lose yet! I have to keep going for Gaster!)

"NO!" Alphys yelled. "I have to defeat you to make him happy!" She began to laugh crazily with tears rolling down her face, clouding up her glasses.

"I have not failed." Gaster's voice sounded unpleasant. "I have done what no monster has accomplished. Sans. You're a scientific breakthrough. Me. Alphys. Monsters can live on eternally with DETERMINATION! Bring them back. Sacrifices had to be made. Information. I need more of it!" His shadow hand slammed near Sans. "If you died, would you come back too? All these mysteries. I need more. More. More." He kept repeating himself. He must be insane!!

"So that's all I am to you then?" Sans asked. "A scientific breakthrough? Heh. I'm sorry to break it to ya, but life is a bit more complex than that. Plus, if monsters could live on forever...would that really be a good thing? Sure, it would be nice to never have to say goodbye, but what if someone used that knowledge to hurt others? It would be a never-ending cycle of pain and suffering." He stopped as he thought if Frisk. "Humans too. That kind of knowledge isn't healthy."

Papyrus held Undyne from behind to keep her steady with his one hand. "You are my everything so I have to protect you..." Papyrus whispered in her ear. The other hand unleashed more damaging attacks towards Alphys. Undyne was shocked by Papyrus's words, but had tried to ignore them so she could focus on battle.

Chara's SOUL started to also give Alphys some pain. She'd hear his voice. It was resisting her to her surprise. His voice echoed in her head.

"You don't own me. This is MY DETERMINATION."

Alphys put her shaking hands to her head. "Get out!" She yelled. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" She wanted to get rid of the voice in her head.

She summoned a wire, but instead of attacking with it she used it to shock herself. That was the last bit of damage needed to lower her HP to zero.

When Udyne saw Alphys collapse she let out a sigh. Half of relief, and half of sadness. For some reason knowing that they weren't the ones to deliver the final blow, and that she had done it to herself, was really sad to her.

Alphys looked over at Gaster who was still fighting Sans. "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered painfully. "I wasn't able to beat them." Her eyes went back to normal, and the sadness was evident in them.

Gaster's eyes darted towards Alphys. "Ah. Pain is just an illusion. Empathy is unneeded. Some monsters cannot handle DETERMINATION like you can, Sans. Aren't you happy? Humans. DETERMINATION is rare. So rare. I must. Find more." He noticed that the blood turned to dust from Alphys's body. Chara's SOUL leaves her collapsed vessel and went back into his body.

"Interesting. Blood transitions to dust again. Without any loss." Gaster hummed, not phased that she is dying.

The invisible barrier disappears that was surrounding Gaster and Sans. It must have been Alphys who made the barrier...

"Disappointed, my dear." Gaster cruelly slammed his large hand onto her to turn her into dust.

Her final words were...

"I wish I wasn't so afraid of leaving you. If I wasn't, then this wouldn't hurt as bad." Her body scattered into dust.

Undyne spotted Chara moving around a bit on Papyrus's shoulder. "Asriel, I think your brother is back!" She said.

Asriel looked away from Alphys and over to Chara. "Chara!" He yelled. He ran over to Papyrus and started to jump up and down.

Sans felt disgusted at Gaster's actions. He clenched his fists at his sides.

Chara's eyes opened. He seemed angry.

"Alphys was just used as an experiment to Gaster...." Chara suddenly spoke as he makes himself fall off on Papyrus. Landing on his feet. He gives a reassuring look to Asriel that he's alright. "I seen it... Her memories as she was dying." Chara glared up at Gaster, with his eye gleamed a bright red.

Chara walked towards Gaster with everyone else. He had his knives summoned around him.

"What you did to Sans... Taking Frisk's SOUL for your own disgusting studies. You should be PRAYING for MERCY." A powerful attack hit Gaster. It wasn't enough to take him down. Gaster attempts to try to steal his SOUL, but Chara quickly dodges it. His adrenaline is high. He's angrier than he's ever been in his life. He can feel that Sans is that way too.

Sans was about to attack, but then he caught himself. "I have an idea." He looked over at Chara. "Frisk is strong. She can break free of this. She might need some help though,"He looked up at Gaster. "We just need to remind her of who she is."

"That's right! She's still there." Chara yelled out. "Just like how I was able to hear everything."

"Frisk?" Sans asked, taking a slow step forward. He was remaining cautious due to Gaster being able to attack at any time. "Remember when we first met? All those goofy puns and fun times together?"

Sans's own memory went back to those times. When him, Frisk, and Papyrus would run around Snowdin having their fun. "What about when we first came to this world and met our new friends?"

Something stirred into Gaster. He seemed intrigued but also withdrawn at the same time. Frisk's SOUL dimly stirring inside him.

"No. Stop this." Gaster smacked down at Sans, who swiftly dodged his attack.

Chara pelted knives into Gaster as a distraction.

"Frisk!!" Chara kept dodging Gaster's attacks. "When I met you, I noticed how pretty you are. Seeing you suffer and be aware of your deaths each time... You always seeked for a way for MERCY. It took so much for you to keep that smile on your face! I want to see your smile again!!"

Frisk's SOUL glowed a little brighter.

Asriel stepped forward so that he was beside his brother. "Remember when I tried to get you to go to sleep in your bed and you held on to my sleeve?" He chuckled. "You really didn't want to let go of me. I don't want to let go of you either!"

Asriel's felt his heart pounding in his chest. There was still hope! He could tell that everyone else around him was gaining strength from the idea of her returning. He smiled.

The SOUL reacts more.

Papyrus kept shielding everyone from Gaster's attacks with his shield of bones.

"Human!" Papyrus shouted. "You didn't have any desire to kill me! Your face looked more hurt when we were getting hurt. You have empathy. You have kindness. Guess you aren't so bad after all, tch!"

And more...!

"You tried to help me out with my dehydration even after I tried to kill you! You showed me that maybe humans can be good!" Undyne said with a wide smile.

There was a strange gust of wind that was blowing through the room now, encouraging their cause. Sans continued, "You taught me that there's more to life than hopelessness. There's also friendship. Maybe even love. Your actions showed us all that despite everything that has happened, we can always have hope."

Sans reached out his arms, preparing a hug for when she showed up. "Come on out, kiddo. We're all eager to see you again."

...

Frisk was seeing everything. The fight and also, Gaster's memories. Things started making sense.

Gaster would conduct experiments because of Asgore for losing his children:

Chara and Asriel.

Gaster found Chara interesting. Very interesting. The child planned out a wicked plan to reach the surface with Asriel.

When Chara's SOUL was sucked into Asriel's and they both had died, Gaster was lurking in the castle shadows. He noticed a flower. A red floating object.

Gaster took it. He announced to Asgore the project he was working on: study of human SOULS.

Another human had fallen. They were pretty determined, but they didn't make it far. He took that SOUL for his son.

She sees a small Sans. He looked like a kid. As he was sound asleep, Gaster would insert something into him. Sans showed no reaction. Gaster didn't understand. It was a failure.

Gaster left a bunch of notes for his next successor, Alphys. He was studying more about human SOULs until something went wrong when he was studying Chara's SOUL.

Timelines warped. He found himself in different places. He was so interested.

Very

Very

Interested.

That is when Alphys conducted an experiment on a flower. It became Flowey. It was because of Gaster, Asriel became so twisted.

No wonder Alphys felt so sad in Frisk's timeline. She was only trying to help monsters reach the surface. The thought made Frisk sad.

She sees Gaster becoming more insane with studying. He came across another Alphys in another universe. They were working together to try to fuse the universes together. If they can co-exist. To study RESETS and DETERMINATION.

As all this was happening, Frisk heard her friends' voice call out to her.

"Come out, kiddo."

Sans! His voice!

Everyone!!

Her SOUL glows brighter than before and finds the darkness falling apart everywhere. Gaster groans loudly in a glitched voice. Frisk's SOUL came out towards Sans, her body willingly floated up towards it. It became reunited with her body. Her SOUL was still shining in her as she was floating towards him.

"Sans! Everyone!" Frisk happily cried out.

Sans immediately ran over to Frisk, wrapping his arms around her. He was so glad she was able to break free!

Sans was crying again, trying to hide it by burying his face in her shoulder. "Welcome back," he said.

"I'm here." Frisk hugged him tightly. "I have been here the whole time. I'm ok." Frisk rubbed the back of Sans's head.

Before Asriel even realized what he was doing, Asriel's paws were running in Frisk's direction. He joined Sans in hugging her and then looked back at the others, expecting them to join too.

Chara joined in on the hug, nuzzling against Frisk's hair. "I knew you could do it."

Papyrus just stood there, looking tough, but really, he was too shy to do that.

Sans squeezed her a little tighter when he felt her trying to comfort him. (She really is amazing...I can't believe we almost lost her.)

"Don't want to hug a stranger?" Undyne asked. "I get it. We barely know her. I know you like hugs though," she teased him. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Papyrus blushed in a grunt. Looked away from her and then hugged her back. "Th-this isn't the time and place right now." He coughed. "There's still trouble amongst us."

As this all was happening, Gaster broke apart into his normal form. There was cracks in his body where there used to be bleeding wounds. He seemed weak.

Frisk slowly let go of Sans and looked towards Gaster. Her SOUL was still shining brightly.

"I know what you've done." Frisk stated. "What must you gain from all of this?"

Gaster didn't speak and blasted a Gaster blaster towards her. Her SOUL broke, but retracted itself.

It refused to die.

Her eyes glowed all sorts of colors. Offering MERCY.

Gaster became more intrigued. "Ah. So THIS is TRUE DETERMINATION. That. Is what I want. An immortal SOUL! Give it back!" His hand extends towards her.

"No!" Sans yelled. He jumped in front of Frisk and summoned a blaster, aiming it at Gaster. "We won't let you take her SOUL again!"

Chara's eye glowed at Gaster. "She may give you MERCY, but I won't! This is for all the discord you have cause!" He aimed a bunch of knives at Gaster.

"For destroying my not so useless brother!" Papyrus readied a bunch of bones.

"For erasing the coolest dude ever from this world, everyone else and for hurting Frisk!" Sans aimed a bunch of bones as well.

"For my parents! For hurting my brother and Frisky-poo!" Asriel raised his arm in preparation for his Blazing Star attack. "I mean Frisk!" He corrected himself and smiled confidently.

"For destroying what I've fought so hard to protect! NGAHH!" Undyne readied a bunch of spears.

"Please, give it up." Frisk extends her arms. "No matter what terrible things you've done, you can correct it! I'm giving you a chance to change!"

Gaster kept breaking Frisk's SOUL but it keeps putting itself back together. He tries to hurt everyone else, but Frisk's HOPE, breaks anything damaging towards them.

"I won't. Need. Power. Need. Determination!" Gaster's voice kept glitching out. He was a lost cause.

Frisk looks at him sadly, "So be it..." she nodded. It gave a cue for everyone to send their final hits towards Gaster. Everything hurled into him at once.

He kept laughing in a glitching manner.

As his body faded one by one.

Into dust.

Frisk closed her eyes and her soul stopped shining. Her eyes went back to normal.

The darkness broke around them. Everything shattered. It appeared they were in the lab, what's left of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll post this weekly now to bump up more traffic. uwu

"I'm sorry, I couldn't save him." Frisk spoke to break the silence, looking towards Sans. "There wasn't anything good in him. Not one bit...."

"It's alright," Sans put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "I didn't expect us to leave with him anyway. Despite him being my father, I have no real attachment to him. It is a bit sad though. Knowing that I have no family left."

Asriel noticed Sans's sad tone. "It's alright, Sans! I can be your honorary brother!" He said excitedly.

"Heh. I would like that a lot," Sans responded contently. Asriel was so much like Papyrus. Maybe having him as an honorary brother would help make him feel more whole again.

"I guess, ahem." Papyrus coughed. "I can join in on that too. I never really knew my father."

"So you do have a soft side!" Frisk smiled.

"Oh, shut up." Papyrus folded his arms in a snarl and Frisk giggled at him.

Sans chuckled a bit at his behavior. "Sure, Papyrus. You can be our brother too. Although, you might just be placed with the responsibility of practicing with Asriel every day. I hope you're up for it," he said with a wink.

"NYA HA HA! Certainly. He still haven't met up to my standards just yet!" Papyrus snorted.

"So, Rei." Frisk glanced at Asriel. "Frisky-poo is my nickname now?"

"Gee, I wonder why he calls you that!" Chara winked at him.

Asriel's face turned red. "N-no! That's not why! It's just a cute nickname is all!" He exclaimed. "And yes, I suppose that can be your nickname. I mean...if you like it that is."

"Sounds a bit like a name you'd give to a lover." Chara joked. "Just sayin'!"

"Yeah.. umm!" Frisk gotten shy all of a sudden. "Eh?"

Lover? Does Asriel...?!

"It's a nickname for friends!" Asriel yelled angrily. "Nothing more! You believe me, right, Frisk? Help meeeeee!"

Sans snorted in amusement. Normally he would get a bit jealous, but this was different. He was actually amused by Asriel's antics. Chara laughed along with Sans. This was priceless.

"It's a bit, uhh.." Frisk scratched her cheek with her finger nervously. "Something you should save for your future girlfriend! Except with their name! How about a different nickname?"

Asriel groaned in irritation. "Fine!" He said. "What about..." he trailed off, embarrassed. "I don't know! Any suggestions from my great brother?"

"Sweetie." Chara whispered, hoping he'd take the bait. He tried saying it without laughing.

Asriel let out a loud squeal, covering his face with his bandana again. "No, no, no, no, no! Why would you do that to me?"

Asriel gently pushed Chara away, feeling his embarrassment rising. "You're not very good at helping!"

Chara's amused by his shyness and took him to the side and whispered, "Seriously, Rei, when are you going to ask her? Or should I?" He competed. He was actually serious about it.

Chara given Asriel lots of hints. He does want his brother happy too, but...

Chara's heart feels like it's gotten out of control a bit.

Seeing her moments ago.

The tenseness and compassion in her eyes when that battle was going on.

He knew then.

That he, too, actually fallen for her. Super hard.

Asriel looked at Chara nervously. He didn't want to answer that question. "You can go ahead. I know you really like her," he said with a sad smile.

It was true that Asriel had feelings for her, but Chara acting like that made him feel really nervous. Maybe even a bit scared. Because he didn't want to ruin Chara's chance at love.

Frisk didn't hear anything they were whispering, so she shrugged it off and walked away to give them privacy.

"Asriel." Chara sighed and scratched his head. "Look, don't give me that face. This is the very reason why I want you to ask. It's better than not asking at all. I just want you to be happy."

"I know," Asriel said, trying to make his smile more believable. "But you really don't have to worry about me! There will be other girls to come our way! I'm sure the ladies will all be drawn to my natural charm!"

It hurt a lot to say that. Asriel couldn't drop the act though. (I just want him to feel happy and to not worry about me all the time...) He ignored the pain in his heart and kept on smiling.

"But she acts so flustered with you!" Chara argued. Well, Frisk acted flustered with everyone. Heck, they almost kissed even! Who did she like out of everyone anyway? "Listen, I'm a tough man. I know you. YOU will regret not asking at all."

Asriel shook his head. "It doesn't matter to me. I know I won't regret it, but even if I did I would just get over it. Plus it would make me happy if you're happy. Please? Just let me do this. I got this!"

Chara sighed in defeat, "Ok, but, IF she rejects me. You will try too, right?"

"Of course not!" Asriel said. "That would be wrong!"

Chara put his hands in his pockets. He's a little frustrated, but he holds it in.

(Stubborn... Always stubborn.) Chara thought.

Looks like no one was eavesdropping so Chara and Asriel both joined in on the conversation.

"Now that this is over," Frisk was rambling. "What will you two do?" She asked Undyne and Papyrus. "I know we're planning on heading back to the surface..."

"We'll stay here for a bit longer," Undyne responded. "To make sure everyone gets out safely."

"Good idea. So noble of you." Papyrus praised her.

Chara looked at Papyrus and Undyne. He studied how Papyrus was acting. "I've been wondering... Are you two a thing?"

"Uhhh..." Undyne started nervously. She pushed Papyrus forward in front of her. Papyrus coughed nervously. Frisk, Chara and Sans all looked at each other and giggled at him, anticipating an answer.

"If... Undyne wishes it to be." Papyrus looks away quickly with a terribly obvious blush and whispered under his breath. "I do love her... for the longest time..."

Undyne heard him whisper under his breath and her face started to blush as well. "I feel the same way." she said quietly. She got a small smile on her face.

Undyne had developed feelings for the Papyrus back in her world as well, and she was protective of his playful innocence. He was gone though. However, that hadn't stopped her from loving this Papyrus

Papyrus heard her and gave her a tight embrace. He's so happy, he couldn't contain himself. He gently stroked her hair. He didn't realize he was doing this in front of everyone else.

"Haha...Papyrus?" Undyne asked nervously. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed happily, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Heh. I never really thought you would be one for so much affection Papyrus," Sans said teasingly.

"Why is this so cute?!" Frisk squealed at them.

Papyrus gets extremely flustered and tries to put an intimidating face through his blush.

It didn't work.

"Argh! We're going to go scout the underground!" Papyrus backs away from Undyne nervously and takes her hand. "May I?"

Undyne nodded. "Let's go!" She said excitedly. "Goodbye, ya punks! We will see you again soon!"

Everyone waved goodbye to them as they headed the different direction out of the lab.

Chara began to feel a bit nervous.

"Uh, Frisk?" Chara called out to her.

"Hm?" Frisk looked towards him. It's a bit odd he's not calling her any embarrassing nicknames. "What is it?"

"Would you mind if I steal ya for a bit? Alone?" Chara knows Sans can hear him too, but he doesn't care. Dang! Is his heart pounding! He's used to being so forward. This is so different!

Sans looked at the two nervously and then sighed. (No, Chara and I are buds now. I can trust him.)

Then Sans noticed Asriel's face. He was smiling, but his eyes looked sad. He walked over to him. "You alright?" He asked.

Asriel nodded. "I'm great, of course! Just a little tired from all this fighting!"

"Heh. Me too," Sans responded. "Once we reach the surface I'm sure they'll be some nice warm beds waiting for us." He turned his attention back to Chara and Frisk.

Frisk looked at Sans, in confusion and surprised he didn't react negatively this time.

(I guess I missed something.) Frisk thought.

Then Frisk answered him, "Alright, um, let's go then." Frisk looks towards Sans and Asriel. "We can meet at the castle to head to the surface afterwards then?"

"Sure," Sans said. "See ya there!" He turned to Asriel. "I guess a bit more walking is in store. You up for it?"

Asriel nodded. "Yeah, let's go!" He said cheerfully. The two started to walk towards the castle.

"C'mon." Chara motioned for her. Gently started holding her hand. "I've got the perfect place, hold tight."

They both teleported to the Waterfall area. Chara's teleportation didn't make Frisk dizzy for some reason. Probably because he's a human too??

There was an area with hundreds of echo flowers.

It was certainly a beautiful sight to see.

Chara sat down on the ground and tapped his hand next to him to motion Frisk to sit down. She does that.

"These are so gorgeous." Frisk was admiring them. "I haven't been to an area with so many."

"This is a secret area." Chara responded. "I'm just glad it's in this universe too. I was a bit worried teleporting here, since well, teleporting with everything messed up can bring you to different places."

"So you and Sans...are ok now?" Frisk wondered.

"Heh." Chara leaned back. "He realized I'm not a bad guy after protecting him against the Chara he knew."

"That must have been terrible.." Frisk recalled the trauma Sans went through with that Chara. Thankfully, it's all over now. "At least everything seems to be over..."

The two of them were silent for a bit.

"You and I are alike too." Chara broke the silence. "We both fell down from the mountain. Both knew of my mom and dad and had a good relationship with them it seemed. Our SOULs are even similar."

"I'm really glad I met you." Frisk smiled at him. "The nicer version of you, at least. It's nice to see another human who experienced similar things. Can I ask you, why did you fall?"

Frisk felt bad for asking that. Before he answered, she told him her memories. About her mom. About what a terrible situation it was.

"I'm sorry that happened." Chara apologized. "With me, I felt worthless. I didn't know what I was thinking so... I jumped." He said with a smile.

"Gah! How can you say that while smiling?!" Frisk pouted. "That's nothing to joke around with..."

"Well, if I didn't fall," Chara continued. "I wouldn't have met Rei. My adoptive parents. I wouldn't have met..."

He puts his hand on her face. "You..."

Frisk gotten a little startled. Chara's heart was pounding.

"Frisk... I need to tell you something." Chara gazed in her eyes with a blush. "After meeting you, I wanted to learn about you more. It's been so fun teasing you and making you flustered. Uhh.. what I'm saying is...."

"I really love you." Chara finally blurted. Frisk just had her eyes wide. She looked away.

Frisk clutched her chest. A confession like that would make one swoon, but she felt bad. So bad. She realized something.

"I'm sorry." Frisk stuttered, without looking at him.

"I...don't feel the same way. I..."

Chara's heart dropped and looked away, hiding the fact that he's hurt. So hurt. He could have sworn she liked him.

"I did.. um.. at some point but I.. guess I was just confused. I..." Frisk started tearing up.

Chara put his hands on her shoulders. "Please, don't cry, ok? You can't help for how you feel."

Frisk looked down. "I feel bad for rejecting you... I hate hurting anyone... You're a precious friend."

"People are bound to get hurt based on decisions. We're not perfect. I'll be ok." Chara strained a smile. He wiped away her tears. "Is there someone else you love?"

Frisk nodded and kept apologizing. Chara couldn't tell who was more hurt. Him or Frisk. He didn't bother asking who it was.

(She really does have a big heart.) Chara thought.

....

Later, Chara and Frisk met up with Sans and Asriel. Frisk stayed a bit silent. Same with Chara.

"Hey!" Chara waved towards them, faking the most genuine smile ever. "We're here!"

Frisk was obviously lagging behind, but she put up a smile too and waved at them as well.

"Hey!" Asriel exclaimed. He waved his paw in the air excitedly. He wanted to know how it went, but he didn't say anything.

"Heya," Sans said with a wink. "You two sure did take a while. Everything alright?"

Frisk couldn't really answer Sans. She looked at Chara. She noticed he was trying too hard. She ended up twirling her hair and biting her lower lip.

"It's alright." Frisk mumbled. She didn't want to lie, but also not the time and place to talk about it.

"Let's go. We're coming to the surface too. Right, Rei?" Chara patted his back and subtly whispered in Asriel's ear. "I got rejected. Don't worry." Then walked ahead.

Asriel watched as he walked ahead. He said not to worry, but how could he not? He sighed and started walking after him.

Sans looked over at Frisk and Chara, who both seemed upset about something.

As they made their way through the castle. They saw the sad sights Undyne and Papyrus seen. With the dust scattered everywhere.

No monster in sight.

They silently walked past that until they reached the door to the surface.

"How horrible..." Frisk blurted. "No wonder Undyne and Papyrus thought we've done something..."

"Yeah," Sans breathed. "I can see why it might look that way." He found himself looking at the dust and getting a terrible feeling that he couldn't shake.

They reached the door to the surface. All of them weren't sure what to expect.

They make their first steps out and saw the sunlight beaming towards them. It was getting ready for sunset.

Frisk wasn't sure what to do now. They made it. Out. Alive.

But that bittersweet feeling that her friends aren't around anymore.

Papyrus. (Even though this Papyrus is good too, but nobody can replace their Papyrus.)

Alphys.

Toriel and Asgore.

Her other friends, she hasn't seen on this journey but hopes they all made it out alive.

(Toriel...) Frisk remembered that she was going to stay with her. Now, she realizes she doesn't have anywhere to stay at for home. She's unsure if there would be a place for her to stay at.

Chara still has some wounds from the battles earlier. He realizes they're bleeding a bit again. "Whoopsies. Guess I got to head to the doctor. Hopefully this area has some nice people." Chara turned to them. "Guess we'll part ways from here, but no worries, we'll probably be neighbors."

Seeing the town from the distance seems a bit, probably why he said that. Not only that, he's holding his tears in with all his might. It hurts to be rejected.

"Chara, wait!" Asriel said. He went up to his brother. "I will come with you!" He wanted to make sure that everything was okay.

"Please, take care. We'll always be friends, ok?"

Friends.

Yeah.

That should be good enough.

Chara nodded. "Of course, Frisk." He looked towards Asriel. "Don't be rude and worry about me, Rei. Say goodbye to your Frisky-poo."

"Goodbye Frisky-poo!" Asriel chimed and waved. Then he turned around quickly, his face turning red. "I forgot she doesn't like that." He said to Chara, laughing nervously.

Chara snorted. Right into his trap. Frisk laughed too. It helped ease the tension.

"We'll see you later." Sans said.

"Please, keep me updated on Chara's condition somehow!" Frisk yelled out.

With seeing Asriel nod with his flustered face, Chara and him walked away.

Frisk sighed a bit. Looking sadly at Chara's back. Rejecting someone you care about sure hurts... She still worries for him and worries about where to stay.

Sans looked at Frisk. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. Usually at that point he and Papyrus would go search for somewhere to live. But of course, he wasn't there with him anymore.

"I guess I should find a place to stay," Sans said with a sigh. "What about you? You got somewhere to go?"

Frisk shook her head. "I actually don't..." She turned to Sans, "I hope you find somewhere to stay here.... um.. from my memories of another timeline, I had stayed with Toriel, but she's gone..."

Frisk doesn't even know if that place even exists with everything all messed up.

Sans sighed. "I hope we can find somewhere close to each other that we can stay at. It will be pretty lonely if we don't."

Sans then noticed how sad she looked. "Look...I know we've been through a lot. We've all lost something really important to us. But...promise me I won't lose you too?"

Sans started to blush a blue color. He didn't want to go and find somewhere to live alone. He didn't want the constant reminder that he would never see his brother again. He just wished that he could stop time at that moment and stand there by Frisk forever.

"Yeah..." Frisk replied then smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere and I don't plan on resetting ever again. I made it this far." She looks off to the distant. Wanting to take everything in. RESETS whether when she had died or done it herself, she never wanted to go through that again. Never wanted to feel alone again.

The weird feeling of staying in an empty house, the thought bothered her. She has become so dependent. Even if they're neighbors, why does she want to feel close to him? She almost didn't want to go down to part ways. All these thoughts, she took a long pause. She still felt guilty about Chara so she wanted to talk about it.

"Look, I don't know what happened to you when you were with Chara. But you both looked upset so I can take a guess...he confessed, didn't he?" Sans asked sadly.

Frisk jumped at the question. How was he so good at reading what's on her mind?

"Y-you knew of his feelings for me?" Frisk asked without answering the question at first.

"Heh. Of course," Sans said. "I'm pretty sure we all know. Even Asriel." He wished so much that he was able to confirm that Frisk liked him in that way. There was no way to tell though. Unless...

Frisk remembered the thought of Chara almost kissing her. How Sans interrupted in a way to protect her.

(Gahh! Of course he knows, dummy!) Frisk thought. How could she even forget about that?! She didn't want to bring that memory up though since that was a rough time.

"Rei is his brother after all..." Frisk continued. "But... I feel so bad because, um, I rejected Chara..." She felt a huge guilt on her shoulders like sins were crawling on her back.

"Don't feel bad about it," Sans responded. "If you don't feel the same way about him then you shouldn't act like you do."

Sans put a hand on her shoulder gently. He didn't want to say anything that would make her upset. He guessed that he would just have to wait and see.

"I did at some point," Frisk murmured that made Sans's hand flinch a bit. "But then I realized he was more like a close friend. Felt like a brother to me. Blah! I never rejected anyone before!"

Frisk was always used to being so secluded, with her home environment and all. How she would have her mom trying to control her life.

"I just hate that I hurt him... I didn't mean to..." Frisk looked down.

"Hey," Sans put a finger under her chin and made her look up. "I'm sure he understands. He's a pretty tough dude."

Sans remembered back to the time when he took a hit for him, and then kept fighting for a long time after that. He really was super tough.

Frisk started getting a little nervous. She felt her face getting hot. The way he touched her chin and made her look up like that made her heart go crazy.

Frisk.exe stopped working.

Being super nervous and embarrassed, Frisk pulled away and tried her best to not seem so dang awkward. "You're right! Um! I'm pretty tired so I think I'll find a place to stay now. Ahahahaha..." Frisk let out the most nervous and awkward laugh.

Sans nodded. "Would you like me to come too? I want to make sure you find somewhere safely." He felt a little bit weird for doing that, but he didn't want her to feel sad.

(He's so considerate...) Frisk thought. She felt a bit happy. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted to stay by his side.

"Thank you." Frisk smiled with a relief. "Your company is greatly appreciated."

Frisk didn't realize how tired she was feeling as she started walking ahead downhill. Everything that has happened.

The battles.

The running.

The emotional distress.

Having her SOUL taken.

She started to stumble a little bit then collapsed.

"Frisk!" Sans exclaimed. He reached his arms out and tried to catch her, but his foot slipped. He tried to grab the grass but couldn't stop them both from rolling down the hill.

They reached the bottom of the hill and Sans sat up, groaning with pain. "Ya alright?" He asked. He didn't even realize that there was a clump of grass on the top of his head from where he rolled down.

Frisk was a bit dizzy. She didn't take much of the impact like he did.

"I'm ok. Are you hurt?" Frisk felt bad. Sans looked so sore. She noticed the grass on his head and shyly took it off his head. "You were growing some hair there." She couldn't help but giggle.

Sans chuckled. "Yeah. I'm alright." He tried to stand up but stumbled a bit. He didn't do well with using large amounts of magic. It almost always made him collapse with exhaustion. He was surprised that he had lasted that long after such a hard battle.

"I am a bit tired though. We should hurry on and find somewhere for you to stay so I can go find my own place." Sans wasn't going to settle anywhere until he was sure she was safe in a nice house.

"That sounds... good..." Frisk's eyes were super heavy. She tried her best to stay awake and tried to help Sans up. It was no use. She felt a bit dizzy. She somehow falls asleep. This girl seems to always fall asleep in the weirdest places. From eating spaghetti and after falling from a hill!

"You sure do have a bad habit of doing this," Sans said with a slight chuckle. "We're in a bit of a pickle now though. I don't know if I can carry you."

Sans did his best to try and lift her, but his arms were weak. He sighed. "What am I gonna do with you?" He finally was able to lift her up and he walked slowly and painfully towards a group of houses.

The town seemed to be small. A bit empty. It was like the town they had started after coming to the surface. It seemed like a safe place. Each place was familiar. It was like how it was left before all the universes shifted.

This town was the start of marking peace between humans and monsters. There doesn't seem to be any humans there yet.

Sans walked up to one of the houses and used a bit of telekinesis to open the door since his arms were occupied for the most part. He walked in and took Frisk to where the bed was at. Sans laid her down on the bed and covered her up. He looked at her happily for a bit, but then he collapsed onto the floor. He was snoring.

Meanwhile, Asriel was helping Chara find a hospital or a doctor's office. Just something to help Chara out. Up ahead, there was a place that said: HEALTH AND HEALING: REST HERE!

The lights happened to be on. Seemed within this small, lonely town, there was someone there. They opened the door and looked around. It seemed like a very tidy place filled with posters of human and monster anatomy for health.

"Hello!" A voice said. There was a small goat with black fur, a cloak, a wizard's hat, and a fuzzy pink scarf. "Can I help you?" He asked happily, tilting his head. He seemed so happy for someone to be there.

Chara waved his hand that was placed on his side where his wound had opened up. There was a bit of blood. "I'm a bit busted up here." Chara laughed as some of the blood also dripped on the floor.

The goat monster laughed nervously. "I see that," he said with a tone of sympathy. "Let me heal you up." He used a bit of magic and made the bleeding stop. There was still a long scar though, visible through his ripped hoodie.

"Sometimes my magic isn't strong enough to completely heal up bad wounds, so you can take this too!" He handed Chara a strange looking candy from a pocket in his cloak.

Asriel watched intently as he healed his brother. "What's your name?" He asked curiously.

"My name is Ralsei!" He replied. "I'm a healer around here!"

Chara stared at the candy as he plopped into one of the patient beds. "Thanks a million, Ralsei. I'm Chara. Is this...chocolate?"

Chara isn't really fond of candy. Especially the abomination of white chocolate.

Chocolate is the way of life.

"Um, no. Sorry," Ralsei said nervously. "It's a special kind of candy that tastes like marshmallows! If you don't like it though that's fine. Maybe I have something else stored away in another room that you would like better!"

Asriel sat down on the bed that Chara was on. He was glad that Ralsei was able to heal him so quickly. He smiled at the floor.

"Nah, it's alright." Chara laid back. He's a bit tired and emotionally drained. So he wanted to make conversation before he rested. "This town is a bit empty, isn't it?"

Unlike Frisk and Sans, he had never reached the surface in his universe. The emptiness must have been a result of Gaster's doing.

"Yeah," Ralsei answered back. "It's been like this for...well as long as I've been here." His smile looked a bit sad. "I'm not really sure where here is though. I was in the dark world and then just kind of ended up here..."

Ralsei's mind went back to the prophecy. How would they ever bring the balance back now?

Chara explained to Ralsei about Gaster. The timelines and Gaster making the universes together.

"...And that's it. I know it's a bit hard to believe, but this seems to be the main universe now." Chara finished.

"Oh. So, I guess I will just stay here then." Ralsei sighed. "I guess I shouldn't complain. At least I get some company every once in a while." He smiled sadly again. "I know you probably have somewhere to be, but how long do you think you two will be staying here? If you are going to be here for a while I can bake a yummy cake!"

"As long as it's chocolate cake! We're planning on staying in town." Chara responded. "Maybe I can help build this place into something for humans and monsters to live together."

"I can make you a chocolate cake!" Ralsei beamed. "And I would like that a lot! I will go start on the cake right now!" He left, leaving Chara and Asriel alone.

Chara sighed. His smile faded to a frown. His heart was still hurting. There was some silence between them. Asriel looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. Chara hates awkward silences so he gives him his answer to what happened.

"Hey, Rei." Chara looked at him with a mixture between happy and sad eyes. "She said she loves someone else. There's hope for you, possibly."

It was a bittersweet feeling. If Asriel and Frisk worked out, Chara would still hurt but not as much. His brother's happiness brings him happiness.

Asriel shook his head. "If she asked me, I wouldn't say no," he admitted. "But I couldn't bring myself to ask her."

Asriel started playing with his paws and blushing. He remembered when Frisk rubbed his paws gently and went into a daze. He missed that.

Chara does wonder. Who could it be that she loves? He thinks even if he asks who it is, she probably wouldn't have answered him anyways.

"I don't think she's the type to confess her feelings." Chara remembers her flustered faces towards everyone. "She seems too shy to do so." Chara nudges Asriel. "Hey, ya gotta man up to try to do it. I can help ya out if you want to."

"I'm very manly!" Asriel said with an insulted tone. "Remember? I'm a member of the royal guard!" He looked away, embarrassed. "I wouldn't object if you helped though. Are you...going to be alright?"

"It's not a problem" Chara replied. (After all, maybe I can move on faster if Frisk is with Rei...)

Some time passed, Chara and Asriel rested in the beds. They were both pretty tired as Ralsei came back with the cake ready.

"Here!" Ralsei said. He pulled out a small table and put it in front of the bed. He put down two plates for Asriel and Chara. "I hope you enjoy!" He said with a sincere smile.

Ralsei was so excited that he didn't realize that Chara and Asriel were already fast asleep to notice. They were both so exhausted.

"Oh," Ralsei said with a nervous laugh. "I was so excited that I didn't notice!" He said to himself. (At least I'm not alone anymore.)


	12. Chapter 12

Frisk stirred in her sleep. She wakes up seeing the sunlight hit her face from the window. It's...a familiar place.

She recalled when she reached the surface for the first time, her and Toriel stayed here.

It's as if... this place stayed.

Maybe when the universes merged, it made this place stay here too.

This was her room. She heard some snoring and peeked over her bed to see Sans fast asleep. She's elated that she didn't stay here alone.

(Sans must have brought me here....) Frisk thought as she walked quietly out of her bed. She rummaged through a dresser and found another outfit. She felt so gross wearing the same thing every day. It couldn't be helped with everything that had happened.

She took a quick shower and then put on the clothes. It was a bit girlier than usual. It was a beautiful looking dress. Same color scheme as comparison to her regular outfit. She even styled her hair a little bit.

She stared into the mirror. She felt like dressing up pretty for once.

(Maybe he'd notice...) Frisk thought with a blush. (I don't know if I look good though. Maybe I should change out-)

Then, there was a knock at the door.

(Who could it be?) Frisk went downstairs to answer it and opens the door.

Asriel was standing in the doorway with a suit and tie. His chest was puffed out proudly. "Frisk! You will go on a date with me!" He said happily. He held out a bouquet of purple flowers.

Asriel noticed her outfit and found himself staring a bit. (She looks so beautiful...) he shook the thought away. He probably looked weird staring like that!

"Oh!" Frisk was a bit surprised. But she looked at Asriel. He looked adorable! Kind of reminded her of Papyrus's and her date from back then. She took the flowers. "Um! Thank you!" Hard for her to say no with that face.

(I don't want to reject him right away...) Frisk dreaded the thought of breaking another one's heart. (I'll figure out a way to let him down easy...)

"I guess we can go somewhere." Frisk giggled at his antics. He may be around her age, but he's definitely a kid at heart.

Sans opened his eyes. He was still on the floor. He got up and looked up at the bed. Frisk wasn't there. He could hear talking downstairs, so he went down and saw Frisk and Asriel. "Where are you two going?" He asked. He had an idea of what was going on by the look of their outfits. He felt a pain in his soul as he awaited an answer.

(Oh shoot!) Frisk had her back turned. She didn't want him to misunderstand. She dressed up for Sans, not Asriel. (This is awkward...)

She turned around to Sans. "I'm just going out a bit with Asriel." Frisk smiled.

Sans sees her full outfit to the extent. Her hair even looks super nice.

(I'm going to lose her...)

"Heh. Alright," Sans said. "Have fun you two." He turned around and started to walk up the stairs. He didn't want to see them like that.

Frisk felt sad a bit. Maybe he didn't notice how she dressed. Maybe... he doesn't think of her that way?

"So, Rei, where are we going?" Frisk looked towards him. She didn't want to be rude to him at all.

"Weeeellll..." Asriel started. "Chara told me about this really cool park. We could go there and have a picnic by the lake if you want?" He said with his face a bit red.

"That sounds like a good idea." Frisk chimed.

As they head out towards the park, Frisk noticed some familiar faces. Temmie. Muffet and other monsters from the Underground. Some looked a tad different. Probably because of the universes meshing together. Their alternative forms.

"Looks like Undyne and Papyrus worked hard rescuing everyone to come up here." Frisk rambled.

Asriel nodded. "They work fast! They must be tired from all that!" He exclaimed. He looked around. "Oh, this looks like a good spot!" They were standing by the pond now.

"So what we eating? Your food tasted great last time!" Frisk asked as Asriel is laying down a picnic blanket.

"Well, since you seemed to enjoy it so much last time, I have filled up containers of my amazing spaghetti!" Asriel took out a few containers and some forks to eat with. "I know it's not much, but the food idea was kind of last minute. I hope you enjoy it anyway!"

Frisk chuckled and started taking little bites this time, being careful to not get anything on her outfit.

"It tastes amazing, Rei!" Frisk smiled at him. She realizes that she doesn't know what to talk about.

For some reason having her say his nickname and smile like that made his heart pound. "Haha! I knew you would like it!" Asriel said nervously.

Asriel wanted to stop his heart from pounding so hard. That feeling had never happened to him before. Was Frisk the one causing it?

Frisk noticed he was staring at her. "Are you going to eat too? I can't eat this all by myself. Heehee." She teased.

Asriel snapped out of it. "Uh huh," he responded. He grabbed his container and fork and started to eat.

Asriel was so distracted! He was trying to eat but her presence was distracting him. He slowly put the half eaten container of spaghetti back into the basket. "Sorry, I'm a little distracted," he said with a nervous smile.

Few moments later, they both finished eating. It took Asriel longer than usual.

(I definitely don't want to lead him on...) Frisk thought. (I'll feel super guilty if he has anything else planned for me.)

Frisk didn't mind going out for a picnic and chatting. She started thinking about the other Asriel she knew. The one she SAVED in her timeline. How broken he was that she went to hug him. This Asriel's so different from him.

"I have known you from my own universe." Frisk started. "When I first saw you in this one, you do look like him, but are very different. The Asriel I knew, he was very misunderstood...." she thought about Gaster.

"I saw in Gaster's memories...the Alphys I knew, how she was misled by his work. How she injected corrupt DETERMINATION into a flower to bring back Asriel. It's no wonder, he was in such torment. But... I saved him." Frisk smiled then she started to pet Asriel's head. "I'm so glad I gotten to know you. THIS Asriel. I can see him in you at times. I never want to hurt you, you know?"

Asriel felt himself lean into her hand a bit as he was pet by her. Her words kept repeating themselves in his head. "I know." He smiled. "You couldn't bring yourself to hurt someone as great as me."

Frisk hesitated for a moment.

"Asriel. I don't like hurting anyone." Frisk said sadly. "Today was really nice. I thank you for all of this... You're very sweet, fluffy and adorable. Your feelings... For me.. I..."

Frisk couldn't even say anything. She didn't want to hurt him like she did with Chara.

Asriel blushed a bit at being called fluffy and adorable. It seemed like something was upsetting her though..."Are you okay?" He asked. He knew that she was shy and had a tendency to blame herself for things. He didn't know if she even knew that he knew that though.

"You will find a nice girl... It's just not me." Frisk tried to make light of the moment. "I mean, you're pretty great. You're going to continue doing great things!"

Asriel felt his smile falter for a moment, but he caught himself. "I-it's okay! I guess I can be happy with us being just friends! I can be great at that too!"

Frisk hugged him tight. "Please, don't be sad. I'm sorry. I hate doing this to you. To Chara. Please, promise me you'll be ok, alright?"

Asriel patted her back gently. "I promise. I'll be ok. You don't even have anything to worry about!"

Asriel felt like he wanted to cry, but he held it in. He was glad that Chara wasn't there to see him. He would definitely catch on that he wanted to cry. "I want you to be with someone who makes you happy. If that's not me, then I don't want you to force yourself to be with me. I know I'm amazing, but I guess I'm just not for you."

Frisk wanted to cry.

"I'm so sorry."

She hated this.

But she wanted to make this on better terms.

But no matter what, the hurt is there. Not just hurting Asriel, she's also doubting herself.

Maybe this is what she deserves for rejecting two great beings. Why must it be this way?

"The one I love, I don't think he thinks of me that way anyway." Frisk pulled away from Asriel.

"Is it...Sans?" Asriel asked. He knew that probably sounded weird to just say out like that, but he always had a suspicion that Sans liked Frisk. He wouldn't be surprised if Frisk had fallen for him.

"If so then I don't think you have to worry!" He said with a smile. "Everyone can see that he likes you!"

"Pfft." Frisk shook her head. "I doubt it."

(He's just trying to make me feel better...) Frisk pondered. (I've known Sans for a lot longer than them...)

"Hey, I'm going to get going. You take care of yourself, alright?" Frisk ran off before Asriel can say anything. He's probably sad.

Rejecting someone is hard, but being rejected is even harder.

Frisk doesn't want to feel that way ever.

...

Meanwhile, she found herself wandering around town. She didn't want to go back home. She's scared to face Sans for some reason. The thought of her also being rejected scares her.

Chara.

Asriel.

They both thought Frisk liked them back.

Just words alone won't convince Frisk.

She finds herself at a familiar place.

Grillby's.

It always reminded her of Sans. His favorite place. She walks in. It was empty. There was Grillby, shining a cup. He looked different. His flame was actually yellow instead of red-orange.

Frisk sat at one of the booths. Grillby tilted his head and asked her if she wanted anything.

"I'm alright... I'm just going to stay here a bit." Frisk replied.

Grillby let her be. Frisk laid her head down on the table.

Maybe she should give up Sans.

So much has happened between them... he became so protective over her over time. But that can mean anything. Frisk is protective over her friends too.

Frisk stayed there for hours. Thinking. Having an aching heart. She covered her face from any tears that fled from her eyes.

Asriel watched her run off. He wiped his eyes before any tears could spill down his cheeks. But then they were coming so fast... He didn't know what came over him so suddenly, but he couldn't catch them all fast enough no matter how hard he tried. He sat there for a while, just looking at the water and trying to stop himself from crying. Then he got up and started to walk in the direction of where Sans and Frisk were staying. He knocked on the door, wanting for Frisk. But nobody came.

Sans heard a knock at the door and opened it slowly, with a sigh. He didn't expect it to be Frisk. He didn't really expect her to come back. Maybe he was going to just live there alone.

Sans saw Asriel standing at the doorway, looking sad and worried. "Is Frisk here?" He asked.

Sans shook his head. "I thought she was with you?" He asked.

"We need to find her!" He said. "She seemed really upset earlier!"

Frisk keeps thinking about the memories she's had with Sans. When she first came to Grillby's. How he snuck a whoopee cushion to her seat. How he grinned as he combed his skull with his non-existent hair.

Frisk sighed and gotten up. She started wandering a bit more.

Should she go home?

It was already dark.

What time was it anyway?

She wandered at the edge of town and found a bunch of golden flowers. Seemed like the garden Asgore was trying to work on when he was around.

She sat in the flower patch and stared at the starry sky.

"I don't know what to do..." Frisk whispered out loud to herself.

Chara and Asriel were so brave to face their feelings. How can she face hers?

(I won't confess. I just can't.) Frisk struggled with her thoughts.

Some time has passed. Asriel and Sans came across to where Frisk was.

"Is that her?" Asriel asked. He had noticed the form of a human sitting on a patch of flowers. It looked like she was doing something.

"I think so," Sans responded. He started to walk over towards the figure, followed by Asriel, not wanting to scare Frisk.

"Frisk?" Sans asked in a gentle tone.

Frisk jumped from being startled. (That voice.)

She turned to see Sans... and Asriel.

This is so awkward. She made a scene running away like that. She's praying in her heart Asriel doesn't say anything.

"Yeah, I was just admiring the flowers here." Frisk felt like her heart was going to leap into her throat. "They look nice in the moonlight."

"They do, don't they?" Sans looked at the flowers. They reminded him a bit of past timelines. No matter what happened, in every timeline, those flowers were always there.

"Look. I know it's been a really hard few days for you. But you shouldn't just run off like that. Asriel came to the house worried sick about you, asking me to help find you."

Sans knew that Frisk wasn't feeling good. But it was starting to get chilly outside, and he wanted her to be warm. If she would just go back, she could sleep in her nice warm bed and then this whole crazy night could be over. If he was the problem, he could go find somewhere else to stay. Whatever it took to make her happy and healthy.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to worry." Frisk felt so bad. She felt like such an idiot, as Flowey always called her one. "I'm alright though. This town suddenly gotten lively, so I wanted to explore a bit." Frisk is getting terrible at lying. "And then, I suddenly thought I gotten my period!" Frisk blurted out the lamest, most cringy excuse ever. She face palmed her face in embarrassment. She always tended to rambled about the most stupid things when she's nervous.

Sans felt a little bit weird hearing a girl talk about things like that. "Wow. I didn't know that happened so suddenly," he said awkwardly. "Are you alright now?"

Asriel just kind of stood there. Awkwardly. He knew it must be hard for Frisk to see him after what had happened earlier. "Sans, I'm going to go ahead and go back home," he whispered. He started to walk away.

"Alright. Take care." Sans bid him farewell. Frisk stayed silent. She felt so guilty. Not only she hurt Asriel, but she lied a lot.

"I-I'm ok. I guess I should be heading home too, huh?" Frisk told Sans. Hard to meet his gaze. She was shivering from it being cold outside.

"I would say so." Sans walked over to her and took his jacket off, gently draping it over her shoulders. "That should keep ya warm until you get to your house."

Frisk was a bit startled. She blushed a bit. She didn't notice Sans's blush either. Since it was a bit dark. She clung onto his jacket a bit.

Sans took a step back and looked at her wearing his heavy blue jacket. "Want me to walk with you? I'm going to find a place of my own to stay at, but I don't want you walking alone after what happened last time."

"You can if it's no trouble..." Frisk felt his jacket. It still felt like his warmth. "Are you sure you're not going to be cold? I feel bad..."

"Us skeleton monsters have a higher tolerance to cold," Sans explained. "I just wear the jacket because I like the look. Notice how Papyrus never wore any jackets or anything even when out in the snow."

Sans had to admit, Frisk looked really cute with his jacket on. (What? Where did that come from?) He asked himself. "You need it a lot more than I do right now. You can give it back to me tomorrow. Or you can keep it. Either way won't really bother me."

(Keep it?!) Frisk exclaimed in her head.

"I'll, um, just borrow it." Frisk stuttered. "I don't think I could get used to you without your jacket." Frisk chuckled a little bit.

Sans looked so great in his hoodie. It really compliments him. She couldn't help but feel attracted to him. She's a bit worried though since he hasn't ask about Asriel and her. Leaving all dressed up like that.

Sans chuckled. "Yeah, that would be a bit weird."

Frisk followed behind Sans, slightly to the side of him. The town is small anyway, so the walk isn't too far. The sound of crickets are heart in the night. There was a gentle breeze blowing.

"I'm sorry again for all the worry." Frisk broke the silence with her voice.

"Don't sweat it," Sans responded. "I really don't mind." He would've said more, but nothing really came to mind.

The sound of the crickets singing in the background, and the stars in the sky made the moment even more amazing. Frisk was the best part though. He paused and looked up at the sky. "They really are beautiful. I don't know how the other monsters were able to go for so long without ever seeing these."

They were nearly at Frisk's place, but Frisk stopped walking too.

"I'm really happy everyone gets to experience the stars like this." Frisk looked up with him. "I wonder what their first reactions were like..."

She also pointed at the moon. It was nearly full. "The moon changes too, depending on the phase of it. It feels like forever seeing all of this." She smiled and sighed, as her breath was a bit visible from the cold.

Sans stared in awe at the moon. He never noticed before how impressive it actually was. "You seem really passionate about all of this."

Sans wished that everyone they knew was there to experience how beautiful the night was. He knew that Papyrus would've loved to see it. That was one of his wishes from a past timeline. Him and Papyrus had been walking in Waterfall. He was reluctant to say what his wish was for fear of being laughed at. Little did he know, Sans had the same wish.

"I could say the same for you." Frisk replied. "I remember you showed me that telescope back in Waterfall to gaze at the sparkling ceiling. You laughed at my mark on my eye from it." Frisk giggled from the thought.

"Yeah. I've wanted to see what they looked like for a long time. Thought it was a good opportunity to mess with ya," Sans said with a playful wink.

They already made it to their destination. "Anything you need before I go?" Sans asked. He hated the idea of living alone after living his whole life with Papyrus. But he knew that he couldn't stay with Frisk.

"I'm alright.. Thanks for walking me home." Frisk felt the pang in her chest. She wanted to ask him to stay again, but she was too scared to. She's also feeling like she didn't want to be left alone.

But...

She also knew Sans was without Papyrus.

Sure, he had the other Papyrus, but... he's too busy with Undyne and isn't the same monster.

"Do you need anything?" Frisk fumbled with her hands underneath the hoodie sleeves. It was a bit long on her so her hands was underneath the sleeves. "Will you be ok...? I mean... since Pap isn't around...."

"I'll be fine. I've lived without him before. I just have to do it for longer now." Sans sighed. "I know you probably miss living with Toriel too. I'm sorry about that."

Sans hadn't even thought of that. Frisk was coping with that loss too. He couldn't help but wonder what it must be like for her.

"Yeah... It's going to feel weird being in an empty house." Frisk responded sadly. "You're a lot stronger than I. I can't stand being alone at all now... Guess I gotten used to having company with me for so long, huh?"

"Being alone is definitely hard. But it's not for long. I'll see you in the morning?" Sans replied. The last part was more of a question than anything.

"Yeah." Frisk quietly said. "Good night, Sans." She walked in quietly. She realizes that she had forgotten to return the hoodie! She blushed a little bit.

"At least this will keep me company..." Frisk whispered to herself as she headed upstairs to bed. She ended up laying down into bed, clinging onto the hoodie and drifted off into a deep sleep.

After looking for a while, Sans finally found the house that him and Papyrus had stayed in when they reached the surface in other timelines. To his luck, the place wasn't occupied. He opened the door and walked in. The whole place felt so silent. No enthusiastic shouting. No smell of spaghetti in the air. Just an empty house.

Sans went to the bedroom that he chose and laid down in the bed. He tried to fall asleep as quickly as he could to distract himself from how lonely the house felt.

Chara ended up staying again where Ralsei was taking care of more patients. Ralsei insisted he would stay another day for recovery. Chara couldn't say no to that since Ralsei seemed so worried, but he moved him into a more private room since it's been getting livelier.

Chara anxiously waits for Asriel's arrival. Excited but also worried how the date turned out. His thoughts were interrupted by the twist of the doorknob.

Asriel opened up the door and saw Chara's anxious face. He immediately felt guilty for some reason. "It's alright! The date didn't work out, but it was still fun. The one she likes...is someone other than me."

"I'm so sorry, Rei." Chara felt guilty. "I really thought she did... She's so hard to read. Heh... I didn't mean to push you into believing that she does though."

"You don't need to apologize! It was really fun to plan it all out with you!" Asriel smiled and laid down. "Do you mind if I go ahead and go to sleep though? It's been a long day..." he yawned and then realized that he was still in his fancy clothes. Oh well. He could change in the morning when he had more energy.

"Hey, wait." Chara interrupted. "Do you feel better at least to confess than to not at all?"

"I'm not really sure," Asriel admitted. "Some good things came out of it, but I don't know if I like it better than keeping the secret. It kind of hurt to be rejected." He laughed nervously.

Chara sighed. He knows it well. He didn't want to pry any longer or his brother would start crying. It's going to make him cry too since it hurts him still.

"I know the feeling..." Chara replied. "Let's get some shut eye. I'll let you be." He plopped in the bed across Asriel's.

Maybe it's better they keep distance from Frisk. For their own healing and to not bring further hurt to her.

They both faded into sleep with their torn emotions.

(I don't regret confessing...)

....

Frisk woke up to a sharp pain. It was severe cramps.

She knew what it was.

It's like her lies yesterday were mocking her in her face. She noticed she ruined her outfit from the small pool of blood beneath her.

(My period.. actually started...) Frisk whimpered in pain.

Frisk's periods were always unbearable. She would be bed ridden all the days she was on it. She never understood why she gotten it worse than other girls. Her mom would never take her to the doctor. Even when she turned into an adult, she was always strained for money because of her to check out what's going on.

During her time in the underground, that would also make her die a lot in battle, so she would just rest at the inn until it passes.

She started crying. The pain was super severe.

(There may be pads in the bathroom...)

It took her about an hour to struggle to get some clothes to change into. She found some comfy pajamas and struggled to get changed. She was able to find a great stack of pads in a drawer that Toriel gotten for her.

Her bloodied clothes and bed looked like a massacre happened. She tried moving from the bathroom floor, but it was no use. It was too painful.

(I'll just wait for the pain to pass as usual until I can move again...)

...

Sans was walking over to Frisk's house. He hoped that it wasn't too early and that she was awake. He would feel kind of bad if he woke her up, knowing how easily she gets tired. He took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door. He felt really nervous for some reason. He had pretended the night before that he was fine with Frisk and Asriel's date. It didn't seem that it had worked out though anyway.

Frisk tried to move to answer the door. It didn't work. She was too weak and too shaky.

Too much pain. She bit her tongue to muffle a pained scream in her throat.

When no one answered the door, Sans thought about turning around. Maybe she was asleep after all. But then he heard the doorknob shake a bit. It stopped. Why wasn't she opening the door?

"Frisk?" Sans called out. "Are you alright?" He was starting to worry.

(It's Sans!) Frisk exclaimed in her head. She feels bad that he would see her like this. She didn't want him to. She's used to taking care of herself with this.

"I'm fin- ah!" Frisk cried out from the pain. She curled up on the floor.

Sans knew that it was wrong to go into her house without her permission, but he couldn't stand it any longer. Something was wrong.

"Frisk!" Sans spotted her curled up on the floor. "What's happening?" He wasn't sure what to do. 

"I'm ok...This happens every month." Frisk says out of breath. Even talking can be hard at times.

To no avail, she can't move. The pain is so bad this time. Well, usually it is really bad. She's a bit mortified since there's blood on her bed sheets and clothes.

"Oh, that. I didn't know it could get this bad." Sans was still worried. He had never known it could be so terrible. He always thought that it was just a thing of life that didn't really bother them that much.

"It doesn't look very comfortable to lay on the floor like that. Would you like some help to get to the couch?" Sans offered.

"I guess it could... I don't know. I'm used to it. I'm sorry to worry you all the time." Frisk felt really bad. "Don't worry, I won't die... but you can move me if it's no trouble."

Sans nodded and lifted her off of the ground. He made sure to be extra careful since she seemed to be in a lot of pain. He gently laid her down on the couch.

"You know, I'm no expert obviously. But from what I've read I'm pretty sure this isn't supposed to happen. Are you absolutely sure you don't need to be taken to the hospital?" Sans asked.

"No, I'm fine.." then Frisk looked at Sans. His face was full of worry and concern. Maybe she should go. "I guess I can go if it eases your mind... Also I'm so sorry, but your hoodie... might be ruined..."

Frisk is praying that no blood gotten on it since most of it was on her nice clothes.

"I don't care about that. I can always buy a new one," Sans assured her. "Now, let's go."

"Um..." Frisk points towards the bathroom. "In the drawer, there's pads in there. Take the whole thing for me, please."

As much as Frisk bleeds, she bleeds pretty heavy. She'd have to change her pad every hour or less the way she bleeds. She always loses so much blood.

"Oops," Sans replied with a slight nervous chuckle. "I will go get those for you. You can stay here until I come back."

Frisk just laid there, waiting for Sans. She felt like she was in an oven from sweating from the pain so much. Usually, a heating pad would ease the pain only so slightly. But ever since she went to the Underground, she had to deal without one.

Sans returned. He picked her up again and handed her the pads. "Alright. Now are we ready?" He asked. "Do you need anything else?"

"Yeah. I don't think the things I need are here though. I'm sorry for trouble..." Frisk murmured weakly. Her face is covered in sweat. Sometimes, she gets a bit of a fever during this time.

"Don't worry about it." Sans noticed the sweat on her face.

As a skeleton monster, he was able to control his body temperature sometimes. Thus him being able to feel warm to the touch one minute and then cold the next. It was one of the perks of having strong magic. He could use it to heat himself up.

He used a chilled hand to wipe some of the sweat away. He didn't know if that helped humans out when they were too warm, but it was worth a shot.

The coolness of his hand helped ease Frisk's hot flash, yet she blushed a little bit since his hand was touching her face.

"Sorry, I get bad hot flashes and fever when this happens." Frisk apologized. "I usually have a heating pad to help ease my pain, but maybe a hospital somewhere has one..."

"They should have one you can use. We can always ask when we get there."

Sans walked outside with her in his arms. He thought he knew of where a hospital was located, but he wasn't really sure. "Hang in there, kiddo," he said quietly.

Finally, he spotted a Healing Center. He walked inside and looked around. "Where is the healer here?" Sans asked.

"That would be me!" Said a voice. He looked over to see Ralsei walking over. "My name is Ralsei! What can I help you out with?"

Before Sans could speak though, he was interrupted by Chara.

Chara was just leaving with Asriel. Both of them noticed something, well, someone.

(Frisk?)

Something was wrong.

(She looks like she's in pain....)

As much as Chara wanted to know, he kept his distance to see what Ralsei would do, while listening in on their conversation.

Ralsei was laughing nervously. He didn't really know that much about humans. Especially the female ones. He just knew how to heal monsters.

"I'll see what I can do," Ralsei said with a nervous smile. He cast a powerful healing spell. Nothing happened.

"You said it was her period, but much worse than normal for humans. You can't get rid of those since they're a normal part of life, but I was hoping that my magic would get rid of whatever was making it worse. That or dull the pain at least. It seems like it didn't affect her at all though."

Ralsei looked at them sympathetically. "I don't know why she's hurting so bad." He felt terrible for not knowing.

Chara heard Sans sighed.

He looked over at Asriel, "Hey, Rei, I'm going to be gone for a bit, mmkay?"

Asriel nodded. "Okay. Be careful!" He called out.

"I'm guessing you're not really a doctor for both humans and monsters, huh?" There was a little bit of annoyance in Sans's tone.

"I-I want to help both!" Ralsei said in a shaky voice. "I just don't really know that much about humans. She is the first human patient I've had!"

Sans felt a bit angry. He had carried her all the way there when she wasn't feeling good only for it to not even work.

Chara headed over to where Sans, Frisk and Ralsei was over at. Even though he still hurts from Frisk's rejection, he still cares and loves her.

She's still single anyways, so....

"Greetings, skully." Chara greeted. "Cut Ralsei some slack. I know you're stressed out but girls having period is nor-"

Chara looked down and noticed some blood was kind of dripping down her leg a bit. That's definitely not normal... she looked a bit pale too. Some tears were forming from her eyes.

Chara's face turned serious and corrected himself.

"On second thought, she doesn't look good at all. We'd have to take her to a human hospital. There's a bus stop a bit outside of this town."

"Alright," Sans said. "We should hurry though. I already had to carry her for a while to get her here, and I don't think that helped her out at all."

They started to walk towards the door. "Good luck!" Ralsei called after them.

Chara started leading the way to the bus stop for Sans. As the bus arrived, the driver took a glance at Sans. He looked puzzled.

As they gotten on the bus, people were whispering and murmuring about Sans.

_Is that a monster?_

_Maybe it's a costume._

_Is that blood? Did it do that?_

Chara just rolled his eyes and gave Sans a look to just ignore them. Frisk clung to Sans's shirt to drown out any grunts of pain she had.

Although the people talking about him like that was distracting and a bit upsetting, Sans tried to focus on Frisk. "It's alright. We will be there soon."

It was hard to see her like that, clinging on to his shirt. He hated it that she was hurting so bad.


	13. Chapter 13

The trip wasn't too long. One of the three stops was right near the hospital. It was a noisy and city. They both hurried to the front desk. The lady gave Sans a strange look.

"Name of patient." The lady was tapping on the computer. She seemed a bit snooty and uncomfortable around Sans.

"Frisk," Sans said. "We aren't sure what her last name is."

Sans shot Chara an uncomfortable glance. They weren't going to keep him from the room because he was a monster were they? He wanted to be with Frisk when she was diagnosed.

Chara scratched the back of his head. Kinda mouthed 'sorry I'm about to do this, Frisk.'

"Frisk Dreemur. She's uh... my wife?" Chara lied and shrugged.

"Birthdate." The woman asked as she typed.

"April 7, 20XX." Frisk barely spoke.

"Reason for coming." The woman continued typing.

"Her period. She seems to be in really bad pain and bleeding heavily." Chara explained.

The woman kind of scoffed at him and laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

"Does it look like we're kidding?" Sans asked in an irritated tone. "She's in a lot of pain. Like more than normal."

The lady was taken aback from Sans. She was a bit intimidated.

"We only take emergency patients here. We take less serious matters for those in the waiting room." The lady smiled a cocky smile. "Do you even have health insurance?"

Chara started getting more irritated. "No, but-"

"Then get into the waiting ro-"

Suddenly Frisk started feeling ice cold. She was shivering abnormally.

Sans held Frisk tighter to try to warm her up. "Chara, she's ice cold. We need to get her in now."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Women tend to exaggerate their pain-"

Frisk let out a really loud scream of agony. It felt like she was being stabbed over and over again. This was definitely more severe than usual. Chara saw the look at panic of Sans's face. He slammed down a bag of gold. It must have been worth a fortune of money.

"Take us to the VIP room, NOW. She needs attention NOW!" Chara glared at her with his one eye glowing red. The woman gotten a bit scared and nodded frantically. She had the immediate emergency unit come out.

One of the men that came out looked a bit nervous at not only Sans, but how Chara looked too.

"Pl-please place her on here." He motioned at the rolling hospital bed.

Sans nodded and gently placed her on the bed. He felt a bit bad for scaring the ones who had done nothing wrong, but Frisk was his main concern.

The men rushed her to the VIP room as Sans and Chara followed after. She was screaming and shaking a lot. Tears were nearly coming out of her eyes, but it hurt too much to cry even.

As they were setting up her room. A man motioned towards Chara. "Can the husband help remove her clothing?"

"Uhhhh..." Chara froze a bit. He's a bit embarrassed, but super uncomfortable. "I'm uh, too afraid to hurt her."

The man nodded in understanding. He called out one of the nurses to be gentle.

"I'll uh... wait out here with my buddy. He's a bit worried too." Chara went to sit next to Sans as they waited outside the VIP room.

Chara ruffled his hair in embarrassment and also irritation from the people. "That was super awkward. Sorry."

"It's fine," Sans said. "I know you just did what you had to." He found himself staring at the wall across from them. "I know she doesn't like to let others see her in pain. So for her to act like that...something must be really wrong." He felt really worried. Seeing her like that made him hurt inside.

"Don't mind the stares from these people." Chara sighed in frustration. "Ugh! So annoying. Using my money to get what is needed...This is why I like monsters better than humans. Frisk is the exception."

"Yeah. They all seem so much meaner than the monsters I know. What causes humans to act like this anyway?" Sans looked around at the people. They all seemed so judgmental.

"It's the very reason why I jumped to the Underground." Chara scowled. "I heard rumors about Monsters being banished underneath there. I took a gamble because I hated my life anyway. It didn't matter to me if I had died. Monsters typically are stronger humans. But humans like me and the other Chara. Ones with DETERMINATION are a threat. It's rare, but don't let humans scare you either. Most of them are wimps like the ones we encountered today."

"Trust me, they don't scare me. If anything up here were to scare me it would be whatever is wrong with Frisk." Sans leaned his head down and put it on his hand. "Whatever it is...it's disturbing." He remembered how terrifying it had been when he saw her on the floor. The whole idea that something like that could happen to someone's body was scary to him.

"Yeah.." Chara's eyebrows furrowed in a worried manner. "But Frisk is tough.. I don't think she'll die with all she's been through."

"Patient has thrown up! Send for the ultrasound!" A clash of voices came from the room and they were rushing in and out of the room with machines.

"What's going on?" Sans asked in a panic. "What does it mean that she threw up?" He looked at Chara with a worried expression. He didn't really expect Chara to know, but maybe since he was a human he had a bit more knowledge than Sans did. That was his hope at least.

Chara went into a panic a little bit. "I'm... honestly not sure. I feel bad that I thought it was just a period at first..."

Chara was fearing for the worst. Both of them sat out there, anxiously.

....

Frisk's Side.

She heard voices but she wasn't paying attention from all the pain. A woman nurse came in and tried her best to gently change into a hospital gown.

She tried asking her questions, but Frisk kept crying in pain.

She kept shaking a bit.

The nurse had to hold her arm down to put the IV in her arm. It took some time, but then Frisk threw up.

Some people ran out and brought another machine in. They placed the ultrasound's gel thing on her stomach.

The voices were still muffled to her and then she saw something added to the IV in her arm.

She then faded out of consciousness.

Three hours have passed.

Sans and Chara haven't said a word to each other in a while.

A man came out of the room.

"You may come in." He said towards Chara.

"Yes, WE will come in. I'll have you know, I'm planning to be the human ambassador for monsters." Chara retorted.

The man went aside. Sans and Chara see Frisk. She seemed better and more stable. She was a little groggy, but she's awake now.

"Heya Frisk." Sans walked over to the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Frisk looked so frail and weak. Sans wanted to help her somehow, but didn't know how he could.

"I'm alright now." Frisk replied, feeling bad. "They gave me some strong pain killers so my pain's stable right now."

"What was wrong with her?" Chara looked towards the doctor.

"A cyst had ruptured. She was very lucky we caught it in time. It would have been fatal towards her." Doctor explained.

Frisk wasn't too surprised. She knew something was wrong with her, but she hated being right. "What was the cause of it..?"

"The cysts we read on the ultrasound, we found large lesions around it." The doctor fixed his glasses. "Your diagnosis is a disease called: Endometriosis. You are at Stage 3 of the disease."

"And what does that mean?" Sans asked nervously. "What do we do now? Is there a cure?"

Sans had never heard of anything like that. Much less seen someone go through it. (Is this going to be how we live our lives for a while?)

The doctor didn't even look at Sans. It was a good question to explain to Frisk.

"There is currently no cure for it. There are treatment options, however, to lessen the pain. Surgery's one of them, but it doesn't get rid of it. She would have to get multiple surgeries. Other options are daily medications and natural remedies. Pain killers can help rid of the severity and lessen the bleeding, but she would have to take it with food."

(No cure...) Chara thought.

"But why the stage?"

"Between stages 3 and 4 decrease the fertility of having children. If your wife was planning on having any, it would be really rare. The rate of miscarriages is higher than usual." The doctor replied.

Frisk looked a bit devastated hearing that out of everything.

Sans noticed her sad face. "So when can she go back home?" He asked. He realized that must've sounded weird since the doctors all thought she was Chara's wife. "I'm wondering for my friend," he added quickly.

"Mrs. Dreemurr must choose a treatment option first." The doctor was typing on the computer. "The most efficient method is the daily pills: birth control, but you must only start it once your cycle ends."

"I'll do that then..." Frisk murmured.

"Where will we be sending this to?" Doctor asked Chara.

Chara gave him the details of the Health Store in their town. The doctor raised an eyebrow at the place's name, not used to monsters being around.

"We'll be sending you supplies each month." The doctor handed Frisk her first pack. "Take it at the same time daily."

"Oh yeah, doc? Fire the terrible woman up at the front desk." Chara glared with his eyes glowing. The doctor nodded in fear.

"I'll get the nurse ready to check you out." He stuttered and handed Frisk the diagnosis paper.

**ENDOMETRIOSIS**

**What it is: Endometriosis is a chronic disease that impacts the uterus and ovaries. It effects 1 out of every 10 women.**

**Symptoms:**

**Severe pain  
Sharp pelvic pain  
Heavy bleeding  
Cysts  
Pain during bowel movements  
Infertility  
Fatigue  
Rectal Pain (Bleeding)   
Frequent urine  
Constipation  
Pain while using the bathroom  
Lower back pain  
Deep Pain with Intercourse **

Frisk was just taking everything in.

Sans looked at Frisk's sad face and sighed. It would be best if he didn't try to comfort her, because the doctors might get the wrong idea.

He looked back at Chara. He hated it, but he wanted him to try and comfort her since he shouldn't. He didn't say anything, just gave him a look in hopes that he would understand.

Chara was about to say something, but Frisk looked at them both. She didn't want them to worry and then put on a smile.

"I'm alright. See? I mean, I had a feeling something was wrong with me, but I denied it." Frisk admitted. "I had been feeling this way since I was eleven years old... My mom, she, um, kind of neglected me. She said it was 'normal' and to 'suck it up.' I didn't realize until I was older that something was wrong, but my mom made me so much in debt. I couldn't go to the doctor or anything. Honestly, I was also scared of being told it was all in my head."

"People like her and that stupid woman in the front make me so sick." Chara shook his head in disgust.

"Me too," Sans said. "I can't believe they would do something like that. They have no right to treat you that way."

"It's alright. It's in the past. Thank you, Sans and Chara for taking me in today." Frisk beamed. "I know you probably thought I would die again... I seem to be a little burden, huh?"

"Course not," Sans assured her. "It was scary I'll admit, but not a burden."

Chara was about to say something but the nurse came in.

"Sign here for release."

Frisk signed.

"Do you have anymore questions?" The nurse asked as she was removing the IV from Frisk's arm and then putting a bandage on it.

Frisk noticed Sans looked worried about something. "I do... is um... endometriosis life threatening?"

"It's very rare that it can be. You have higher risk of getting ovarian cancer, but again, very rare. Do not worry. You don't have any signs of life threatening symptoms. Make follow-up appointment if it would ease your mind." The nurse explained.

Chara looked at Sans. Both of them DEFINITELY don't want to come back here.

"We live a bit of a distance from the hospital." Chara stated. "We have one in town. Can you send information about the disease for our doctor to study? As the ambassador for the monsters, I would like to expand their minds about humans and how they can treat them further. Perhaps, they may help find a cure."

The nurse hesitated about the idea of monsters but the look Chara has given, she has agreed. "Alright, she's ready to go. We'll send the information for your convenience." The nurse looked at Frisk. "Your clothing is on the chair. A suggestion for this week is to keep bed rest, drink plenty of water and take these pain killers." The nurse handed them to her.

"Do also have a heating pad...?" Frisk asked.

The nurse rummages from the drawer in the room and handed her one. "All set."

"Thank you." Frisk had said as the nurse left.

Frisk was a bit embarrassed.

"Um... can you hand me my clothes and leave the room for a moment? I can change while in bed..."

Sans blushed and nodded. He grabbed her clothes and handed them to her. "Chara and I will leave you alone so you can change. See you in a few minutes."

He walked out of the room followed by Chara. There was an awkward silence as they waited.

"How are we going to know when she's ready?" Chara wondered. Isn't she too weak to walk? He used this as an opportunity to tease Sans. "Maybe I should help her change as her dear husband!" Then he could feel Sans's glare at him. It was a bad joke.

"I don't think now is the time for those jokes buddy," Sans said in a slightly threatening manner. "As for your question, I guess we can knock and ask here in a few minutes. If she's ready we can help her get back to her home."

Sans allowed himself to calm down a bit. Sometimes he had to remind himself that Chara wasn't his enemy.

Chara's a bit unsure how Sans really feels sometimes. About Frisk. But, it's not his place to ask. Even though he would rather have either himself or Asriel with Frisk, Sans isn't a bad guy.

(As long as she's single... and if she moves on from Sans.. I won't completely give up on her. I'll give her space for now.) Chara thought deeply.

Frisk was finished putting on her clothes. Even though the pain was gone, for now, she was still so tired and out of breath just putting them on. It is a little irritating for her how tired she is from this. She put her medications and heating pad in the bag. She didn't need to worry about changing her pad since nurses already helped her with that. She slowly gotten out of bed.

A bit unsteady, she can walk. Just super slow.

Step by step.

She reached the doorknob and opened it.

"I'm (huff) ready." Frisk panted, surprising both Sans and Chara.

"You really walked all the way from the hospital bed?" Sans asked in surprise. He didn't think she had the strength to walk at all!

"Like I said (huff). I'm used to (huff) this." Frisk couldn't stand and sat on the floor. Chara grabbed her bag of stuff to help.

"You're certainly not going to walk the whole time!" Chara scolded. "You can't even stand for long."

Sans offered his hand for her to grab. "Here. I will help walk there." He knew that carrying her would be embarrassing. The only reason he did it before is because she absolutely couldn't walk. Maybe she could walk a bit better now with his help.

Frisk took his hand and shook a little bit as Sans's hand lifted her up. Her legs felt like noodles. They hurt a bit.

She liked being held in Sans's arms.

She felt safe earlier.

She felt like she wanted him to, but she felt bad.

But then...

"I like it when you carry me..." Frisk blurted out without realizing. Her period makes her not think at times and then she immediately felt her face got hot.

Sans felt his face go hot too. "I-I like it when I carry you too." He stuttered a bit. He gently lifted her up and held her against him tightly but gently at the same time.

"That better?" Sans asked. He was surprised that she had admitted to something like that with how flustered she gets.

Frisk's heart skips a beat.

(He.. what?!) Frisk felt her face getting hotter. She buried her blush within his shirt. (Did I hear that right? My heart feels like it's going to explode. Calm down, Frisk. There must be some kind of... um.. explanation?!)

"Y-yes." Frisk stuttered through her flustered. "Um, I'm not heavy, am I?"

"Nah," Sans said with a chuckle. "You're pretty light actually." She was so tiny that it was easy to carry her, despite him being really short himself.

Chara scratched the back of his head. He looked away from them.

"Haha.. Let's get home. Frisk is probably hungry and Rei's probably worried. I'll make sure that Ralsei gotten the information so I'll stay there a bit."

Sans nodded. "Yeah, let's go. Do you have anything to eat at your place?" He asked Frisk.

Sans wasn't the best cook. Well, actually he had never really tried other than hotdogs and other simple foods. But he guessed that he would need to get her food somehow.

"I think there's some food in the fridge, but I'm not sure what's there. I guess we'll find out when we get there." Frisk said thoughtfully, still blushing a bit.

They made their way home. Chara went separate ways from Sans and Frisk. Sans took Frisk home and gotten themselves inside. It was already early evening. It sure has been a long day, but also a good time for dinner.

Sans opened up the refrigerator and looked inside. It was mainly fruits and vegetables. (That's good. She needs lots of this stuff.)

Sans got a plate and cut up some strawberries, bananas, and zucchini. "I hope you like this," he said. He sat the plate down on the coffee table in front of her. "I've been getting all kinds of exercise here lately for you." He winked playfully.

Frisk giggled. "You're not so lazy after all, huh?"

She gotten her heating pad plugged in. It's sitting right onto her on the highest heating setting.

She slowly scooted up and started to nibble on them.

"I really appreciate everything you do for me."

(I thought I was going to give up but....) Her thoughts were kind of going crazy.

"Do you want some too?" She lifted up a strawberry slice with her shaky hand.

(My feelings keep growing stronger...)

Sans didn't really want to eat her food since she was so sick. She probably needed all that she could eat. He couldn't contain the feeling he got though from seeing the look on her face as she offered him some. He reached over and slowly took it from her hand, putting it in his mouth. He wasn't really a fan of fruit, but it felt pretty good to bite into the juicy fruit after going a while without eating a real meal.

"It tastes pretty good," Sans said in a content tone. Somehow being with her like that made him so happy. "You like fruit a lot?"

Frisk felt a bit happy Sans accepted her fruit.

"I missed the taste of fruit a lot. It's one of my favorite things." Frisk beamed. "Did you know tomato is a fruit? It was mistaken as a vegetable for years! So when you drink your ketchup, you're drinking a fruit!"

"Does that make ketchup a fruit smoothie?" Sans asked with a chuckle. "See, drinking ketchup isn't gross! What's weird is dipping fries in a smoothie."

Frisk laughed. "A very ACIDIC smoothie. But I do like my fries with ketchup!"

It feels nice for them to laugh together like this after a stressful, painful day.

"I'll be back to normal within a few days." Frisk stated as she ate another bite of her food.

"I'm glad," Sans replied. "I'll be happy when you can walk around better and stuff. For now though, don't worry about it."

Sans sat down on the couch beside her and leaned back in the comfortable cushions with a happy sigh.

"A-are you, um.." Frisk looked down at her food. "Staying here for a bit then?"

(Oh my gosh! Who asks that question?!) Frisk thought as she twirled her hair around nervously. She just realized her hair is a mess and is even more embarrassed that he sees her like this!

"I can if that's okay with you." Of course he wanted to stay for a bit, but he would respect her wishes if she didn't want him to.

Sans looked at her twirling her hair nervously. (Cute...)

"Of course it's ok!" Frisk said shyly while blurting out without looking at him. "Don't ever think you're bothering me....because..."

(I love being with you... I don't want you to go...)

Is what she wanted to say.

"I'll miss your puns." Frisk cringed saying that but she chickened out saying her thoughts and then giggled a bit.

"Heh. My puns are punfect for a speedy recovery." Sans chuckled awkwardly.

Frisk laughed so hard that it hurt.

"I definitely need to do laundry.. My poor bed is a bloody mess. And my clothes. Possibly your hoodie." Frisk face palmed in embarrassment.

"If you don't feel like getting up then just leave it to me. I can do it for you," Sans said. Although he wasn't too fond of the idea of having to wash laundry covered in her blood, but she obviously needed help.

"I definitely am out of commission for the next few days." Frisk admitted. "One time, I tried to do it myself and well, I collapsed. I got nothing done. Haha. I guess now I'm the lazy one, huh?"

"Nah. You're not lazy in the slightest. Being lazy and not being able to work due to illness are two completely different things." Sans stood up and started to walk in the direction of her bedroom. "Anything you need before I go?" He felt a bit nervous about leaving her to do the laundry. If she had another really bad episode he wouldn't be there to help.

Frisk shook her head. She was already done eating.

"I'll just be resting like the doctor said." Frisk lays back on the couch. "I'll yell for you if I need something so don't worry." Frisk smiled reassuringly.

Sans nodded happily and went into the bedroom. The bed and the clothes that Frisk was wearing were covered in blood. Somehow, his hoodie had survived it. He grabbed the hoodie and put it over top of his white shirt. It felt...warm? It smelled nice too. He pulled it tighter around him and enjoyed the warmth and scent coming off of it. He didn't know how Frisk's body heat had managed to linger there for so long after she took it off, but it was comforting to him somehow. He turned around and looked at the bed. The worst of the blood was where she was laying at, of course. He started to carefully pull the blankets and sheets off the bed and put them in a neat pile on the floor. He wasn't sure where a basket was, so he would just have to carry them all to the laundry machine and then sort them then. He made careful that the worst of the whole thing was wrapped up with other blankets so he didn't accidentally touch something.

As soon as the laundry was finished, Sans came back and noticed Frisk sleeping. She looked so peaceful. He didn't want to bother her by getting on the couch. He grabbed one of the pillows by her feet and a blanket. She hadn't covered up with it and he figured that he shouldn't risk her getting overheated.

As Sans was doing this, there was a tug on his sleeve.

"Sans..." Frisk was doing this in her sleep. She always does weird things in her sleep. She says something else inaudibly.

Sans looked down at Frisk nervously as he felt the tug on his sleeve. He tried to gently pull away. "I need to get to sleep." He knew that she couldn't hear him, but he said it anyway due to instinct.

Frisk's grip was pretty tight. Her voice was a bit tired sounding, due to sleep talking.

"Sans... That day... I dressed pretty for you... but maybe.... you don't think of me that way...." Frisk mumbled in her sleep. She sounded upset. "Why... does it hurt...?"

Sans was surprised. He had thought that Frisk didn't think of him that way. He didn't want to admit that he liked her that way too. He gently rubbed her head in hopes of making her let go. "It's alright. I bet you won't even remember this happened in the morning."

Frisk suddenly pulled Sans in an embrace. She was clinging to him. This woman!

"You're mine..." Frisk mumbled more while hugging tightly. Sans had a massive blush. His body was lingering on top of her. Her face was so close to his that he felt her breath.

(Calm down. Calm down.) Sans thought frantically through his blush. (She's so warm and soft...I...)

And then Frisk released her grip finally.

Sans backed away a bit. Felt like his SOUL was pounding. He looked down at her. "Even if it was just for a little bit, that I was yours. Goodnight, Frisk."

Sans went back over to where he was going to sleep. As he was falling asleep, he kept thinking about her. It was so hard to sleep after that!


	14. Chapter 14

As the morning came, Frisk's eyes opened and saw that Sans was sleeping. She didn't want to wake him. It would have been embarrassing to ask him to take her to the bathroom.

Still weak, Frisk grabbed a change of new clothes and stuff to take a quick shower. Showering is a bit tedious during this time. She gets so out of breath and gets more pain with every movement. As she had finished, she slowly gotten dressed into clean clothes. She didn't bother blow drying her hair, but made the effort to brush it so it doesn't look like an embarrassing mess.

As she makes her way out of the bathroom, she was barely walking. Frisk noticed Sans was waking up now.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." Frisk looked at him. But noticed, his face was a bit blue? She also noticed he couldn't look her straight in the eye. (Did I do something wrong?)

"You didn't wake me up," Sans said a bit awkwardly. His SOUL felt fluttery. "I'm a pretty heavy sleeper so don't worry. I just happened to wake up at this time."

Sans looked at the wall behind Frisk when he talked. He knew that she probably didn't remember, but it still felt like his SOUL was going to explode. The way her lips looked. Her face. Her warmth. He still feels it.

Frisk made her way back to sitting on the couch and putting back her heating pad on. She studied Sans's face.

"Are you ok? Your face is blue..." Frisk worried that he was sick, but the blueness of his cheeks made him look extra cute for some reason to her. Maybe he pushed himself too hard to taking care of her?

"Y-yeah." Sans was trying to reassure her, but he sounded so unsure himself. "I sometime do that...turn blue I mean...it's a normal reaction to...things."

He cringed. That was a terrible excuse! Although he was technically right, he sounded so weird saying it.

Frisk tilted her head. She was a little confused. "Reaction to what things?" Oblivious Frisk is oblivious especially since it feels like she's still tired from her time.

"You know just...things that make me nervous, or embarrassed, or...really really happy." Sans was sweating nervously now.

(She's onto me!) He panicked in his mind.

"Nervous...?" Frisk wondered aloud. "Are you nervous with me? Don't worry, I'll need to take some more painkillers if the pain gets bad again." Frisk smiled.

She took it the wrong way.

"I apologize for making you nervous." Frisk continued, but with a sad smile.

"It's alright," Sans sighed in relief. He decided to just go with it. "I just worry too much I guess." He chuckled nervously.

A part of him was glad that she took it the wrong way. But another part of him was upset. (Maybe it's better that she remains oblivious...)

Frisk feels a bit sad for relying on him so much. Even though she has feelings for him, she doesn't want to make to feel nervous and the fact he needed to take care of her.

"Do you want to leave? If this is too much for you... haha..." Frisk said with a nervous laughter. "I mean, you might have other things to do... and I don't want to take up your time."

Frisk didn't really want him to leave, but she didn't want to take advantage of his kindness. She didn't want her pain to be an excuse to stay close by him. She feels extremely selfish...

The image of Frisk looking sad in her sleep popped up in his head. Her face looked so sad. The same kind of look she's giving now. It almost looks like she's about to cry.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sans said. It hurt him to see her like that. "It's not too much for me. I don't have anything else to do."

Sans wanted so badly to hug her, but he refrained. "I know that you'll be alright. I'm just a bit paranoid is all."

Sans felt terrible lying like that. It was true that he was nervous for her health. That wasn't really why he was blushing though.

"Sans..." Frisk was getting emotional. She tends to when she's on her period. Her tears start falling off. "Why do you do so much for me...? I know you care but...I'm so confused, I..." Frisk immediately wipes away her tears. (No, stop it, Frisk!!)

"Don't mind me. Just um... forget what I asked.. I'm just saying stupid things now. I mood swing on my time a lot." Frisk feels a bit embarrassed that her feelings are leaking out a little bit. She covers it with a laugh.

"Frisk..." Sans started sadly. "Isn't that what people do when they care? They try to help out."

"Yeah..." Frisk struggled not to cry.

(That's what I thought...)

"That's what best friends do, right?"

(He doesn't feel anything. I feel so stupid.)

Frisk looked down, trying her best to hide her emotions. All she does is cry around him. She wants to stop crying. She wants to stop being a burden. Mostly, she wants to stop these painful feelings she has.

"Heh. Yeah. Best friends." Sans felt a bit sad saying that after what he had heard the night before. He knew that she liked him as more than friends.

(I don't think we could ever work out though,) Sans thought. (Too much has happened. I'm sure Asriel still had feelings for her despite the date obviously not working out. Maybe Chara too.) He had other worries too, but he didn't want to think about that.

Frisk's lips start to quiver. She couldn't hold it in. Usually, she can. Not with this period though. She said nothing, but she started bawling her eyes out suddenly. She tried speaking, but the words didn't make any sense from her crying.

(It hurts so bad...)

Sans noticed her crying and got up quickly. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her gently. "Why are you crying?" He asked. His voice cracked a little bit. (Oh no...not this.)

"I'm... just.. stupid..." Frisk shook as she cried. "I deserve (hic) this..."

(I deserve it for bringing pain to Chara. To Rei....)

"This is what they're feeling too..!" Frisk cried, didn't realize she was saying it out loud.

"What who is feeling?" Sans asked. "Did something happen?"

He felt like he was missing out on a lot. Whatever had happened, it must've been terrible.

"I rejected Asriel... I rejected Chara...!" Frisk sobbed, not realizing Sans knows what she means. "I'm rejected too... (hic) Pathetic, right...? This is what it feels like...I'm sorry, I mood swing a lot during my tim-"

But she was interrupted by Sans.

"What about me?" Sans had said it before even thinking. But for some reason, he didn't regret it. He knew how she felt about him. She wanted him but wouldn't admit it.

Everything they had been through together had led them to there. Maybe it was finally time.

Frisk looked up at him, in surprise through her tears. Did she hear that right? She wanted to confirm so she doesn't misunderstand like she always does. "Sans...? What... do you mean..?"

"You said that you rejected those two, which is fine. But I'm wondering...would you reject me?" Sans was starting to tear up a bit. He wasn't really one to cry in front of people unless something was so terrible that he couldn't control it.

Sans would normally cry on his own when nobody else was around. Especially when Papyrus wasn't around because he didn't want to upset him. He couldn't hold it in any longer though. He wanted to be with her so much.

Frisk's heart started to pound. She sees Sans's tears in his eyes.

Was he scared this whole time too?

Just like she was?

Frisk began to put her arms around him too. Her face felt flustered.

"No... I could never reject you...!" Her hands clung to the back of his hoodie.

Sans didn't know what to say. What he could say. He was just crying with her. "I knew that you felt the same way about me," he admitted.

"The real reason my face was blue this morning...I was blushing. You talk in your sleep, you know?" There was a hint of playfulness in his voice despite everything that was going on.

"E-eehhh??" Frisk stuttered through her blush. "Is that how you found out?? You're so mean! I cried thinking you didn't think of me that way!" She pouted in a cute way, but she was mad and happy at the same time.

Sans backed up from the hug and saw her pouty face. He chuckled. "Sorry. If I'm being honest I was worried that you didn't think of me that way either. Until last night, obviously."

Sans wiped away the tears from his face. It felt good to get it off of his chest.

"I'll forgive you...um... if you tell me your feelings. Only fair since you heard what I said in my sleep!" Frisk looked down, still pouty and blushy. She was stuttering a lot. With her heart pounding.

"Weeeeeeelllll..." Sans started. "In your sleep you grabbed my sleeve and said 'you're mine'."

(She's probably so embarrassed. This is a good time to tease her,) Sans thought with a chuckle out loud.

Frisk's face turned more red than it's ever been!

(You're mine?! Kyaa!! So bold!!!)

"So I guess you were right. I feel the same way so..." he trailed off with a blush. "I guess the next step is up to you."

Frisk hid her face in her hands and her voice is muffled behind her hands. "Not fair! Y-you heard that from me and you expect me to flat out say it? Wahh!" Frisk is getting too flustered and she feels even hotter from not only that but by her hot flashes.

Sans was amused by the way Frisk was reacting. He needed to find the words to say it though. "Frisk..." he paused, trying to think of something. "Will you be my one and bonely?"

Frisk giggled at the pun. Only Sans would do that. That's what she loves about him.

"Always and forever." Frisk blushed and hugged him so tight. "I'm so happy..."

"Yeah..." Sans sighed happily. "Forever..." He couldn't help but wonder what forever actually meant. Did Frisk even know? Probably not.

(She isn't a liar though. If she says forever then it's forever.) Sans hugged her back. (Even if I'm scared.)

"Er, so.." Frisk gotten out of the embrace and kind of fiddled with her fingers shyly. "That day, when I dressed up... um.....I was dressing up for you to look my way."

Sans had a look on his face that made Frisk question. "What is it?"

"You said that in your sleep too," Sans said nervously. "You seem to reveal a lot of things when you aren't aware of what you're saying."

Frisk blushed even more. "Um... Did I say anything else I said in my sleep?"

"You said a lot," Sans teased. "You even told me that you were going to wear your underpants on your head and run around acting like a monkey." He winked playfully.

Frisk, being gullible, "Did I really? That's so weird! And off topic from what I was saying earlier." Frisk twirled her hair nervously. "I always say and do weird things in my sleep..."

Frisk remembering that one time they slept in the same bed and was clinging to Sans. She also doesn't realize she's done that last night either.

"Nah, I'm kidding." Sans said. "Hey, it's morning and we haven't had anything to eat yet. What do you feel like eating?"

Frisk smiled. "I'm not picky so I can eat whatever you're in the mood for."

Sans nodded and opened the fridge. Still just fruits and vegetables. "I guess it'll be vegetables this time. We really need to go shopping once she feels better," he said to himself.

Sans cut up some vegetables and put them on a plate for Frisk. He also got her a cup of water. Then he grabbed some for himself and went into the living room, sitting down beside her and handing her the plate and cup that were prepared for her.

"Thank you, um..." Frisk wanted to call him a cute pet name like couples do, but she chickened out. "THANK YOU!" She blurted why blushing immensely and started eating her food. She takes a pain killer with it since she definitely DOES NOT want to be in pain at all since they just gotten together today! She's a bit embarrassed she's in her pajamas when it happened, but it's the only thing comfortable during her time.

"That was an intense way to say thank you," Sans said with a chuckle. He started to eat his food too. It was his first time eating more than a few bites since Asriel's spaghetti.

Sams quickly ate all of it in a way that shouldn't seem possible. He always ate super fast when he was hungry, unless he was upset or something.

"I'm just a bit umm... shy is all. Now that you're my... um.. um.. boyfriend." Frisk's face heated up more. She wish she was as bold as she is when she sleeps! But she's just a bowl of mush. The thought of feeding Sans with her saying 'Say ahhh Sansy' comes in her mind.

(Dang it, that's an anime thing! Curse you, anime for making things look easy!)

"I can tell. Why are you so shy anyway? I'm not gonna judge you or anything." Sans immediately felt bad for saying that. One because he actually was supposed to judge her. Two because her shyness could very well be due to trauma.

"Well, I am judging you since it's my job," Sans said nervously. "But not in a mean sort of way."

"I dunno...! You're shy too!" Frisk protested. "I-I'll prove it to you!" She hesitated for the longest time. She made her face go close to his. Like really, REALLY close. She wasn't going to kiss him or anything, but she was trying to make him blush.

Sans felt a slight blush form on his cheeks. "I-I don't think this proves that I'm shy," he objected nervously.

She was so close! He felt like his soul was going to explode!

Frisk backed away immediately, seeing his blush. "It does! I win!" She smiled victoriously and in a teasing manner. She can't believe she did that! Her heart felt like it was going to explode too.

"I guess so," Sans said happily. She looked so excited over something so small like that. (She looks so...cute...)

"But to answer your question," Frisk started up the topic again. "I never dated before so..."

Frisk living in her former home environment wasn't the greatest. She was very limited to her own freedom.

"I haven't either," Sans admitted. "I guess this is a new experience for both of us."

Sans couldn't help but wonder how someone like her had never been in a relationship before. She seemed like the sort of girl that the boys would love with how sweet and kind she was. (Maybe humans have different standards than us monsters,) he concluded.

"Whaaaaat?" Frisk exclaimed. "But... you're so funny! And amazing! And....fjdnfoendnd" That last part was hard to hear since she gotten flustered and she said it so low.

"As for why, I just never really saw the need. I've always been too lazy for that stuff. Plus I needed to protect Papyrus, which was pretty much a full time job. What was that last part though?" Sans asked in a playful tone.

"N-nothing!" Frisk is avoiding eye contact, but she knew Sans now has the upperhand.

"Well I know you said something," Sans pressed. "You don't have to tell me, but I would really like to know."

"Too bad you didn't hear it!" Frisk stuck her tongue out in a teasing manner. "Can't make me say it! Heehee."

"I bet you I can! I'm just...not sure how yet!" (Tickling worked on Papyrus...but that might hurt her,) Sans decided. Then he got an idea. "As soon as you're feeling better we can go on a really nice date. But you have to tell me what you said first."

Frisk gotten all fidgety. Her first date with Sans!! The thought excited her and made her nervous too.

"I said um...you're..." Frisk hid her face in the couch pillow. Her voice is muffled, but he can still hear it. "Handsome..."

"Handsome?" Sans repeated. He had never thought of himself as that! "Thanks." He wasn't sure what else to say. He chuckled nervously, with a deep blue blush.

Frisk was still hiding her face in the pillow.

"What's with the hiding your face?" Sans asked. He gently pulled the pillow away from her. "I like it better when I can see ya."

Right in her heart, his words still makes it skip a beat.

Frisk never called anyone handsome before, so it made her feel bashful. As she looked at him, she noticed Sans's hoodie.

"Your hoodie's ok." Frisk smiled. "I'm so glad it didn't get ruined."

"Yep. Still in perfect condition." He patted the hoodie with a satisfied look on his face. Frisk's health was more important to him than any hoodie, but he couldn't deny being really relieved that it was still okay.

"Thank you for doing the laundry too... um... I want to apologize..." Frisk wanted to grab his hand, but she was too shy to. Sans would always grab her hand. Gah! Why was that so hard? "I know I say sorry so often, but that day with Asriel... I hope I didn't hurt you... or with Chara possibly..."

Frisk is unsure how long Sans has had feelings for him, but she wants to show she cares for his feelings.

"I almost completely forgot about all that," Sans assured her. "I'm really not upset about it. I just..."

Sans had noticed her staring at his hand. He reached over slowly and grabbed hers. "Is that it? You wanted me to hold your hand? You could've just said so." His face was starting to blush again, but he ignored it.

Frisk started to blush again. She put his fingers between his to make them feel closer. "I feel weird saying you should so... at least you can read me.. sometimes." She wondered what he was going to say next. "You just what?"

"I just care about you right now is what I was going to say," Sans finished.

Frisk rested her head on Sans's shoulder. (He's so sweet and...)

"So warm.." She said out loud.

Sans blushed. He reached over and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over top the both of them. "Are you falling asleep?" He asked. He knew that her condition sometimes made her really tired.

"No... um.." Frisk kind of nuzzled her face in his shoulder. "I just... um... wanted to cuddle."

"Heh heh. Alright." Sans wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes. He could stay like that for hours.

He loved that he was able to be that close to her. And that she actually wanted to be that close to him too.

...

Flashback.

As Chara parted ways with Sans and Frisk, he would think about the looks of disgust and horror the people gave to Sans.

(This problem needs to be fixed...) Chara thought as he was walking back to the Health Center. (This town is small. We're going to run out of food supplies too. I need to figure out my part being the ambassador.)

Chara is deep in thought. (I would hate for humans to live here, but we kind of need them to expand.)

Chara does have a lot of money, thanks to his and Asriel's parents for leaving them behind. Asriel?

(Oh, crap! Rei must be worried I've been gone the whole day!) Chara starts rushing and opening the door to the health center. He sees Asriel's worried face turn into a look of relief.

"You were gone for a very long time Chara!" Asriel said. "No matter. I know you must've been very worried about me. I'm fine though!"

"Yeah..." Chara muttered. He's still slightly irritated from the way the hospital treated both Frisk and Sans.

"Are you alright?" Asriel asked, tilting his head. Something seemed to be bothering him. "Something happened, didn't it?"

"We had to take Frisk to the hospital." Chara knows the topic of Frisk is sensitive, but Asriel still has a right to know. "Her condition was pretty scary. It was a bit of a nightmare over there." He sighed. He was about to say that she's alright but Asriel was getting frantic and interrupted him.

"Was it bad?! She's okay now though, right?" Asriel asked in a worried tone. Even though things didn't work out between them, he still cared deeply for her.

"She's fine. They figured out what was going on. Speaking of which..." Chara looked towards Ralsei's direction and called out to him. "Hey, Ralsei!"

Ralsei looked over at Chara and Asriel and smiled. He walked over to where they were. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I know how scary it was for you and your friends."

"No need to apologize. Sans is a bit... Protective over Frisk. Don't take it to heart." Chara comforted him.

"I know that Sans isn't a bad guy. He just really cares it seems like." Ralsei nodded.

"You will be getting Frisk's condition in the mail within a couple days. It's called: 'Endometriosis.' You can study it to understand what can be done. She'll also be getting supplies for medication sent here." Chara hopes so. Because if they didn't send anything out... They will be praying that they did.

"Okay!" Ralsai said happily. "I will do lots of research so I can help out better in the future!"

"Sounds like a plan." Chara looked towards Asriel. "It looks like Undyne and Papyrus rescued a lot of monsters. This town is starting to grow. I was thinking of becoming the Ambassador for monsters so we can have humans live here too. We're very limited on supplies so I'm gonna be a bit busy trying to make agreements with other humans."

Chara wasn't thinking of it, since he kind of already declared he IS the ambassador. He just didn't talk about it with Asriel yet.

Asriel nodded, despite being a bit disappointed. "It sounds like you'll be away a lot! More time for me to practice with Undyne and Papyrus then!"

Asriel kind of missed spending time playing around with Chara and having fun. He knew that since so much was happening though they would have to each start going after their own things.

Chara patted Asriel's shoulder. "We came to the surface to make peace between humans and monsters. I have to do what would make everything safe for you and all the other monsters."

"I know," Asriel replied. "I'm excited to start! I know you'll be the best ambassador ever!"

"Welp, I'll be heading out n-" Chara gotten interrupted with a loud voice, that nearly knocked him over.

"Hey punks!" The loud voice boomed.

Asriel nearly jumped out of his fur, but then smiled when he saw who it was. "Undyne!" He yelled excitedly.

There was stomping heard too. Chara knew who that is. Lo and behold, it was Papyrus following after Undyne. Chara notice his gruff face looked intimidating to Ralsei. Chara noticed and whispered to Ralsei, "That's just how his face looks."

"I heard that." Papyrus folded his arms.

"Long time no see." Chara chuckled. "What brings you lovebirds here?"

"We came to take Asriel to start his training!" Undyne said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Training? Isn't Rei supposed to be captain?" Chara asked.

"Well...About that-" Asriel gotten interrupted by Undyne's voice.

"Asriel can't become a captain because I AM THE CAPTAIN." Undyne cracked her knuckles.

Asriel looked back at Chara and then back at Undyne and Papyrus. "So...how long would I need to be with you two for training?"

"Training is an every day method." Papyrus dictated. "When King Asgore was among us, he had me train for my fullest extent."

Chara looked puzzled, back at Asriel. "Did he say... KING Asgore?" It sounded weird to him. A nice, big guy like their dad was a KING in their universe?!

Undyne nodded. "The Asgore from our worlds was a king. He is no longer with us though." There was a hint of sadness in her voice. "We aren't entirely sure where the monsters will go from here as far as a leader, but I think a good first step is training Asriel since he would technically be in line for the throne."

Papyrus looked a bit baffled. "King Asgore had a SON? And you're telling me this now?"

Undyne shrugged with a big grin on her face.

Papyrus stared at Asriel. He can see the resemblance a bit, except Asriel looked too kind-faced compared to his Asgore.

"Technically, two." Chara waved, but he was ignored. Probably because he's a human.

Papyrus clears his 'throat'. Thinking he treated Asriel badly before, he STILL is a prince of some sort. Even though he's not quite entirely.

"You must take the responsibility to be our new king." Papyrus stated.

"King?!" Asriel asked in an excited tone. His eyes widened and lit up. He looked at Chara and started to jump, putting his paws on his shoulders and looking at him with big eyes.

"Chara! Chara! Chara! Not only am I in the royal guard now, I'm going to be the king!"

Chara pat his back. "That's great. I'm happy for ya!" (And a teensy worried.)

"Ahem." Papyrus pointed towards Asriel. "To be a king, you must be serious about it. You would have a lot of responsibility." Papyrus's eyes darkened. "Do you have what it takes?"

"Yes! I have what it takes!" Asriel stood facing Papyrus with a confident smile. "I'm your boss now, scary skeleton!" He said with satisfaction.

Papyrus wasn't phased. "You MIGHT become the leader of I, BUT you still haven't proven to me if you can lead people. It all starts with your training."

"He's kinda got a point, Rei." Chara said. (Rei has much to learn still... He has been growing, but needs to become more mature. This is good for him...)

Asriel frowned upon hearing this, but forced himself to smile again. "Okay! Well when does training start then?"

Undyne looked at Asriel. "We are going to start training today, so get ready!" She made a fist with her hand excitedly. (Finally, someone new to train!)

"Good luck, Rei." Chara cheered. "As for me, I'm leaving to do Ambassador things."

"Ambassador?" Papyrus questioned.

"A king would need an ambassador. You all need a HUMAN for it to bring peace between humans and monsters." Chara explained and before Papyrus could answer. "See ya!" Chara teleported away.

Papyrus is a bit glad to hear that, but doesn't show it. He can see Undyne's face getting giddy with it all.

"Undyne, dear." Papyrus placed his hands on her shoulders. "I will let you be the first to train him. He cannot rest until he beats you."

Undyne nodded. "Let's go to the forest to train!"


	15. Chapter 15

Papyrus watches Undyne and Asriel get ready for their training.

"The rules are simple. You may only use branches as your weapons. The first monster to knock the other down wins. If Undyne keeps winning, Asriel must proceed until he does. Do NOT hurt one another's HP. This is for practice to test your strength and speed." Papyrus ordered. "Now, begin."

Asriel grabbed a branch close by and looked at Undyne, waiting for her to grab one as well. Before he even saw her grab anything though he was on the ground. He got up and went to wipe himself off, but was knocked down again. He reached over to grab the branch that he had dropped.

"You can do it!" Undyne encouraged. "Don't let your guard down, and don't let yourself be vulnerable to attack!" She gripped the two branches tightly in her hands and ran towards him.

As Undyne went to knock him down again she felt a small tug on one of the branches. She looked to see Asriel with the branch in his paw, pulling in it with his paws planted firmly on the ground. There was a look of strain on his face. Undyne pulled the branch and watched him fall back.

"You've got the right idea, but you need to put more strength into pulling it away," Undyne said as she threw a branch into the air and caught it cleanly. "You did more harm to yourself than to me by doing that."

Asriel got knocked down several times, and was starting to get tired. After each time of falling he would struggle to catch his breath before getting up again. He noticed that Undyne was starting to move slower too. He didn't think it was because she was tired though. She was probably taking it down a notch for his sake. Eventually there was a time when she hadn't fully turned around to explain what he was doing wrong. He used this as an opportunity to get her from behind. He didn't realize the force he put into the attack though, and she lost one HP.

"I'm sorry!" Asriel apologized. "I didn't mean to do that!"

"It's fine," Undyne said. "I barely even felt anything! Good idea to attack from behind. That will be useful if you ever get in a real fight!"

Undyne looked nervously over at Papyrus. "But maybe our time should be up for today. We've been at it for a while and you still need to train with Papyrus."

Papyrus did a glare towards Asriel. "Your incompetence won't get you far. You made Undyne lose 1HP. You won't fight me unless you take her down." He folded his arms, not feeling empathy for Asriel, who looks like he's about to cry.

"If you quit today, you do not have the position to be king. No matter how tired you get, a KING would press on before taking the easy way out." Papyrus said bluntly then softened his voice towards Undyne. "Dear, do not go easy on him. I have seen you falter a little bit."

Undyne looked at Asriel sympathetically. "This was just his first practice. It's normal to make mistakes."

Papyrus gets flustered at Undyne. He can't ever argue with her and pouts in defeat.

Asriel felt really guilty for what he did. It was only 1HP, but it was still a mistake on his part. He couldn't cry in front of them though.

"Can I have another chance?" Asriel asked Papyrus. "I can do better! I know I can!"

"A-as long as you don't give up, you can keep going." Papyrus turned his back to hide the fact he lost his composure. He can feel Undyne grinning at him. "But remember, as you fight, keep in mind it's to defend your people and yourself."

Asriel got back into the position he was in and grabbed his branch. He was ready when Undyne attacked this time. He used his branch to push against her.

"Nice!" Undyne chuckled. She jumped back but didn't fall. Then she lunged again. Asriel frowned as he hit the ground again. He thought about what Papyrus said. About defending his people and himself. He imagined his friends being in danger, with Undyne being the threat. He jumped and surprise her, causing her to fall back with a surprised expression on her face.

Undyne's expression turned into a smile. "Good job! I knew you had it in you!" She said proudly.

"I did it!" Asriel chimed. He was so proud that he actually did it! "I told you I could be strong!"

Papyrus stomps forward. "Don't celebrate just yet. Now you'll have to face ME."

Papyrus tosses a branch as an attack at Asriel, knocking him backward once again.

"Enemies can attack at any time. Never let your guard down!" Papyrus shouted.

Asriel felt embarrassed but he got up again and grabbed the branch. He ran towards Papyrus with it, not knowing what the result would be.

Papyrus was so much stronger and tougher than Undyne. He felt a little bit intimidated by him. How could he beat someone like that?

Papyrus knocked him away again, effortlessly. Each time he spoke, he knocked Asriel over and over again. "Remember, there was a time I was trying to kill you all. What did you do? You let Sans and a human do all the work. You may meet more like me in the future!"

Asriel fell on his arm in a weird angle and winced in pain. He got up again. He found it hard to grab onto the branch with that paw, so he had to use his other one that he wasn't as skilled with.

"That's okay," Asriel smiled even though there were tears rolling down his cheeks. "I will be stronger by then, right? And you turned out to be nice under it all! I don't think that anyone is truly evil...I will be able to handle it!"

"How naive. Gaster was evil." Papyrus scoffed. "Frisk offered him MERCY, yet he refused it. There may be more like him. He toyed with us and destroyed so many universes from existence! He erased many because of that imbalance!"

Papyrus went forward to attack aggressively with the branch.

Asriel got hit and fell to the ground again with a whimper. "I'll beat you one day," he said with a weak smile. He tried to stand back up, but he was feeling a bit dizzy.

"Papyrus," Undyne said. "I know we need to not go easy on him, but you know you can stop at any time. I don't think he has much left in him.

We can give him some time to rest and then do it again in the morning when he's a bit stronger. That's an order."

"Listen, cream puff." Papyrus slightly looked down at him. "You said you would be king. Remember this fight. Remember this day. You ARE NOT ready yet. Come back to me when you are."

Papyrus's words was harsh. As he walked away, he whispered to Undyne, who seemed a bit worried. "Don't be upset, my darling. I'm doing this for his own good."

"I know," Undyne said. "He just...makes me think of someone else is all." She started to follow after him.

Asriel got up slowly and looked around. They had left him like that. He started to walk on towards the town. He wasn't sure what to do. He knew that Chara probably left the hospital. He didn't really want to be alone after all of that. "Chara!" He yelled out. He didn't know if he could hear him, but he did it nonetheless.

...

Chara had teleported to the city. He noticed people giving him shocked looks as he teleported there.

(Whoops. I forgot humans mainly can't teleport.)

He waved at them and they just ran away. He chuckled and shrugged.

First stop is to make himself look presentable. He went shopping at a luxury store and got an office suit. It still matches his main colors he usually wears. If the LAW AND ORDER building saw him come into a building with not only casual clothes, BUT A HOODIE?! That wouldn't fly.

He carried the rest of his clothes and money in a suitcase he bought.

(Time to go.)

...

Chara is sitting at a long table with a group of people. He was talking amongst the mayor and people. They awaited what he was proposing.

"Greetings. My name is Chara Dreemurr. I have come back from Mt. Ebott with monsters that are now living on the surface." Chara announced. "I have come here as the ambassador for the monsters. We just live in a small town by Mt. Ebott that is close by. We're low on resources, funds, and we welcome any human to live amongst us to coexist. All we want is peace. Does anyone have any questions?"

There was a lady sitting at the table with her hands folded on the table. "There are rumors of the monsters being violent. What makes you so sure they won't turn on us?" Her voice was full of skepticism.

"I have disposed of those monsters that were a threat along with others." Chara retorted. "These monsters that have come to the surface only have strived for peace and sanctuary. They only long to look at the sky like the rest of us."

"So then what about the one who was spotted carrying an unconscious human girl around? She looked like she was bleeding too." The lady retorted.

Sheesh. Rumors and gossip spread around fast, huh?

"That is a friend of ours. His name is Sans. He was one of the monsters who have protected us." Chara said confidently. "She was bleeding due to a disease called endometriosis. We had struggled getting treatment when she was in dire need. Which, your hospital have failed to do at first. Is that how you treat other fellow humans?"

The lady fell silent, not knowing how to respond. She didn't know how she could tell him. She crossed her arms and put on an angry face, avoiding eye contact.

One of the men coughed there. "Mayor, what say you?" He looked at him, expecting any questions or words from him.

The mayor sits up straight and had his hands folded. "You're sharp and young, yet you speak so headstrong. If what you are saying is true, would there be any housing for people to live in?"

Chara sat up straight. "Yes. It is true we have many monsters, but other vacant buildings for people to live in. We have a lot of land to expand even more."

One of the men there, who is a realtor agent, liked the idea. Selling houses is what he does so he could make a profit for it. "I vouch for this."

"We will make a proposal to the people, Ambassador Dreemurr." The mayor let out his hand. "We have an agreement. This movement for people to live amongst the monsters. What shall you call it?"

Chara took his hand and shook it firmly. "Attending Community's Trust. ACT for short."

...

Chara had left and changed back into his original clothes. (Ugh, I hate formal clothing. It's a step, but it's something.)

He felt confident and yet nervous since people already had signed up to start moving into town within the week. Because humans are living in town, funds and resources are provided. Kind of messed up, but it's something. His own funds can't last forever for the monsters to strive. He already spent a bulk of it at the hospital.

Chara ended back in Mt. Ebott's town. He noticed Undyne and Papyrus walking back, but there wasn't any Asriel in sight.

"Hey, where's Rei?" Chara questioned Undyne.

Undyne immediately felt guilty. "We aren't sure. After we left after his training we haven't seen him."

She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him after they left. (Maybe that was a bit too cruel for his first time...)

Chara ruffled his own hair. (Ugh, I had a feeling they would be hard on him...but...)

Chara gets worried. "Where did you guys train at?"

"In the wooded area." Papyrus grumbled and Chara went right away on those words. He knows Chara's strong so he doesn't want to tell him how incompetent Asriel is. Although, by the way that Chara looked, he knows already.

...

It is dark now. Chara didn't bother teleporting because he doesn't know Asriel's whereabouts.

"Rei!" Chara called out to him. Then he heard Asriel was already calling him. He immediately ran over to where his voice was heard. There, he saw Asriel. He looked so worn. His fur looked a little shaggy. His eyes looked swollen from crying.

"It didn't go well, huh?" Chara felt bad for asking.

Asriel shook his head. "It was fine at first. But Papyrus is just so strong. I couldn't keep it up for long... I'm not going to be a good king. I don't know if I can be a king at all."

Chara knelt down and put his hands on his shoulders. "We need a king. You can't just give up on day one of training. It is going to be hard."

Chara's memories poured in his head with everything he's been through.

"Take the failure as one step closer. Use that failure drive you into wanting this."

Asriel looked up at Chara and smiled a small smile. "Maybe I'm just getting too emotional. I'm just...really tired. And scared."

Asriel hated admitting that he was scared. He said the words before he could stop himself though. Papyrus truly did scare him, even though they were on the same side.

"Take one day at a time, Rei." Chara helped Asriel up. "We're probably having more humans live in town pretty soon. With you and me, we're going to have to try our best for peace. Mom would have wanted that..."

"I know she would," Asriel responded. "I really want to go to sleep now." He laughed nervously. "I will need to be rested up for tomorrow."

Chara nodded and lent his arm to help Asriel walk. "We can do this. No matter how hard it gets."

They both walk back within the darkness. As the fireflies had flown about under the starry sky.

....

It was later into the week. Frisk and Sans had been at her house all week. It has taken her a bit longer to feel better. As her eyes had opened from a deep slumber, she was feeling...

Better. Finally.

(It must be over..) Frisk thought and she heard Sans snoring. He was sleeping on the floor with a pillow. He was respectful letting Frisk sleep in her bed. Plus, she's too shy to share the bed again anyways.

(Hm. I haven't really gotten a good look at his sleeping face.) Frisk slowly crawled off her bed down to Sans. Her eyes studied his face closely. (He's sooo adorable!! Wahh!!)

Sans opened one of his eye sockets and peered up at Frisk. (How do I always manage to wake up at the perfect time?) He wondered in his head.

"What are you doing?" Sans asked in a teasing tone. She was just staring at him. (She was...staring at me as I slept?)

Frisk immediately jumped up and backed away. "Eep!" Her face turned red. "You looked so peaceful! I um... wondered what your sleeping face looked like!" She blurted.

Sans tried to hold it in but couldn't stop from laughing at how nervous she was getting. "You're a weird girl, you know that Frisk? That's not a bad thing either."

(She looks cute when she's nervous.) He felt his face turn blue. (Stop it. Sans! Stop being a weirdo! Girls don't like that!)

"You probably looked at my face plenty of times!" Frisk protested through her blush. "You're just as weird as I am! Hahaha!"

"That's because your face is just so cute!" Sans said defensively. He crossed his arms and looked away, embarrassed.

Frisk's face turned as red as ketchup. She never heard Sans call her cute before!! She was trying to get out of bed, but her flustered state made her fall over clumsily onto his chest. That made it even worse!

Frisk.exe on overload.

Send help.

Frisk was trying to respond but she was speaking gibberish at this point and was super close to him on top of it! Pun intended. Sans and Frisk stared at each other a bit. This closeness...It's too much for Sans to even handle! Frisk's lips looked shiny and smooth. He can almost feel Frisk's heart pounding. She immediately looked away from him. Sans's SOUL was pounding as well.

"Woah," Sans said. "Having trouble there?" He was super nervous but he tried to hide it. He helped Frisk get up and he stood there super embarrassed. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. Even though that closeness was really nice. They both pushed away any thoughts that made them think too far ahead. It's too embarrassing to think about anyway!

"I-I'm not used to moving around a lot since I was resting this whole week." Frisk still not looking at Sans. She's able to stand now. It actually feels good to stand up.

"It's understandable. How are you feeling?" Normally Sans would just want to stay in bed all day. But since he had been with her he was starting to get more motivated to do things.

"I'm actually all better now!" Frisk spun around to show Sans. "No pain!"

Sans started to walk out of the room. "Let's go."

"W-wait!!" Frisk grabbed his sleeve without thinking. "Now that I'm better... umm..."

Frisk didn't even realize her hair was sticking up. Super bed head.

Sans looked at her hair and laughed. "Your hair is waving at me."

Frisk feels the top of her head. "Wahh! How embarrassing!!"

Sans handed her a hair brush. "Here you go."

Frisk frantically brushed her hair until it looked right. "Your turn!" She brushed his skull and giggled at her own hi-jinks.

Sans felt his eye sockets close half way in a happy daze. It was such a weird thing that made him so happy! He was so much in a daze that he couldn't even tell what was going on around him. He just sighed happily and stood there.

Frisk smiled at his face. (So cute!!)

Frisk stopped brushing and then exclaimed, "As I was trying to say... Now that I'm better, I w-wanna go on the date!!" She looked down at her outfit. "Erm, but I need to get nice clothes first."

"Right," Sans said in a slightly worried tone. "I don't have a job yet, so money has been pretty scarce lately. I guess I can use the money I have right now to buy food and stuff we need. I had a bunch of money saved up for Papyrus that I brought with me from when we were underground. Somehow, through all the timelines that money was always there. I guess you can use that to get a nice outfit."

Frisk felt super bad and she waved her hands around. "No, no! It's alright. We can just get food. We need those more. Um, no worries! I can just find clothes around here!"

Sans saw her sad face. "It's fine. He would want you to use it anyway."

"Are you sure?" Frisk squeezed his hand. She didn't want to take advantage of him. She wanted to make sure once more.

"I'm positive. Wouldn't have said it if I wasn't," Sans replied. "The money is in a jar back at my place. I can go get it right now if you want?"

Frisk nodded. "Ok. Thank you so much, Sansy." Frisk blushed giving him a pet name. She finally managed to say it!

"Sansy?" Sans asked, his face turning blue. "You're welcome! I'll be back quickly."

Sans teleported before Frisk can say anything. There was his and Papyrus's surface home. He opened up the door and went inside, grabbing the jar. He looked at the it sadly for a moment and then snapped out of it. He went back to Frisk's house.

As Frisk was waiting for Sans, she was looking at her hair in the mirror. It looks like it grew back to being down her shoulders again, but it was a bit uneven due to her cutting it with a knife to escape Papyrus.

(Maybe I'll wait outside for Sans.) Frisk thought. As she was heading downstairs, she noticed the mail had arrived through the door hole. She bent down to pick it up and opened it.

It read:

"Regarding Residents of Mt. Ebott's Town. (Name pending.)

On behalf of the Monsters' Ambassador: Chara Dreemurr and Mayor of the city, we have started the ACT law for humans to live amongst monsters to establish a welcoming amongst them. Here, the city will temporarily provide funding towards the new residents: Humans and Monsters as an act of charity.

We hope everyone enjoys their times living amongst each other."

Inside the envelope was 1000 G. It wasn't much, but as much monsters charge with food, it shouldn't be too bad with pricing. Humans though? Maybe it will be expensive...Good thing Sans went to get the money.

(Humans are living here now! I hope they're nice. I missed a lot being unwell...)

Frisk walked outside and noticed some human kids playing with other kid monsters. There were other humans moving. No one seemed to mind befriending each other.

Sans teleported back in front of Frisk. She jumped a bit in surprise. Sans chuckled. He walked over to her and showed her the jar. "You will have a lot of money left over from when you go shopping. This should last us a good while before I need to take up a job."

In other timelines he had worked multiple jobs to support him and Papyrus, and so Papyrus could have an extra stash of money in case of an emergency. He would do the same for Frisk now, since he knew that her health might keep her from a steady job.

"I'll just take some then." Frisk put some of the money in her pocket. "I'd feel weird carrying such a large amount of money! Haha. Oh yeah, I gotten this in the mail." Frisk hands the letter with the money inside of it. "The mail just came here so maybe your place gotten it too!"

Frisk recalls how bad Sans is checking his mail. His mailbox was always stuffed to the point where letters would be practically falling onto the snowy ground.

"Wow. That was fast. Maybe I was too quick to judge the humans," Sans said as he read the letter. "I had my doubts, but maybe it'll all be okay after all."

"So uh...do ya have anything planned for the date?" Sans asked, blushing slightly.

Frisk blushed as well. She looked around and across the street, it had a large building sign that says: MTT Fashion, Hair & Makeover.

(That wasn't there before. How convenient. MTT? I wonder what this Mettaton is like.) Frisk pondered.

"Yeah! I'll be right back!!" Frisk exclaimed in a flustered manner. "I need to get ready!" She was about to run off but she didn't want Sans to get worried since she tends to run off a lot.

"Alright," Sans said. "Be careful!" Although everyone seemed nice enough, there was really no way to tell unless he observed their actions for long enough. He had a feeling that he would get to know some of the humans better soon enough. For the time being though, he needed to focus on the date.

Frisk ran off and then remembered something. (My medicine!!)

Frisk ran back past Sans, went into the house really quickly and grabbed her medicine.

(I'm such a spazz!)

She checked the time. Seemed like a good time to take it. She grabbed some water and took her first pill.

Frisk came back outside and chuckled in embarrassment. "I guess I'll have to get used to this. I'm going for real now."

She's a bit nervous of the side effects of it. There was a lot of them that could happen, but it said side effects may go away within the first three months. If it doesn't, she'd have to switch medication. What a hassle.

Sans chuckled at her antics. Everything she did was so endearing to him. "Have fun! I'll be waiting for you here!"

Frisk, again, ran across the street. She opened the door to MTT Fashion Whatchamacallit place. The bell rang as she opened the door. The place was covered in pink. It was almost blinding. Lots of beauty, clothes and even a hair salon station. As she was looking around, Frisk was startled by a voice.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hello, darling!" Said the voice. "I couldn't help but noticed, well since the bell went off, of course, that you have decided to come to this fabulous place for help!"

Mettaton was in his EX form, and instead of his regular outfit he had on a pink suit jacket unbuttoned to reveal the white shirt underneath and long black tie. It was an odd look for him, but somehow he made it work.

"Yes!" Frisk nodded. "I would like a whole makeover. Clothes, hair and makeup." Frisk already felt Mettaton's judging looks. Her outfit... Was her pajamas again. She forgot to change.

"Hmm... You definitely chose an interesting outfit to show up in. Nonetheless, we can fix all that!" Mettaton took in a deep breath and then tried to whistle with his robotic fingers. It didn't work out too well. Frisk giggled.

"Whatever. Muffet!" Mettaton called out. "We need your help over here! This poor girl is having an emergency!"

"What is it, dearie?" Muffet's voice called out. She walked out from behind a bunch on clothes. She had on a purple outfit with little spiders decorating it. Her hair was up in two buns on the side of her head.

"Oh my, this really is an emergency!" Muffet said in a sympathetic tone. "I think the first step is an outfit of course. What kind of look are you going for?"

Frisk fidgeted a bit. She only had one nice outfit and it gotten ruined. Sans did try his best to get the stains out, but it didn't work. She sadly threw it in the trash.

"Well, I, um..." Frisk shifted her eyes around with what she's about to say. "I'm going on my first date with my boyfriend so-"

"We have the perfect outfit for every occasion! I'm certain we can find one that's perfect for you!" Muffet chimed. "Mettaton, what do you think about blue for her?"

"I think pink would be better," Mettaton responded. "In case you couldn't tell, pink is the perfect color to impress! She would want to look impressive for her special friend." He wiggled his 'eyebrows'.

"Why, of course she wants to look impressive, but the blue would bring out her eyes nicely!" Muffet chimed.

"The pink would look better for the hairstyle I have in mind." Mettaton argued.

"What about my idea?" Muffet asked angrily. "Human, what would you prefer?"

Frisk watched them bicker. Never in her days would she see Mettaton and Muffet talking like this. She looked at Mettaton, who is still wiggling his eyebrows at her. Then Muffet, who's eyes are sparkling to pick her choice.

(Gwah! I hate turning any of them down. Plus... I like both colors...)

"Erm... Those are two of my favorite colors. Is there somehow a way to do both?" Frisk suggested nervously.

"We could do striped I suppose," Muffet crossed one pair of arms and pouted.

"Or purple," said Mettaton. He also crossed his arms angrily.

They both gasped. "Purple stripes!" They yelled in unison. They both started to laugh.

"For a date it needs to be something more outgoing," Mettaton pointed out.

"Which is why we have multiple striped options!" Muffet clapped. "We have anything from skirt outfits to crop tops. What do you say?"

"I'm thinking maybe a dress," Mettaton swooned. "Ooh, and some fancy golden earrings!" He moved over to Frisk and gently lifted her hair, looking at her ears. "No holes. How saddening. Would you like us to handle that?"

"A dress would be nice." Frisk blushed at the thought of it. Her last outfit was nice, but not as extravagant as these choices. She's a bit nervous getting her ears pierced, but she's been through worse pain than that so... why not? "Earrings sound lovely to me!"

"Wonderful!" Mettaton exclaimed. "You can come with me to pick out a dress. Muffet, go schedule her ear piercing appointment please!"

Muffet clapped excitedly. "I will go do that now! Ahuhuhuhu!" She walked off to some other part of the store.

"Alright, now, we need to get you a dress picked out!" Mettaton led her to an area with purple striped outfits. There was a section specifically for dresses. "Choose whatever your heart desires!"

Frisk looked around a bit. Some dresses were a bit revealing. Some weren't a size. Probably a monster's size standard. She gotten a glimpse of one specific dress. It was a one piece dress. The top part of it was a deep purple. The skirt was layered in 'stripes', which wasn't too noticeable or too clashing.

"This one! I'll pick this one!" Frisk exclaimed, hoping that Mettaton would agree.

Mettaton nodded approvingly. "Nice choice! You can try it on over there," he pointed at a changing room nearby. "By the time you're done with that they will probably be ready to pierce your ears! How exciting!"

Frisk made her way to the changing room. She removed her clothes and started to change into the dress. She tried to zip the back. It was hard to do, but with her determination, she did it!

(Phew. Oh... I could have had Muffet help me zip it up. Oh well.)

Frisk made her way out shyly. She's never dressed up into something extremely nice before. She feels a bit self-conscious. "I-It's on."

Mettaton's robotic eyes lit up. "You look beautiful darling! I bet your boyfriend will be head over heels for you!"

Frisk rubbed her arm and blushes. She's not used to compliments.

"Th-thank you so much." Frisk shyly said.

It looked like everything fit right too. It was the perfect dress for her! "Let's go see what appointments I have next for ear piercing! If I don't have any at the moment I will go ahead and do yours."

Frisk followed Mettaton where he was heading to.

Mettaton saw that nobody was waiting on him. "Perfect! It seems that it's your turn! Just have a seat in this slightly intimidating chair," he said as he patted the seat. Frisk held in her chuckle because she was the only customer in the store.

Mettaton grabbed the poster with all the examples on it. "These are the earrings we offer as starters! Just tell me which one you would like and I will get them for you!"

Frisk takes a seat in the 'slightly intimidating chair' and looked through the poster. A golden set of heart earrings caught her eye.

"Do you have these available?" Frisk asked, knowing they probably do have them in stock anyways.

"Of course!" Mettaton said happily. "Muffet is always really good with restocking things so we always have plenty of everything! It's almost like no one ever even bought them!"

Mettaton got into the supply and took out a pair of the requested earrings. He then pulled out the piercing gun. "For the children we always have both of us do it so we get both sides at once. Lucky for me, you're not a child!"

Mettaton quickly pierced one of her ears and then moved on to the next one. "There you go! Here!" He handed her a book of information on preventing infection. "Have fun!"

He did the piercings so quickly, that Frisk barely felt a pinch! That's got to be dangerous. Oh well. At least it's over with and she's not bleeding or anything. Have fun, he says. She takes the book. "Thank you...ehehe.."

Frisk looked at her new earrings. They looked so nice!

"For my hair, do I need to stay here or....?"

"Muffet!" Mettaton called out. "It's time for the hair!"

Muffet walked out with some tools. "Alright. Let's get a look at what we're working with!" She grabbed some of Frisk's hair gently and ran her fingers through it, feeling its softness. "For one I'm going to need to cut it a smidge shorter to make it more even. And then after that I'm thinking maybe...curled? What do you think, Mettaton?"

"I think straight and with braids," Mettaton responded. "The straight hair really compliments the look."

"But I think the curly hair is a nice change of pace since her hair is naturally straight," said Muffet.

"We both know that I'm the expert here! I was the star of the underground, and you are still just my assistant!" Mettaton argued

"That may be so, but I still have good ideas!" Muffet stomped and threw her arms up dramatically.

"What do you think human?" Asked Mettaton. "Straight or curled hair for your date?"

Yep. It was happening again.

Frisk was muffling her laughter at this point. "How about something in between? I like the braid idea. Perhaps some strands slightly curled?"

(That way, hopefully, can make them both happy. I don't know much about hair styles so I hope it's possible!) Frisk thought a little anxiously.

Mettaton and Muffet froze. "I..." Mettaton started. He raised a finger like he was making a good point, but no more words came out.

"Well..." Muffet said nervously, also putting a finger up.

They both turned to face the other slowly. "Yes!" They yelled in unison.

"I will curl your hair and then add the braids! Why didn't I think of that?" Muffet exclaimed excitedly. She plugged in the curling iron.

"Probably because you aren't as fashion inclined as I am," Mettaton stated.

"What was that metal head?" Muffet asked angrily. She held up the curling iron in a threatening manner.

"Nothing."

"You two are both a fun team." Frisk was giggling at this point. "I'm excited to see what you come up with!"

"Of course! It's hard not to be a fun team when I'm so fabulous!" Mettaton exclaimed.

"Team means two, dearie," Muffet said in a satisfied tone of voice. She patted his shoulder. "Alright, now let's get to work." She started to get to work on Frisk's hair.

Muffet's hands were very intricate and delicate as she worked with Frisk's hair. Frisk was a little worried too much would be chopped off, but it was still medium length hair. She couldn't see most of what Muffet was doing, as the chair kept spinning from angle to angle.

Frisk just kept her eyes closed at this point to avoid any hair strands and hairspray going into her eyes.

And then....

"All done!" Muffet announced proudly. "What do you think?" She held a mirror up so Frisk could see what it looked like.

"I'm loving this look for you!" Mettaton announced.

Frisk could hardly recognize herself with this hairdo. "This looks.... so amazing!! I love it!" She exclaimed happily.

"I'm so glad," Muffet smiled. "Now, for the last step...we actually have another worker in here who does the makeup. You just didn't see her at first because she's an absolute artist. She has to work in complete silence."

As though she was summoned, Temmie came out from another room. She had on an artist's hat and a box was being carried in her mouth. She wore an intense expression on her face.She used her head to push a stool over to where Frisk was seated. She hopped up onto the stool and studied Frisk's face for a while. Frisk resisted the urge to pet Temmie. After a while of just staring, she opened up the box and started to do the makeup. When she was done she held up a mirror. There wasn't that much of a difference other than Frisk's lips had a bit more color and there was a bit of mascara and eyebrow pencil.

Temmie sat on her back paws and held up her front paws. She took a deep breath and looked like she was going to say something deep, but then she started shouting. "Not much makeup needed! Human already a cute!"

Frisk was in awe how she looks. Even though it was simple makeup, she looked like a doll.

"Is..is this really me?" She blurted out loud.

"What you mean?" Temmie asked. "Tem is no liar! If I says human is a cute then human is a cute!"

Frisk never really had much confidence in herself. When she was growing up, she was often belittled. She did a good job hiding such emotions and did everything with a smile. She never really started to cry until everything that has happened to her in the Underground when she finally reached her breaking point.

Frisk shook her head at Temmie. "It's nothing. Thank you!" She smiled brightly to her, Mettaton and Muffet. She stood up and reached for her stuff with the money.

"How much is the payment? You all did such an amazing job!" Frisk happily exclaimed.

"9999 G!" Muffet exclaimed.

"500 G!" Mettaton said.

"200 G!" Screamed Temmie.

They all looked at each other. "For all that work, I would surely hope we would get over 500 G!" Muffet exclaimed. "What are you thinking?"

"Not everyone can afford to be as glamorous as us with that much money!" Mettaton argued. "Cut her some slack!"

"Tem think that you're both wrong! Tem is always right!" Temmie screeched.

"Not now, you're not!" Muffet argued. "We need to charge large amounts to keep this business going!"

"500 G is large enough!" Mettaton responded.

"You all so rude! Human not that rich maybe!" Temmie used a paw to point.

"Human!" Mettaton yelled.

"Don't ask her! She won't want to pay a lot!" Muffet argued.

"Shush!" Temmie yelled. "Human, is 600 G within budget?"

All the bickering made Frisk think a bit. All she brought with her was....

"4000 G is all I have. I feel like with all the work you've done, you all deserve it." Frisk handed the money to Mettaton and smiled. "If anything, I er, do need a job. I like this place."

They all smiled at the money. "We would love to have you!" Muffet said. "I feel like you would fit right in dearie!"

Mettaton nodded. "Ohhh, yes! We would like that very much!"

"Egg." Temmie rolled out an egg from who knows where and stared at it intently.

"Thank you so much!" Frisk beamed. After exchanging information with Mettaton and Muffet. She introduced her name and pretended she knew theirs. Her schedule is to work twice a week, since apparently, weekends are the most 'busiest'.

Frisk stepped out of the store. She didn't realize the gazes from certain men staring at her dazzling look. She couldn't run this time, since she's in nice shoes and didn't want to ruin them. She was in there for hours, but was surprised to see Sans was still outside waiting for her. But his back was turned.

"Sorry for the wait. I'm ready." Frisk spoke out to him as he turned towards her.

Sans turned around and noticed how she looked. "Woah..." he said quietly. "I mean, let's go." He chuckled nervously.

(She looks so good!) Sans was screaming in his mind. For some reason he felt super nervous.

Frisk blushed as he kept staring at her. "Does it um... suit me? I'm not used to dressing like this at all. It makes me feel weird." She rubbed her arm a little bit. She was a bit nervous herself.

"You look really beautiful," Sans replied. He started to blush. He could tell that she was really nervous too. Somehow the nervousness made her even more attractive to him!

Frisk's heart felt all fluttery.

Beautiful.

She isn't used to those words at all.

Frisk smiled so happily despite of her nervousness. "Thank you. She takes his hand and holds it while not looking at him while she blushes. "U-um. You lead the way since I don't know where we're going."

Frisk had held his hand so many times before. Why was it making her heart pound so much?!

"Alright," Sans replied. He started to walk. Holding her hand made him feel safe. Sometimes it felt like everything else around him was falling away slowly. But maybe this time something could actually last.

Frisk squeezed his hand happily and didn't notice she was kind of skipping a little bit. She made herself stop it.

They were a bit awkward with each other with their nervousness as they headed to their destination.

They didn't notice any of the weird stares they've gotten from random humans they had passed by. Some were whispering to each other.

The humans looked... disgusted.

Frisk didn't pay any mind to them. In fact, she didn't notice. "So, where are you bringing me to? Or is it a surprise?" Frisk asked kind of flustered but excitedly.

"Well, seeing as you've never been there, it's a surprise," Sans winked. "I went and found it one night when you were asleep. Sorry if that's weird." He chuckled nervously.

"That's not weird at all." Frisk corrected. "I think it's super sweet of you... and um.. adorable." Sans blushed. He wasn't used to so many compliments.

Frisk's heart swooned. She's been wanting this for so long!

Before Sans could respond, they were there. They were standing outside of a garden with lots of beautiful flowers.

"I thought you would like this place," Sans said.

Frisk's eyes widened with amazement. There was so many colors. There was cute little glass tables set up with other couples sitting and chatting to eat. The chairs had a framed pattern of flowers. There was a gorgeous fountain in the center of it with a brilliant color of roses.

Frisk was so happy, that she was tearing up. "This is... so beautiful." Her shoulder brushed against his lightly.

"Are you alright?" Sans asked. There was concern in his voice. "You look like you're about to cry..."

She looked happy though. They were probably tears of joy. He noticed her shoulder brushing against his. It made him so happy.

"I'm just so happy, Sans. No one's ever done so much for me before!" Frisk hugged him so tightly. "Haha, I'll try to stop crying though since I don't want to ruin my makeup."

"You will look fine either way," Sans said. "With or without makeup. Anyway, we should go sit down somewhere. I brought us some food."

Frisk was happy to hear that.

With or without.

She never thought of herself pretty so it made her elated.

They sat down together near the fountain. Sans was pretty lazy with the food he brought. He just brought hotdogs. He was sure she wouldn't mind though. She seemed to like hotdogs after all.

"That's so like you." Frisk giggled. "A pretty place with some hot dogs. I love it!"

What's Sans without hot dogs anyways?

"Well," Sans chuckled. "I know what I like!" He handed Frisk her hot dog. "If you want another one just tell me. I packed a whole bunch."

Frisk takes the hot dog and chewed it happily. "Oh right. I gotten a job at the place I got my makeover. I beat ya to it getting a job first." She teased.

"Nice job, Frisk," Sans congratulated. "Oh well. Second place isn't so bad."

Sans started to eat a hot dog. It tasted amazing of course. It was a hot dog! It can only taste amazing! "You know, I really like these. I'm sure you could already tell that much though." He chuckled at his own awkward attempt at a conversation.

"It does taste great! Do you happen to have any ketchup?" Frisk giggled at him.

She's reminded of the memories of Sans taking her out to Grillby's and MTT Resort. They weren't dates, but it made her question how long has Sans have feelings for her?

"Did you really just ask that?" Sans asked playfully. He tossed a ketchup packet at Frisk. "There. Now, it's really a perfect date." He winked.

"Thanks!" Frisk put the ketchup on her hot dog. As she was eating it, she wanted to ask him. "Hey, Sans."

There was a distracting thing on her face. There was a ketchup smear on her cheek. Not the first time she's done this, but Chara wiped it off the last time.

"What is it?" Sans asked. Then he noticed the ketchup smear. He contemplated wiping it away. (Chara did that once before...) He couldn't help himself though. He gently removed it from her face and then wiped it onto the hot dog. He was blushing a bit.

"Sorry. That was weird, I know. It was just bothering me," he said nervously.

"Was there ketchup on my face again?" Frisk blushed from his touch. She liked it when he touched her face. His hand felt so warm. "It wasn't weird... I um... don't mind it at all because it's you."

"Yeah." Sans chuckled bashfully. He felt so happy and content talking to her like that. He could fall asleep from the warm feeling he was getting. "What did you want to say to me earlier?"

"Oh, right. I was just recalling the first time you took me to Grillby's" Frisk continued. "How you put the whoopee cushion on my seat, that was so embarrassing and funny! And then you took me to MTT Resort's restaurant. Not the first time you've taken me out to eat before."

Remembering the words Sans had said to her, she tried mimicking it in a cuter way. "'You'd be dead where you're standing.' Was a poor joke ahaha. I had a feeling you didn't trust me at first because of that. I was wondering how long um... have you felt this way about me?"

It's amazing to her how they've gone through so much together. How Sans has softened. How Sans grew to protecting her and blossoming into a great friendship overtime.

Sans paused for a second. Those words. They weren't a joke. He didn't trust Frisk at first, because he knew the power she had.

No matter how strong his feelings might've been, Papyrus was always his number one concern. He knew that Frisk could take him away from him. If she wanted to be extra cruel, she could just not reset and leave him to suffer forever until she eventually killed him if she did.

He knew that the killing wasn't Frisk's fault, but back then he didn't know that. He thought that she was the reason for his suffering.

"I've felt this way for a long time," Sans said finally. "I just never said anything because it didn't feel like the right moment." He lied.

Frisk gave Sans that look. After all the time they spent together in the underground, she wasn't good at picking up lies at first. This time, she can tell for real.

"Sans." Frisk grabbed his hands and kept a kind smile. She wasn't mad at him, she can feel he really cares and loves her now compared to then. "I won't hate you, but please don't lie. I don't mind the truth at all. I mean, I honestly didn't trust you or all the other monsters. Except for Toriel...In fact, I was quite terrified, haha."

Sans sighed. He didn't want to tell her what he was thinking of, but it hurt to lie too. "When I said that, I wasn't actually joking. I did want to kill you at first." He felt a strong feeling of guilt. "I didn't know what to think. I knew the power that you had was dangerous. I didn't know that you were a good person until I saw how you persisted and tried after each time you died. How you given mercy."

"Hey, now." Frisk noticed his sad look. She rubbed his hands with her thumbs as she held them. "It's alright. That just shows how kind your SOUL is. You're genuine. I mean, um... One of the reasons why I have fallen for you." She blushed. "You were just scared and trying to protect those you care about."

"Thanks." Sans smiled. "I know I made a promise to Toriel to protect you. I honestly didn't do a good job at the time... I'm sorry."

Sans was worried that she would take it badly and blame herself. Frisk has really come a long way. So has he. He never thought he would have fallen for her, but after getting to know of how she is, Sans fell for her after she had RESET after Asgore died. Her determination to save everyone was admirable. How she tried harder to make peace with the monsters. And...then... well... Sans had other things that he wanted to tell her, but that was for another day.

Frisk shook her head. "You were being a judge. You were testing me based on my EXP. I don't blame you for not trusting me at all. Plus...Um... You HAVE been doing a good job protecting me."

Sans scratched his skull in embarrassment, but he couldn't help but feel guilty for letting her die a lot. But he had subtly protected her more without her realizing in Frisk's first RESET. He recalls being confused with things starting all over again. He realized Frisk wanted to revive Asgore from his death. No wonder she tried so hard.

The sound of the fountain was making Frisk had the urge to use the bathroom so she looked around the area. She noticed the restrooms sign was in the small building nearby.

"Um. I'll be right back. I have to use the toilet." Frisk stood up as she let go of his hands. She noticed he looked a little worried and was spaced out to hear her words.

Secret weapon time.

"Hey, cutie Sans, don't worry." She blushed more. Gah! Is that the best you can do?!

Sans started to blush at being called that and smiled. He snapped out of his daze fully. "Alright. Be careful."

Frisk skipped to the bathroom as a guy from afar was staring at her. As she headed out the bathroom, the man approached her. He was tall, lanky, had slick blonde hair.

"Hey, toots, how ya doing?" He catcalled and blocked her way as she tried to avoid him. It was hard in a small space like that. "Not so fast, I never seen a pretty woman like you before."

"Please, move. You're interrupting my date with my boyfriend." Frisk muttered and wasn't intimated by him. She had faced horrible things the Underground, so he was nothing.

"Boyfriend, eh? Are you lyin'?" The man gotten a bit close and she glared.

"He's right over there." Frisk pointed at Sans. "Now, please, go away."

The man's face turned to disgust and laughed bitterly. "Wow, how repulsive." He said it loud enough for other humans to hear. Especially Sans. "Get a load of this, everyone! This chick's DATING a MONSTER."

Frisk's heart dropped and felt everyone's gaze on her.

Everyone whispered and exchanged disgusted looks. Frisk's hand started to shake as it clenched really tight.

They said things like...

'Wow, isn't that bestiality?'

'Should be illegal.'

'So wrong.'

'It's fine to be friends with them, but to DATE one?'

Sans could hear the humans gaining up on Frisk. They're talking bad about him didn't bother him that much. But they were upsetting her!

Sans got up and made his way over to her. "Frisk, we should go," he said quietly. "Now."

"Oh, a skeleton! Necromancy."

The guy mocked. "Hey, lady, how about you ditch him and come with me. I'll show ya a good time."

Frisk doesn't usually get angry. But she's never been so mad in her life.

"Stop it! All of you! It doesn't matter because I love him!" Frisk shouted through her angry tears. Not how she wanted to say her feelings, but here we are. She wanted a more romantic setting. She wanted to hear those words from Sans first. Not something like this.

Sans grabbed her arm gently. "It's alright." He could tell that she was super angry. He hated seeing her like that. Why couldn't all those people just mind their own business? (If they're so bothered by it they can just go away and not say anything!) He thought angrily.

'Isn't that the girl who went to the hospital?'

'Oh, she left her human husband for a monster! How horrid.'

Some people were even taking some photos of them as they whispered. The monsters nearby looked so sad and ended up leaving the place.

Frisk gritted her teeth as Sans had her arm to walk away too. All these stupid lies and discrimination. They're the ones who are disgusting!

Both of them were away from the other humans. They were both at a deeper, secluded part of the garden.

"Frisk, please." Normally, Sans would be super angry at the people. And he was. But he was able to hide it, to his own surprise.

Sans gently touched her face and felt a pang of sadness. There was no escaping that they would be treated badly.

"They can say anything what they want about me." Frisk's voice was shaking. "But I cannot stand the stuff they were saying about you. It's cruel." She held his hand with hers on her face.

"I know," Sans sighed. "But that's just how people are I guess. They always got to find something to be mean about. They can't just accept differences. I don't know why they have to be like that."

Frisk started to worry. This was only the first day they came out to the public with humans that they're dating. All she ever brought to Sans in the past was pain and suffering with her resets. She was starting to let that go from blaming herself from it since they've been so happy together. The date was so nice up until this point.

She really didn't care what they were saying and giving looks to her. The fact that Sans was involved made her so upset.

How they looked at him.

Treated him.

He didn't deserve that.

"I will...." Frisk's eyes were starting to pour out with tears. "Never leave your side... no matter what people do or say..."

"I know." Sans started to hug her tightly. He wanted to find a way to make her feel better. "Frisk... I love you." He slowly lowered his head and put his teeth against her lips. His hands caressed her face. Frisk squeeze her eyes shut kissing him back. Her heart and Sans's soul felt like they were pounding. Sans slowly backed away from Frisk and stared at her in her eyes.

"I know that probably wasn't as good as a kiss from someone who actually has lips," Sans started. "But you know what my intentions were at least."

"I, um, never kissed anyone before either so." Frisk stammered.

"That's alright," Sans blushed. "It's new to me too." He grabbed her hand gently. "It doesn't really matter that we get their good opinions anyway. After all, these nosey people just want to be Jalapeno business." He winked and pulled out a pepper that 'just happened' to be in his pocket.

Frisk stared at the pepper. She started to laugh. "That was so terribly funny!" She wiped any other tears from her eyes and gazed up at him with the most sparkly eyes he ever seen. It's like... Straight out of a shoujo anime. With that, she smiled while saying, "You're the sweetest, my Sansy. I feel much better!"

'My Sansy'

Sans blushed a bit at being called that. The look in her eyes made him feel alive. Not only the most sparkly, but the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Sans chuckled. "Do you wanna head back now?"

Frisk nodded. "Even though it's nice getting dressed up, I can't wait to get into comfier clothes!" She laughed.

"Yeah. I didn't think that outfit looked very comfortable. You look great in it though." Sans blushed as he looked away.

Sans was still holding onto her hand as he started to walk in the direction of the gate that would lead them out of the garden. As he walked he looked around to see if the humans were giving them dirty looks.

Frisk didn't pay any attention to the intense stares or random whispering the humans made. By time they made it back into town, it was already getting dark. Thankfully, there weren't any humans around to give them looks.

Frisk had Sans walk her up to her front door. "See you tomorrow?" Frisk smiled.

It's going to feel so weird without Sans in her house. She only had him there while she wasn't feeling well. Now, she feels a bit shy and awkward for him to stay again since they're dating now, even though she'd really want him to. She also couldn't stop thinking about that kiss! Wahh!!

"Yep. See ya tomorrow." Sans felt a little bit sad when he let go of her hand. It was a really nice date, and he didn't really want it to end.

As they parted ways, Frisk took forever to change out of her outfit. The makeup was hard to wash off for her too since she never used it before. She decided to eat first and then take a bath. By time, she was done, it was time for her to sleep. As she sat in her bed in her pajamas and towel dried hair, she was holding the pillow in her arms.

She replayed the date over and over in her head. Well, the good parts of it, at least. She touched her lips as she felt a bit flustered that they kissed not once, but twice! The first one took her by surprise so she didn't kiss back out of flusteredness.

(Wahh! How am I going to sleep tonight?!) She thought excitedly as she buried her face into the pillow.

_SHATTER_

A trickle of blood fell off her cheek. She looked up, shocked as a brick had been thrown through her window. There was glass shattered everywhere.

The brick read:"SICKO" on it.


	17. Chapter 17

Earlier that evening.

Papyrus is training Asriel again. Asriel seems a bit tired.

"Hmph. Better today, but needs room for improvement." Papyrus grumbled.

Asriel nodded. "Thanks," he said with a smile. Even if it wasn't much of a compliment, it was still a lot coming from Papyrus. He wasn't as miserable as the other time training either. That was a nightmare.

(Now, I can go back and see how Chara's day has been!) Asriel thought happily. If his brother was having a good day then sometimes it made him feel a little bit better about his own shortcomings.

Papyrus headed over to Undyne and put his arm around her shoulder. "Come now, darling. We're done for the day. May I take you out tonight?"

Papyrus whispered in her ear that it tickled. "A date for just the two of us."

Undyne jumped a bit in surprise at this. "Woah!" She said with a smile, trying to hide her surprise. "I would love to!"

Undyne reached up and took his hand in her own. "Nice job today!" She called out to Asriel. "Papyrus and I are going to go now, so feel free to head back to your place any time!"

Papyrus blushed a smidge and had a little smile. They walked away, hand in hand in the darkness towards the other direction.

Asriel watched as the two walked away and he took a deep breath. (Why do I feel lonely?) He wondered. His heart ached a little bit.

Asriel was getting closer to Frisk's house when he heard what sounded like glass shattering. Hurriedly, he ran up to the house. (What was that?) He then spotted a man in almost completely black clothes running away. Frisk's window was broken. "Hey!" Asriel yelled. "What are you doing?!" He instinctively started to run after him. If this guy did something to Frisk, he had to be stopped!

Despite Asriel's shouts, the suspicious man kept running from Asriel. He was pretty fast, but not too fast due to Asriel's training for a week.

Asriel finally caught up to him. He didn't want to hurt him since he wasn't sure yet if he was right about his suspicions. It seemed that way, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. He grabbed onto the man's arm. "What are you doing here?" He asked. His voice had more concern than anger.

"Just showing the chick that she's disgusting." The man bitterly laughed. "You fancy the human girl too, eh? Dang. She dates a skeleton and now has a goat after her. You all are sick!"

"H-huh?" Asriel stuttered in surprise. "No, it's not like that! I'm just doing my job!"

Asriel didn't know why the man was so upset with him. He didn't even know him! (Frisk...is dating Sans?) He felt his heart rate quicken.

"Job? Whaddya gonna do? Arrest me?" The man shoves Asriel the side. "If that brick hit that broad in the face, she prolly dead anyway. Not mah prob."

Asriel's face turned to anger hearing that. "It is your problem! You have to own up to your mistakes!" Asriel stomped the ground angrily and grabbed his arm again.

The man's eyes shown he had a cocky smile. "Eh? I've done nothing wrong."

Papyrus's words echoed through Asriel's head from training earlier.

_If someone appears to be bad. Capture them. Take them down with FORCE and bring them to our jail. Show that you are not weak! Not a pushover!_

"Come on!" Asriel said angrily. "You need to come with me!" He tugged on the man's arm but he was too heavy to drag around. He started to feel embarrassed. "Well...come on, anyway! I'm not taking no for an answer!"

The man kind of laughed at him. "Ya think I'd just obey like that?"

Papyrus's words echoed louder and louder.

_Is that the best you got?_

_Weakling._

_You can't protect our town with a soft heart like that._

_YOU AREN'T FIT TO BE KING._

Asriel suddenly felt his blood boil in anger. (I can be tough and strong just like Papyrus! I will prove to him that I'm strong enough to protect everyone I care about!)

He grabbed the man's wrists roughly and put his arms behind his back. He was holding them at an angle that would be painful if he tried to struggle away.

The man's eyes widened in anger. He tried to struggle, but Asriel was too strong! (What the... how'd this chump get so strong?! Those eyes... they're full of fire.)

Asriel felt his paws shaking. He felt a bit guilty for snapping like that, but also...he felt relieved. And proud. He was strong! "I think you would have a better time if you just listened. Neither one of us wants you to get hurt."

The man spat in anger as Asriel started to forcefully take him to the jail.

They finally reached the jail and Asriel walked inside with the man. "Um...Papyrus? Undyne? Are you in there?" He asked. "I caught a human! He was acting suspicious. I think he threw something in Frisk's window. I need to go check on her."

Papyrus stomped out quickly along with Undyne, yelling in unison. "WHAT?!"

Both Papyrus and Undyne have had so many lax days. They never had any real problems before with just monsters.

Papyrus glared down at the human. The man became intimidated. "Not surprised a HUMAN would do this. But to another human? Why?"

The man wouldn't speak. He actually was too scared to. Guess Papyrus and Undyne need to interrogate him.

Undyne finally got over the shock of the whole thing and smiled proudly, putting her hand on Asriel's shoulder. "I'm proud of you!" She said loudly.

Asriel laughed nervously. It felt wrong to get that kind of attention for capturing someone, even for a good cause. He used to always want to capture someone, but that was all fun and games. This was real. He knew that he shouldn't be guilty since he did the right thing. He couldn't help it though.

"We'll take it from here." Papyrus roughly grabbed the man, threw him into the jail cell and locked him up.

As Asriel was about to head out.

"Furball."

Asriel stopped. Papyrus nodded to him in approval.

"You've done something to up your position. This was truly an act of bravery." Papyrus turned around, all embarrassed now. "Now, go on with you! Don't get used to it! Wipe that grin off your face! You still have a lot to learn!"

Asriel tried to stop smiling, but he couldn't. "Thanks, Papyrus!" He said in a genuine tone. He walked out of the room.

As soon as he was out of the jailhouse he took off running until he got to Frisk's house. He started pounding on the door. "Frisk!" He yelled. There was fear in his tone.

What if that man was right? He couldn't be. Frisk was still alive, right? He was sad that she was with Sans too, but her being alive was more important to him.

...

Earlier.

Frisk stared at the brick across the room. She touched her cheek. The cut was a bit deep in. She winced from the pain.

Glass. It's everywhere.

Carefully and slowly, Frisk tried her best not to get her bare feet onto the glass. Some parts did hit her foot. Some blood started bleeding there. "Ugh!" She quickly took out any shards in her feet. Bloody mess! As if she needed to lose anymore blood just from bleeding practically the whole week!

(I have to make my way downstairs for the first aid kit!)

Frisk's heart is pounding. She's a bit scared.

That brick was inches from her face when it tossed in the window.

That could have hurt her really bad.

Worse.

She could have died.

There isn't any SAVE stars on the surface. That was an underground thing. What would happen if she'd die? Would that be it? Or...start from when she last SAVED?

She doesn't know what was worse as she finally made her way downstairs, only to hear pounding on the door. Frightened by the sound, she was hesitant. She held her face from her bleeding wound. Until she heard a familiar voice.

Frisk opened the door to see a frantic Asriel. "Asriel, wha-"

Before she could finish he wrapped his arms around her. He knew that was weird and that he probably shouldn't have done it, but he panicked.

"I'm really glad you're okay," Asriel's voice cracked. "I thought that you were really badly hurt and that you had died." He really didn't want to lose anyone else. Losing someone he loved was painful.

Frisk pat his head, hiding any hint of fear in her voice and hugged him back. This reminded her of the other Asriel she knew when he broke down in front of her. "There, there. I'm alright."

Her blood gotten a little bit on him from her cheek. "Although, I do need to take care of my injury. I don't want to bleed all over you. Eheheh..."

Asriel felt the blood on him and laughed nervously. It kind of freaked him out a little bit. "Yeah, go ahead and do that. I will be fine right here."

Frisk was feigning her smile. "There's a bit of a glassy mess upstairs I'd have to clean up too. What a terrible prank this was... haha..." Frisk was slowly making her way to the bathroom, but she seemed to be in a little pain from walking. Her feet was leaving some small tracks of blood.

Asriel noticed how painful her steps looked. He wanted to help her out but he didn't want her to get the wrong idea. Eventually he just gave up.

"Um...do you want me to help you?" He asked. "That looks like it hurts..."

"Oh.." Frisk stopped and kind of just plopped into the nearest chair. "Thank you. There's first aid kit inside the bathroom's sink cabinet, at least, that should be there."

Asriel opened up the cabinet and got the first aid kit. Although having trained for a week, he hadn't really practiced any first aid. He was a bit clueless.

"I don't really know what to do," Asriel admitted nervously. "I think I need to clean the wounds and then bandage them up, right?"

Frisk nodded. "Right. There's just basic stuff in there. Sadly, human stuff doesn't have any healing properties like monster things. I can't really see if I have anymore glass in my cuts though..." Frisk looked more at her foot, but it was in an awkward angle. "So... sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's fine. I really don't mind." It was a bit awkward for Asriel as he was cleaning her wounds, but he did it anyway and put bandages on them. There was a bit of glass still in her foot which he pulled out carefully.

"There! You should be good now!" Asriel said. "How does that feel?"

"It still stings, but the bleeding has stopped." Frisk said and thought for a moment. How Asriel frantically came here. He must have seen what happened. "Did you see someone throw the brick in my window? I feel bad something like this happened here..."

"Yeah. You could say that I saw him," Asriel smiled sadly. "It's okay now. I don't think he will be able to get to you again for a long time where he's at."

"He was caught?!" Frisk exclaimed. "Did you help catch him or?"

Asriel nodded. "Papyrus and Undyne weren't around so I had to do it myself. Not the nicest person I've ever met. The humans...they don't really like us do they?"

Frisk felt a pang of guilt. It seemed like the people liked getting along with the monsters. But dating them was another story.

"Good job, Rei! You're really becoming like a royal guard!" Frisk beamed, unaware that he's been training to be King more than anything. "As for humans... they like monsters but probably don't like humans dating monsters...."

"That man told me that's why he was doing it. That's really cruel. I think you and Sans are perfect for each other!" Asriel smiled a big smile, but for some reason he felt terrible inside. It wasn't jealousy or anger. He couldn't even really tell if it was sadness. It was a new kind of pain that he had never felt until recently.

Frisk realized Asriel probably heard from the man. She has suspicions it's the man from earlier. She can see the pain in his eyes.

(I have a feeling he's not over me... I feel bad. I don't want to keep him here for too much longer.)

"I appreciate you catching the guy and checking up on me." Frisk smiled. "You should get back home though. It's late and Chara's probably worried."

"Oh, you're right!" Asriel knew that Chara tended to worry about him a lot. "I will get going now. Please, tell one of us if you have any more trouble!"

"Will do! I'm alright!" Frisk lied and waved as she saw Asriel leave.

(I'm alright...)

Frisk decided she was going to sleep on the couch. It's late and there was too much glass to clean in one night.

(I'm alright...)

An hour passed and she's wide awake.

(I'm....)

Her heart was pounding. Was it really safe? Is there more of them? They know where she lives. Her anxiety echoed in her head loudly. She gotten up quickly, packed her necessities she needed and ran outside without thinking.

(Sans...!)

She was running barefoot with her bandages on it. She wasn't thinking. She just ran. Her tears flown unto her cheek. It burned underneath it.

(I'm scared.)

Sans's house came into view.

(I don't want to be an inconvenience to you.)

She made her way to the steps.

(But..!)

Frisk was panting and knocked at the door without trying to make it sound like it was full of fear.

(I need you...!)

Sans being a heavy sleeper didn't even hear the knock at the door. But he woke up anyway with a strange feeling of something being wrong. He went to the door and opened it to see a crying Frisk.

"Frisk?" Sans asked, his voice full of concern. "What happened?"

Frisk was shivering. It was a bit cold outside. "I-I'm sorry to be a bother.. but someone threw a brick in my window.. I guess I gotten a little hurt.." Frisk nervously laughed through her tears and kept rambling. "I guess I can't sleep, but I can go back. I'm sorry to wake you-"

Sans noticed her bare feet. The band aid on her face. He reached out and grabbed her wrist and took her inside. "You walked over here in the cold in the middle of the night. You're not going back over there."

Frisk couldn't help it but hugged him tightly.

"Who did this to you?" Sans felt concerned and angry a bit.

"The brick almost hit me. There's glass all over my room. Even though the person gotten caught, I'm scared..." Frisk's voice was shaking.

"It's alright," Sans held her tightly. He used his hand to gently stroke the back of her head. "I won't let anyone hurt ya. I'm here. I'll protect you. It's really late though. You should get some shut eye."

Frisk nodded, feeling safe in his arms. "Ummm...Where should I sleep at?"

"There are two bedrooms here. You can take the one across the hall from mine," Sans said. "I will give you some blankets and a pillow."

Sans let go and went to his room. There were some blankets and a pillow in the closet that she could use. He handed them to her. "There's already a bed set but I didn't know if you like to have extra stuff like I do."

Frisk kind of didn't want to sleep alone. When has she grown so dependent? Even though they're in the same house, she's still a bit anxious from what happened. She was alone when it happened. Her heart pounded a bit more. The words that was on the brick, she didn't tell Sans about it just yet. She was spacing out, not noticing Sans was trying to talk to her and she snapped out of it.

"What did you say? I'm sorry."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sans asked. "You've been spacing out a lot lately. I said that there are already bed clothes on the bed in that room, but you can have some extra blankets if you want them."

Sans handed the blankets and pillows to her. Her spacing out so often was a bit concerning to him.

Frisk didn't want to lie to him anymore. That's all she has done in the past.

Lie.

But that was because no one seemed to remember anything. Probably also because of her own insecurities and didn't want anyone to worry.

"I'm just a bit scared still." Frisk replied as she looked down at her feet. "Can you... um... hold my hand until I sleep...?"

Would that be too much? He's probably too tired.

"Er! Never mind." Frisk started to ramble nervously due to her trying to push away any anxiety. "I'd probably just wake up again anyways if you left and I don't want to keep you up so-"

Sans took her hand in his. "I don't mind it. I can wait until you go to sleep."

Sans didn't mind staying up all night if he needed to. Losing sleep wasn't that big of a deal compared to Frisk being upset.

Frisk followed Sans to the bed. As they got into the bed, they both have a gap between them. Sans was sitting up on the edge of the bed while Frisk was lying down. Frisk was still holding his hand.

Frisk smiled as her eyes started to get heavy. She fell asleep not too long with him being there. Just his presence comforted her. Frisk's grip was pretty tight on his hand and she was sleep talking again.

"Warm... don't.. go." She mumbled.

Sans looked at her sleeping face. He gently touched her cheek with his free hand. The way it was bandaged, it was a deep cut. (I couldn't possibly leave her in this state.)

Sans carefully laid down in the bed beside her, still leaving a small gap. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. Goodnight," he said. He knew that she couldn't hear, but he wanted to say it anyway.

...

It is late. Chara is in their new found home, waiting for his brother.

(Training shouldn't take this long. What is going on?)

Chara ruffled his own hair. (That's it, I'm going to look for hi-)

Then he heard the door open to see a tired and kind of upset Asriel.

"Rei! Where the heck were you!?" Chara exclaimed. "What happened? Did Papyrus do something?"

Asriel shook his head. "Papyrus was actually nicer than usual today! Sorry for worrying you, I just ran into a bit of trouble on the way here."

"Trouble?" Chara paused for a moment. The humans seemed to be living fine with the monsters...but.... "Tell me."

"It was a man that I've never seen before. He threw a brick in Frisk's window and she got hurt. She's alright now though. I made sure." Asriel replied.

"Frisk?!" Chara shouted in surprise. He assumed humans were attacking monsters. He gotten a bit mad that she became a target. "Why... Did you find out why?"

Even though Frisk obviously doesn't like him. He still really cares. A lot. A sweet woman like her, why? Why was someone doing this?

Asriel was hesitant to tell him. It had hurt him and he knew it would hurt Chara too. "Because she's dating Sans." His voice was shaking. "I'm sorry. I know you're probably upset..."

(Ah... I had a feeling they liked each other....but...) Chara thought.

"I'm not upset at that...I mean, yeah, a little...but..."

That wasn't what Chara was mad about though.

"So what you're telling me is they targeted Frisk for dating Sans, who isn't a human?" Chara pondered in a worried manner.

"Yeah. The humans aren't very happy about it. At least we caught the one who did it! Papyrus and Undyne definitely aren't going to let him off easily either." Asriel continued.

"I see. Typical." Chara grumbled. The thought of Asriel and Frisk came to his mind.

If they worked out...

They probably would have faced the same things.

That would have been too hard on Asriel.

Frisk...

How is she dealing with all of this...?

"Frisk might be targeted again." Chara gritted his teeth. "I'm so naive... perhaps we should have stayed Underground... I thought things were ok, but humans seeing monsters dating their own...This could get worse." Chara started to put on his shoes as he was saying on this. "We have to patrol her house every day. If she's with Sans, she will be safe. If she's alone, I'm... not sure..."

"You're going to go over there? It's so late though..." Asriel said a bit sadly. He knew that Frisk needed to be watched over, but he was really tired. "Should I come along?"

"Meh. I don't mind losing sleep." Chara stands up. "You should stay here. You look pretty fatigued."

"Ok." Asriel smiled. "Good luck!" He hoped that Chara would be alright so late at night after something like that happened.

"See ya." Chara made his way to Frisk's place. It was dark and silent. The only sound that was heard was his own footsteps.

The only source of light was the moonlight, beaming onto the ground. As he approached Frisk's house, he looked around to see anyone shady.

No one in sight. That's a relief.

Yet...

Frisk's door was opened. Anxiety rose up in Chara that he ran inside. "Frisk? Are you there?"

No one.

(Maybe she ran off to Sans... She does have a habit of running away....)

Chara turned on the light to investigate. "Sorry to intrude... Frisk..."

The thought of her being with someone does hurt, but.... he knows Sans can protect her. If someone came against Sans, he could very well protect himself too.

(Even if she's not with me... She's important to me.. like Rei is...)

Chara noticed the blood drips on the ground.

(Rei did mention she was hurt...)

Chara made his way upstairs and saw the glass everywhere. He looked for a broom and dustpan and cleaned it all up.

(This is so she doesn't hurt herself while cleaning...)

The brick comes into view. Chara reaches down to study it.

SICKO.

Chara gotten a bit angry.

Underneath it was a note.

It said:

HUMANS DATING MONSTERS ISN'T NORMAL

STOP THIS OR ELSE

Chara gotten more angry as he crumbled the paper but put it in his pocket for evidence.

(Well, I should get out of here and watch from outside... but first...)

Chara wrote a note to Frisk and put it into view when she comes back.

(Don't want her to worry about how this place gotten miraculously cleaned up.)

Chara leaves the house and shuts the door. Watches it throughout the night as it becomes dawn.

....

Morning is here.

Frisk is still in a deep sleep. She's cuddling Sans closer as her hand is in his still. And his arm around her. As Sans was sleeping, he saw flashes of Gaster's odd language before him. He saw his brother's face, trying not to cry, as he asked him to say one last pun. He saw Frisk's sad face as she was falling out of her restraints, and then Sans caught her. He remembered how much he wanted to help her and how desperate he was to make her smile when she was sad. (I can see her smile all the time now though...)

Then Sans woke up. Frisk was holding him close. He put his arm behind her back and hugged her. (Don't make me go through it again. Just stay this time. Seeing you hurt like this kills me...)

Frisk started waking up as she subconsciously clinged to Sans's shirt. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up to Sans's face close to hers. "S-Sans?" Her face gotten all red. (He's so warm! And close! I think I'm going to diiiiiee!)

"I'm sorry," Sans apologized. He was blushing a bit. "I guess I just had a nightmare and you were right within hugging range. Heh."

"I'm not complaining or anything." Frisk nuzzled her face in his chest to hide her blush. "I love being close to you... Nightmare? Do you want to talk about it?" She asked with sympathy.

"It was nothing. Just remembering Gaster." Sans took a slightly shaky breath.

(Why am I so scared all of a sudden?)

Frisk noticed Sans's face. "It's alright. I'm here. I'll always be here." She gave him a light kiss on his forehead. "I won't force you to talk about it, but know I'm always willing to listen. If you want to now, you can. If not, I'll wait."

Sans thought for a moment. He wanted to tell her his story. But how could he do that in a way that wasn't weird. "I do have something I want to get off my chest...but it's kind of weird." He chuckled nervously. "Do you want to know something that I've never told anyone before?"

"You can tell me everything. I will not judge you at all nor will I interrupt." Frisk reassured. She knows what it's like to pour her heart out. Sans was the very first that she's done that with. She would always block off her sad emotions and kept a smile. He was the first to ever see her break down.

"I'm not sure where to start," Sans said nervously. "I was ever able to say this to anyone because I didn't want to drag Papyrus down. I've actually had depression for...well...as long as I can remember. It was because I knew that everything I had would be taken away someday, so it was pretty much just hopeless."

Sans closed his eyes. "I trust you that you won't reset. But I'm still scared for some reason. I have hope now at least, but...how do I know that it won't all happen again?"

Frisk felt a pain and ache in her heart. She took Sans in her arms and held him tightly.

"I'm so sorry." Frisk's voice shook. "Believe me, I'm scared too. I... don't want it to happen all again either. I haven't seen any SAVE stars up here. I'm scared of dying... I don't want that. I don't want you to relive through all that again. That's what scares me most... I promise you that I will never manually RESET. You just mean everything to me..."

"You mean everything to me too," Sans said sadly. "I always thought that no matter how many timelines we went through, some things would never change. I thought that I would always have Papyrus. I thought that I would always have my friends from the Underground. At least until a RESET happened, but then I would always see them again." He places his hand onto her cheek. "The only thing that I can be sure I'll always have now is you."

"I wish I could have done more to save Papyrus..." Frisk squeezed her eyes shut, feeling guilty. "I know you don't blame me. But sometimes, I do blame myself for it all. I'd think of their faces. Papyrus. Toriel. Asgore. Alphys. But nothing I can do can bring them back because how Gaster erased so much for so many. I don't want to bring anymore suffering..."

"No one is suffering because of you. Gaster is the reason for almost all of this pain. You're just an innocent person who has to deal with what he did."

Sans felt his soul hurt. Everything about what was going on, except for being with Frisk, was so sad to him. The way she always blamed herself for stuff that wasn't her fault. When she got upset and broke down because of his personal problems. She didn't deserve any of it.

"I can't take the pain away, but..." Frisk stared deeply into his sad eyes and smiled. "I will do my best to put a smile on your face." Then placed her hand on his chest. "I want to fill this broken soul with happier memories to outweigh all the bad."

"I don't think that will be too hard for you," Sans put his hand on hers that was on his chest and could feel her hand shaking slightly. "You have a weird way of making everything seem not as bad." He started to rub her back slowly. "I love you Frisk," he said. There was so much meaning in those words.

"I love you too, Sans." Frisk smiled with a blush. Her heart feels full. It's as if Sans has taken her worries away. "I'm so happy to have you. I'll always be here when you need me as when I'll need you."

"Yep. We will always have each other." Sans didn't want to ever let go and get up but..."We should probably eat something soon. I don't really feels like getting up though." He chuckled.

"Me either." Frisk giggled. She didn't feel like moving either. "You're rubbing off on me with your laziness. Heehee. But you're just sooooo comfy."

"I didn't know a skeleton could be comfy. I'm glad." Sans started to get up slowly, making sure that Frisk wasn't caught off guard and surprised into falling off the bed.

"You're just surprisingly warm!" Frisk chimed.

Sans chuckled. "I got some stuff to make strawberry pancakes. I'm not the best cook in the world, but it's worth a try I guess. You wanna help?"

Frisk stretched a bit and then got off as well. "That sounds really good! I'll do my best to help! Before I fell, I used to cook for myself a little bit so I may be a little rusty."

They went to the kitchen and Sans got out the ingredients. Before he added the strawberries to the batter though he cut up a piece and held it out to Frisk. "You want some?"

"Yeah!" Frisk did this without thinking and just kind of bit it out of his hand. What couples usually do? She actually seen it in one of the Mew Mew Kissy episodes. She became self-aware and started to blush. "Wah! Sorry!!" She exclaimed as she was fumbling around ingredients really fast.

"It's alright," Sans assured her. "It's normal, right?" He looked away to hide his blush.

Sans looked over to see her mixing the bowl. He slid over behind her and gently put his hands on hers, stirring with her.Frisk's heart started to pound as she felt super close to Sans. She started to smile really big. This is a lot of fun!

"Ok, looks like it's thoroughly mixed." Frisk said as she slightly turned to Sans. "Next step is to heat it on the frying pan? Should we make them fluffy, crispy or a mixture of both?"

"I prefer crispy myself, but it's up to you. It's pancakes so you can't really go wrong with them." Most people preferred fluffy pancakes, but Sans liked them crispy better for the texture. (And with lots of syrup. That's the stuff.)

"Ok! I'm actually not picky since I like any kind." Frisk had it poured out thinly over the frying pan. One was even shaped as a heart. That's the best way to make thin and crispy pancakes. A little of a challenge, but it can work.

With all the flipping and the batter, they made about fifteen crispy pancakes. There were more but...Some of them fell apart in the process. There was some leftover batter Frisk put on her finger. She put it on Sans's 'nose'.

"Got ya!" Frisk snickered.

Sans chuckled and wiped the batter off. He then proceeded to wipe it on Frisk's forehead. "Two can play that game!"

"Hey!" Frisk laughed and started to chase Sans around the kitchen with more batter on her finger. "Get back here! I want my revenge!"

Sans hurried around the kitchen, trying not to get caught by Frisk. "Nooooo!" He yelled dramatically. "Anything but this!"

Frisk got Sans cornered. The held up the batter in an intimidating way, with a playful smile and kept stepping forward. "You're trapped now! There's no stopping me! Huhuhu!"

"I guess so," Sans responded lazily. "You win." He noticed that she kept walking forward. "That doesn't mean I agree to this though." He started sweating nervously.

"Oh? But it's only fair! Using my batter weapon... FIGHT!" Frisk leaped forward to plant the batter on top of his head.

Sans dodged and went under her arm, trying to run out into the kitchen so he wasn't cornered anymore. "You'll have to try harder than that to get me!"

Being around her made him feel like a child. He could run and goof off and act crazy and she wouldn't judge him. (Because we're both crazy,) he thought with a chuckle.

"You're fast for someone who's 'lazy!' " Frisk exclaimed as she laughed. She knew catching up to Sans will be hard for her. That was her only chance.

But.

She.

Was.

DETERMINED.

Full speed, Frisk lunges herself to pounce Sans. If she doesn't land on him, she will fall. She knew because she wasn't even that close to him. "This is my secret weapon!!"

Sans turned around to see her leaping through the air. "What are you-" Before he could finish he was on the ground with cake batter on his cheek.

Sans started laughing uncontrollably until there were tears under his eyes. "How do you jump that far?" He asked, still laughing.

"Being in the Underground made me help my jumping skills!" Frisk smiled as she gets off of Sans. "I got ya, by the way! Guess I really FELL for you."

Sans started to laugh even harder. "Nice one. I'm feeling much BATTER now after a good laugh."

Sans took in a deep breath contently. He was out of breath after that! Who knew that making pancakes could be so fun?


	18. Chapter 18

The pancakes were finally eaten. They tasted pretty good!

"That came out better than what I expected." Frisk chatted. "When Undyne and I cooked in one timeline... uhhh... we kind of set her house on fire."

"Yeah, that sounds like her," Sans chuckles. "I can't help but wonder if she's part of the reason that the Papyrus here now started helping us. I think maybe she softened his heart a bit."

"Right! He was so scary." Frisk recalled the times she kept getting killed by him. "I guess they've known each other in the other universe."

Their conversation was interrupted with a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Sans protectively. "Stay back here. It could be another human."

He went over and opened the door. He made his eyesockets go dark. "What do you want?" He asked in a threatening tone. "Oh. It's you." He relaxed and his eyes went back to normal when he saw Chara standing there. "Sorry. I thought you might be one of those mean humans."

"Nice." Chara commented towards his eyes. "Keep that scary face, you'll just keep warding away more threatening humans." He laughed then gotten a bit serious. "Is Frisk safe?"

Sans nodded. "She's right over there at the table." He looked back to where Frisk was sitting. "You can come over now. It's just Chara."

Sans turned back to Chara. "So you heard about what happened too, I'm guessing?"

Chara nodded as he walked inside with the door shutting behind him. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." He sadly teased.

"Chara!" Frisk looked over at him. "You have bags under your eyes. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Chara handed the brick with the note to Sans. "Frisk may have missed seeing this with all the shock that has happened. I have Papyrus patrolling the area right now."

Sans read what the brick and note said, felt himself started to get really angry. (What kind of freak writes this stuff and then tries to hurt someone over it?)

"They caught the person who did it though right?" Sans asked worriedly.

"They did, but..." Chara continued. "Indicating that note, there may be more. I had a GOOD talk with that guy. He spilled that he started a group of people to ban monsters dating humans." Chara looked towards Frisk. "Humans mostly are wimps to attack monsters, so they will go for the weakest link first. Frisk definitely shouldn't be left alone."

"Ah, but..my house..." Frisk looked down. "I won't be able to live there?"

"Well, it is monitored. It's a bit complicated." Chara scratched his head in deep thought. "If we switched shifts even for a second, something MAY or may not happen. We can't be too sure."

"You can stay here for as long as you need," Sans told Frisk. "It's probably better than being alone anyway."

Sansdidn't really want her to leave anyway. It felt really lonely when she wasn't around.

"Yeah..." Frisk smiled sadly. She felt a little bad that stuff keeps happening. Can't they get a break? "I do need to get my things over here. Um... I forgot to bring an extra outfit."

Frisk only brought her medication, shampoo, hair brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, some first aid stuff for her wounds and... That's it. She couldn't get to her dresser with all the glass around.

Chara scratched his head. He felt a little awkward. (Sans... You lucky guy..)

Sans really didn't want Frisk to walk over there alone to get her stuff. "I'll come with you to get it."

Sans noticed that Chara looked uncomfortable. "You don't have to wait here. You can come with us too."

"Nah, I'll pass." Chara waved it off. "Don't want to be the third wheel. I'm going to head back home to take a quick nap before I do more ambassador stuff. See ya."

Before they can say anything, Chara already teleported away. He did look tired. He must have been working so hard....

"Oh, right!" Frisk only just gotten a job, but now she's a little worried now about it. "I just got a job... but.... Ah.. What should I do...?"

"I'm not sure. It worries me a little bit now. The other workers there are monsters though, right? They would probably help you out if there was trouble."

Sans hoped that was true. It still made him nervous though. "I think you should tell them the situation. I don't know if it's safe."

Frisk frowned. "I haven't even started my first day yet this is happening." She sighed.

They need to make money somehow, but if Sans worked too, he would be too worried for Frisk.

Why is this even happening?

Sans grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "It's alright. I'm sure everything will be fine."

(Somehow. We can find a way.)

Frisk put on a smile for Sans as she held his hand. "Do you think we should use a shortcut to get there? I know they make me dizzy, but..."

She doesn't want Sans to feel uncomfortable with any glares they would get.

"I don't know if I would want to do that..." Sans said hesitantly. "If you really want to I will, but I don't want you to get hurt."

Sans looked at her sympathetically. He would feel a bit guilty if she got a headache or something from his teleportation.

"But if we walk outside... people might say mean things about you." Frisk looked down. "I don't like that at all... I don't want you hurt either." She held his hand a little tighter.

Sans sighed. Either way she would end up getting something negative out of it. "Alright. I will teleport you there. I don't like it though." He summoned his power to teleport.

Frisk clinged to Sans closely and squeezed her eyes shut.

Once they had teleported, Sans looked down to see Frisk's eyes clenched shut. "We're here. You can open your eyes now." He moved some hair away from her face and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Give me a moment..." Frisk felt the dizziness hit her and kind of just held Sans for a while. They were inside her house so no one can give them any weird looks. She backed away a little bit and her vision gets back to normal. "I'm alright. I'm not seeing doubles of you anymore, heheh."

"That's good." Sans didn't want to do that again, but he knew that they probably would to go back. "Let's wait until you feel all the way normal again to go on though."

Frisk rubbed his back. "Don't worry. When I would die as a reset, I started getting worse headaches than this. I'd take this over that any day."

The headaches only started happening from this universe. The more she died, the headaches gotten worse. Maybe a side effect with the universes combining? It's hard to tell.

"Alright. If you're sure. Go ahead and get the stuff that you need." Sans didn't really want to let go but he backed away anyway. He hated letting go of Frisk and ending hugs. (I wish we could just snuggle forever...wait, what?)

Frisk nodded and smiled at Sans as she backed away from him. "If there's any leftover food, we can bring that too. I'll have to go upstairs to get my clothes."

Frisk started heading into that direction. "There's glass everywhere so I need to go clean it first-" Then she noticed a note was left. Hesitant, she went to grab it to read it.

It read:

'Heya Frisk. Don't worry about the glass upstairs. Rei told me how clumsy you are stepping all over the glass. But no worries, I went to clean it for you.

You are like family to me like Rei is so I have to help Sans look out for you.

Just continue being careful, alright?

(There was a scribbled out heart here)

From, Chara'

Sans was reading the note over Frisk's shoulder. "Nice of him to clean it up for you." He knew it must be awkward being called 'like family' when Chara had confessed his love for her.

Frisk just sighed. (Chara does think of me as important. He probably hasn't given up on me...but I can treat him like a brother.)

....

Pant

Pant

Rustle

(Where am I?)

A worried blonde haired girl was scurrying Undergound. The thought of Papyrus popped into her head. He offered to help her, but she fleed out of fear.

Her deer ears twitched at any creaking sound. Her antlers ended hitting some cob webs. The frail girl was roaming around the castle. The dust frightened her.

"Dad..." She started to sniffle. She thinks of her dad in the hospital. She thinks about all her friends in school. "Kris... Susie..."

This girl was Noelle Holiday. She appeared to be eighteen years old.

She started trembling as she kept going forward until she seen a light outside. It was the surface. Her feet was weak. A stuck out tree stump caught her foot. "Ah!!"

She twisted her ankle as she tumbled down the hill. She tried grabbing onto anything to stop her fall. She started to scream.

"Help...!"

Pain spread throughout her body. She grabbed a hold of something.

Her hands were clinging to dear life as she was gripping onto the edge of a cliff. "Someone!! Kris!! Susie!!!"

Asriel was training with Undyne when he heard a scream. He asked Undyne if she heard it, but she hadn't for some reason. "Can I go check it out?"

"Sure," Undyne said. She twirled a spear. "You're excused."

Asriel started running as fast as he could towards the direction of the sound. "Is someone there?" He asked. It sounded like someone was in danger! "Where are you?"

Noelle's grip was starting to loosen. She was always so frail. She started to cry a bit. "I can't hold on!!" One of her hands lost grip and she was inching downward to her doom. She whimpered loudly.

Asriel was able to figure out where the sound was coming from. He hurried over in that direction and saw a deer crying and holding on to the cliff.

"Hold on!" Asriel yelled. He reached down and grabbed tightly on one of her arms and tried to pull her up. It took a lot of his strength. "I got you!"

Noelle was trembling. She was looking at the ground. "Thank you-" Noelle looked up as a breeze lightly hit them. "Asriel?" Unaware that the fact that Asriel doesn't even know her. He looked kind of different?

Asriel pulled her up the last bit and sat down on the ground beside her. He was a bit confused about how he knew her, but he would ask about it later. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes." Noelle looked around. "I must have gotten a bit lost. I woke up in a strange and scary place." Noelle tried getting up but her ankle gave her some pain. "Ah!"

"Are you hurt?" Asriel asked. He noticed that the pain started when she tried to stand up. "If you know where you're supposed to be at I can try to help you get back there."

"Yeah...I guess I twisted my ankle." Noelle averted her eyes down. "Can you take me to where the hospital is? I want to see my dad..." She smiled a bit.

Asriel nodded. "I can take you there." He lowered himself down a bit and put her arm over his shoulder so he could help support her weight.

Asriel's face was starting to turn red a little bit. He wasn't sure why though. Probably because he had never seen this girl before. "Is this okay?" He asked with a smile. "Do you think you will be able to make it like this for so long?"

"Ah, it's no problem." Noelle said. She tried to make conversation as she limped on the side of Asriel. "So I guess you're back from college, huh?"

"College? No, I never went to college. I'm training to be a royal guard though! And a king!" Asriel wondered where she got the idea from that he was in college.

"Ah.." Noelle put an awkward, nervous look on her face. (Is he messing with me? Kris would always play pranks on me.)

She felt awkward now. As they made their way to the place. Noelle's face turned to confusion.

"Uh... Asriel." Noelle's face looked confused. "Did they renovate this place or?"

"This is what it has always looked like!" Asriel replied. (Is she confused because of the universes colliding?)

"I don't mean to scare you or anything but...some things might not be the same as you remember them. It's a really long story."

"Har har har. Please, don't joke like that." Noelle's face turned into a happy, mad smile. She took a peek inside. Everything was different.

Her surroundings were even a little different...

(Is he telling the truth...? I want to investigate but... my ankle...)

She sees the sign said HEALING. Puzzled, Noelle wanted to take a shot of it.

Asriel was a bit sad for her. She really didn't understand what was going on. He remembered her mentioning her dad being in the hospital. (I really hope he exists in this universe...)

Ralsei spotted them coming in and walked over. "Hello! Do you need healing?" He asked with a kind smile.

"Yes, please." Noelle smiled back at him. "I have a twisted ankle."

Ralsei nodded. "I can heal that in no time!" He cast heal prayer on her. "There! Does that feel better? If it still hurts I can give you some food to finish the healing process."

Noelle moved her foot around. "Ah... No pain? Thank you!" She smiled. "Uh...is Rudolph Holiday here? Um..."

"No. I can't say that I know who that is. I'm sorry." Ralsei looked at her sympathetically.

"Wh-what..." Noelle looked a bit panicked. (This doesn't make any sense...!)

She wanted to see Susie. But she is too awkward with her.

(Kris had been somewhat talkative. Maybe I can talk to them...)

Noelle dashed outside in desperation.

Asriel rushed out after her. "Wait! Where are you going?" He yelled. He didn't know why, but he had the feeling that they could be good friends if they just had the chance to talk.

Noelle ran with all her might. Some familiar and then unfamiliar places. She noticed Papyrus again and flinched from the sight of him.

A familiar house came into view. It looked like Kris's house. Noelle started to softly knock at the door, hiding her panic in it but not in her voice. "Kris!"

As she was upstairs packing her clothes, Frisk heard a knock at the door. "Eh?" (Was it Chara again? But sounds more like a female...)

Sans heard the knock at the door too. He was still downstairs waiting for Frisk to finish up, so he went to the door and opened it up. He saw Asriel and a deer monster standing there.

"Sans?" Asriel asked. "Oh, right. I forgot. You and Frisk are living together now?" Asriel didn't realize that he had ran really fast, Noelle jumped from Asriel's voice. (Why did he follow me? Oh, maybe to see Kris too? They are siblings....)

"Sans... You live here now?" Noelle asked in a confused tone. "Kris! Where's Kris?"

Frisk thought she heard her name since their names are so similar so she started to head downstairs to see the commotion. Before she reached there, she heard Sans speak.

Sans ignored Asriel's question to focus on the panicking girl before him. "I don't know who Kris is, but they're not here."

"As for your question," Sans said to Asriel. "She's packing right now to move in with me. It's dangerous for her to be alone right now because of these crazy humans."

Noelle spotted Frisk heading down the stairs. Her red-brown hair. Her skin. So similar to Kris's. Except, she's a female and has a different hairstyle.

"Kris?" Noelle tilted her head in confusion.

"No, I'm sorry.. I'm Frisk." Frisk apologized. (This girl must be confused with all the universes merging together.)

"N-no.... Please, this isn't funny anymore." Noelle dropped to the floor. She was starting to cry. "This is the cruelest prank you can do!"

Frisk knelt down to Noelle. She can empathize with the confusion. "I'm so sorry. This must be confusing for you. I promise you, that I'm not Kris."

"I'll tell your mom, Mrs. Dreemurr!" Noelle cried and it made Frisk and Asriel flinch.

Asriel felt his sadness getting stronger as he remembered walking in on what he believed to be his mother's place of death. He knelt down beside Noelle too. He wasn't really sure what to say. He just wanted to help. He glanced at Frisk sadly.

"What is your name?" Frisk placed her hands on her shoulders.

Noelle didn't answer. She looked so sad and frustrated.

Frisk sighed. "Listen... Toriel... She's not with us anymore."

Noelle glanced up, with shock. "Wh-what...?"

"She's dead." Frisk said with tears.

Frisk and Asriel spent some time telling Noelle their story. With every word they said, everything started to make sense.

Appearing in an unfamiliar place.

Unfamiliar monsters.

Nothing made sense.

"Ha...." Noelle's eyes started to well up. "So...so.... my dad... he's...."

(Probably erased from existence too...)

Seeing Frisk and Noelle both crying made Asriel cry too. He kept wiping it away though before they could fall. When he appeared in this world he at least had Chara, and then he was able to make new friends. Noelle didn't have anyone.

Sans walked over behind Frisk and got down too, putting his hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

"Do you..." Noelle stuttered. "Know Susie...? Or... Even Berdly?"

"I'm sorry.." Frisk shook her head along with everyone.

"Frisk..." Noelle mumbled. "You look so similar to Kris... Ah... I need some time to think." She stood up. "Noelle....Is my name..."

"C-can I come with you?" Asriel asked. He sniffed. "I know I should probably get back to training but..." He knew that Undyne would want him to be back. She would have a long time ago. "Never mind. I should probably go."

"Noelle, I have a suggestion." Frisk stopped her. "Undyne spent a lot of time rescuing monsters. There are probably others who are scared and confused like you. She may help you find a home like the others have."

"Ah..." Noelle looked down.

That's right. Does she even have a home? Asriel said he was going to be King.

There isn't a mayor either? Which means her mom probably doesn't exist either..

(I said I have to think... but where would I go...? I guess this is my only option...)

Asriel nodded. "That way I could walk with you and still get to do training! It's a great idea!"

Noelle nodded silently. She doesn't seem enthusiastic about it. She headed out with Asriel, closing the door behind them.

Frisk looked at Sans. "I feel so bad for her..."

"I do too." Sans got up and helped her up as well. "Hopefully once the shock goes away she will feel a bit better. It must be scary."

"Yeah..." Frisk still holding Sans's hand. "I can't say I relate though... At one point, I thought everyone forgetting me was scary enough, but you. You're the only one who remembered everything with me. I really hope she will find happiness here."

Sans looked over at the door where she had just walked out with Asriel. "Me too," he said. "No one deserves to be that lonely."

Later on, Frisk grabbed her bags of stuff and placed them next to the door.

"I think I have everything." Frisk confirmed. "I still need to go see Mettaton about the situation... er... I still don't know if I should work or not..."

"I'm sure he can help you figure out what to do," Sans responded. "He probably sees a lot of curious humans in his shop, so I bet he'll know what's best to do." Sans was grabbing one of the bags to take with them.

Frisk stared at her stuff then looked at the store again.

Then the store.

Then the stuff.

"Would it be ok to walk into the store with all these bags though?" Frisk felt a little embarrassed. Her clothing had filled three bags full. Then there's the women essentials bag with hygiene stuff. And one small bag of food.

(Mettaton might me nosy... I don't want him going through my clothes! I have personal stuff!!)

Frisk imagines them going to the store with the bags. And Mettaton would be like: 'Oh my! Your fashion's terrible! Throw it out!'

Or...

'What's in this bag?' As Mettaton tried to go through her undergarments to show everyone. Even Sans.

(NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! TOO EMBARRASSING!!!!!!!)

Frisk is spazzing out in her head, but in front of Sans doing the weird hand gestures.

Sans's gaze followed her as she started doing crazy hand gestures. "What are you doing?" He asked in a confused tone.

It was sort if entertaining to watch her though. He snorted and then started to laugh. "You're so crazy.".

"Sans!" Frisk blurted through her blush after she realizes what she did. "We should leave these here and come back to get them!"

"Mettaton might peek into my embarrassing stuff. Can't risk it." Frisk mumbled. She took the bag from Sans and put it down.

"The Mettaton in this world must be some kind of weirdo," Sans said. There was a tiny hint of anger in his voice. "Alright. Let's get going then."

"Er, he's a bit more enthusiastic??" Frisk peeked into Sans's face, after hearing him say it in that tone. "Why are you mad?"

"It's nothing." Sans waved his hand dismissively. "Nothing important anyway."

"Ehhh?" Frisk pouted then proceeded to poke his cheek. "Tell me, Saaaaannnsss."

"Heh heh. Stop it!" Sans pushed her away softly. "I don't feel like telling you!" (Is she really so innocent that she doesn't see the weirdness in that? If that's the case, she doesn't need to know!)

Frisk pouted some more with her arms folded. She stopped since she didn't want to nag him so she started to walk out the door.

Sans followed her out the door with a relieved sigh. As she was walking ahead, he couldn't stop staring at her hand swinging slightly at her side.

He wanted to grab it, but he wasn't sure if there were humans around. It probably wouldn't be the best idea to hold her hand in public until things calmed down a bit.

As they opened the door, the bell chimed. Before Frisk could say anything...

"She's back!" An excited voice said. There were whispers heard of someone not seen. It sounded like two or three monsters having a conversation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, make way for our beautiful new employee!" There was dramatic music playing from a speaker somewhere overhead and Temmie could be seen running on a red carpet to roll it out.

Temmie got tripped and started to roll with the carpet towards Frisk. Once the carpet reached her Temmie was laying on her back with her paws up in the air. "Human!" She shouted excitedly. "Hoi!"

Muffet and Mettaton, wearing the same outfits as last time, walked out beside each other. They were each holding a microphone.

"I would like to-" Mettaton stopped as he noticed Muffet's voice mixing with his. "No, I would like-"

"To."

"Introduce."

They would both pause after each word and Mettaton would shoot her suspicious looks. "Our lovely human friend!" He finished quickly so that Muffet wouldn't be able to talk.

"Tell us your name, dear!" Mettaton held the microphone up to her.

Frisk looked at Sans and then started giggling back into the microphone. "Frisk."

Sans moved over a bit closer to Frisk. She didn't want to stop her from having fun. He would just watch closely. Very closely.

"Frisk, everybody!" Mettaton announced. "Give her a big round of applause! I'm most likely going to forget that name in a few days, but you can all still bask in the glory of such a fabulous name!"

Muffet clapped and Temmie hit her paws together in an attempt to clap too. "So are you here to start work early?" Muffet asked.

"No! Here to see Tem!" Temmie squealed.

"Obviously she's here to see me! I'm fabulous!" Mettaton said with a dramatic pose.

Frisk laughed a bit more. "I would love to start work, but you see, the situation I have. This is my boyfrie-"

"Boyfriend?" Mettaton interrupted. "You mean the lucky man we got you all dressed up for?"

Mettaton went over and put a robotic arm on Sans's shoulder. "So tell me, good sir. What is it like to date the most beautiful girl this town has ever seen?"

Muffet gasped in an offended way. "I'm the most beautiful girl this town has ever seen!"

Mettaton rolled his eyes. "Most beautiful HUMAN girl this town has ever seen," he corrected.

"Um, well..." Sans shot a glance at Frisk, and then back to Mettaton. "That's kind of what Frisk is here to talk to you about. We've run into some problems that might make it dangerous for her to work here."

Mettaton looked over at Frisk and removed his arm from Sans's shoulder. "Frisk, is this true? Are you thinking of leaving us?"

"I really want to work here!" Frisk exclaimed. "But humans... doesn't seem to like other humans to date monsters. They've kind of threatened me... Humans gossip with this town being small so they may not shop here if they see me..."

"Oh no! Oh woe is me! Ah!" Mettaton exclaimed dramatically. He put the back of his hand against his head and fell back into Muffet's arms.

"Are you done yet?" Muffet asked with an annoyed tone.

"Not yet, darling. Hang on just a little longer. I haven't let it all out yet." Mettaton took in a deep breath. "Oh how terrible! How absolutely disturbing! How...How... Okay. I'm done now."

Frisk couldn't help but laugh at their shenanigans. "They, um, hurt my face too?" Pointing to the bandage on her face. "So I'm worried about any vio-"

"Don't you worry Frisk darling!" Mettaton chimed. "We will survive without you...somehow...even if we're all really sad."

Mettaton looked back at Muffet and Temmie. "You're supposed to cry now," he whispered. "Remember? Cry when emotional things happen to set the mood better. Jeez."

Muffet looked at Temmie and shrugged. "Oh no! We will surely miss you, dearie! Do come visit us." She put her front hands together and put on the biggest sad eyes she could do.

"Temmie is sad!" Temmie yelled. She sniffed and made her eyes look sad too. "Temmie also bad at acting. Sorry, human."

"I haven't even worked here yet, though." Frisk giggled. She really wanted to work there to learn all of these pretty things. She sighed. It's a real shame.

"Oh, but it's still sad!" Mettaton said dramatically. "I'm so sad I could sing a whole song about it!" He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to sing, but...

"Actually I think we need to get going," Sans interrupted. "It's getting late and we have things to do."

"He's right. I'd like to hear your song next time though, Mettaton!" Frisk stated.

"Oh joy! I will have time to practice before my big show then!" Mettaton turned to Muffet. "You can roll this thing back up now, Muffet."

Muffet started to roll the carpet back up, not noticing Temmie being rolled up with it. "Stop! Tem inside! Tem inside!"

Mettaton turned back to Frisk. "Goodbye, dear Frisk. Have fun with your many adventures I'm sure will be headed your way."


	19. Chapter 19

Frisk giggled and leaves with Sans. "See what I meant earlier?"

"Yeah. He's definitely a strange dude." Sans chuckled. "Not much more I can say about him than that."

"Are you alright, though?" Sans asked. "I know that letting go of a job like that before you even start must be hard."

"I'm just a bit worried is all..." Frisk admitted. "I mean, we do have some money now, but money doesn't last forever."

"Oh well," Sans shrugged. "That money should last us a good while. Maybe by the time it runs out, this whole thing will be over."

A part of him doubted that it would ever actually end. Whatever 'it' was. Discrimination against monsters. Drama between friends. Whatever it was, it seemed never ending. Whenever one chapter of the adventure ended, another one began. He wondered if it was even possible for such a story to have a proper ending.

As Frisk and Sans continued walking back to her house, up ahead, there was a woman staring at her. She looked a bit shocked, as if she has seen a ghost.

Frisk stopped walking.

She recognized this woman.

This woman. Her own flesh and blood. She breathed to compose herself as Sans looked at her in confusion.

Frisk tried to smile at her as if nothing has happened.

SLAP!

It all happened so quickly. A red mark was on Frisk's cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE!" The woman shouted at Frisk.

"Hey!" Sans yelled. He got in front of Frisk protectively, his eyes going dark. "I don't know who you are or what you want, but you better get away from Frisk before I do something we'll both regret."

Seeing this woman hurt Frisk made Sans filled with a strong hatred for her. He didn't even know who she was, but he despised her with every inch of his being.

The woman backed off a bit. Biting her lip and tried to look intimidating still. She stayed glaring and didn't make any movement. Sans had his glowing eye ready and had some bones summoned in protection.

"Sans." Frisk tried her best for her voice not to stammer. "That's my mother."

"That's right." The shrewd woman scoffed. "Hand her over. She is my property. She had disobeyed me again."

Sans was shocked by the fact that this terrible woman was Frisk's mother. He tried to hide it though. "She's not your property. She's a human being with feelings."

There was no way he would just let this insane person take Frisk! He put his hand back subtly and held onto Frisk's hand.

"Frisk." The woman's lips curled sadistically. "I'm sorry. Forgive me. Come back with me, we can start over and be a family."

Frisk recalled her mom's manipulation tactics. Back then, she was scared. But her mom's nothing what she has faced in the Underground.

"No." Frisk said simply.

"Y-YOU USELESS PIECE OF TRASH!" Her 'mom' yelled. People and monsters looked around what was going on. Giving weird looks like this woman's a psycho. "AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE FOR YOU-"

"You didn't do anything for me except for a shelter to live in." Frisk refuted. "You used me for your own gain, even used me as a child that I cannot even speak of. Taken all my money for your own self-worth. If I refused, you'd act like this. How were you ever a mother to me?"

The people and monsters were murmuring in the background.

"You hated me because I had smiled. You didn't see my pain. I can see that it annoys you." Frisk continued as her 'mom' looks taken aback. "I won't ever stop being kind. Even though you pushed me to kill me, I will keep smiling. Despite everything, I'm still the determined me. I will give you MERCY. I forgive you even though you aren't sorry."

The woman cursed and tried to move forward, but was a bit intimidated by Sans's eye glowing towards her. She stomped away mumbling in defeat. She really had no words. No apologies.

Frisk's hand was shaking in Sans's as she kept her smile on her face.

Sans was surprised by her sudden outburst. How strong she was. Normally she was the frail and shy girl that needed to be protected. This time she was a leader. She had grown a lot. Sans saw that now. He saw her smiling face and felt a strong feeling of pride and love for her. (She is so amazing...) He grabbed her tightly in a hug.

Ignoring any humans whispering about them, Frisk held him tightly too.

"Sans... I'm so glad you were here with me." She buried her face into his shoulder. "My heart was pounding, but it's nothing compared to what I faced in the Underground. I did it... thank you for being by my side."

"You were amazing," Sans complimented. "All I did was stand there." He couldn't believe that had happened. He got an odd sense of satisfaction from watching her storm off like that. "You're really strong. A lot stronger than I think you realize."

Frisk shook her head. "You went to protect me. She was also scared of you. She's not used to me standing up to her..." Her hands clinged to his back. "You are my strength. It's thanks to you, I was able to do this."

(Sans has always been there for me. Even when he didn't trust me at first. Even when I thought he'd forget me. Just seeing him everywhere, made me more determined without realizing...)

Sans shook his head. "We're each other's strength. You made me strong too."

"Sans..." Frisk held him tighter. "After we get my stuff to your place, I want to go somewhere..."

"Alright," Sans stroked her hair.. "Wherever it is, I will go there with you."

...

The night was a little bit warmer. Frisk and Sans had moved her stuff into her house.

There were golden flowers coming into view. Like that one night Frisk ran off. There was little gravestones.

TORIEL

ASGORE

PAPYRUS

There were others, but those stood out the most.

Frisk knelt down to show Sans.

"I made these awhile back... I've been meaning to make more for the others." She placed her hand on Toriel's grave. "Toriel... she gave me what a mother's love should be. Earlier made me think of her..."

Sans moved over closer to Frisk from behind and looked down at all the graves. The monsters from their universes that were destroyed. They all deserved respect and love. But... He sat down criss cross style in the dirt in front of Papyrus's grave. The fact that he would never come back still hadn't quite sunk in yet.

"When did you make these?" Sans asked. He had been with Frisk for most of the time they had been on the surface, so he wondered when she had found the time to do it.

"Remember that time I ran from Rei?" Frisk reminded. "The time I had dressed up originally for you... Well, I didn't think you felt the same way. I spent hours at Grillby's. I was a bit sad. I was scared to see you. I ended up thinking of everyone."

She looked down at the golden flowers. "Then I came across to these. The perfect place to fit them. I know the graves are a bit small... I want to eventually get real ones. Grillby had these custom stones on display. He's a bit different from the one we knew. Never thought I'd see things like that there. I told him the reason, but he didn't want any money. As soon as I was done placing them. You found me. Rei was with you too. I didn't want to show anyone yet. I faked how I was really feeling since I was scared... "

"I'm really sorry you had to go through all that. I'm glad you did this though. Now, they can be properly remembered." Sans ran his hand across the small stone and felt his soul ache. "I miss him."

Frisk sits next to him, puts her head on his shoulder and hugged his arm. "I do too."

There was a gentle breeze blowing on the flowers. Frisk started to chuckle a little bit sadly. "You know, when I placed that stone, I imagined him saying, 'HUMAN! DON'T WORRY, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HELP YOU WITH SANS! HE IS SECOND BEST COMPARED TO ME! NYEHEHEHEH!' "

"That sounds like something he would say." Sans was starting to cry silently. "He was a narcissist, but in a loveable way, you know? He also believed that everyone else is great."

Sans looked up at the starry night sky and then back down at the grave. "A part of me wants to believe that it wasn't just your imagination. He was able to reach me to say goodbye. Maybe he had a little bit left of whatever allowed him to do that."

Frisk held him closer and stroked the back of his head. She started tearing up too. "I know he's probably looking at us now and rooting for us to being together."

"Yeah. He was always encouraging like that." Sans squeezed Frisk gently.He couldn't stop longing to be close to her even when he already was. Henoticed a tear had landed on her shoulder and was glistening in the moonlight."I'm glad we came here. It feels strangely good to cry it out."

Frisk places her hand on his cheek. It made her tears come out too. "Yeah... Today, when I saw my mom... I don't even want to call her that. It reminded me of Toriel." Frisk sighed a bit making more tears come out.

"I haven't told you everything about my mom... I only remembered why I had fallen in the first place because Gaster tortured me with those memories.." Frisk looked down. "That day, when Chara took me separately from you and Rei... I had told him about it since the topic of falling down, but not the fullness of it. It's a pretty lengthy story... would you like to hear it?"

Sans asked. "Didn't your mom push you down or something like that?"

"That's only part of it." Frisk mentioned. "Like I said, I haven't said everything...Well, I only just remembered more after seeing her today. It makes more sense to why I was the way I was when I first met Toriel."

"My dad left my mom when I was about six years old. Mom kept me to herself. My dad couldn't win custody from my mom. He didn't have any proof for her nature. She was really good at manipulating people."

'Frisk.' Her dad spoke. 'Never change. Stay determined. I will rescue you.'

But nobody ever came.

"My dad died a few years later. It turned out he had cancer. I had no idea. My mom, however, became even more twisted. She was happy he died. Her words. They'd always hurt me."

'You're so ugly. I won't love you until you do what mommy says.'

'Stop smiling. You're making me look like the bad guy here.'

But Frisk never faltered. She never gave into fear. She stayed DETERMINED, even after her dad died.

"I knew my mom took joy into seeing weakness from people. It was like a twisted power trip. She wanted me to be miserable. I was, but I didn't show it. Perhaps, my power of DETERMINATION made me this way? She knew I wasn't an ordinary child. She did whatever it took to break me without actually hitting me. She was smart enough to know if there was any signs of child abuse, I would be taken away. She made me work at a young age. A job that a kid shouldn't be doing. I wasn't physically hurt or anything, but it mentally drained me that it made me uncomfortable. It was sick and twisted. But as I turned 18, I put my foot down. Enough was enough. I said as kindly as possible that I was moving. I was an adult."

'Where would you even go? You don't know anyone. You're going to leave your poor mom to die without paying bills?'

'You need me. What kind of daughter leaves their mother?'

"Those words would always get me. She would apologize without actually meaning it. I felt guilty and went to stay. I wanted to see if there's any hint of good person in her. But there wasn't an ounce. It was all fake. A few years later, you know this part, she took me to the mountain. And well, you know that part... She just wanted to see my face. A frightened face as I had fallen. She thought she had won until she saw me today... I guess I had angered her." Frisk sadly smiled. "When I had fallen, I couldn't remember how I fell. I guess it was from all the shock. I could only remember my name, my dad and that I had lived a life on the surface with humans. Then I met... Toriel."

...

'Oh my, are you alright?' Toriel went to help Frisk, but Frisk was too scared after being attacked by Flowey.

"That smile. Her kind demeanor. It felt strange. I felt so strange from it. Why?"

Toriel greet Frisk as she walked up to her house. 'I am so sorry I had left you alone like that. You're hurt. Come in and rest. I have made some butterscotch-cinnamon pie.' She takes Frisk by the hand.

Frisk touched the SAVE star on the way in.

'Child, tell me. What is your name?'

'It's Frisk.'

'How old are you, Frisk?'

'I'm 22...'

'Oh my, my apologies. I only say child as a term of endearment. I hope I didn't offend.'

Frisk smiled. 'Not at all. It feels nice, actually.'

Of course, Frisk eventually found out about the war with monsters and humans.

'Toriel. I want to go to the surface! I can help you all get out of here!' Frisk exclaimed.

Toriel was against it. 'No, Asgore, he will kill you like the other humans. Please, stay with me.'

Frisk refused. 'You have done a lot for me and I want to help repay you. I want to bring peace between humans and monsters!'

"But Toriel, she wanted to fight me. Her attacks hurt a lot. I thought I had to fight back but then... I killed her.... in self-defense. The shock hurt me. It was so hard."

(This... isn't what I wanted!)

"I went on ahead. I was sad. I met you and Papyrus. I wanted to go back... somehow... But that's when I had a monster kill me. I remember I had died a few times in the Ruins. I wondered if I could see Toriel again. I wondered if I could save her without dying myself. My last SAVE point was in front of her house.

'What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost?' Toriel asked as tears filled Frisk's eyes.

'You're alive!! You were dead!!' Frisk shouted through her tears as she held her.

'Goodness. What are you talking about?' Toriel smiled sweetly in the comfort of the hug. 'There there... Everything's alright.'

"Then I survived the next fight with Toriel. She couldn't do it anymore. As I was about to leave..."

'Child, wait.' Toriel placed a golden chain necklace around Frisk's neck. 'This is for you. A heart locket. It plays music. Whenever you miss me, you can listen to it. I cannot go with you... I... Just hope you'll succeed.'

"Then I met you again. Well, of course, you didn't remember. At least, I didn't know you did know me. Papyrus definitely didn't. I had met other monsters that hadn't remembered me. It felt a bit messed up. I felt alone. I'd be reminded of those words of Toriel's. I'd play the locket whenever I felt sad. After I had RESET to save Asgore, it was painful knowing Toriel didn't remember me...But... I did what I could to save everyone."

....

Frisk stared at the locket after finishing her story to Sans. Tear droplets fallen onto it. "Toriel... She shown me what a true mother was like...."

"I know that she loved you a lot. And you love her too. I'm sorry again that I pretended not to know you and made you feel alone." Sans squeezed her gently.

Frisk shook her head. "Remember, I said it's alright. I'm just so glad it's you."

Frisk feels good for telling him everything. About her life. Her feelings.

"Thank you for listening to my long story." Frisk started wiping away her tears.

"Of course. I'm open any time." Sans finally sat back so that they were across from each other.

They had both lost so much. So many loved ones that they cared about. It felt like a part of him was gone.

"I wish they all were here with us..." Frisk added sadly. "With everything going on, it makes me miss everyone more, but at least we have this place to go to for their memorials."

The discrimination. Frisk's mother. Having these trials make an aching feeling inside of them.

Frisk recalled Gaster. How Gaster used Sans. Frisk can empathize with him there, with her own mother using her too. Why were there beings like that? Why the mistreatment? Frisk doesn't understand the cruelty. It's not something she can bring up to Sans either, but she can almost feel Sans's burden of having a terrible parent.

Sans nodded. "I feel the same way. Thank you for doing this for them."

Sans leaned in a bit and put his forehead against hers. (We still have each other at least,) he reminded himself. "A monster soul can't persist after death. But I believe that there's still something left over. They can't just disappear after all, right? I bet they're really happy you did this."

Frisk remembered Asriel from the main universe. How he persisted after death only due to DETERMINATION. Sans has it too. What would happen to him? It doesn't matter. This is here and now.

Sans. The one Frisk loves so dearly. She places her hands on his cheeks.

"You're right. They all must be with us in spirit. That's just who they are..." Frisk closed her eyes.

Sans closed his eyes too, feeling his sadness melt away a bit. He could still feel it of course, but less intense. "Frisk. I love you." With that, they kissed.

...

About a week later, Asriel was walking back to town. Another day of training done. He hardly ever trained with Papyrus now except for a few times when Papyrus had him stay out later to train. With Papyrus always being on watch now, he was hardly ever working with Asriel.

(Maybe I should go see how Noelle is...) Asriel looked in the direction of her house. Chara would probably be on his way to his shift anyway, so he wouldn't have to worry about Chara being angry at him for getting home late. He went over to the house and knocked on the door. He was worried about her after how scared she was from the universes merging. (She must feel so alone...)

Noelle opened the door. She looked a little surprised. "Oh, Asriel! What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to check on you!" Asriel answered. "I know it's a bit late, but I just got done with training!"

"Ah, well." Noelle awkwardly smiled. "I'm adjusting. Everyone's nice. Undyne's a bit... interesting with therapy."

Undyne had helped Noelle get a home and kind of pushed her to do a group therapy... led by Undyne... You can imagine how that goes with the greeting 'HEY PUNKS!' and then makes the monsters make spaghetti. How was this therapy again? They all needed a better therapist....

"Yeah, I thought that might happen. She's definitely very...enthusiastic." Asriel laughed nervously a bit. He wondered what her methods were for therapy. "Anyway um...if you ever need someone to talk to more casually than therapy you can talk to me!" (I still want to get to know her better. If only I didn't have to train so much I could spend more time with her.)

"Uh, thank you." Noelle stammered. She always had a hard time opening up to anyone. Only being she really opened up to was her dad. "Oh my gosh, though. Frisk heavily reminds me of Kris, but not at the same time. Weird, right?"

Frisk and Asriel are the only two similar beings in this world... Yet, they're just so different at the same time. The thought interests her. Then she noticed Asriel's face. "Oh, does the topic of Frisk bother you?"

"I-" Asriel started. Asriel sighed. "Sorry. It's just kind of a sensitive topic right now."

He smiled sadly. He didn't want Noelle to think that he was being rude.

Noelle understood immediately. (So he likes her.)

"W-well." Noelle stammered. "These things are bound to happen. Maybe they won't last long? I mean, you're really a swell guy." Silence. "Hahaha. I'm just going to stop talking. Sorry."

"No." Asriel shook his head quickly. "You don't need to stop talking. I like it when you talk! I mean- Wow. that's weird."

(What am I even saying?) Asriel laughed to cover up his awkwardness and tried to hide his red face in his bandana. He was so embarrassed! "What I meant to say is that you're a really nice girl! And I like talking to you...you know what? Never mind." He realized how weird he probably seemed.

"Ah, I meant about the topic." Noelle reassured. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. That wasn't my intention. You're a lot different from the Asriel I knew. Well, I didn't know him well enough, but I heard a lot of things about him."

"Oh," Asriel mumbled. "I misunderstood. What was the Asriel like from your world? I mean, if you want to tell me that is."

"Well..." Noelle put her hand on her chin in thought. "He was very extroverted. He was the talk of our town. I didn't really talk to him much, but he would get a lot of trophies. And he would be part of the church choir. A lot of townsfolk called him by 'Azzy.'"

"Wow! Sounds like a really cool dude!" Asriel exclaimed. He remembered when he would always call himself a deity or 'the god of hyperdeath'. He didn't really think of himself that way anymore. The thought embarrassed him now.

(I should be proud of myself since I'm going to be the king. Why don't I feel proud though?) Asriel realized that his smile was shaking. He quickly corrected it. (It's weird that I'm admiring myself from another universe... He seems more...cool.)

"He also really cared for Kris." Noelle continued. "Kris was.... a bit... well, something. They didn't really talk to anyone until the last time I knew them. It was weird. Their eyes even seemed different. More kinder. Guess I won't find out what's changed them. Hahaha. Oh yeah, Kris was his sibling. Do you have a sibling?"

Asriel felt his spirits lift a bit. "Yes! I have a brother named Chara! I don't see him that much anymore since we both have important duties to take care of, but he's the best sibling ever!"

Noelle smiled. "That's one thing you have in common with the other Asriel. You both care a lot for your sibling. I'd like to meet him sometime."

"You two would get along really well!" Asriel said happily. "Then again, he can get along well with just about everyone as long as they're a good person. Like you!"

"Hahaha." Noelle chuckled. "Sounds like a good brother."

Then she stood there silently. She felt a bit awkward to know what to talk about next. (Topic... Topic... I can't think of one! Maybe I should go back inside? Ah...)

Asriel stood there awkwardly too. "Um..."

"Uh..." Noelle thought for a second. "You must be worn out for the day. Would you like to come inside for some tea?"

Asriel nodded. "Tea sounds nice." He walked inside.

Inside of Noelle's kitchen, it looked a bit like Christmas. With the red and green tiled floor. The holiday-like themed cabinets. Even the tea kettle had a holly pattern on it. As the kettle whistled, Noelle poured some hot water into snowman shaped mugs. She handed one to Asriel.

"Here." Noelle presented. "This is chamomile tea. It helps relax you."

Asriel took a sip of the tea. "It tastes really good! Thank you!" He thought that it was really thoughtful of her to do that for him. He liked the designs of the mugs too. He quickly drank all of it.

Noelle took little sips. She gotten surprised how fast he drank it. "Hahaha. I'm glad you seemed to really like it. I thought I made it too sweet for a moment."

"No such thing! I love sweet things!" Most of the time when Asriel ate, since he was spending so much time training, it would be mostly just fruits and stuff that Papyrus instructed Undyne to give him. He missed sweet things like this tea.

"Oh, that's a relief." Noelle smiled as she sipped delicately more of her tea. "I didn't think to ask you what you wanted in it so I'm glad it worked out."

"So what are your interests? Do you have any hobbies or anything? I know I told you that I'm training to be the king, but I don't really know that much about you!" Asriel held the empty mug tightly in his paws, enjoying the warmth left over from his tea.

"Ah, sorry." Noelle thought for a moment. "Well, I love playing video games. My current one I was playing Dragon Blazers III!!" Noelle stopped for a moment. "But that's impossible to finish it now since I don't have it anymore because of everything.. Hahaha.."

The image of her dad came to her mind. They were supposed to finish that game together. The thought saddened her.

Asriel thought for a minute. "Oh! In the human town they have video game stores! I'm sure we could find a copy of it there!"

"Ah, they do?" Noelle stressed a smile. "I guess I'll have to save money to buy one then."

Part of being rescued as a monster, the city is giving a complimentary fund for monsters starting out. However, it won't last long.

"I'll need to get a job so I can get back into academics to go into college as well." Noelle pondered.

"I heard the fashion place is hiring! I don't know if that's what you're into, but they pay a lot!" Asriel suggested.

"Oh... um... I must decline." Noelle apologized. "I don't think I'm cut out for that place. It's a bit... intimidating?" She nervously laughed.

"Intimidating?" Asriel asked, tilting his head. "I don't know if I would call that intimidating, but alright!"

Asriel yawned. (It must be at least Midnight by now...) "I don't want to pry into your personal business or anything, but why are you up so late anyway?"

"Er... well..." Noelle tried not to sound rude. "You kind of knocked on my door as I was getting ready for bed..."

"Oh...I'm sorry," Asriel apologized. "I don't know why I thought you would be up so late." He laughed nervously. "I've gotten so used to being up most of the night."

"Oh, no." Noelle waved her hands around to reassure him. "It's alright! I've been having trouble sleeping anyway... I should be used to it though. Since my mom was the mayor. I'd always be home alone anyway. Hahaha..."

"Do you have trouble sleeping when you're alone too?" Asriel asked. "I know it's weird since I'm supposed to be all strong and mature, but I guess I'm just so used to Chara being there."

"It's a little worse than it used to be." Noelle looked down. "I would always worry about my dad... but...." She paused.

She doesn't want to say it.

That he....is... gone....

Before Asriel can say anything, Noelle quickly nervously laughed it off. "It is late like you said. I do need to get some rest."

Asriel did his best to hide his concern for her. "Okay. I guess I should probably go too. Goodnight!" He waved goodbye to her.

She seemed so sad...that made him sad too. He decided that he shouldn't pressure her to talk about it though.

"Be careful on your way home." Noelle waved back. "Good night!"

She watched him as he left with his back turned. (He's really nice... It makes me feel less lonely...)

Asriel coughed a bit as he closed the door. (I think I'm starting to get a cold. I should go get some medicine tomorrow if Undyne will excuse me.)

Asriel hated leaving her like that, but he couldn't stay there all night. They both needed sleep. (I will go visit her again tomorrow. Maybe we can have some more of that amazing tea!)

...

Again.

Frisk stared down as she was in the bathroom. (I keep bleeding....)

Frisk's period was just recently. Within moving into Sans's house fairly recently afterwards, she noticed she started to bleed again. She felt more tired.

(It's too soon... This isn't normal. Maybe it's stress?)

The humans were taunting at Sans and Frisk more so lately whenever they go out.

'EW! DISGUSTING!'

Or if they caught them kissing.

'SHOULD BE ILLEGAL! I feel like throwing up.'

Frisk groaned as she put another fresh pad on. (I haven't told Sans about my bleeding... I thought it would go away... but... I should tell him...)

Frisk finished up and started to head out of the bathroom. There was Sans.

"WAH! You scared me!" Frisk yelped.

Sans has been really protecting her. Watching her wherever she goes, but she hasn't gotten used to it just yet when he waits outside the bathroom for her. It's a little embarrassing for her and she can tell it is for him too.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," Sans said with a nervous chuckle. "You took a long time in there. Everything alright?"

"Oh, um..." Frisk twirled her hair. She wanted to say it, but... no words came out. (What the heck, woman! Speak!)

Sans gave her a puzzled look. "Did you forget English? Come on, you can do it!"

"SANS!" Frisk pouted at Sans for his teasing.

"Sorry,"Sans said. "You're just really cute when you're mad." He started to blush. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question."

Frisk blushed. "I'll getchu back for this." She grumbled with a smile. Then she gotten a little serious. "I seem to be bleeding all week. Um... I thought it was a fluke, but it won't stop. And I'm feeling more tired too."

Sans gave her a concerned look. "Do you need to go to the hospital again?" He asked. "I can take you if you do. Ralsei probably knows more about how to help out by now."

"I don't think hospital is necessary." Frisk reassured. "I think we can go to Ralsei. I don't know if it's a side effect or what."

"Okay. I'm ready to go when you are." Sans responded.

...

Sans and Frisk made it to the Health Center and explained the situation to Ralsei.

"I feel fine other than being tired." Frisk explained.

"It sounds like a side effect of the medication you're on." Ralsei confirmed. "Maybe we should try out a different one and the problem will stop."

*NOTE: Usually gynecologists would wait out three months to see if the pill will adjust to the body. Most cases, they don't and bleeding persists.

Ralsei looked over to see Asriel walk on. He stood behind Frisk and Sans, waiting for his turn.

"Blah. I hope the next one would work." Frisk mumbled, not aware Asriel is there yet. She's deep in thought. "What do I do with this current one?"

"We will order you another kind to try, but you will need to finish the current one before you can take it home. The bleeding isn't dangerous so don't worry. It's just an inconvenience." Ralsei reassured.

Asriel sneezed loudly, startling Frisk.

"Eep!" Frisk turned around to Asriel. "Rei! Do you have a cold?"

"Yes," Asriel mumbled. He put on a smile and sniffed. Monster immune systems were a lot weaker than human immune systems. Although, dying of a cold wasn't likely, the risk was there if it got bad enough and the monster suffering from the cold worked themselves too hard.

"I hope you feel better." Frisk responded while Ralsei was on the phone ordering.

But...

Ralsei's face turned to one of shock. He put the phone down. "I'm really sorry Frisk...they won't help."

"What do you mean they won't help?" Sans asked angrily. "Why not?!"

"The humans aren't sending any more supplies to us," he said sadly. "They're refusing to help."

Frisk looked at Sans in a worried manner then back at Ralsei. "Did they tell you the reason why?"

Ralsei was hesitant to tell her since it was such a mean reason. "They said that they don't want to support a relationship between a human and a monster."

Frisk's heart dropped. She looked at Sans as if she was going to cry. "That's too much..."

"I know," Sans said sadly. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "That's so terrible."

Asriel looked at the two with a sad expression. Why did the humans have to be so cruel?

Ralsei saw the look on his face. "We're all out of cold medicine and they won't send any more. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Asriel said with a sad smile. "I'll be fine."

Frisk looked at Asriel. Even he can't even get medicine and he's a monster! Even though he said he's fine, this isn't right.

None of this is right.

"Asriel, I'm sorry." Frisk looked even sadder.

Why must her and Sans be punished for their love? Everyone else gets punished on top of it.

Sans backed up at this. He hated that this was happening to them.

"It's okay." Asriel waved his paw dismissively. "I'm tough, remember? This is nothing!"

A few humans there were chatting from what they've heard. They are in line also.

"Does that mean we're not getting medication either?!" One of them shouted.

"They will probably provide you with medication at the human hospital if you really need it," Ralsei stuttered response. "Most of the hate is towards the monsters and um...Frisk. They would most likely treat their own kind."

"That's a load of crap!" Another shouted, making Ralsei flinch.

"We didn't move here to go traveling back! It's expensive!!"

The humans started blocking the way and started being angry at Sans and Frisk. They all started shouting all at once.

"This is all your fault!"

"See! I told you it is illegal and yet, we're being punished too!"

"You both are disgusting!"

One threw their drink at them. "Get out of here!"

Frisk just stared blankly. Her lips started to quiver. She was too upset to speak, yet she held back any tears to be shown, but Sans can feel her hand shaking as she grabbed onto his.

Sans wanted to use teleportation as a last resort, but it didn't seem like there was another way out since the humans were blocking the only exit. He closed his eyes and teleported himself and Frisk away.

Once the two had disappeared, Asriel looked to Ralsei. "I will help you take care of this," he said. He looked back at the crowd. "Please, calm down! There are sick monsters here trying to rest!"

"Sick monsters?! We have humans staying here too!"

"Where did they go?"

"What if my daughter falls in love with one of them too?! This has to be stopped!!"

....

Noelle was walking around town. (I wonder what job I should get. Maybe I should work in Healthcare for now?)

As she approaches the building, a bunch of angry humans started storming out of the Health Center.

"FIND THEM!"

"WE MUST PROTEST!"

Some of them shoved Noelle to the side. "Ah!"

She didn't lose balance, but then she saw Asriel trying to stop the chaos. She ran over to him.

"This seems a bit scary..." Noelle stammered. "What's happening?"

"They're trying to find Frisk and Sans!" Asriel exclaimed. "We have to stop them! I don't know what they're planning on doing!"

"Why would they-" Noelle gotten cut off by an angry mob of people.

This answered her question she was about to ask. They held up signs. Some say:

DOWN WITH HUMANS DATING MONSTERS

STOP THIS HORRID BEHAVIOR

WOULD YOU LET YOUR HUMAN OFFSPRING DATE A MONSTER? THINK OF HOW GROSS IT IS

The humans started marching around. Some were taking their children away from playing with other monsters. Their kids started to cry.

"But they're my friend!!"

"I'm doing this for your own good!"

Papyrus protected a bunch of places as much as he could. There were so many humans! They weren't violent but the riot was a bit too much.

"Get back home! Or I'll arrest you!" Papyrus growled.

The human gotten scared and taunted back while stuttering. "You can't do that! The city protects us! Without us, this town isn't anything!"

Papyrus glared in frustration and scared off any humans away. (There's too many of them!)

Noelle looked towards Asriel in a panic. "Where do they live? This is horrible!"

Asriel pointed at a house. "Over there! I don't think these people know that they live there though, so we need to hurry!"

Asriel knew that he was able to run fast due to his training, but he wasn't sure how fast she could run. He grabbed her hand to help her go faster and started running towards the house. Noelle looked at him as she ran. His face was dead set on getting to that place, but there was a bit more chaos as they have gone up ahead.

There was a group of humans ahead yelling. One of them spotted Asriel and Noelle. "That's the one that tried to get us to calm down! The goat!"

Asriel looked around nervously. "Please, let us get through! We have something to do!"

"Don't you think it's wrong?!" A man shouted. "Why don't you monsters join us? It's effecting you too!"

"U-um..." Noelle stuttered a bit and talked in a very low voice. "idon'tseewhyit'swrong..."

"What was that?!" Another shouted.

Noelle's legs started shaking.

"It's alright," Asriel said in a comforting voice. "I won't let them hurt you."

Asriel shot the humans an angry glance. "So what exactly is so wrong with it?" He demanded. "Or do you even know?"

"It's bestiality! Necromancy!"

"Yeah! It's not normal to humans to date monsters!"

"Monsters should stay with monsters! Humans with humans!!!"

Noelle looked at Asriel. She knew how Asriel felt about Frisk.

(This must be tearing him apart too....)

"Humans and monsters aren't even that different!" Asriel argued. "You just aren't used to us!"

"Tch! What do you know?" Another scoffed.

"In our world, protests are legal! Nothing can change our mind!"

A monster joined in to argue back. "But you humans said we could have peace!"

"What? We said peace but this is wrong!"

They kept bickering back and forth. Yelling into each other's faces.

They're distracted. Asriel and Noelle make their way passed them.

...

As Sans had teleported Frisk back home, Frisk felt dizzier than usual.

It must be the fact that she's bleeding this time. Or maybe all the stress. Or mixture of both.

Frisk felt as if the room was spinning faster. She almost passes out.

Sans caught Frisk, falling back onto the ground. He landed in a sitting position and held her close protectively.

"Woah! You must really not be feeling good!" Sans rubbed her head in an attempt to comfort her.

Frisk held onto Sans. The room was spinning still.

But that's what was least bothering her.

"How can they do that...?" Frisk whimpered. "Just because we're together? That's not fair, Sans...."

"I know," Sans agreed. "But it isn't always fair. And plus, us being together is worth it...right?"

Sans was feeling a little bit doubtful. What if she couldn't handle it anymore? The way they were treated didn't really bother him unless they were treating Frisk badly as well, but she was sensitive. (Will she be able to keep going like this?)

Frisk started to gain her vision back. She looked directly up to Sans. She sees his face full of worry.

This whole time they've shown themselves to the public, the stares and gossip gotten worse. There's noise outside of the house of people protesting down the streets.

(Something...)

Louder.

And.

Louder.

Frisk hears them. There's even monsters outside yelling back.

(I must so something...)

"I will always stay with you, no matter what." Frisk places her forehead onto his chest. "I won't let them win..."

"You're not planning on going out there are you?" Sans asked, his voice showing worry. "I don't want you to get hurt standing up for us. Just leave them to me."

Deep inside though he knew that wouldn't work. They would never listen to a monster. They needed one of their own kind.

"I can't just keep doing nothing." Frisk tried to get up, but it was slowly. She feels even more tired now.

Sans helped her stand up and looked into her eyes pleadingly. "Yes, you can. Maybe this will all blow over on its own. I just really don't want to lose you. Not when we're so close to a happy ending."

In his head Sans saw her dying over and over. How she died many other times in the Underground by others. How she broke down that night while they were in bed together. How she died...by his own hands. Her broken soul before him as he prepared for her to return so he could do it all again.

(How does she not hate me? After all those times that I killed her...? What if she gets hurts trying to make it all better?)

There were tears collecting underneath his eyes. "I know it's stupid that I'm so scared. But I can't help it. Just stay here. You don't owe it to anyone to solve these problems."

Frisk saw Sans's face.

(If I somehow die... We'd have to go through Gaster all over again.... or... would it just be the end...?)

His tears made her heart even ache more.

If only a SAVE was found.

Then she wouldn't have to worry about dying if the humans did get too crazy.

Chara can still teleport on the surface. Why can't she use her own power?

Why?

Frisk looked anxiously around, but nothing in sight.

Her fingers extend towards Sans's face. She presses her lips against Sans's teeth and gives him a deep kiss.

"I can't go if you look at me like that." Frisk was tearing up too as she stared at him. "I'll stay."

Sans didn't want to look away. That would just make it easier for her to get into trouble. He sighed and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry..." He watched as his tears hit the floor below. "Go ahead and go if that's what you really want."

...

Chara had just returned from the city. The people told him that they're cutting back supplies.

'What do you mean you're cutting back?!' Chara demanded an explanation.

'Well, humans over there are dating monsters. We won't support a town like that.'

As Chara is angered by those thoughts, he sees humans rampaging everywhere with awful signs. Monsters are also arguing with humans.

Some of the human and monster children looked scared.

(Typical! How could I even think there was good in any human?!) Chara thought angrily.

Frisk came to his mind. She was the only one.

She always tried to see good in everyone. Even in Gaster.

(They're probably after her! She could get hurt!) Chara quickly teleported in front of Sans's house. He saw Asriel running with Noelle towards there as the people kept shouting near his house.

"Rei!" Chara called out to him.

Upon hearing his nickname, Asriel turned around. "Chara! I'm glad you're here! This is crazy!"

Asriel felt a strange sense of relief washing over him that his brother was there with them. He let go of Noelle's hand.

People were approaching and chatting amongst each other.

"I heard the abomination couple live here."

"It is it! The graffiti!"

There was already degrading words spray painted on Sans's house.

They all approached where Chara, Asriel and Noelle were standing with their signs.

One of them shouted at Chara.

"How does it feel being left by your wife for some disgusting monster?" The human said. The hatred was clear in their voice.

"What?" Asriel asked. He looked over at Chara. "What are they talking about?"

"Oh, what a hussy!"

Chara started getting angrier. His eye started to glow. "It was a lie..."

Some of the humans gotten frightened.

"You idiots don't listen to reason. All you ever want is lies. She wouldn't get treatment if it was just Sans bringing her! You friggin' hypocrites!!" Chara summoned a bunch of knives. "BACK OFF, NOW!"


	20. Chapter 20

Frisk heard Chara's voice booming outside. She was listening to what was happening along with Sans.

Humans and monsters are different. Rarely, humans are merciful. Monsters seek peace with each other. The worse they can do is have dumb arguments with each other.

Something stirred up inside Frisk.

(Things are about to get violent. I need to stop this...I want our world to shape like how monsters live. Pure MERCY. No violence or discrimination!) Frisk's look turned into pure DETERMINATION. She takes a step forward. (I may be afraid of dying, but I won't die!!)

A bright yellow light shined at the corner of Frisk's eye. There it was. A SAVE star. Frisk stared at it in awe as Sans looked at her noticing it.

"Where did that come from?" Sans asked in awe. He had never seen a SAVE star just appear like that. He thought that was impossible!

(This is....) Frisk thought.

Usually a SAVE star would indicate incoming danger. Frisk hesitated for a bit before touching it, but then, she reaches out before Sans could say anything.

Brightness.

This SAVE was different.

All she could see around her was white. Sans was gone.

What was this?

"DON'T WORRY, HUMAN!"

A familiar voice.

"IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!! I HAVE GOTTEN YOUR SAVE FILE OVERWRITTEN! YOU DON'T NEED TO BE SCARED ABOUT COMING BACK TO THE UNDERGROUND AND FACING THOSE TERRIBLE THINGS AGAIN! NYEHEHEH!"

Frisk couldn't speak or say anything. She knows Papyrus isn't alive, but...

"NOW GET BACK OUT THERE!

I BELIEVE IN YOU BOTH!

AND TELL SANS TO PICK UP HIS DANG SOCKS!"

Everything turned back to normal. The brightness was gone. Frisk was just back in her familiar surroundings in Sans's house.

FILE SAVED. The star disappeared. Sans didn't see what Frisk had seen. He looked worried still.

Tears filled Frisk's eyes from the shock of it. It was more so a happy shock. (They're here... In spirit. Rooting for us...)

"Are you crying?" Sans asked. "You didn't get hurt or anything, did you? Is the file saved?" All of his questions came out quickly due to his worry.

Frisk ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry... The file is saved. We won't relive that nightmare again. I don't know how, but Papyrus told me so."

Frisk didn't get to see off Papyrus like Sans did. This may be his way of saying farewell to her too.

"Papyrus...? He came to talk to you." The last part wasn't questioning anymore. Sans was sure that Frisk was telling the truth.

Sans felt less sad knowing that Frisk got to see him. (I was right. He's not completely gone.)

"He also said to pick up your socks." Frisk laughed a little through her teary eyes.

Sans chuckled and looked over to see a sock on the floor. He picked it up and threw it into a nearby basket. "Get dunked on, dirty sock."

Frisk goes to the door and then looks back at Sans. "I won't die anymore." She then smiles at him. "I must get out there to solve this problem!"

"Be careful out there," Sans responded. "I will be watching from the window. Don't think I won't interfere if things get too bad."

"I will." Frisk flashed a determined smile.

....

Back to Chara, he still had his knives summoned out.

People were murmuring.

How can a human have power?

Is he also a monster?

"Y-you can't hurt us!" One of them stammered. "We have rights!"

"So does Frisk and Sans!" Chara shouted as he intimidated them more.

"Chara..." Asriel was shaking. "Please, calm down." Him getting angry was understandable. These people were acting horrible! He didn't want anyone to get hurt though.

Asriel may be in training to fight, but the more he trained the more he realized that he didn't like violence or fighting. He would do it to protect those he cared about though.

(Chara?) Noelle looks at him. (That's Asriel's brother? A human like Kris?)

The jeering of the crowd kept getting louder and they taunted. "Hurt us, then! But we won't stop because this is illegal!!"

Chara gritted his teeth. "You sadists..." He taunted back, ignoring Asriel with his rage with the knives. "Back off and leave!"

"Chara!"

A familiar voice.

Frisk.

"What are you doing?!" Chara cried out. "Get back inside!"

"No. I will not." Frisk steps out, with her face full of DETERMINATION.

The people started an uproar with their voices and chanted.

"DOWN WITH HUMANS DATING MONSTERS! STOP RESISTING! IT'S WRONG AND IMPACTING US!!"

Asriel took a step back towards Noelle. "I hate this," he whispered sadly. He looked like he was about to cry. "What if a fight breaks out? What if someone gets hurt?"

Noelle trembled a bit and looked towards Frisk. (Frisk... she doesn't seem scared at all...)

Frisk proceeds to walk forward towards the people and shouted, "My name is Frisk! I have decided that I, along with Chara, will become an additional ambassador!!"

"Frisk!" Chara's eyes widened.

As the people kept mocking her, she continued to talk over them.

"With our efforts, I can help convince them to not limit our supplies!" Frisk's voice was full of passion, but the people weren't won over by it.

Meanwhile, a human had been watching the dispute from his window at home. He saw the whole thing. The way the people treated Frisk and Sans for their relationship. Chara getting angry and summoning a bunch of knives.

The human's mouth contorted to a twisted smile. (Disgusting. A human and a monster. Let's fix that. The world would be better off without them. All our problems would be solved!)

As Sans was watching from his window, he noticed a suspicious looking human. They were on the second floor of a house, smiling down at all the chaos. Then the human pointed something down at Frisk.

It took a moment for Sans to understand what was going on. By the time he had noticed, the bullet was already heading towards Frisk. He used his powers to stop it in the air and it hovered there not too far from Frisk's head.

(I'll protect you. Always!)

The wind from the impact of the bullet blew her bangs. Her eyes widened and looked at the glowing blue bullet. It dropped onto the floor. Frisk looked at Sans's face at the window. He looked like he was sweating from the stress of stopping it in time.

(Sans... Thank you...)

The people started chatting more.

"Did someone just try to kill her?"

"We said we'd protest but didn't want it to go that route...."

Frisk looked up confidently. Unfazed from what just happened. "You asked me how we are able to fix this. We will find measures to bring a compromise to everyone. To end discrimination!"

"It's not discrimination! It's the truth!" A person refuted.

"Everyone!" Chara had anger in his voice. "We are working on having a king for this town! With that, we will fix this mess for ORDER!"

Chara sends some of his knives towards that guy who shot at Frisk. He was trying to get away from being caught. The knives pinned him to the wall. "Take this guy, for an example! He just tried to kill Frisk! He shall be taken by the royal guard!"

Undyne comes into view to take him away. She removed the knives from the wall and put his hands behind his back, forcing him to walk. She spotted Papyrus nearby and went over to him. "I'm going to take this human to the jail. Make sure you keep a close eye on the crowd." The man was struggling, but it didn't faze her.

The crowd started calming down more. Moreso they were more scared after seeing Chara and then Papyrus. Papyrus started dictating the people to go back home. The people finally left, along with Papyrus and Undyne.

Frisk sighed in relief. Chara looked at her in irritation and flicked her forehead. "Dummy!"

"Ow!" Frisk flinched.

"You're so reckless! That's where the bullet would have went!" Chara cried.

"I'm alright, aren't I?" Frisk smiled.

(The heck... She isn't fazed at all... This girl..) Chara thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Sans running out to her.

Sans kept getting impressed by her. She was scared and timid at first, but she had somehow turned into a brave girl who could stand up to crowds after almost losing her life.

"That was not okay," Sans panted. He put a hand on her shoulder to steady himself as he tried to catch his breath. "You nearly scared me to death!"

Once he caught his breath he shook his head and chuckled softly. "That was pretty impressive though. Good job."

"If I had died, I might have just came back minutes after. I wasn't afraid." Frisk responded. "I knew I wouldn't have gotten killed. It was a gamble, but I had you all around me."

"Yeah. I wish I didn't have to though. What is wrong with them?" The anger was gone from Sans's voice though. "Even if you came back, I...Just hate seeing you hurt. I didn't want to see you die again."

"I'm sorry." Frisk placed her hand onto his. "I wasn't thinking, but it worked out. After all, you saved me, right?"

"Ok, what do you mean coming back minutes later?" Chara asked.

Frisk explained to Chara and Asriel what had happened. Noelle looked a bit confused. It's a lot for her to take in still.

"So we don't need to worry about Gaster... This is good." Chara said with his hand on his chin.

Asriel went to say something, but sneezed instead. He lost his train of thought for a moment and then remembered what he was going to say. "I'm just glad that everyone's alright! I wish I could've helped more though!"

Chara noticed Asriel's sneeze.

(Rei's sick still... He looks tired. I think we should rest a bit before heading back home...)

Chara looked towards Sans. "Do you mind if we came in a bit? I want to discuss stuff inside to plan out everything."

"I guess that's fine." Sans looked at Frisk. She was living there too now, so she would need to agree. He didn't think she would have anything against it though. "What about you?" He asked anyway. He wanted to be sure.

"It's no problem." Frisk agreed. "Rei doesn't look too good either." She observed.

....

"You're seriously thinking of joining becoming the ambassador?" Chara said to Frisk.

Frisk nodded. "I would only be the lower tier of you, but to help support the cause. You seem really busy lately and it's a lot of work put onto you."

"You caught me there." Chara looked at Asriel. "Rei, as soon as you're better, we must set the motion for you to become King. Without one, there's no order in our town."

Asriel nodded. It felt too soon for him. He guessed that he had to step up sooner rather than later though. He couldn't think of anything to say though so he stayed silent. Too silent for him.

Chara patted his back. "You'll do fine. You have been training for weeks now!"

"I agree!" Frisk chimed.

Noelle wanted to say something, but she was too timid too. Asriel just sniffled and thanked them.

"Aside from discrimination, I want to end violence as well." Frisk announced.

"That's going to be hard." Chara shook his head. "Unlike monsters, most humans show no mercy. They're cruel and would break any law to get what they want."

"As for the humans..." Sans started. "We need a way to make sure that we only punish the bad ones. Even if they aren't as common as with the monsters, I know that they have the ability to be kind. I don't understand why most of them choose not to, but the ones that do, need to be protected. What if you and I acted as judges like we always have? So that way, it stays fair for everyone."

"We could be partners." Chara agreed. "I like it. We shouldn't be as tolerant as we were Underground. Too many monsters had died from our tolerance. If they killed without MERCY, we won't give any MERCY as well."

"But..." Frisk didn't want anyone to kill, but she felt Sans's hand on hers.

Sans looked at Frisk sadly. "I know that you just want everyone to get along, but we need to focus on protecting those who are innocent and not giving second chances to those who hurt others. Trust me, I wish that everyone could be a better person. That's just not always how it works out."

"I understand." Frisk sighed. She wants to bring some sort of no violence policy. It would be nice to have humans live like the monsters do.

It was silent a bit. Chara also thought that way too. (It'd be nice if there were more humans like you, Frisk...)

His thoughts were interrupted by Asriel coughing a bunch.

"Rei, did you happen to get your medication?" Chara looked towards Asriel.

"No," Asriel said in between coughs. It was hard to respond with his coughing fit. He finally stopped coughing. "The humans cut supplies to the healing center and I wasn't able to get any."

"That's ridiculous!" Chara exclaimed. Then he looked towards Frisk. He knows she would have been getting monthly medication for her condition. (Knowing the humans, they cut back on her stuff too... It's truly despicable.)

"Um!" Noelle interrupted. "Sorry for intruding, but um.... Do you happen to have any ginger?" She looked towards Frisk.

"I believe so." Frisk replied in surprise.

"C-can I make some tea for Asriel? It's a good natural remedy for colds!" Noelle asked nervously.

"Oh, sure!" Frisk gets up and leads Noelle to the kitchen. "Here, I'll show you where it's at."

Chara looked at Noelle and then back at Asriel. Then looked at Sans, who shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"Oh~." Chara went to sit by Asriel and nudged him. "Who's the girl? You didn't tell me you have a new 'friend'."

"Huh?" Asriel asked. His face was turning red. "That's just Noelle! She was lost in the Underground for a while, but I found her!" He was sweating nervously, painfully aware of how red his face was. "She's really nice and a good friend!"

Chara chuckled. He really enjoyed teasing him. But he wanted to make sure of something first. He whispered to Asriel, probably unaware Sans can hear too. "So, you're over Frisk now?"

Sans heard this and shot the two a quick glance. He then looked away, not wanting them to think he was angry.

"I'm not sure," Asriel admitted. "I'm still kind of sad. Not as bad as before, but..." he trailed off. (Chara is probably really sad about it still. Why does he do this to himself? He acts like he's fine and doesn't think I don't notice that he's really not.)

"No worries. Maybe a certain someone can get rid of those sad feelings." Chara teased.

Before Asriel can say anything, Noelle and Frisk came back.

"Um, here." Noelle hands Asriel the ginger tea.

"You must have a fever, Asriel." Frisk said all worried. "Your face is super red."

"I'm fine," Asriel said nervously. "I will probably feel better when I drink some tea." He took a sip of the tea and then looked up at Noelle gratefully. "Thank you! This tastes really good!"

"You're welcome." Noelle smiled.

"After you drink your tea, Rei, we should head home." Chara suggested.

Frisk went to sit next to Sans, who seemed slightly irritated. "Are you ok?"

Frisk is getting better at reading faces now. Especially Sans's face since she's been living with him.

"I'm good. Just thinking is all." Sans didn't meet her gaze. He knew that Asriel had feelings for her at one point. So why did it make him mad to think about?

Frisk was about to ask again.

"Welp, we're off." Chara got up with Asriel and Noelle to leave.

"Thank you for letting me make tea." Noelle smiled.

Asriel couldn't answer because he was coughing.

Frisk and Sans waved goodbye and as soon as the door shut...

Frisk gotten into Sans's face. She was kind of blushing, trying to be bold. "What were you thinking about, hm?"

Sans was taken aback by this. He tried to gently push her away but to no avail. "I was um...thinking about how well you handled that earlier?" He lied awkwardly.

It felt wrong to lie to her, but he didn't want to upset her. (Just a little white lie, right? It's not like I'm purposefully trying to cause trouble...)

"You wouldn't be mad about that though." Frisk said suspiciously. "If you want tell me, theeennn I won't let you kiss me." She teased.

(What?) Sans thought. (What kind of weird threat is that? Gotta find a way out! There has to be a loophole!)

"You wouldn't do that," Sans said in a teasing voice. "That's punishing yourself as much as me!"

Frisk flinched then still had a blushy determined face. "You can't make me do it!" Frisk challenges as she backs away from his face.

"I don't have to make you," Sans chuckled. "You will do it on your own. We both know it's true."

Frisk shook her head frantically. "Not true! I'm firm on that- hey!" Sans had her backed in a corner. He was really close! She didn't realize it with all his teasing. (How evil!!)

"What about now?" Sans asked. He was starting to blush. "Are you absolutely sure you don't want to let me kiss you?"

Frisk felt her face heat up. Sans had her blocked with his arms as her back is against the wall. His face was inches from her.

She squeezed her eyes shut from being so nervous. When has Sans gotten so bold?! She started hiding her face.

"You're killing me, Sans." Frisk's voice was muffled behind her hands as her heart's pounding. "Not fair when you do that...!"

Sans gently moved her hands away from her face. "See? No way could you actually go without it. You're just making empty threats." He backed away a bit. "I will SPARE you for now, but I think I proved my point."

(That tease!) Frisk grabbed her heart. She felt like she was going into a heart attack. "But I still didn't do it! I resisted so, um, you proved nothing!" She made her way to escape. (I won't give in!)

Sans saw her try to get away and he started to run after her but he tripped. He got an idea. "Ouch," he hissed. "That hurt a lot." He looked up at Frisk. "Maybe if you kissed me it would feel better?"

Frisk was internally screaming. But she ran over to him in concern and knelt down. "Are you ok?" Avoiding the question, but she fell for his trap...

As Frisk knelt down beside him Sans brought his teeth to her lips. "Never better," he said with a wink.

Frisk had to process what happened and then blushed furiously with waving her arms around. "You tricked me!!!"

"What did you expect me to do?" Sans said with a chuckle. He stood up. "Anyway, I win this one."

Frisk grabbed his hand and looked up at him. "Sans, umm.." She looked down shyly. "You don't have to, but it'd be nice if you'd be more open. Umm.. I get it. I get nervous too. I know we hid stuff a lot from each other in the past, but we're a couple now. I've been trying not to hide things from you either. Ummm."

Frisk gets nervous for some reason. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything. She isn't used to speaking her mind out still. "I'm sorry."

"You're okay." Sans put a hand on her shoulder. "You're right. I'm the one who should be sorry. I guess I should probably tell you what I was really thinking about."

Sans grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. They both sat down. "I overheard Chara and Asriel talking. Chara was asking Asriel if he had gotten over you." He felt a little embarrassed that he got so worked up over something so small. "I know that's all done and in the past, but I got a little irritated. I'm not really sure why." He laughed nervously.

(He got jealous?!) Frisk put her hands on Sans's cheeks and looked at him in the eyes. "You....are so cute!" She weeped happily like an anime girl does.

"What are you doing?" Sans asked in a confused tone. "Also what does being cute have anything to do with it?"

"You don't have to worry, Sans." Frisk rubbed the top of his head. "I'm yours and only yours. No need to be jealous. Asriel will move on as he cannot help how he feels."

"I know. Don't get me wrong, I don't blame Asriel. I really don't want to be mad at him either. It just sort of happens." Sans felt a bit of guilt. Asriel couldn't help himself. It wasn't his fault that he felt that way. He knew that he had no reason to be jealous, and that was the most troubling part.

Frisk shook her head and rested her head onto his shoulder. She had one had clinging onto his hoodie. "It's alright. It's a normal thing to be insecure. I mean... I'm pretty insecure myself." Frisk smiled nervously. "I didn't think you had any feelings for me. I thought it was impossible with everything we've been through together. But each day, you shown me how much of that is wrong. You keep proving to me each day with your feelings that it makes me love you more each day." She didn't realize it but she was tearing up saying that last part. She meant every word of it.

"Frisk... I love you too... You mean everything to me." Sans said with a content sigh. He sunk back into the couch and put an arm around Frisk.

(I could just stay like this forever... I hope this never ends.)

"The time we spent together is like a hot dog. I relish... it..." Sans got so relaxed that a few minutes later snores could be heard.

Frisk held in her laughter and kissed his cheek, snuggling next to him. "Sleep well, my silly skeleton."

....

Four days later. Asriel had gotten over his sickness. He goes face to face with Papyrus. Frisk, Sans, Chara and Noelle are watching in anticipation. Chara had suggested they go watch to support and motivate him. Some curious humans and monsters overheard and joined in too.

There were whispers heard.

"So we're getting a king?"

"Pah! It depends on this match. I vote for the skeleton dude."

"Why are there humans here?"

"I don't know, but they don't seem to be causing any trouble."

Noelle trembles with anxiety, praying for Asriel to be ok.

"Don't worry." Chara reassured Noelle. "My brother's stronger than he actually looks. He used to be so scrawny back then.... he's... actually growing more..."

Papyrus readies his branch weapon. "You say you will best me today, didn't you?" He looks at Undyne to give the motion to start.

Undyne held her hand up in the air and looked to Asriel. Asriel nodded to signal that he was ready. Undyne put her hand down to signal the start of the match. "En garde, you two!"

Asriel gripped his branch tightly and started to run towards Papyrus. (If I don't beat him today then all the hard work I've done so far was all for nothing!)

(He's faster than before!) Papyrus dodges his attack. (No matter. I'll give it my all to make it not easy for him!)

Papyrus goes to swing his branch to hit the behind of Asriel but..!

Asriel saw out of the corner of his eye that Papyrus was trying to hit his back. He jumped to the side and stumbled a bit, but caught himself.

Asriel smiled proudly. "I've improved a lot since we last did this!"

"Tch." Papyrus put a cocky smile. He thrusted his branch towards Asriel, but he dodged it quickly. (His reflexes are getting better.)

Papyrus's branch hits into Asriel's and they start to push the branches towards each other, both gritting their teeth.

"You know, I used to be scared of you." Asriel was using a lot of strength to keep the branch from hitting him. "I don't know why though. I bet you're really a big softie." He smiled in a teasing manner. He was sweating with effort.

"Hmph." Papyrus concentrates on the fight and they kept swinging the branches, hitting them against each other. "You need to make sure you get rid of all fear!"

Papyrus and Asriel kept doing it. At one point, Papyrus breaks Asriel's branch!

"It's over!" Papyrus tried to reach the final blow, but...!!

"It's not over until I give up." Asriel had grabbed Papyrus's branch in his paws and was tugging at it. There were tiny pieces of wood going into his paws and making him tear up a little in pain, but it didn't stop him.

(There are humans watching...I wonder how many of them were there when Frisk almost got shot. How many of them discriminate against us monsters. I wonder if they can feel how I feel when I'm fighting.)

Everyone watching is silent. There was a rule not to give any distractions to those fighting. They watched Asriel struggled. His friends looked worried for him.

Suddenly, Papyrus's grip had slipped as Asriel pulled even harder. The look in his eyes. It was like there was fire in them. Not the same innocent look he usually gives. Papyrus let go in shock of the power grip Asriel has.

Asriel used Papyrus's own branch to knock him down while he was distracted. He threw the branch to the side. (Did I actually just beat him?)

Asriel looked over at his group of friends who sat there watching. He felt so happy!

Papyrus looked up to him, in shock. But his face turned into pure respect and knelt down to him. "I present you, King Asriel, for I, Papyrus, have been defeated."

His friends and brother ran over to him and gave a big group hug. Noelle shyly stood behind but Frisk grabbed her into the hug as well. The other monsters had cheered and humans murmured quietly as they walked away. None of the monsters know what they're feeling at all.

"You did it!" Chara exclaimed.

Asriel felt himself getting emotional. (They all came here because they care about me...) He started to cry as they all hugged him. "Do you think they're proud of me?" He asked Chara. "I hope so."

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Chara and everyone backed away from the group hug. Papyrus, Undyne and other monsters were bowing in respect.

"Lead us well, King Asriel." Papyrus didn't lift up his head.

"For all our hopes and dreams!" Undyne yelled.

Asriel used his sleeve to wipe his eyes. "Thank you," he said to the two. He then looked out at the crowd. "Everyone."

"You must let us design your outfit!" A voice chimed. Mettaton ran up followed by Muffet. "An outfit fit for a king!"

Frisk looked at Sans, knowing what's about to happen. "Oh boy." Frisk started giggling as Muffet and Mettaton start to grab a hold of Asriel's arms.

"Wha-?" Asriel started, but was cut off as he was dragged away by Mettaton and Muffet.

"Hey!" Chara chased after them. Noelle looked at them awkwardly.

Sans chuckled and turned to Frisk. "I was worried there for a little bit. He's a lot stronger than I thought."

"He's really grown." Frisk agreed. "I'm sure Chara doesn't have anything to worry about now. I mean, he even fought with us before."

"Yeah..." Sans agreed. "I'm proud of him."


	21. Chapter 21

When they finally reached the fashion place, Asriel seemed a bit out of it. He was practically dragged most of the way there.

"Poor dearie!" Muffet said as she grabbed one of his paws. "We should get that taken care of before anything!"

Mettaton looked like he was going to say something, but then he noticed Chara running in their direction. "We're not going to hurt him! Don't worry!" He waved his hand dismissively. "Honestly, you worry too much!"

Noelle was also dragged along by Chara. She was about to go home until Chara had said: 'Come with me!'

(This is awkward!) Noelle thought nervously.

Chara looked at his surroundings. This place was, well, screams girly. "Uh, just please don't dress my brother up into a frilly thing." He shudders at the thought.

"Oh no no no!" Mettaton exclaimed. "He will look regal and respected!" He ran ahead and pushed the door open. "Right this way, your majesty! And other people!"

Once they were inside Muffet tried to pull the splinters out, but they were too small. Asriel winced. She looked over at Chara. "You know him better than I do! You should do it!" She crossed her first set of arms.

(She gets mad really easily...) Asriel thought. (Maybe she's just really defensive.)

"While you take care of that, I will go pick out his outfit!" Mettaton said excitedly, putting a hand on Chara's shoulder. Instead of walking away he twirled dramatically.

"I dunno." Chara looked towards Noelle. "I think your hands are more delicate than mine."

"Wh-what?" Noelle blushed.

"Didn't you say you're going to work at the Health Center the other day? Might as well get practice in." Chara winked.

"Ah, um... Okay." Noelle took Asriel's paw and she cautiously pulled out any splinters.

Asriel tried to hide the fact that it hurt. It hurt a lot less than when Muffet did it though. Her hands were so gentle and full of care. He found himself blushing a little bit.

"You will do really well at the health center!" Asriel stated. "Your hands are nice and soft!"

"Huh?" Noelle's face turned into a deep pink from the compliment. She didn't respond as she tried to concentrate on his paw.

Chara chuckled at Asriel. (My gosh, I don't think he realized he kind of flirted there.)

Chara flashed Asriel a teasing smile.

Asriel noticed the look on Chara's face and he blushed even more. He stuck his tongue out angrily and then looked at Noelle. Her face was pink and she looked slightly distracted as she pulled his splinters out.

Noelle was working on the last one. "This one I'm having a little trouble with so... I'm sorry if this hurts a little worse." She yanks it out as quickly as she could.

Asriel squeaked and pulled his paw back quickly, holding it close to him. "Thank you." He smiled despite the stinging in his paw.

"When you get home, you must disinfect it or you'll lose some HP." Noelle moved some hair out of her face as she couldn't meet his eyes.

(She's so kind...) Asriel found himself staring at her for a minute before he snapped out of it. "Okay. I will do that."

Mettaton was returning back with an outfit to show off. It was fancy and golden with some soft parts inside. "This is the smallest one we had!" He held it up in front of Asriel. It would definitely be big in him.

"Er.." Chara scratched his cheek. "It's a bit...extravagant. So much gold. And big..."

Comparing to Asriels current outfit with the rainbow scarf, purple-blue shirt and jeans... it would feel weird without his rainbow scarf.

"This is the only kingly outfit we have!" Mettaton claimed. "Gold is good for a king! It really shows off that he is someone to be respected!"

Asriel looked nervously at the outfit. It looked a bit uncomfortable. "I guess I can try it..." he said. He grabbed it and went to a nearby changing room. He walked out. The outfit was huge on him. The sleeves were dragging on the floor and the bottom of it was getting in the way. He looked so tiny like he was being swallowed up. "How does it look?" He asked awkwardly.

Noelle put on an awkward smile. "Uhhh....."

"You can't walk around in that." Chara said bluntly. He called out to Muffet on the other side of the store. "Hey! Can YOU pick out the outfit? Like similar to his colors?"

"Of course he can walk around in this! He looks fabulous!" Mettaton grabbed Asriel's arms and made them flap around with the huge sleeves.

Chara snickered how Asriel looks. "That looks terrible. He looks more like a child."

Muffet walked over to where they were at. She was holding an outfit with similar colors to the one he normally wore, but they were fancier. It was a purple-blue robe with fancy looking pants. "Mettaton, just let me handle this one."

Chara looks towards Muffet. "That's perfect! Can you...uh... implement the scarf with it? It's special to him."

The scarf was given to him by Toriel. As he had grown older, Toriel would sew it bigger for him. She would tell him that this rainbow represents his hopes and dreams growing bigger and bigger.

"Of course!" Muffet handed him the outfit and his scarf back. "You can go ahead and try these on!"

Mettaton crossed his arms. "I thought he looked good in that outfit!" He said in a disappointed tone of voice.

"It'll be alright," Muffet said. She put a hand on his shoulder. "You're still 'absolutely fabulous darling'!" She tried to imitate his voice and made a funny face.

"Of course I am!" Mettaton said, his smile returning. "You think I would ever stop being fabulous?"

Before Muffet could respond, Asriel flopped over onto his face. He rolled onto his back and tried to get up, but couldn't. "I tripped. Uh...can someone help me?"

Chara helped Asriel get into the changing room and leaves him. He looked over at Noelle. "Can't wait to see our King looks."

Noelle had her hands holding each other, as she awkwardly stands there.

Chara tilts his head. "You seem kind of scared of me?"

"Ah, well." Noelle puts on a nervous smile. Remembering that day with the knives. Not only that, she's afraid of humans. Especially she thinks of them underneath her bed to pop out.

"Don't worry. I'm a friend to all monsters." Chara chimed. "I'm not like the other humans."

Noelle was about to say something, but Asriel interrupted.

"Look!" Asriel said excitedly. He was wearing the outfit. It made him look older and more mature. He had the scarf on too. "What do you think?"

Muffet clapped happily. "You look great!"

Mettaton smiled at him. "I guess you look good..." He tried acting uninterested, but he smiled anyway at how he looked.

"It looks great! Much better, King Rei!" Chara gave a thumbs up.

Noelle was speechless. Her face was a bit red. It was like sparkles was around him. He looked so... handsome. What?

"Ah well, it's outfit! The great! Yeah!" Noelle was stammering. (OMG I'm embarrassing myself!! I can't speak English.)

Before they can say anything, Noelle quickly runs away. "I need to go home and use the bathroom! Bye!"

Asriel couldn't help but feel a little sad once she left. She always seemed so scared of something. He frowned.

"Chara..." Asriel turned to his brother. "I'm worried about her."

Chara's grinning really big. His brother's so oblivious! It's great! "She's just uber shy. I think she's shyer than you are! Hahahaha!"

"Hey, I'm not shy!" Asriel said defensively. "I'm the king so I can't be shy!"

"Your blushing face earlier tells me you are." Chara teased, but Asriel ignored it.

"Um, that's not the only reason I'm worried though."

Asriel was playing with his paws a bit now. It was something he did when he missed the feeling of Frisk touching them. But now...he missed Noelle's gentle hands on his aching paws. "She also seems kind of lonely. Maybe I'm just thinking too much, but it would be really scary for what she's going through. I don't think therapy is helping her out all that much either."

"Who is teaching therapy anyway?" Chara questioned.

"Undyne is..." Asriel said nervously. "I know that she has a really good heart, and that she cares a lot. But I think that Noelle needs a more calming environment to heal. I think that maybe instead of therapy with Undyne, she would have a better time playing video games and drinking tea to ease her anxiety."

"Oh boy." Chara imagines Undyne. The thought is a bit... Wow. Poor Noelle. "Sounds like you know what she needs. You're very observant. Hmmmm... Are you saying YOU'D want to give her therapy?"

"Um...maybe." The thought made Asriel abnormally happy. They could go find that game she wanted to finish. They could sit down on the couch with some of that really good tea she makes. Maybe the game would make her really happy. Maybe he would get to see her smile comfortably and laugh. He found himself blushing. "Wait what?" He asked out loud. Chara was giving him a weird look. "Sorry I was just...thinking and got distracted."

Chara make a curled smirk. "Ohoho, you're blushing again." Making Asriel irritated. "But anyways, how about you give it a shot? You can tell Undyne for her to tell Noelle that you're her therapist now. I mean, you are the king now."

Asriel nodded and got excited. "I will go tell her now! Hopefully we can start tomorrow!"

"Don't forget, we'll need to fix this mess with our town too now that you're king." Chara tried to remind him, but Asriel was already gone. Chara sighed.

Asriel was hurrying excitedly over to Undyne once he spotted her. "Undyne!" He finally got up to where she was at.

Undyne bowed to show her respect, but it just made Asriel feel uncomfortable. He was fine with it earlier because he was overcome with emotion and wasn't thinking. It just felt weird to have someone who had trained him at one point act that way. "You really don't need to do that," he said nervously.

"Uh...Sorry," she apologized. She stood up. "What's going on?"

"I'm here to tell you that I'm going to be Noelle's therapist from now on! We will start tomorrow!" Asriel felt a little bit guilty. "It's not your fault though. I just have an idea that I want to try out with her!"

Undyne smiled and laughed. "It's alright, I understand. You will do great! I'm proud of ya!"

Asriel gave her a genuine smile. "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"It's no problem King Asriel," she said. "Nice outfit by the way. You look really mature!"

Asriel nodded to let her know that he appreciated it and then walked back towards his place. (It's been a crazy day!) He touched his scarf and felt his smile grow. (You're watching, aren't you?) He looked up at the sky. (I can feel you there. Mom. Dad.)

The next day, Noelle just laid in bed. She stared at the ceiling, thinking of things. She had asked Undyne one time in therapy that if they checked the Underground still for anymore monsters. Undyne had told her they check as often as they can, but there really is no one left. They've been checking for weeks. Noelle really was the last monster....

She slowly gotten out of bed and went to the kitchen. She started prepping for breakfast. She looked outside her window to see more protesting humans. They weren't as bad as the other day. They'd just stand there and hold out signs all day.

(Maybe I should stay home today.) Noelle thought as she took a bite out of her cereal. (Therapy isn't exactly helping me. Plus, it's scary outside. Hopefully Asriel and the others start things to fix this.)

Noelle played around with her food. (Humans are scary...but I guess Frisk and Chara are pretty nice. Frisk is even dating Sans with all this is happening.)

She feels bad for them. (I can see why Asriel likes Frisk still. I wonder... Did he ever confess?) She shook her head as she was cleaning dishes. (It's none of my business anyway.)

Asriel knocked on the door of Noelle's house. Maybe a bit too loud and suddenly. He was just so excited though! Excited and a bit nervous.

"Noelle!" Asriel called happily. "It's me, Asriel!"

Noelle flinched from the sound as she nearly dropped a dish. "Wah!" She caught it in time and lightly places it. She goes to the door and opens it. "Oh, ah. Asriel. What brings you here?"

Noelle's a bit surprised to see him. She thought he would be busy. It makes her a little confused.

"I'm your new therapist!" Asriel said happily. There was a big smile on his face. "I went and talked to Undyne about it so it's official! I want to help you!"

"H-huh?" Noelle had her mouth opened from being surprised. "But, uh, aren't you going to be busy for awhile? I mean, I don't want to get in the way-"

"It's fine!" Asriel assured her. "Right now, you are my number one concern! Making sure you're doing well is just as important as my other royal duties."

"But what about the-" Noelle stammered, but was interrupted again.

"Nope! Not until I feel like I've helped you out some at least!" Asriel wondered how he could convince her that she was worth his time. (She's worth more than that even! But she just doesn't seem to see that...)

Noelle gave up and they both just ended up sitting in chairs across from each other. She keeps awkwardly looking down. (I feel bad. He should be out there helping everyone with the humans. Why on earth is he making me priority? I want to ask that but... I'm nervous!)

Asriel wasn't sure what to say to her. She looked really nervous, but he of course didn't know why. "So..." he started awkwardly. "Why do you look so nervous? I'm not going to hurt you or anything." He looked at her with a concerned and sympathetic face. (I really have no idea what I'm doing! How am I supposed to make her happy if I don't know anything about this stuff?)

"Ah, I wasn't thinking you were going to hurt me." Noelle smiled awkwardly, feeling bad with her being this way. "I guess I've always been this way. Having a hard time saying what's on my mind. Ahahah."

"Oh...so you're scared of being judged? Because I don't think you have much to worry about if so. Why would anyone be mean to someone like you?" Asriel asked.

"No one's mean. I guess I've always been this way." Noelle laughed awkwardly.

Silence was between them.

"Uhh...." Noelle spoke up. "Sorry. I feel like you have more important things to do."

Asriel shook his head. "I promise I don't." He gave her a patient smile. "If I thought that something was more important I would be doing it right now. You're more important than you think," he said with a nervous laugh.

Noelle doesn't think she should be the priority over the whole town. She heard the conversation at Sans's house. She just keeps smiling nervously. She doesn't like to make anyone do anything they don't want.

"If you say so." Is all she could say with her words.

"It's true!" Asriel got up from his chair and walked closer to where she was sitting. "Now. You always make me really yummy tea, but I haven't made you anything. I'm actually pretty good at making food! I even brought my own ingredients so I wouldn't have to use yours. Do you like cherry pie?"

Noelle looked away, while she had a slight blush. (How is this therapy? Well, at least I don't need to talk...)

She feels bad turning him down. "Ok, that sounds delicious!"

"Great!" Asriel smiled and went into the kitchen. (What am I doing?) He was screaming in his mind. (I'm supposed to be talking to her about her problems! But...she looked so uncomfortable and nervous when I try to talk to her! None of this makes sense anymore!) He started mixing the ingredients together really aggressively. (Why am I so awkward?)

Noelle just awkwardly looks around. She glances at Asriel every so often and then stops. (Maybe I can send him home after this? I should tell him to go back to his duties! I must speak my mind!) She puts her hands on her head. (Who am I kidding? I can't even speak my mind!)

Asriel finally finished up the pie and walked over to Noelle. "Here you go!" He said. He handed her a plate with a slice of pie and a fork. Then he noticed her face. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes!" Noelle spoke attentively. "Thank you." She takes the plate and delicately takes a bite. Her eyes widened. "It tastes great!"

"Thank you!" Asriel responded. "My mom taught me how to bake!"

"Ah, that must have been nice." Noelle covered her voice in envy. Her mom never really had time for her. She always wished to have a mother-daughter bond. As she finished her pie, she went to clean off any dishes.

As Noelle walked away, Asriel got to thinking. (I'm definitely doing something wrong...what do therapists even do anyway? And why do I feel like I failed her so much?) He sighed. (I just want to make her happy. Why can't I just do that much?)

Noelle comes back. (Ok. You can do it.)

"I guess you have to get going?" Noelle asked. "I mean, you must have a lot to do to work with Chara and everyone. I don't want to take up your time with that."

(OMG I did it! I immediately feel bad!!!)

Asriel wasn't sure what to do. She seemed really uncomfortable, and he didn't want to force her. He didn't really want to leave her alone either though. "Are you sure?" He asked. "If something is wrong I would rather spend my time here than anywhere else."

"I'm fine." Noelle reassured. "You're a king now. You... have big responsibilities. I mean, if this doesn't get solved because you're worrying about me... this town will just fall apart more."

Noelle was never the type to be selfish. Seeing the town in chaos like that the other day was horrific to her. Asriel worked so hard to become king. They needed one to set this into motion. Yet, here Asriel is, in her house.

Asriel didn't want to admit that she was right. He really didn't want to leave. For some reason the thought made him a bit nervous.

"Okay, I guess you're right," Asriel said finally. "But um...as the king, I finally got a phone! Here, you I wrote down my number just in case you have one! If anything happens you can talk to me this way!"

"Oh! Thanks! Here's mine!" Noelle hands him her number. "Um. Take care though and be careful."

"I will," Asriel assured her. "I'm sure everything will be fine! And if it's not then Chara will be there to help!"

Noelle had waved goodbye. (I hope everything works out....)

...

Meanwhile....Sans and Chara are talking in front of the MTT Fashion Place. Frisk is watching them bicker as Sans keeps throwing puns at Chara.

"The city won't take you seriously if you just wear sweats, Skully." Chara explained.

"If you want me to put on clothes, just **tell me wear.** " Sans winked as Frisk giggled at his terrible pun.

Almost as if some strange sixth sense went off in his head, Mettaton was bursting through the doors. He had an angry Muffet with him, her head being held by his arm as he had practically dragged her outside.

"I feel like something is amiss!" Mettaton said, posing in a dramatic way. He let go of Muffet who looked away angrily. "You sir!" He grabbed Sans's arm and pulled him away from Chara. "Are you in need of a fabulous new outfit?"

"Uh..." Sans started. He was a bit confused on what was going on.

"Of course you are!" Mettaton said. "Come inside all of you for your next amazing outfit!"

Frisk giggled as she followed them inside with Chara telling them what to do. "He needs a business attire!"

"No, I don't! I'm fine, really!" Sans tried to use his feet to stop, but Mettaton kept pushing him forward.

"I think you should just let me make you look fabulous! What's so wrong with it anyway?" Mettaton asked.

Sans shot a look back at Frisk and Chara. He mouthed the words "help me," and then was pushed into a changing room and handed a suit. Mettaton backed out and shut the door.

"Just wait. You're going to love this!" Mettaton said excitedly.

Muffet looked at the group and then decided to go back to whatever work she was doing before.

Frisk giggled. "I'll be next after Sans is done." She looked towards Muffet. "I'd like a business dress with stockings."

"I'll go last then." Chara said as they both waited for Sans to be done changing.

"Like this one?" Muffet asked. She pulled out a nice looking outfit and smiled. It matched the description perfectly. Before she could answer though, the changing room door opened up.

Sans walked out, feeling a bit uncomfortable. He was blushing. "Does it look ok?"

As she took the outfit, Frisk turned around to look at Sans. Her heart starts to race. Her face turned super red.

HE

LOOKS...

DAAAAAANNNGGG!!

No words can describe what Frisk feels.

Frisk.exe has crashed.

"Fjdkenfnfoenrneoen." Frisk kept talking gibberish as she hid her face.

"I think you broke her." Chara chuckled.

"Are you alright? You look like a tomato," Sans teased. "A cute tomato, but still a tomato."

"I'm going to change!!" Frisk dashes into the changing room with her outfit. She's too flustered.

Chara laughed a bit and looked at Mettaton. "May I have a suit as well?"

"Why of course!" Mettaton exclaimed. He went over to an area with more suits and pulled one out. He handed it to Chara. "Oh my, wouldn't you agree that she is an interesting character."

Sans was staring at the door to the changing room as he waited for her to get out. "Yeah..." he said with a content sigh. "But she's my interesting character."

Frisk steps out of the changing room. She moves the hair out of her face. She's blushing a little bit too since she's wearing the business dress with the stockings. She pulling the skirt part down a bit. Women's business outfits always seem so tight, but that's how they are to look professional.

"Um.... I hope I look the part." Frisk blushed, feeling self-conscious. Sans stared at her, feeling his SOUL throb.

"You look amazing!" Mettaton said. He grabbed her hand and tried to make her do a twirl. It was playful of course, but Sans still didn't like it.

"Alright," Sans said. He got in between them. "You look great, Frisk." He ruffled her hair playfully with a blush.

"Hey." Frisk took his hand and laughed. "Don't mess up my hair. Heeheehee." Frisk kind of stared at him. He looks so good! She clutched her chest.

Chara was blushing at the sight Frisk. (Snap out of it. She's taken. Ugh!) Then he heads into the changing room.

"Heh. You're still holding my hand above your hand," Sans said. The way she was just staring at him made his soul feel funny. He loved it.

"Well, your cheeks are blue staring at me!" Frisk giggled as she held his hand. "Do I really look ok though? I feel like I look weird."

Chara comes out with his suit on. "How do I look?"

No reaction.

Only to find that no one was paying attention. Frisk and Sans were all gaga for each other.

"You look beautiful," Sans told Frisk in a genuine tone of voice. He 'kissed' her on the forehead. "Really."

Frisk blushes. Chara sulks at them ignoring him. He checked his phone. No messages from Asriel.

(I tried telling Rei about today, but it seemed his head was in the clouds.) Chara thought. (He was supposed to meet us hours ago.) "Sigh."

...

The three of them were waiting for Asriel at the exit from the town. They were waiting awhile.

"Did Rei forget?" Frisk ask in concern.

"My brother isn't used to being a king just yet." Chara scratched his head. (This could look bad for him. Ugh! Where are you?)

Frisk was a bit tired still. She kind of held Sans's arm for support as she took a breath from exhaustion from standing too long.

Sans looked at Frisk worriedly. (I hope she doesn't get in super bad pain again. I know she's still bleeding. Maybe we should leave soon so she can rest a bit...)

His thoughts were interrupted by Asriel running up. "Hey Chara!" Asriel said. He was completely oblivious to Chara's anger.

"Rei...." Chara folded his arms. "You're late. Like, very late. Do you know bad that is?"

"Huh?" Asriel asked. His smile faded. "I thought it would okay to stay with Noelle a bit longer since she seemed really upset. That's not a bad thing to do, right?"

Chara put his hands on Asriel's shoulders. "Listen. A King isn't about all fun and games. It's about order. I get Noelle needs someone, but this town is effecting her too. It's effecting Frisk, Sans, everyone. And that is why we must put this first. If we don't get this going sooner, the longer it would take for us to have funds for food, medication and other basic needs." Chara looked fiercely directly into Asriel's eyes. "Do you understand? We NEED you to straighten up. We need a LEADER with responsibilities."

Asriel flinched. He was used to seeing his brother angry, but the anger was never directed towards him. "I thought I was doing the right thing." He felt his eyes start to sting and he looked away quickly. (No! Not in front of him!) He could handle beating Papyrus in a mock fight to become king. He could handle being tortured by an alternate version of himself. He couldn't handle his brother being so mad at him though. It had never happened before because his brother always seemed way over protective. (So much is changing...)

(Those eyes... He's about to cry... I hate doing this.) Chara thought.

"Can you handle being a king? The weight of all of these problems?" Chara asked. "I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but you do need to learn these things."

(Maybe I should have gone against him being a king...Rei... he's too innocent... too naive. Sometimes, I feel more like the king than he is with all the work I do. But that's impossible for me to be king with a majority of the monsters knowing Asgore was a king. Their Asriel was a prince.)

Asriel nodded. "I can do it. I just...her happiness means a lot to me." His face turned a bit red. "What if I can't help her?"

Chara sighed. (He's hopelessly in love again. Having feelings does make you not think about things.)

"Today is a big step for helping everyone out." Chara responded. "We need you to focus on this right now."

"I know." Asriel smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for being so careless."

"It's alright." Chara patted Asriel's back. "You're still learning and growing."

Frisk smiled and whispered to Sans. "Rei seems to really care about Noelle."

"I would say so," Sans said with a chuckle.

Frisk's legs start to wobble a little bit. She cannot seem to stand in place any longer, but she doesn't want to interrupt them from working things out. She keeps a determined face. (My legs hurt... I feel so tired. I need to be ok for today. I will be ok.)

Sans supported her more as he noticed her struggling to stay up. "Hey, hate to interrupt, but we should get going. Frisk isn't doing so well."

Chara glanced over. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

Chara looked towards Asriel. "Let's get going. We've kind of been standing here for a long time so....."

"I'm sorry!" Asriel yelled.

They all started to walk towards the bus stop.

Asriel nodded. "You're not still mad at me though, right?" He asked. He was a little embarrassed to ask such a seemingly silly question. He hated knowing that he had upset Chara so much.

"Sorry. I'm just..." Chara scratched the back of his head. "I feel like this is too much for you already. You being king. You would anger others more than you have angered me. I'm just watching out for you and trying to make things work out."

"So will I still be the king or...you're not asking me to step down, are you?" Asriel looked at him worriedly. "I would if you really wanted me to, but..." he trailed off. (I don't really want to give up on something I worked so hard for...)

"It's kind of impossible for me to be King, I mean." Chara continued. "A lot of monsters know you as Asgore's son. He was a king in many universes. I'm not even qualified. That's why I became the ambassador." Chara then grins. "You just have to learn to organize time and become more bold."

Becoming more bold is one thing Asriel never thought he would need to improve on. (I'm like a whole different being now.) He smiled anyway. "Okay! I can do that!"

Meanwhile, Sans was having to help Frisk to walk even more. "How are you doing?" He asked in a worried tone.

"I'm alright." Frisk smiled in a tired way. "It seems standing in one place makes me more tired. Walking seems to be a little better. I'm not in any pain, but I'm just really tired."

(She's been on the medication for nearly two weeks. There's two weeks left of it. Sometimes the bleeding stops a bit then comes back.) Sans thought.

"Good. We'll be there soon so you can rest." Sans wanted to help her out in any way possible. "Is there anything that you want me to get for you? Any special foods or anything?"

"If we could." Frisk's eyebrows furrowed. "The humans have been limiting our supplies. We do have monster food, but humans do need regular food for nourishment."

They were waiting at the bus stop now as they were chatting.

"I will try my best to find you some human food." Sans spotted a bench nearby and walked over to it, still holding her hand. "Here. You can sit down now and rest." He was worried after hearing that. If humans needed human food to stay healthy, then were the human purposefully trying to make sure that she didn't get the nutrients she needed? The thought disgusted him.

It felt great to finally sit down. Frisk kind of stretched out her legs a little bit forward while holding her skirt. Frisk smiled in gratitude at Sans.

Twenty minutes have passed and there was a bus coming. The bus driver slowed down to stop, but he looked at them. Before they can get on, the driver shut the door shut and drove away with a nasty glare.

"Stop!" Chara yelled out as the bus drives further away. "Are you kidding me?!" He kicked a rock in anger.

"Of course," Sans said. He was so angry that his eyes went dark. "This is so like them." (How dare they leave like that?! Frisk needs to get to the city!)

Asriel wasn't really mad, but he was definitely feeling bad that Frisk would have to walk more. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked Chara.

Chara sighed. "I have been teleporting this whole time to get to the city... that is the option but..."

"I'll be alright!" Frisk has a determined look. "They won't stop us from getting to the mayor."

Sans wasn't sure whether to admire her or think she was crazy. Or both at the same time. "Are you sure?" He asked. "I guess we don't really have much of a choice anyway, but your dizziness might cause some problems once we get there. I know you aren't feeling good..."

"It's fine." Frisk reassured. "We would have to do this regardless of the day. I... really want to go with you all. I want to make a difference somehow."

Frisk hates that she's worrying everyone with her condition. But if she stayed behind, then Sans would have to too. She didn't want that. The bigger the group, the better the outcome this may be. Or so she hopes.

"Alright." Sans grabbed Frisk's hand and looked over at Chara. "Ready when you two are."

Sans didn't like it when he had to teleport her, since he always felt bad afterwards. There was no saying no to her though.

Chara grabbed Asriel's paw and nods. They have all teleported right nearby the Mayor's Building.

The dizziness was a bit extreme this time. Frisk breathed a bit heavy as she tried not falling again. She tried keeping her eyes opened to not lose consciousness.

"Are you ok?" Sans wrapped his arms around her to comfort her when he heard her heavy breathing. (She doesn't sound good at all...I hate this.)

Frisk fought to keep herself steady and stayed conscious. Her breathing gotten a bit better. "I'm sorry. I know I'm stubborn with worrying you a lot." She looked up at Sans. She figures a pun may help. She dug into her pocket and put the phone's flashlight on her face. "I'm a bit LIGHT headed."

Sans chuckled. "You're something else. That was a really good pun though. Don't worry about worrying me. I just want what's best for you." He took a step back but still held on to her so he could be sure she wouldn't fall. After a few seconds he moved back all the way.

"I'm crazy about you." Frisk stuttered from saying that with a blush. Pun after another pun.

"Really?" Sans asked. "Well, you're my butter half." He winked and started to blush a bit.

Chara and Asriel just awkwardly watched these two.

"We can go anytime now." Chara pointed out.

"Oh, right! Sorry." Frisk blushed as she held Sans's arm to keep steady.

Chara looked towards Asriel. "You're the head of us since you're king. Lead us the way." He felt a bit silly telling his brother what to do. Maybe he'll eventually do things on his own one of these days....

"Oh!" Asriel went ahead in front of them all. "Follow me then!" He started to walk, feeling a little embarrassed that he was going to follow his brother around if he didn't say anything.


	22. Chapter 22

Sans noticed the look on Chara's face. "You're worried about him, aren't you? I know I would be," he said quietly so Asriel wouldn't hear. He couldn't imagine if Papyrus would have been king. Probably pure chaos.

"I kinda wished it wouldn't have happened, but what can I do?" Chara murmured. "He may have beaten Papyrus, but the way he chooses things are far from diplomatic. I'm worried he won't be taken seriously with this." He sighed again as they followed Asriel.

Frisk can sympathize. To her, Asriel is like a puppy dog. Except he's a goat. She's gotten better not to pet fluffy monsters. Otherwise, Sans would probably get mad.

"He will figure it out," Sans responded. "He's just...a bit too innocent," he said with a nervous chuckle. "Is he looking at his phone right now though?"

Sans could see Asriel looking down at something in his hand. Whatever he was looking at, he seemed worried about something.

"Rei! Focus!" Chara scolded as they approached two men in black suits blocking the door. Asriel was about to bump into them as Chara grabbed his arm.

Asriel gasped. He was starting to get a bit flustered as he put his phone out of sight. "Sorry," he mumbled. He looked up at the two men in front of them. "Hello! I'm king Asriel! My friends and I are here for a meeting so if we can just get past-"

One of the men put his hand on his ear piece. There was a muffled speech coming from it. He glared at them. Especially noticing Frisk with Sans. "No. No one's allowed to see the mayor right now."

Except the other man lets through a random person. You can hear murmurs like 'Are you with them?' 'No, I live here in the city.'

"But you just let someone through...why are you lying about it so obviously?" Asriel was starting to get angry. (It's us. They don't want us in there....) He thought. (That's not fair at all!)

"The mayor wants nothing to do with your town." The man bluntly said. "Now, leave the premises."

Frisk looked sad. Chara and Sans were also getting angry. Before Chara could furiously speak his mind. "You-"

"I have just as much power as your mayor does," Asriel argued, interrupting Chara. "You don't have a right to shut us out. We're just as valid as you and we came here to talk to the mayor!" He had that look in his eyes again like there was a fire inside.

"I cannot allow you to pass. Mayor's orders. Nothing you do or say can be done." The man said in a stern tone.

"It's effecting everyone in Mt. Ebott. How is that even right?" Frisk spoke up.

"And whose fault is that?" The man glared.

"It's your fault," Sans said. His eyes went dark. He didn't walk closer though. He stayed by Frisk's side. "We made the choice to be together, not to cause all these problems. That was your choice to treat us so."

(Talking to Frisk like that is not ok!) He felt like his blood was boiling. "You just blame us because you don't want to own up to your actions. Even if you don't agree with us being together, you can't seriously be so ignorant that you can't see who is the cause of our suffering."

"The people have felt uncomfortable around you two." The man argued back. "Not only is it illegal-"

"Who says it is illegal?! This is a breach of the ACT movement!" Chara retaliated.

"Our laws also go against any form of necromancy or bestiality." The man remarked.

"Monsters aren't that. They're similar-" Frisk tried to speak, but there were security guards coming out. They pointed guns towards them all.

"Leave." The man threatened. "Unless you have anymore money then perhaps the mayor would listen."

Chara glared. (These people are twisted! It's some kind of money scheme! They would probably just take all my money.)

Asriel jumped in surprise at the appearance of the guards. (They wouldn't actually shoot us...right?) He looked back at Chara with fear in his eyes.

Not understanding what was going on, Asrisl spoke. "Chara...do we have any money with us?"

"Let's retreat..." Chara quietly said. "I'll explain later." Sans doesn't seem to want to back down.

"Sans..." Frisk clung to Sans's arm.

Sans didn't budge. "No. We need to talk to the mayor NOW." He glared angrily at the people around them. (This is so stupid!)

The men didn't budge at all. "If you threaten us, you'll be sorry."

"Sans, we should go, please!" Frisk begged. "I don't want you or anyone to get hurt!"

"I don't want anyone to get hurt either," Sans said with his eye glowing. "But someone will end up getting hurt regardless. If we don't talk to the mayor, how will we get supplies that we need to survive?"

Chara grabbed Asriel's arm to getting ready to teleport back. "I get it. We all want that. But this situation doesn't look promising and it can get worse."

(These humans are unpredictable. Sans and I can easily fight our way through... but... That would be a criminal thing to do even though they're being criminals!)

Frisk took Sans's hand. Her eyes were pleading for him to listen. She wanted to cry again. (I understand his anger. He wants to help me so bad... but I want to protect him too!)

Sans saw the look in her eyes and felt terrible. It reminded him of when he almost killed Chara. The look was the same. His eye stopped glowing. He huffed angrily and then teleported away.

They all teleported back in front of Sans's house. Frisk was dizzy as usual. There was silence. Everyone was upset. As soon as she felt better, they ended up going inside to talk. Frisk sat next to Sans on the couch. She sees he's still upset.

"Sans... I'm sorry. I was afraid of losing you." Frisk sadly said.

"It's not you," Sans said grumpily. "Those humans were terrible. I can't believe they would do that. Actually...I totally believe it."

Sans wanted to hold her hand but he was embarrassed since he was still in a grumpy mood. He got over it and reached over, grabbing her hand. He looked away with an angry look still on his face, but he was blushing.

Frisk held Sans's hand and rubbed it with her thumb in comfort. "I can't believe they would only listen if we'd give money."

"That's the thing. They're greedy." Chara scoffed. "It makes sense to why they sent humans to live here. So they'd have no choice but to spend more money to move back. It's typically cheaper to live here. From what I gather, they only found an excuse by using the hatred towards you both." Chara clenched his fist. "If we paid, we'd eventually lose money. Which is total garbage because we offered money for supplies! It's so evil and controlling to be against humans and monsters dating!"

"So that's why you didn't want to give them money?" Asriel asked. "I'm sorry for not understanding what was going on. I got scared and acted out on my instinct without really thinking that I almost did something ignorant." He looked down at his paws in his lap.

Chara shook his head. "It's alright. Humans are gluttonous... I just didn't foresee them becoming even more selfish." He put his head onto his hands. "I actually don't know what to do."

There was silence for some time. Until it was broken.

"What if we made of group of humans who wanted to help us?" Asriel suggested. "Not all humans are bad. I bet some would be willing to help!"

"I disagree. At this rate, I think we should go back to the Underground." Chara shook his head.

"But I agree with Rei." Frisk added. "We won't know until we try." Her fingers clenched against her outfit.

"I definitely don't want to go back underground," Sans said. "Even though things were a lot nicer down there it was still a prison for us. Never getting to see the sky again would be terrible. Plus think of the ones we've lost. They would love to see what we get to see every day now. Plus, Frisk... She can't get her medication down there."

Frisk continued. "I know Ralsei is studying my disease but.... I don't know if we'll have the materials down there to create it. He hasn't figured out how to do it either... So..."

Chara sighed. "Fine. But you and I are out of the equation from convincing people. You have already tried that before."

Frisk looked down. He's right, no matter what she said, it didn't matter. She knows everyone gets worried for her being tired or targeted but....

"But what if... we make it a group effort?" Frisk looked at everyone. "Speak from our souls?"

"I guess that could work," Sans agreed. "If Asriel is right and some of the humans are actually good inside, they won't care who it is trying to convince them."

"I like that idea!" Asriel exclaimed. "We've made a great team up until this point, so why stop now?" He stood up and stood in front of where Chara was sitting. "You're the last one! Do you agree?" He got a sudden burst of happiness from the idea.

"Gosh." Chara smiled in defeat. "What am I going to do with you guys? Alright, but it's not going to be easy."

"We'll keep going to persevere!" Frisk pumped up her voice.

"With my command, I will have the royal guard also to help us!" Asriel exclaimed.

(I also want to see them again. It feels weird not training with them every day. I kind of miss it a little bit.)

Sans was glad that Frisk was excited again. When she was happy it made it easier for him to be happy too.

"Let's go." Chara stood up.

"Wait! Let me get changed first." Frisk got up too. "This outfit looks nice and all, but it's suffocating me. Why are business clothes so uncomfortable?"

"I have no problem with mine." Chara teased.

"That's because yours is comfy!" Frisk pouted to make a point. Women have to do so much to look nice. Ugh!

"Go ahead Frisk," Sans said with a chuckle. "We will wait for you, don't worry." He let go of her hand so she could get up.

(Looks like Sans isn't changing either. I can stare at him longer in his suit.) Frisk smiled with an obvious, blushy grin as she stared at Sans.

"Um..." Sans started awkwardly. He didn't mind her staring at him, but she looked like she was so lost in whatever thoughts she was having that she forgot what she was doing. "Are you going to get changed or just stare at me?" He asked in a teasing tone. He was blushing.

"Sorry!" Frisk gotten so flustered and walks away to get changed.

Chara and Sans chuckled at her. As soon as she came back in her normal, casual attire of her striped long sweater, they left.

Later on, the four of them, with the addition of Papyrus and Undyne keeping watch of out of control protesters, all six of them put off a strong vibe.

Asriel took the megaphone and looked out at the crowd. "So as you may know, after the fight, I became the king for this town. My first address will be about something that has been a real problem for a while now." He took in a deep breath to get rid of the last on his nerves. "A lot of humans have shown discrimination against monsters as a whole because of firm beliefs you hold onto that aren't entirely accurate. It's wrong to judge someone because of this. You should judge someone for personality instead of stereotypes."

The people and monsters kept listening intently.

"With that being said, we monsters want to give humans a chance too. We think that not all of you are bad even though some of you have tried to harm us. I think that you can all be good people if you just try. So I want to offer any humans who are interested in making peace to join us and protest against unfair treatment of monsters. That love can exist in any race." Asriel finished.

"Why would we do that?!" A human yelled from the crowd. "You're the ones who started the problems by coming up here in the first place! And for the sick human who decided to date one of you!"

Murmurs broke out across the crowd. "Actually," Asriel said nervously. "Humans trapped us in the first place. We just decided that we didn't want to be stuck down there anymore so we came up. As for the human dating monster thing, I don't see what you're all so upset about..." He glanced around nervously. (Please, just let them stay calm...)

"We're fine with befriending monsters, but dating one is sickening!" Another shouted.

Some people stayed silent and just watched the more angry humans.

"Why is it sickening?" Frisk decided to speak up. "Monsters walk, talk, cry, laugh, sweat, eat food and have a SOUL like we all have! They're different from animals or our own corpses! They're like we are! Just with magic!"

"If we were just like your idea of animals or corpses, we wouldn't be able to do the things we do!" Sans said. "We're the same as you, we just look different. You humans are too quick to judge solely on looks. Just because someone doesn't meet the description of your perfect life form, doesn't make them worth any less."

Some humans just ended up walking away. Like they didn't want to hear anymore. Some scoffed. Others who booed gotten chased away by Undyne or Papyrus.

"Pfft. Freaking cowards." Undyne scoffed quietly with Papyrus, who was also just as angry.

"If you all can just LISTEN and join our cause, we can start building this town up again." Chara announced.

"Whatever, we're leaving town, who needs ya!"

"It's still weird to me... It's not natural..."

A lot of them were murmuring with each other. The humans went to a point of not listening to them. It was getting dark.

Chara looked at Asriel. He had that look that he was blaming himself. "Can't win them the first day. But I think we've done well."

"He's right. Humans are very hard to debate with. Especially the ones who are closed minded." Papyrus added while holding Undyne's hand.

"Thanks." Asriel smiled. "Maybe tomorrow things will be a bit better." He doubted that, but he didn't want to worry anyone. Even Papyrus said something nice to him. He couldn't make them feel like it wasn't appreciated.

"You did well," Undyne said in a proud tone. "Papyrus and I are happy to help out in any way possible. Nothing but the best for our ABSOLUTE GREAT KING!"

"Let's get home, Rei." Chara added. "I'm a bit hungry for dinner. I think we all did a good effort-"

"Yes... Asriel, you done-" Frisk's voice trailed off. Her eyes were a bit heavy. All this crazy stuff from the day really wore her out. She hit her limit as she leaned like the Tower of Pisa to her side.

Sans noticed this and quickly made an effort to catch her. He held her in his arms. She was sound asleep. (She's always falling asleep at the weirdest times.)

"I think we'd better go too," Sans said. "Frisk is out of it."

"Sounds good. See ya all tomorrow!" Chara then left with Asriel. His voice was trailing off with a "Rei, can ya cook tonight?"

"Of course! What are you in the mood for?" Asriel asked. He really enjoyed cooking meals for him and Chara to enjoy.

"I'm fine with anything as long as I have chocolate for dessert!" Chara chimed.

Papyrus went off with way with Undyne to scout the area still as Sans leaves carrying Frisk to his house.

....

It was late in the night. Sans and Frisk were sleeping. Sans still stays by Frisk's side when she sleeps to stay close to her. He started to sweat in his sleep.

A dream.

No.

A nightmare.

Sans was standing alone in the judgement hall. Waiting. Waiting to show that crazy woman what happened when you mess with Papyrus. With everyone he cared about.

He had grown close to Frisk. She seemed like a really sweet girl he grew to eventually trust. But then, out of nowhere, she reset. Now because of her everyone was dead. He felt torn about what to do. He knew that he had to destroy her, but he still felt a strange connection to her. He didn't understand it at all. They were friends...Right?

Finally he heard footsteps and the sound of insane laughter. He couldn't deny the chill going down his spine. Just being in her presence now gave him the creeps.

"So you've been busy," Sans closed his eyes. "Well, I've got a question for you. Do you think even the worst person can change? That everyone can be a good person if they just try?" He mimicked Papyrus's words. "I got a better one for ya. Do you wanna have a bad time? Because if you take one more step forward you are really not going to like what happens next."

Frisk stepped forward, smiling. "Welp," Sans started with a sigh and thought of Toriel. "Sorry old lady. This is why I never make promises."

It all went so fast. One second he was threatening Frisk and the next she was dead on the floor in front of him. He watched with tears on his face as her soul shattered. The guilt was unbearable.

RESET. It happened again. When she died there was so much blood. Much more than he had ever seen. It was so gruesome and terrifying. He would never forget the sight of her blood staining the golden ground of the judgement hall.

The sight of her soul shattering over and over and over again made him wish more than anything that he didn't have to do this anymore. (I just want our happy ending together. Sitting under the stars and telling puns for hours. Why did she take that away from us?)

Again and again she died, leaving Sans alone to cry out in the empty wasteland he found himself in. Then she would come back and the cycle would continue. Eventually, he got so tired of it all that he lost the ability to cry. He was in agony every time that she died, but he couldn't cry anymore. He would just stare at her broken body and wait for her to come back.

(This is all that's left for me now. I can only hope that she gives up and leaves me alone.) He thought. But her determination was much stronger than that. She would keep coming back no matter how many times she died.

Finally, Sans presented the option of MERCY to her. He was so tired of killing her so many times. Maybe if he just showed her how far she was from MERCY she would leave.

"Get dunked on. If we're really friends, you won't come back."

She came back again.

And again.

And again.

And again. Until finally...

They had been fighting for so long. Sans was exhausted. He could hardly keep his eyes open anymore. But he had to keep going. He could feel that he was slowly reaching his breaking point, and that Frisk wouldn't hesitate to try and push him further.

(Maybe if I just close my eyes...I can fall asleep. Maybe then it will hurt less.) Sans knew that he was going to die anyway. Although he didn't really want to die, he guessed that it would be better than staying alive and having to kill her again.

He closed his eyes and then fell asleep.

When he was asleep he saw them.

Chara.

"Greetings. I'm Chara." Chara had a green, yellow striped sweater. He glitched out between as an adult to a child. Eventually, kept his adult state. His eyes were black and creepy. His face would ooze out of that. He extended his arm, moving Frisk's. "This body has been a pleasant toy. Isn't it awesome? You're no different from me. YOU KILLED FRISK OVER AND OVER AGAIN."

"What?!" Sans looked a bit confused and angry. Then realized. "N-no..." His hands shook. That's when he snapped. He had killed Frisk when she was completely innocent.

All those times of seeing her die and feeling guilty about it, and he was only just figuring it out that she had done nothing wrong. He couldn't accept that fact. He just wanted it to all be over. (Go ahead and kill me. I don't want to keep going like this. You used Frisk. You made me kill someone innocent.)

Then he felt the blade slice into his stomach. He staggered back, his eyes widening in shock. It was more painful than anything he could've imagined. He brought his hand up and put it against the wound in a feeble attempt to lessen the pain. It didn't work. The only thing he got out of it was blood on his hand.

He could feel it dripping from his mouth too. The feeling was indescribable. The only way to explain it would be pure agonizing pain.

"Guess that's it then," Sans said, trying to play it cool. "Welp, I'm going to Grillby's. Don't say I didn't warn ya."

He started to walk away but was overcome by an intense dizziness that made it hard to stand. In the distance he could see the figure of Papyrus. He felt a little bit of hope and relief. He was comforted by seeing his brother. "Papyrus, do you want anything?"

...

Sans awoke with a gasp. "No!" He could barely see what was around him. He was in such a panic that the room started to spin and the colors blurred together. He didn't even realize that he had woken Frisk up with his yelling. "I'm sorry!" He sobbed. "I'm sorry for killing you all those times!" He felt terrified and alone even though Frisk was there. He grabbed the blanket tightly in his hands and squeezed it until his hand hurt. He needed to hold on to something to make sure that he was actually alive.

Frisk immediately wrapped her arms around Sans and stroked his back. "I'm here... Sans, it's alright." She doesn't even know what he was dreaming of. She didn't know he was apologizing to her. He just kept sobbing. It made her want to cry. She placed her forehead against his. Her hand caressed his cheek, wiping away any tears from his face.

"You're not alone..."

It took him a minute to realize what was going on. For some reason in his panic, Sans wasn't really aware of what he was doing. Frisk's voice telling him that he wasn't alone soothed him though.

"I don't deserve you," Sans admitted. "Not after everything I put you through. You're still being nice to me though."

"What do you mean that you don't deserve me? Please, don't say that..." Frisk's heart started to hurt by those words. "Are you talking about the humans in town? I said it was ok..."

Frisk really didn't know what Sans was talking about. Was being with her that painful...? Was the discrimination too much of a burden?

"No. I'm talking about how much I hurt you when you never did anything wrong." There were tears on Sans's face again. "It feels so wrong that you love me after how many times you've died because of me."

Sans looked at his hands. He could almost see her blood on them. He started trembling badly. He backed away from her out of fear.

Frisk went to hold Sans closer as he backed away. She wouldn't let him go. "What do you mean I died because of you? You've done your best to protect me."

Frisk really doesn't know. She doesn't remember. That night at the inn, she did remember about Chara. Her hand killing. But, she didn't realize it was all real.

Real.

It was real. She knows the trauma Sans went through with Chara. Why wouldn't it be?

Think. Why would Sans feel guilty? She thought hard. It's so hard for her to remember everything with all these RESETS and falling down. She wonders if Gaster is to blame for her memory loss. She wouldn't be surprised.

There was Chara. As Frisk done her RESET to save Asgore, after her fight with Omega Flowey. Flowey killed him. She gave Flowey MERCY and he offered her another chance not to kill anyone. She only had killed a couple monsters accidentally. She didn't mean to. She stepped on a Veggetoid by accident and it died.

(RESET. I must save him too. I can't just leave like this.) Frisk thought as she was near the surface door.

She remembers when she did RESET. A face. Glowing red eyes.

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU IN CONTROL?" It said as it gripped her throat while her RESETTING.

Then... the Judgement Hall. She seen Sans. He was bleeding. Dying. Her body laid motionlessly as her eyes looked up to see Chara. Their face was twisted. It mocked Sans that it was using her body. Her body to kill. She tried so hard to remember. What happened next... How did she escape Chara?

Think. Think.

A blurry memory of her struggling to reach RESET. She succeeded. Chara's yelling at her to stop, but she regained control. It was her only chance as Chara was too busy looking at Sans die.

Frisk started to cry as she held Sans. "I remember... it isn't your fault... None of it is... I can't remember you killing me." She cried into his shoulder. "Please, don't think I hate you because of it! I lost my body to Chara. I wasn't aware of anything I was doing until they separated from me." She held him tighter. "I'm sorry you suffered so much."

"I know you don't hate me. That's what hurts worse," Sans wasn't hugging her back. He wanted to, but he was suddenly scared to. "You should hate me."

"No, I love you." Frisk looked him in the eyes, full of tears. "That would never change! I'm sorry, that I RESET. I just wanted to SAVE everyone, but here we are. They're still gone anyway. I couldn't SAVE everyone. I had failed! If I left it alone, you wouldn't have suffered so much... Chara wouldn't have gained control of me..."

Frisk looked down as a bunch of tears hit the surface of the bed. "You wouldn't be like this... It hurts me so much to see you like this... I just want to take the pain away..."

"I know. I don't think you can though," Sans said. "Sometimes, I think that it's something I will have forever and can't get away from no matter what. I don't think you failed though." He patted her head. "I know that not everyone was saved, but at least we have each other." He wiped away any tears from her eyes. His fear had gone away for the most part other than being really shaken up. At least he could see straight now. He just felt terrible that his own terrible mental health had affected Frisk.

"I know... I can't..." Frisk sniffled. "Just don't say those things anymore. I can never hate you... You taught me not to blame myself or hate myself..." She puts her head onto his chest. "Please, don't hate yourself or blame yourself either. I was able to get that chance to RESET. After that RESET with Chara, I couldn't remember anything except that I went to RESET after saving you and everyone I could from Flowey and then Asriel... but you could remember everything this whole time."

"I don't want to hate myself anymore. But if these nightmares keeping going on...it will be hard not to." Sans finally wrapped his arms around her. "I have flashbacks sometimes too. I hate this. I just want for us to be happy together. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Just know that I'm right here with you when those nightmares happen." Frisk held him closely. "I'm sorry that I forgotten... I think Gaster messed with my memories a lot. I started getting headaches with dying and coming back. Like my mind was trying to remember..."

Frisk started to cry again, but out of relief. "You scared me though. I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore..."

"I will always want to be with you. You're probably the only reason I can get through this. It would've been unbearable if this had happened and you weren't there." Sans was really grateful for her. He couldn't imagine waking up from that and being completely alone.

"I'm glad." Frisk wiped away her tears. "I'm still here. I'm alive and well. We gotten past a lot of trauma together. But at least we both aren't alone with these memories." She understands Sans's pain. She suffered a lot too. But Sans has given her strength. She hopes she can be his strength too.

"Yeah. I'm glad I have you." Sans finally let his guard down all the way and rested his head on top of hers. He sighed.

In one of the timelines where Frisk didn't kill anybody, Papyrus went on a date with her. It wasn't a serious date though. More of just a silly little thing that they did together.

Sans had thought that maybe it was serious, but then he heard Papyrus reject Frisk and say that he would help her settle for 'second best'. (He was talking about me...)

Papyrus would always talk to him about it and try to convince him to tell Frisk his feelings for her. Only Sans didn't know then what his feelings meant because he didn't trust her. Papyrus figured it out before even he did himself.

"COME ON BROTHER! YOU WILL FEEL MUCH BETTER ONCE YOU JUST TELL HER!" Papyrus would say. Sans would always just change the subject with puns to avoid talking about it. He knew why now.

He would watch her through her adventures and feel a strange sense of longing to be around her, even if he hated feeling that way. He would often make halfhearted attempts to help her out on her journey because he didn't want to break his promise, but he actually enjoyed their antics.

After Asgore was killed by Flowey, Frisk had RESET. Sans noticed her acting a lot different. She seemed like a cold and empty shell of who she used to be. She no longer laughed at his puns or even spent the time to go through the puzzles that Papyrus had set up. She didn't even flinch at Sans's threats, which isn't like her since she was usually really timid anyway.

(Maybe the first time I really realized my feelings was when I had to kill her.) Sans thought. (She killed everyone I cared about, and yet I still cried at her deaths.)

"Sans." Frisk's voice interrupted his train of thoughts. She noticed he was quiet for awhile. "What are you thinking about?"

"Papyrus," Sans responded. "I was thinking about how after he went on his date with you, he seemed to know already about my feelings. He would always try to get me to confess to you."

"Eh?!" Frisk exclaimed. "I didn't realize you had feelings for me that long." She felt all fidgety.

Both of them talked about how that "date" went.

"It was a bit funny how Papyrus thought I liked him that way." Frisk giggled.

She remembered approaching Papyrus. He wanted to capture her.

"Er, um... I don't want to fight you." Frisk stuttered.

"YOU DON'T?!" Papyrus exclaimed. "YOU MUST SEE... HOW GREAT I AM?"

"You're nice! Why would I fight you?" Frisk smiled genuinely.

"GASP! THIS SETTING... COULD IT BE...." Papyrus put his hand on his chin. "YOU'RE INTERESTED IN ME?!" He blushes with sparkly eyes.

"Um...." Frisk had no words. Before she knew it. They were on a "date".

"HUMAN! I CAN SEE YOU'RE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME!" Papyrus exclaimed. "BUT I CANNOT BE WITH YOU... I JUST WANT TO BE FRIENDS!!"

"It's alright. No hard feelings! I'll see you later!" Frisk waved and left with a smile.

As Frisk left, Papyrus ran all dramatically to Sans. "SANS! THE HUMAN! I BROKE HER HEART! SHE MUST BE DEVASTATED!"

"It's alright, bro." Sans told him. "I'm sure she's fine." He looked at his dramatic look and felt himself getting a bit amused. Papyrus didn't know that he had been listening in the whole time.

Papyrus pointed towards the window. "JUST LOOK AT HER! SHE'S ABOUT TO CRY!"

Frisk is just walking towards her next destination and smiling.

"SANS! YOU SHOULD TAKE CARE OF HER! MEND HER BROKEN HEART!" Papyrus shouted.

"Uhh...she doesn't look very heartbroken to me." Sans observed her blissful face and the hop in her step. She even started swinging her arms happily.

"I'm pretty sure she's fine. See? She's smiling!" Sans walked over closer to the window and watched her walk by. He didn't know what she was so happy about, but she definitely wasn't heartbroken.

"DON'T BE DECEIVED, SANS!" Papyrus exclaimed. "I READ THAT WOMEN TEND TO FORCE SMILES WHEN THEIR HEARTS ARE BROKEN! I DID TELL HER THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GIVE HER SECOND BEST!"

"I'm really not interested, Paps," Sans replied. "Plus, not all girls are that way. I'm preeeeeeetty sure that's a genuine smile. What was that book about, anyway? A dating rulebook or something?"

"SANS! DON'T LIE TO ME! THE BOOK TALKS ABOUT... WAIT..." Papyrus stomped his foot. "I JUST SAW HOW YOU WERE STARING AT HER! IN FACT.... YOU STARE AT HER A LOT!"

"Well, what can I say? She's a human!" Sans shrugged. "I'm just trying to figure her out. Running into humans like that...the PASTAbilities of what she could be like are endless!" Papyrus frowned.

"Geeeeeet it?" Sans blew his trombone. "Because you make spaghetti so often?"

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled. "I'M BEING SERIOUS!!! STOP PLAYING THAT TROMBONE!"

...

Frisk laughed with Sans from the memory. "I had no idea that happened! That's hilarious!"

Frisk looked at him while holding his hands and smiled. "Thank you. It makes me happy you're opening up to me more and more."

"No problem," Sans said. He was still laughing a bit. "I've grown to trust you a lot. Maybe even more than I trust myself."

(I'm so happy that things ended up this way. That I can be with her this way.) Sans laid back down and was still holding her hand. "Do you mind if I go back to sleep? I'm pretty tired still."

It must have been around 6:30 AM. Frisk didn't realize that they were talking for awhile. She laid down as well and stared at Sans, while holding his hand.

"I trust you too." Frisk said happily. He's been such a great boyfriend. He tries his best to help her out with everything. "Good night, Sans." As she closes her eyes, a random thought occurred.

Gaster was Sans's and Papyrus's father. What about their mother? That's a mystery she has been wondering for awhile. She feels bad to still keep him awake, but the thought was bothering her.

"Hey, um.." Frisk mumbled. Her voice did sound tired. "I'm sorry, but one more thing before I forget to ask you."

"What is it?" Sans asked. He turned his head to face her. Their faces were so close!

Frisk blushed and immediately turned the other way. "Wah! I'm going to melt!" She didn't realize she said that out loud and started burying her face into her pillow. "You didn't hear that!"

"Oh, I heard everything. I may not have ears, but I'm not deaf." Sans pulled the pillow away from her. "Don't hide your face from me! Let me see it!"

"No!" Frisk pulled the blankets over her head.

"Yes!" Sans tugged at the blankets. "You can't hide forever!" He got an idea. "Frisk...I'll give you a kiss if you come out."

"You want me to die?" Frisk blushed more and laughed. "That's why I was hiding in the first place!" She teased.

"What, you don't like kisses? Oh, that won't do. But...I'm tired and I guess I can't force you. So if you don't ask me the question soon you might have to wait until morning." Sans put his arm around the shape in the blankets that he knew was Frisk hiding. "You sure you don't want to come out?" He teased.

"No, it's not that!" Frisk blushed. "Just laying down like this is super, super close for a kiss! You're gonna give me a heart attack! Wahh!" She looked like a squirming burrito underneath the blanket.

Sans chuckled. "We've kissed before! You're thinking about this way too much-" Sans realizes what she meant. Since they've been sleeping in bed together. He didn't want it to go further than a kiss. The thought made his face steamed with a blush. Sans coughed awkwardly and then noticed how she was wrapped up like a burrito. It made him laugh a little and calmed down. "You're like my little burrito!" He said with a blush.

"Kya!!" Frisk squealed at the cute pet name. She shyly popped her head out of the blanket. "Here I am."

"That's better." Sans quickly kissed her forehead. "Now, what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Frisk acknowledged. "Um, I have been wondering this for awhile and I'm sorry if this is a sensitive topic. You know about my parents so I understand... What happened to your mother?"

Sans thought for a bit. That wasn't a question he really knew the answer to. "I'm not sure. I had a lot of memory loss from all the resets. I remember her a little bit but not what happened to her. She cared a lot for me and Papyrus, but she seemed scared of something all the time. I had a dream one time that she was holding Papyrus and crying, telling Gaster to stop the experiments. I'm not sure if it was real or just a dream though."

"Looking back on it, I think maybe he was abusive to Alphys too," Sans said, thinking of Alphys. "Gaster had a bad habit of hurting those he should be caring for."

"That's so sad." Frisk empathized. "Seems we both had something rough with our parents."

(I wonder if I would be a good mother someday... Wait, what?)

Frisk's face turned into an obvious red.

"What are you thinking about?" Sans asked in a teasing tone of voice. "I know bad parenting isn't why you're blushing so much."

"I'm going back to sleep! Good night!" Frisk stuttered and squeezed her eyes shut.

Sans chuckled in amusement. "Good night." After what happened, he wanted to be even closer to her than usual. He put his head on her shoulder.

"I love you," Sans yawned in the middle of talking.

Frisk scooted closer to Sans and her voice trailed off. "I love you too...."


	23. Chapter 23

It was later on into the day. Asriel and Chara were out trying to win people over. Especially against the other protesters. Frisk and Sans were nowhere in sight. Little did they know, they had a rough night so they were still sleeping.

Chara checked his phone with the sent texts to Frisk and Sans, but it's left on unread. Chara looked over at Asriel, who was so passionate about speaking. Eventually Frisk and Sans showed up.

They were all trying their best working each day about this.

A week later had passed.

The four of them were out still. Asriel would check his phone at times while they were out. Frisk had the idea to hand out fliers to everyone about their cause. Some would be thrown away. She was tired. Her medication was almost out. Sans would keep her on her feet. He would insist going home, but refused.

The fliers gave the time for later on in the day to meet at the city at the Mayor's Office.

"It's almost time." Chara looked at Asriel, Frisk and Sans.

"I hope people do show up." Frisk was out of breath. She was sweating a bit. This time, she was back into her business outfit.

Asriel nodded at Chara is response. He looked down at his phone one last time with a worried look on his face. (It's been a while since she's responded...is she okay? I don't want to message her again and seem clingy.) He sighed and put his phone away, waiting to start.

"I hope this will be the last time we have to teleport like this." Chara looked towards Frisk, who started holding Sans's hand.

"I'll be ok." Frisk looked at Sans, who was obviously worried.

"If you say so," Sans said. He really hated doing that. "Is everyone else ready?"

The four of them had teleported in front of the Mayor's place. It took Frisk a bit to notice her surroundings. There wasn't anyone else there yet.

Asriel looked nervously ahead at the men blocking the door. He didn't want the same thing to happen that happened before, but it didn't seem like anyone would be there to support them.

"I guess we can go on ahead...maybe we were able to convince them a little bit?" Asriel doubted that. He just felt so unsure of himself and his decisions. (I can't rely on Chara anymore. It's time for me to stand up for myself and my people.)

"Alright." Chara nodded.

Frisk nodded too. She has a hopeful and determined face on her. She looked at Sans to comfort him since he seems a bit tense. "We will be alright this time. I believe it."

"Thanks, sweetpea." Her being determined made Sans feel a bit better. "I don't know how, but I think you might be right."

Asriel started walking towards the guards. He took in a deep breath and put on a more serious face. "We're back to ask to see the mayor again."

"You guys again?" The man scowled. "Look, no matter what you do, we won't let you through. Now, leave."

"We thought that the speech would at least change the minds of some people," Asriel said. Despite being extremely nervous by what happened last time, he stayed strong. "Didn't you feel even a little bit bad?"

"No." The man bluntly said. "Unless a bunch of people would agree with you, then we're not moving. The odds are against you." The man laugh. "Tough luck for you."

(He seems to be mouthier this time.) Chara wasn't surprised.

Frisk kept a confident look. "Just remember those words."

The man's eyes widened as a crowd of protesters approached the building.

They were all yelling with signs.

"STOP DISCRIMINATING AGAINST MONSTERS!"

"MONSTERS ARE JUST LIKE US!"

"RELATIONSHIPS BETWEEN HUMANS AND MONSTERS AREN'T WRONG!"

The people's signs said things along those lines. They had been moved by Asriel's speech and decided that this needed to stop. Asriel heard this and looked back to glance around.

Asriel turned back to the guards with a confident smile on his face. "Is this enough people for you?" He crossed his arms.

"I-I.. Well..." The men were baffled.

The people kept causing an uproar, making the men a bit tense.

The Mayor ended up coming outside himself. "Silence! Listen to what I have to say!" He cleared his throat. "I get you must have been brainwashed, but I assure you-"

"Brainwashed?!" One woman yelped. "You are just sleazy for not opening your mind to this!"

"Yeah! We realized monsters are just like us! So why shouldn't they date humans?!"

"I came on foot here! Not paying a dime for you crooks!"

One man shouted out. "I'M IN LOVE WITH A MONSTER TOO! I'M PROUD!!"

"There you have it." Chara smirked. "The people have spoken. Unless you want your city to look bad with riots, huh, mayor?"

"You...." The Mayor felt intimidated.

"Oh, yeah." Chara approached him. "I've done some digging too. That man who's in jail was your son, wasn't he? He riled the people up with gossip and turning them against them." He presented papers of proof.

"VILLAIN!" A man shouted.

"Oh, that's not all." Chara circled the mayor. "When you have succeeded with your threats, our town turning each other, you've gained more money from our town in a short time since the shortage of supplies. I say, you earned the right to be impeached."

The mayor was shocked and the crowd of people gotten angrier at him with all the proof they've gotten.

"But our dear king may have a proposition for you to maybe gain some MERCY from us." Chara looked at Asriel.

Asriel nodded. "We ask that you that humans and monsters should be treated equally. To be allowed to have relationships with each other. Not punished for their love. To have our supplies back. Our funds. We will be known as a Kingdom. Will you be our ally?"

"Oh yeah, and if you go against any of these things, there won't be any MERCY." Sans stated.

The mayor sighed a bit angrily. He felt defeated. "Alright. From this day forward, it is a law that monsters are allowed to be together with humans. They are recognized as beings like us."

"AND FOR US TO BE ABLE TO MARRY MONSTERS TOO!" Yelled the same guy from earlier.

"...And for marriage to also be possible." The mayor coughed.

Frisk cheered along with the group of people. She started to cry happy tears.

Sans hugged Frisk tightly. He was so relieved that it had all worked out. He was starting to cry too. "You were right. It actually worked..."

For the first time in Sans's life he thought that maybe there was a chance of him being able to just be happy and enjoy life with someone he really loved. And so he just cried it out with Frisk. (It's not hopeless...we can actually live like this and I think I would be happy with it!)

Later on, there was a town meeting in the Kingdom of Mt. Ebott. Asriel was speaking to the town as a whole with the new laws in set. Papyrus and Undyne was by his side. Noelle was watching timidly from the distance.

"The laws state that humans and monsters can be in a relationship and get married without being discriminated against," Asriel was saying. "We are also being given our-" he froze. He could see Noelle. "We...are being given funding back."

Asriel's face turned red. He was starting to lose his train of thought in front of them all!

Papyrus coughed for Asriel to continue. He barely said under his breath for him to hear only. "And our supplies...We're our own Kingdom."

Chara wasn't there to help so Papyrus was given a heads up what's going down. Neither was Frisk nor Sans there. They all went home to get changed into casual outfits again.

"And our supplies! They are giving us supplies again!" Asriel said awkwardly. "We are officially our own kingdom now!" He let out a nervous exhale. He shot Papyrus a glance and nodded a 'thank you'.

The people had cheered. Some people didn't seem happy though. Undyne noticed that. He decided to speak up with his booming voice. "IF THERE IS ANY DISCRIMINATION OF ANY SORT, YOU WILL BE ARRESTED FOR SUCH A VILE THING. NGAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

Some people gotten intimidated.

"With that," Papyrus spoke up. "We will accept applications for the royal guard. We will judge you thoroughly if you are right for the job to keep our town peaceful."

"That's right punks!" Undyne said excitedly. "If you think you would be right for the job but aren't sure, don't hesitate to ask questions! We may look intimidating when we need to, but I promise we don't bite!"

Out of nowhere she suddenly got the urge to hold his hand. Undyne knew that he would want to look professional and tough, but she didn't care. She put her hand out. Papyrus gladly took Undyne's hand and smirked. He had a little blush on his cheekbones.

Other monsters were excited. Some human and monster kids were saying, "I wanna be one!"

"Me too!"

Noelle smiled from a distance and quietly left. (Now that it's safe... I can finally apply for that job.)

Asriel watched her walk away and felt himself smiling a bit. (If only I could tell her what I see when she smiles. Maybe then she wouldn't be so hard on herself.)

"Those kids are cute," Undyne said to Papyrus with a smile. She was blushing a bit too.

Papyrus gotten flustered from some reason. He coughed. He couldn't look at her. "Do you....want to get married?"

Undyne was surprised. Normally there would be some sort of romantic proposal of some sort. It was still perfect to her though.

"Yes!" Undyne jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. "I would love to!"

Papyrus gotten really flustered and held her tightly. Undyne, making that kid comment, made him think about that. He blurted it out without thinking, but he was happy with the result. "I'm glad, dear. Come, I shall purchase you a ring."

Undyne walked with him, feeling like she was flying. (I'm going to be with him forever. How could life be any more perfect?!)

...

Back at Sans's house, Frisk was getting ready to leave. Sans decided to go with her because she's still bleeding and fatigued. Even though the town is safe now, he doesn't want to leave her side.

"Hopefully this next medication works." Frisk was a little out of breath putting her shoes on. "I'm sure tired of bleeding and being so exhausted."

"I hope it works too. I'm looking forward to a time when I can be extremely lazy again," Sans teased. He seemed to be in a really good mood.

"Pfft." Frisk nudged Sans playfully. "Well, I'm going to be finally working soon. You going to miss me?"

"Course, I'm going to miss ya! You should be having fun instead of worrying about me though. I get the feeling it will be pretty interesting to work over there." Sans chuckled as he remembered how crazy it got sometimes with all the bickering and crazy antics.

"I can always have a second job. The whole judge thing will pay well, but it's only when something happens. They aren't super strict on me being there all the time. Maybe I can get a job at some fast food place to keep me busy during the day." Sans responded.

"And I thought you couldn't wait to be lazy again, Sansy." Frisk giggled and teased. 

"I guess I won't get to be lazy for a long time. Don't expect me to not fall asleep when I get home though," Sans said with a wink. "I will be pretty tired with all this stuff to do."

"I've been doing that more lately." Frisk chuckled. "You're such a sweetie wanting to h-"

Frisk then blushed. It just kind of slipped out. But it was worth it since Sans's face was worse.

Sans realized his blush and pulled his head down into his jacket. He pulled the hood down so that it looked like he had disappeared. "I'm not here anymore."

(She's adorable!!)

Frisk giggled at Sans's reaction. "Now, who's hiding their face, huh?"

(Time for revenge!) Frisk smiled in a plotting way. She moved her face really close to his, waiting for him to pull his hoodie back up.

Sans knew that he would have to stop hiding eventually, but that was embarrassing! He slowly put his hood down and looked out. (Her face is so close! What is she doing?)

Sans was close enough to see the detail in her eyelashes. Her lips look very soft and slightly shiny. The slight pinkness of her cheeks was irresistible. Frisk looked at Sans and said it again really slowly moving her finger across Sans's face. "Sweeeeeetttiiiiieee." Ending on the last syllable with a soft poke with her finger onto his mouth as she ended it with a cute and teasing smile.

(Stop being so cute! It's not fair!) Sans face was so blue that it looked like he was suffocating. He grabbed her face gently and planted a kiss on her lips. "Happy now?" He asked.

Frisk's face also turned super red with the sudden kiss as she kisses Sans back. She wanted to keep kissing him. They both couldn't seem to stop making own. Caressing each other. Her heart couldn't stop pounding. She can even feel his SOUL pounding somehow.

(I'm hitting my limit! My heart is going to explode!) She backed away all flustered. (Kisses always make me feel this way! Wahhh!)

Frisk stuttered. "We need to get my medication!" She already started walking away fast. She felt like she was in the desert since her blush was extreme now. Sans tried making himself calm down too. That was a bit intense. He felt so loved. He didn't want it to stop.

"Hey, wait!" Sans caught up and took her hand. "Much better." He had a content look on his blushy face. "Now we can go."

Frisk still felt like she was on fire. "That was supposed to be my revenge, but yet you've done a number on me." She mumbled as Sans kind of gave her a teasing, blushy grin. (This guy's gonna kill me!)

...

Frisk and Sans made their way to the Health Center. As they walked in, Frisk was able to get her medication from Ralsei. "Thank you so much!"

"Uh huh!" Ralsei was smiling with relief and gratitude. "I should be thanking you all though! It was really impressive what you did!"

"It definitely was a group effort." Frisk smiled at Sans.

Noelle was in the background tending to people and monsters for their needs.

"Huh? Noelle!" Frisk greeted her.

Noelle looked over and smiled back. "Hello!" She made her way over there.

"How are you doing?" Frisk asked.

"I'm alright." Noelle replied with fixing her hair. "It's nice to see this town being less scary.... Hahaha." She stared a bit at Frisk and Sans. It was a bit...something for her to see them together. Sans noticed her spacing out while staring.

"Are you ok?" Sans asked in a confused tone. He tilted his head slightly. "Ya kinda staring at us. Heh."

"Ah, well." Noelle nervously smiled. "The Sans I knew, he looked EXACTLY like you, but you're a bit different personality wise."

Frisk looked at Sans. A bit intrigued.

"Really? What was he like?" Sans asked. He caught Frisk looking at him. (Most of these alternate universes look a lot different from each other AND have different personalities. I wonder why there's a version of me that looks exactly the same as me?)

"Well, I kind of overheard Kris and Sans talking." Noelle continued.

Flashback time.

"Kris was just so different.. They were, like, a different person. I grew to be curious."

Kris's expression looked at Sans, in surprise. They ran over to him.

"Hey, look who's walking around." Sans greeted.

Kris looked like they were about to cry happy tears. "It's...so great to see you again."

"Yeah, it's real nice, isn't it?" Sans responded as Kris started to smile in relief. "Especially considering I never met you before."

Kris looked shocked. Everything else sounded muffled to them.

"...And your mom, Toriel?" Sans winked. "I already 'befriended' her last night."

....

"Kris, they.... looked so shocked and sad. It was a bit confusing." Noelle pondered. "They looked like they were about to cry. They said 'how could you?'"

"Sans and Toriel..." Frisk looked like she had a dark aura around her. "Sans... So cruel!!!" She started shaking him dramatically.

"Hey, calm down!" Sans stuttered. He tried to pull away with a chuckle. "I would never do that! She's old enough to be my mother!"

(The me from that universe sounds like a really strange dude.) Sans looked at Noelle. "I wonder why your friend was so upset. Had they met that Sans before and he forgot?"

"I don't know..." Noelle thought a bit. "It was a bit strange to me."

"What if Kris and I are connected somehow? You said Kris looks kind of like me, right?" Frisk proposed.

Noelle nodded. "Yes, but umm.. you obviously are a girl... Whereas they, I... don't know."

"It's a theory, but if that's the case..." Frisk clutched her chest. "Poor Kris!!! Sans sounds so mean! He likes old ladies!"

The thought of how awkward it would be because Frisk and Sans are near each other's ages. Toriel and Sans being the parents and Frisk being the adoptive daughter. She cringes at the thought not because of the huge age gap, but the fact that she loves Sans too. The horror!

"This whole thing is whack," Sans said. "I don't think I will ever get used to hearing about other me's doing weird things. I even met myself one time!"

Sans remembered when he had met Papyrus's brother. His real brother. And of course the Frisk from that universe.

Noelle kept noticing Ralsei behind them. He kept looking their way every time 'Kris' was said. She decided not to say anything this whole time.

"I'm just glad you're mine." Frisk mumbled underneath her breath. It made her kind of jealous for Kris for some reason. She has a pouty face. It was a kick to Sans to actually see her jealousy shine out. Wait...

Just realizing, Frisk exclaimed, "You met another you? When was this?!"

"When I found out about the universes colliding. I was saying goodbye to the Papyrus from our world. The Papyrus we have now was with me, and then HIS Sans came to say goodbye to him." Sans realized that must sound confusing.

"The other Sans that I met was also dating another you." He poked her nose.

Frisk blushed. "Good, at least THAT Sans was with me."

"What did they both look like?" Noelle asked curiously. It's odd for two alternate versions of beings to meet each other! But also surreal!

"Well, the Sans had one golden tooth. He had on a red sweater type outfit and a striped scarf. He also had what looked like a..." Sans trailed off. Noelle wouldn't understand what he was about to say. "He had a necklace that looked like a golden star," he corrected himself. "As for the Frisk, she had on a black and yellow coat. The weirdest thing about her was that it looked like there were flowers growing on her."

Frisk pondered, very interested too. She wonders how many other alternate universes had Sans and Frisk gotten together?

"It's a sad thought that our other selves and others had been erased." Frisk sighed. "It would have been nice to meet them too."

"Yeah..." Noelle spoke without thinking. "Everyone I knew was erased..."

"I'm so sorry!" Frisk randomly hugged Noelle. "I didn't mean to bring bad memories up. But I will gladly become a friend to you! I know how it feels with losses."

Noelle was a bit surprised from the random physical contact. It's been awhile since she gotten a hug from someone. The last hug she was given was by her dad. She started tearing up. Frisk didn't seem like a bad person. She seemed so kind and genuine. A little funny too. She feels like she can relate to Frisk with being timid herself.

"Um, thank you.." Noelle smiled. "Uh..."

"Fluffy..." Frisk was in her daze petting Noelle.

"Ahh??" Noelle looked at Sans. "Is this normal?"

"It's pretty normal for her," Sans said with a chuckle. "She has a really hard time resisting fluffy monsters."

"Wah! I'm sorry, Noelle!" Frisk backed off, embarrassed. "But you're not alone!! Not only will I be you friend, Sans will too! I'm sure Asriel really cares for you too!"

Noelle blushed slightly. "Really?" (I thought he only had eyes for Frisk... but...)

Asriel has been texting her a lot. Noelle had only given short answers since she didn't want to slow him down with everything going on. Now that things are calmed down, she's going to have therapy again.

"Is there anyone you like?" Frisk asked, without trying to sound obvious.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Noelle smiled nervously, but Frisk put a more determined face to get an answer from her. Noelle sighed since she could not say no to her. "I did have someone, but... She doesn't exist anymore." It was easier to admit since she's gone now.

(But yet... When I look at Asriel.... I...) Noelle bit her lip and then cut off anything Frisk was about to say. "A-anyway! I need to get back to work!" Noelle scurried away before Frisk could pry anymore.

"Darn it." Frisk giggled. "Almost had her."

"I know she said there used to be someone else but..." Sans turned to Frisk. "She likes Asriel a lot doesn't she?"

It was a bit upsetting to him to watch it all go down. Noelle was in denial and Asriel was...well he probably just didn't want to push her. He cared a lot about what happened to Asriel since they were a bit like brothers now.

Frisk started walking out with Sans and chatted as they went their way to her job.

"She does but...." Frisk pondered. "Losing someone else she likes, she must be confused. I don't know how she feels in that way." She held Sans's hand. "If I lost you, I'd be so lost myself. She must have conflicting feelings."

"That must be it." Sans's hand felt tingly. "I would be lost without you too."

(But that's never going to happen. I need to make sure of it.) Then Sans got an idea. It was a little bit crazy. He didn't care though. Just thinking about it made him get nervous and blush. (I need help if I'm going to do this...)

"I hope I didn't sound insensitive saying I understand loss." Frisk puts on a worried look. "We have losses, but not as great as hers... At least she recognizes you and Asriel even though you guys aren't the same."

"Nah, your pain isn't invalid. Even if you think that you didn't go through as much, it's still the same feelings." Sans was trying to sound sincere, but he was so distracted! He took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. (I can think about it later. Right now, Frisk needs me.)

The MTT Fashion place comes into view and Frisk turned to Sans. She heard him take a deep breath.

"Don't worry. I won't be gone long." Frisk assumed Sans was just going to miss her. "We have each other's numbers so I can text you between breaks!"

"I guess so. Don't forget to do that!" Sans winked. He knew that she wouldn't forget, but he just wanted to tease her before he left.

"I could never forget about you!" Frisk chimed and waved. "Goodbye, my s-w-e-e-t-i-e!"

Sans blushed. Her calling him that made him feel mushy inside every time. He sighed happily as she walked away.

(Now...maybe I can go talk to Asriel about my idea?) He decided to go with that. He started to walk in the direction of the house Asriel and Chara lived in. (They're adults, but they still live together. Just like me and Papyrus would have.)

As their house came into view, there was a blue skinned and red hair woman dashing right towards Sans.

It was no other than Undyne!!

"Undyne, slow d-" but he was cut off by being knocked to the ground.

"Oops, sorry!" Undyne reached down and helped him up. "I guess I just got too excited! Here!" She proudly presented an envelope to him with a wide smile on her face.

Sans took the envelope and opened it up. It was an invitation to Undyne and Papyrus's wedding. "Congratulations. I hope you live APPLEY ever after-" But Undyne was already gone. "Heh."

Meanwhile, inside Asriel's and Chara's house.

Chara was staring at the invitation. "It's literally tomorrow. Such short notice." He chuckled. A lot of monsters tend to do lots of silly things. There was a knock at the door.

Asriel walked over to the door and opened it. "Sans?" He asked. Sans was standing in the doorway looking nervous.

"I need to talk to you..." Sans looked in and noticed Chara. (Might as well just tell both of them since they're both here.) "Both of you," he finished.

"Heyo, Skully!" Chara approached. "I see ya gotten the invitation too! But I see that isn't about that?" Noticing Sans's nervous look.

"Heh. Not exactly." Sans rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You see, uhh...me and Frisk have been living together with no problem. So I was thinking maybe...it's time to ask her the question?" He started to get flustered.

"What question?" Chara did a teasing smirk. But then he looked at Asriel to see if he's ok. But he looks oblivious to what the question may be.

"I want to ask her to marry me," Sans responded. "I don't know how though. I'm not sure what to do..."

Asriel felt like he had been shocked by an electric pulse. He knew it was coming eventually, but it still hurt. He had even gotten over Frisk. (So why do I feel like this?)

Chara flinched as well, but in his heart. He noticed Asriel's expression.

(So... it's that time...) Chara thought sadly. (I said I was not going to give up. But... I clearly have lost a long time ago. Heh... but... I want to support them. Sans and I, we're so similar in some ways.)

"Everyone's getting married!" Chara exclaimed. "But I think we should, you know, have this planned out. Human girls are sensitive with this kind of stuff." Chara slightly nudged Asriel to snap out of it. Both of them crying in front of Sans would just make him feel terrible. After all, their friendship to him is important.

Asriel put on a smile. "Yeah, we should plan it out! It will be fun!" His brain was blank for an idea though. "Do you want to sit down on the couch?"

...

They chatted and planned things for some time.

"Is there anything else you need?" Chara asked.

"I don't think so," Sans said. "I know that when we first met I wasn't too fond of you, but as far as I'm concerned you're family now. Thanks for the help." He looked at Asriel. "You too. I look forward to seeing you both in our wedding party."

"I'm glad we can become close like this, despite everything." Chara agreed. "We are similar after all! So happy to gain another brother."

"It's nice to grow into a family again." Sans chuckled. "Even though we're not blood related. Anyways, I should get going."

"See ya tomorrow." Chara smiled.

As Sans had closed the door on his way out. Chara stared at the door. Still smiling. Asriel looked a bit sad.

Tears started to go down to Chara's cheeks. (Ah... It is time for me to finally let go, huh?)

Asriel noticed this. "Chara?" He asked. "You're crying..." He hated it when Chara cried. (He never did get over her, did he? He's been hurting this whole time...)

Chara slumped down onto the ground. "I'll be alright." He sobbed as his heart ached. "I know you must be hurting too... Both of us... How unfortunate for falling for the same person."

He put his head onto his knees. "This will be the last time I will shed tears for her."

A blast of past memories of him and Frisk flowed through his mind. But... it is better this way. The only human he has had such high regard to.

The only human....

That Chara was drawn to.

Asriel got off the couch and went over to where he was. He knelt down and put his paws on his shoulders, like he remembered Chara doing one time when he broke down after training. (I don't know what to do...I'm not good at this. I just don't want him to be sad.)

"I got over her, but it was still a shock. Because I remembered the things we went through together. Maybe I'm not over her as much as I thought..." Asriel's voice sounded high pitched and thick with emotion. He was sobbing now. "Whenever I got scared or upset, I would imagine her rubbing my paws again. That made me feel better...I don't understand... I loved her touch." He blamed himself a little bit. He knew that Frisk didn't want him to blame himself, but it was hard not to. He felt that he did something wrong to make her not like him as much.

Chara cried a bit more too. "I'm the same way. I loved her face. How she would get flustered. It was adorable."

He remembered how she would kill herself to protect them from the rigid Toriel.

"I was so moved by her determination. How she would be so reckless to protect everyone even if she had to die." Chara clenched his fists as tear droplets fell onto them. "Rei... We all can't help who we fall in love with. We can't blame ourselves for not being by her side." He looked up and smiled through his tears. "After all, Sans is a pretty great guy. We're all great, but she chose him. I'm not against it one bit...."

"Me neither! I'm happy for them both!" Asriel smiled too even though he was still crying. "I'm happy that they're getting married soon! I'm happy that they can do things without being discriminated against!"

The more Asriel thought about it the more he realized that he really was happy for them. He was happy that he wasn't chosen too. Frisk was happy with Sans. Probably more happy than she would be with him. (Really caring about someone means letting them go if they don't want you...)

For the rest of the evening, Chara and Asriel talked about memories and had cried together. It was a bittersweet feeling.


	24. Chapter 24

The next day, Frisk, Sans, Chara, Asriel and other familiar monsters were at the wedding. It was a small wedding, inside the forest. Everyone was seated, waiting for the ceremony to start. Noelle was sitting beside Frisk as well. Muffet was nearby. Everyone was thinking the same thing.

This wedding is small and simple.

So like Undyne and Papyrus.

Sans was acting fidgety as he sat by Frisk. He was terrible at keeping secrets and being at a wedding made it even harder. He rocked form side to side in his seat, his face blushy.

Frisk glanced at Sans. She leaned in to whisper to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yep. Doing great," Sans said. There was a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Weddings always make me emotional." That was slightly true. He did get a little bit emotional at weddings. Nothing that would make him act that way though.

Napstablook and Papyrus made their way out in front of a large tree. Papyrus wasn't really... dressed up well. All he had was a random bow tie.

Napstablook had a tipped hat on his head. A tidy suit was worn. He presses a button on the remote that played 'wedding music'.

It was obvious he made the music.

Chara facepalmed. (This doesn't even sound like wedding music! But it seems Papyrus approves!)

"Since we don't have a wedding party...." Napstablook spoke up. "Uh.... will the bride come out...? Only if she wants to, that is... I guess..."

Undyne wasn't wearing anything super fancy either. Just a simple black dress with some silver stars on it. She had done her hair differently though. She had her hair in a side braid with a cherry blossom stuck in. She walked out and spotted Papyrus. His outfit wasn't much, but that random bow tie sure looked handsome on him! She slowly made her way over to him.

Papyrus's face had a little blush. (Undyne looks so beautiful....) Little tears started to form in his eyes as Undyne had approached him. She looked up at him, and she too, looked emotionally happy.

"Well..." Napstablook stopped the music. "We will begin.... I guess... We have gathered here today... uh..." He looked at the wedding booklet for reference what to say. "...To celebrate the union between Papyrus and Undyne in holy matrimony. Please, uh... if you want to take each other's hands to exchange your vows."

"I, Papyrus..." Papyrus takes Undyne's hands. "...Promise you to be a faithful husband. To take care of you when you're upset. To protect you when you need to be. To keep that dazzling smile of yours. I value your life more than my own. I love you, my dear Undyne, forever and always."

Papyrus softly puts on Undyne's wedding band.

"I, Undyne, promise that I will love you forever too. I promise that I will stay by your side and I will never leave you no matter what. I would do anything to make sure you're happy. I'm so happy that I gotten chummy with you." Undyne looked directly into his eyes. She was starting to cry a little.

Undyne put the wedding band onto his finger

Frisk and Noelle were already crying. A simple wedding, yet their love is so beautiful!

"Oh..." Napstablook looked at the booklet then back up as Papyrus and Undyne stared at each other. "I guess the power vested in me by behalf of our town, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Papyrus, you may now kiss the bride."

Papyrus holds Undyne close and presses his mouth against her lips into a long, loving kiss.

Everyone was cheering. Frisk was bawling out her eyes more as she clapped. Papyrus and Undyne made their way off, as Napstablook played his weird music again. Undyne tosses her bouquet.

It goes up in the air as it directly lands into Frisk's lap. "Eh?!"

Sans looked over and saw the bouquet in her lap. (This is too much! Why is the universe against me?!) Sans looked away quickly, pretending that he didn't notice it. (Just stay strong Sans. You can do this.)

"There is a reception for guest... uh..." Napstablook announced. "There will be games... food and more of my music so go ahead and follow the bride and groom."

Napstablook floated towards the area. Everyone else followed. There was an area with dance lights, food and a microphone. Everyone was seated at their seats. Papyrus takes Undyne's hand and has her seated somewhere.

Napstablook speaks into the microphone. "Uh... so there's this tradition humans do that... they wanted to try for their wedding... It's called the garter toss. The groom removes the garter from the bride... uh..." He looks at Papyrus, who seemed so stiff and flustered to do it.

"Uh.. Papyrus..." Napstablook tried to get his attention.

"YES!?" Papyrus blurted. "Oh right, uhh..." He was sweating. How can skeletons sweat? They're now married for crying out loud. Undyne's garter wasn't even that high up anyway, but it was still above the knee. Papyrus's face was flushed with a blush as he removes it. Undyne's face turned red too. She sweated and looked away awkwardly. She also giggled nervously too.

Papyrus successfully removed the garter and holds it up high over his head.

"Will uh.... all the unmarried men come up??" Napstablook softly spoke.

Sans, Chara and Asriel were the only men there.

Papyrus tossed it super high towards them. "Catch!"

The three of them looked up as they scrambled to catch it. Chara heat butted Asriel on purpose, knocking each other over. "Ah! Sorry, Rei!"

Asriel rubbed his head and winced. He gave Chara a thumbs up to tell him that it was ok.

Sans was the only one still standing. He caught it. (No, no, no, no! Whyyyyy?!)

"Oh.... so Sans... caught it..." Napstablook mumbled. "Will the one who caught the bouquet come up?"

"Eh?" Frisk pointed the finger towards herself. She isn't aware of the tradition. This is her first time attending an actual wedding. She walks up to where Sans is. "Is this a game?" She sounded excited. She really has no idea.

Frisk noticed Undyne kind of smirking at her. (What is this?)

"Well... uh..." Napstablook started speaking again. "As you know, the ones who catches the garter or bouquet are next to marry someday."

Frisk is seated onto the same seat Undyne was.

"Sans... you must start putting the garter on Frisk's ankle. The crowd or bride decides if it would go higher.... only if you want to." Napstablook announced. "The ankle represents 1 year of happy marriage."

Frisk's face went red. (What even?!) she was speechless.

Sans was blushing. "Sorry, Frisk...." He gently put the garter on her ankle. Frisk looked down at him. She started to get nervous.

"Do we have 5 years?" Napstablook asked.

"YES! HIGHER!!" Undyne shouted along with the crowd.

Sans put it up higher. It was only slightly above her ankle now. Frisk's leg feels soft to him.

Ten years. Twenty years. It reached to thirty five years!!

The garter was already slightly above Frisk's knee.

(Too high!) Sans thought anxiously, trying to look away to not see anything he's not supposed to see. Frisk noticed Sans's was sweating nervously with a deep blue blush as she was blushing furiously too. Her heart felt like exploding along with Sans's SOUL pounding.

"Do we have.... forty years?" Napstablook asked the grinning Undyne. She looked like she was enjoying this.

"Yes!" Undyne said in a mischievous tone. She was satisfied with what her genius plan had done. She watched as Sans pushed it up even higher. His face was the bluest it's ever been. His eyes are squeezing shut.

(Wah!! It tickles!) Frisk's heart was pounding. She laughed a bit nervously. She looked down at Sans. He seemed to have trouble looking at her.

It was kind of cute to her seeing him super shy like this.

"Ok... well... how about 45 years of happy marriage...?" Napstablook asked as Sans looked even more nervous.

"DO IT!!!" Chara grinned. (This is great!)

Sans pushed it up even higher. Being so high underneath her dress... The softness of her skin...He was dying of embarrassment! He grabbed Frisk's hand. "Can we be done? It's pretty high..." He felt even more embarrassed to ask that. He was blushing so much! (I can't do this anymore! I love this...but... This is too much for me to handle!)

"50 years?" Napstablook asked, but before anyone can say anything.

"W-we're done!" Frisk and Sans yelped in unison through their blush. It looked like Sans was going to fall over from the embarrassment.

"Ohhh... ok." Napstablook mumbled. "That's the Garter Game everyone.... 45 years of happy marriage Frisk and Sans will receive... A round of applause for them... I guess..."

Undyne led the applause, cheering excitedly. (I was hoping for more...it was still fun to watch them!)

Sans stood up awkwardly. He was a bit lightheaded from being nervous and embarrassed. (That was a nightmare! I thought I was going to die! Frisk's legs are too nice! I mean...! Stop thinking that now, Sans!!!)

Frisk was fixing her dress to go down a bit. She's a bit embarrassed her leg was kind of showing, but she does have a long dress. The feeling of Sans's hands was too much for her. (I feel like running away!!! Undyne, you're so evil!!)

She can see Undyne gave a wink and a thumbs up.

"I-I-I'm going to the bathroom!" Frisk was so sweaty from the blush so she wanted to wash her face.

"You do that," Sans said. He was walking back over to where he and Frisk were sitting before the whole thing happened. He sat down and slammed his head into the table, covering up his blushing face.

Frisk was in the bathroom, splashing a little water in her face. (Ah.. that's right.)

She's been bleeding all month. Even when she finally reached her period week, it was the same kind of bleeding. She just started her new medication. She went into a stall.

Lo and behold. No blood. Frisk's face gotten so relieved. (No wonder I have more energy now.)

Frisk rushed out of the bathroom and finds Sans with his head face down on the table. She giggled and poked the top of his head. "It's so cute seeing you like this."

"I'm glad you're having fun, little burrito," Sans said in a genuine tone. "I think I'll just...keep my face here for a little while if that's ok." He was blushing even more at calling her that! (I'm making it worse! Ah! Calm down!)

Frisk started to pat Sans's head gently. She was blushing too. Her heart's still uneasy from earlier. She wants to see his face, but her face felt just as hot.

(Focus, Frisk!!)

"Umm.... I finally stopped bleeding... it seems the medication is working." Frisk happily said, but she didn't say it loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"Really? That's great!" Sans looked up at her. She was still blushing a lot. "It's such a relief that we were able to get you that medicine. I was starting to worry."

Frisk nodded. She wasn't looking at Sans. "I had done a little research on endometriosis on my break at work on my phone... The medication doesn't completely get rid of the pain at times, so I'd have to take some painkillers." She doesn't want Sans to think she'd have to change medication again. Even though she's on it, it doesn't completely take away all of the symptoms.

"Welp, I'll be by your side with this whole thing." Sans took her hand, looking a bit concerned. "Don't push yourself to work so hard. Take days off when you need to, alright?"

"Yeah... I heard from similar women, even on medication, they get tough times that they would take days off... Seems this disease is more complex than I realized." Frisk admitted.

No cure, huh?

"So... I don't want you to be scared, ok?" Frisk looked at Sans. "I don't want to hide anything from you.. I know you'd be worried I'll be pushing myself too hard... I won't work if it's too much."

"Just be careful ok?" Sans rubbed her hand. "I don't want you to cause yourself to be in pain from working too hard."

"I won't work too hard." Frisk smiled. "I'll tell you everything. I promise."

Noelle felt a little out of place. She wasn't even dressed up coming to the wedding. She was eating a small plate of food. She looked over at Frisk and Sans. They were eating happily. Sans was drinking ketchup packets? Should she go sit with them? Meh. She would feel like a third wheel. (After I eat, I'll go home.)

Asriel was talking to Chara when he noticed Noelle looking uncomfortable. He stopped talking abruptly. "Hey, Chara. I'll be right back."

"Okie dokie." Chara smirked as he saw Asriel head over to Noelle. Chara goes over to Undyne and Papyrus to congratulate them.

"Hey...Noelle?" Asriel asked. He sat down next to her. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh! Asriel!" Noelle greeted. "I'm ok. Uh... I'm sorry I haven't been texting lately. Especially since I have a job now so it's been a little busy. Hahaha."

"It's ok." Asriel gave her a warm smile. "I can wait for you to respond. Sorry for being so clingy!"

"It's not a problem." Noelle chuckled.

"Hey, so I was thinking...since the discrimination against monsters is over... I bet we could buy that video game now!" Asriel smiled.

"Ah, that's right. You are king after all so it should be easy for us to find maybe." Noelle nodded. She looked at Undyne and Papyrus, who was doing their bride and groom slowdance.

"Weddings are always so beautiful." Noelle said in an admiring tone.

"They are! This one was really simple, but in a good way! You can tell that they love each other a lot!" Asriel noticed that she was watching them dance. As they had finished their dance, Napstablook announced a couple dance.

"Um...so do you dance?" Asriel felt his face turning red.

"Ah?" Noelle took a while to process what was going on. Then started stuttering. "Wh-why do you ask that? Ahahahah..."

"Well, the floor is open for anyone to dance...I kind of want to. With you I mean." Asriel looked away, smiling at the floor. His heart was starting to pound.

Noelle didn't realize she was blushing. "Ah! I don't mind, it's just that... Uh! I'm so underdressed so..." She rubbed her arm shyly.

"You don't need to wear anything fancy," Asriel said with a slight laugh. "You look great!" He stood up and offered his hand to her. "Let's go!"

Noelle looked up and hesitated her hand. She took his and stood up and followed him to the dance floor.

(Omg omg omg omg omg omg) Noelle was spazzing in her mind as she blushed a bit. (How do I dance?! Ahhh!!)

Asriel put his paw on her hip and grabbed her hand with his other paw. He was blushing like crazy, but he ignored it. He wanted to stay focused on the dance. Noelle followed Asriel's lead. His paw felt warm. She couldn't even look at him with her face also blushing. She didn't even notice his face. She accidentally stepped lightly on his foot. "Ah! I'm so sorry!"

(My nervousness is making me clumsy!!)

Asriel laughed quietly. "It's ok. It didn't hurt. Is this your first time dancing?"

"Y-yeah." Noelle stammered. "Sorry. I'm bad at it."

Chara walked on by and 'accidentally' bumps into Noelle, making her go a little closer to Asriel. "Whoops! Sorry!"

Chara skipped away as Noelle was blushing like crazy being so close to Asriel. What even is happening!?

Chara gives Asriel a smug look as he goes to sit down since all the couples are slow dancing now.

Asriel gave Chara a face to let him know that he was angry. Then he focused back on Noelle. She looked so nervous. She felt warm.

"I'm sorry about that." Asriel blushed. He wanted to get even closer to her for some reason. He didn't though, since she was already nervous enough. "Are you ok?"

Noelle shook her head in reassurance and smiled without looking up. "I didn't get hurt or anything!" She didn't back away either. She was so nervous! She can literally feel her blush now.

(I can't let him see my face! But I'm already so close.. What should I do? OMG!!!!)

"Um...can I hug you?" Asriel asked awkwardly. (What in the world? That's so weird to just say!) He felt so nice being that close to her though. He wanted to hug her so badly!

(Hug? What?! Don't overthink. Remain. Calm. Friends. Hug. Friends. Get a grip, girl!) Noelle panicked.

"Uh... I don't...mind....?" Noelle laughed nervously.

Asriel wrapped his arms around her really gently. He put his head on her shoulder. (This feels so nice! Can I just stay like this for a while?) He didn't realize that his eyes were starting to close. He may have gotten a little bit too relaxed...

Noelle felt Asriel's warmth. She awkwardly hugged him back, but he was holding her for a long time.

"Ah.." Noelle's blush worsens. (This is...)

The slow dance music had stopped as everyone else reaches to their seats but them. Chara decided to sit next to Sans and Frisk.

"Look at those two." Chara whistled. "I was successful."

"I don't think Rei realizes the song had ended." Frisk giggled seeing a kind of frantic Noelle.

Sans chuckled. "It must be one of those DAZE Asriel can't focus on his surroundings." Frisk and Chara snorted.

Asriel suddenly noticed that the music had stopped. He didn't really want to let go though... Noelle kind of releases her hugging Asriel.

"Ahh.. Umm... Asriel." Noelle stammered. "You can let go now."

(This isn't a friend hug?! Is it! His warmth.... I'm... afraid to give into it.) Noelle's blushing more. She can't handle her heart beating fast like this. She's a bit confused.

So confused. But... also, strangely happy?

"I don't want to," Asriel mumbled. "If I let go, how do I know if we will be able to hug again?"

Asriel knew that he probably sounded crazy. Everything he had been doing the entire time was crazy. But he couldn't help himself.

(I don't know if this will work out either. I wish I would've cherished Frisk's touch more.) Asriel looked in Frisk's way. Noelle noticed. (But I didn't know then that it wouldn't work out. How can I ever know if it's going to work out?) He knew that he would have to let go eventually though. So he did. And he was blushing like crazy as they stood there.

(There are lingering feelings...) Noelle realized as Asriel subtly glanced at Frisk. (I... Don't want to be confused... Asriel may be too.) The thought of Susie crosses her mind.

(If... I want to be with Asriel...we can't have this... or is it possible?) As Noelle backed away from Asriel, there was an obvious blush on her face that he noticed.

"Sorry! I'm going to go!" She exclaimed and ran away before he could say anything.

(I don't want any confusion..! What if he never gets over her? Or I can't either?)

Asriel watched as she ran off. He looked kind of sad, but his face was still super red. He walked back over to where the others were and sat down next to Chara.

"That was mean!" Asriel exclaimed to him. "But...thank you." He looked away, not wanting him to see how red his face was. "She smells nice. She had smelled kind of like apple cider." He could smell it on his outfit. (That just sounds creepy...it's true though!)

"Er, I may have gone too far this time." Chara replied. "She did run away so..." He felt a little bad. Maybe Chara shouldn't have rushed it especially since yesterday they were crying over a girl. Sometimes women can sense these things. They're scary.

Frisk looked at Sans, who was also chuckling at the 'apple cider' part. "Sans... Heeheeheehee! Shhh!!"

"Sorry," Sans said. He wiped a tear away from laughing. "You must like being be-CIDER her."

"Sans!" Asriel said angrily. "It's not funny! She smelled really good!" He looked at Chara, noticing his guilty look. "Don't feel bad! You're still my great brother even if you do make me really mad sometimes!"

"It's not that." Chara responded. "It's just..."

(Should I tell him? Hmm. Not here though.)

Awkward vibes pointed towards Frisk with the thought of mentioning it in front of her. It would be obvious for Chara to drag Asriel away. He wants her to feel like they've fully moved on when they really haven't yet.

"Never mind." Chara chimed. (I'll tell him later.)

Asriel gave Chara a suspicious look. He didn't say anything though. "Ok..."

Sans took Frisk's hand. "We should probably get going. Are you ready?"

Frisk nodded. "It seems the newlyweds are ready to leave on their honeymoon." She smiled at Undyne and Papyrus. "They look so happy so I'm happy for them."

"I'm happy for them too," Sans responded. "They're perfect for each other." (We're perfect for each other too. One day here soon it'll be us.)

Frisk looked towards Chara and Asriel. "Chara. Rei. We're leaving now. Have a good night!"

"See ya, Frisk." Chara waved. "Bye, Skully. It was a treat to see what happened earlier. Your guys' faces were priceless!" He snorted a laugh.

Sans went to say goodbye, but he found himself staring at Chara. "I'm sure it was." he said. (It was a treat for me too.) He was blushing again.

Asriel laughed. "Goodbye!" He waved happily as they went to walk away.

As Sans and Frisk walked back, it was a nice night. The weather wasn't too chilly or hot. It was just right.

Frisk was still blushing and said something under her breath.

"What was that?" Sans asked. "I couldn't quite hear you there," He said in a teasing tone. He was still holding her hand in his.

"Um." Frisk squeezed Sans's hand out of being flustered. "I was saying... um... I had no idea what that game was... But if Chara or Asriel caught it instead...."

Frisk felt dread. She could see Sans saying 'do you wanna have a bad time?' as Megalovania plays in the background.

"I-I'm just glad it was you instead." Frisk's face gotten redder.

"I'm glad it was me too. I can't guarantee that I wouldn't interfere if it was someone else." Sans chuckled nervously. "No one else can do that but me." Sans looked away. (I would have gotten angry if anyone else touched Frisk like that.)

"Only you." Those words from Frisk made Sans's SOUL flutter.

"I'm glad it worked out that way." Frisk shyly looked away too. "It's like that Undyne tossed it right to me on purpose. Hahaha."

"I can guarantee she definitely did." Sans facepalmed his blush. Frisk looked over at Sans. His blush was obviously noticeable. She started giggling at him.

"What's so funny?" Sans asked. Even though his voice sounded teasing he had a confused look on his face.

"You're still blushing." Frisk teased.

"Yeah..." Sans muttered. He was blushing even more now. "Hey, you can't judge me! You were blushing like crazy too!"

"You were the one doing it to me though! You coulda said no!" Frisk blushed more and then blurted. "You must have enjoyed it!...Ack!"

Silence.

The night seemed like it turned into summer. It was the most embarrassing thing she could say for her response. Can their faces feel any hotter? Might as well feel like it's a thousand degrees. Will their faces melt off due to the blushing reaching its limit?!

Frisk felt like she was going to die and she started walking even faster, ahead of Sans, despite her hand holding his. "Forget I said anything, please!!!!"

(Nonononono! I'm gonna hide in the bathroom when we get home!)

"Hey!" Sans picked up speed, running after her as fast as he could. "Slow down, Frisk!"

"I'm sorry!" Frisk lets Sans's hand go. (Oh nooo! I didn't mean to!! I'm just so embarrassed!)

Frisk then tried to run ahead without him. "Y-you better had forget I said anything! I'm g-going ahead! Andprobablygoingtohidesomewhere."

Sans could hardly make out the last part, but he finally figured it out. He grabbed her wrist so she couldn't go on without him. "Why would you go hide?"

He knew why of course, but he didn't think he would like it very much if she went and hid. He wanted to spend time with her still.

Frisk couldn't look at Sans since her heart's pounding. (Oh, good. He forgot. Or did he ignore it? Or what if he thinks I'm too forward? But... Why is it so hard to say anything right now?)

She has the anime never ending sweat face. If you know anime, you know that face. But her anxious thoughts overtake her brain.

"Um...Frisk? Ya alright?" Sans thought that maybe she wasn't feeling good with how much she was sweating. "You're feeling ok, right?" He used his hand to wipe some sweat off her face. (She's probably just super nervous...) He realized.

Frisk blushed even more. His hand is so gentle and loving! "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable... Umm.." She avoided eye contact.

Sans put a finger under her chin to try and get her to look at him. "It's ok. I probably made you uncomfortable too." He was still blushing too.

"But you didn't..." Frisk reassured. She felt a little sad she made Sans uncomfortable, but didn't say anything. She tries to change the topic. "Anyway-"

"Frisk." Sans stopped her. "It's really ok. I wasn't that bothered by it, I just wasn't sure how to respond. You don't need to be so embarrassed about it."

Frisk nodded bashfully. She was a little curious by her question from earlier, but whatever Sans's answer was, he probably would have used it to tease her. (Maybe it's a good thing he didn't answer me. His teasing is too much sometimes! I will win this blush war!)

"...I was only trying to get him back from teasing me earlier." Frisk thought out loud. Huh?

"..." Frisk just awkwardly stood there after realizing. She didn't run this time. She just put on a poker face. She noticed Sans started smirking at her and she slowly and shyly backs away a little bit. He took a step forward when she took a step back. Then another. They were standing really close. "Trying to get back at me for teasing, huh?"

Sans noticed the look on her face and chuckled. "Come on. I know you're trying really hard to keep a straight face. Your cheeks are still red!" He poked her cheek.

"S-Sans!" Frisk squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment. Why is he so handsome? And forward? It's really adorable and romantic. She can feel Sans's warmth close to her. "If you try something, I have a secret weapon!"

(I won't lose this time! I have one win so far today!)

"I think I'm willing to take a chance against that." Sans pulled her in closer for a kiss.

Sans's words were really sweet. The kisses felt really long and loving. Despite him not having lips, it was strangely warm? Must be magic of some sort. Frisk felt like melting in his arms. As they slowly pulled away from each other, Frisk looks up at him in a daze. She already forgotten what she was going to do, but her heart feels happy. And seeing Sans smile in a loving way makes her even happier.

"Ready to go home now?" Sans asked. "Together this time, alright? No running off to hide." He reached down and took her hand again, then looked at her face. She still looked kind of dazed.

"Oh!" Frisk snapped out of it. "I won't run away." She smiled as they walked.

Shortly, as they arrived there, she remembers.

"Wait! The secret weapon!" Frisk exclaimed. (Sans is too good at this! His kiss made me forget!)

But, now she's nervous again?? (Maybe I should chicken out...)

"What is it?" Sans asked.

Frisk noticed Sans's smug smile. He didn't seem fazed at all! How can he make it look so easy? Time to be bold! Time to receive the answer to the question from earlier.

BOLD FRISK START?!

"The question! Answer! Earlier!! Asked...I? When run I?! Enjoy?!" Frisk was a stammering mess.

Nothing was making sense. Sans was already laughing at her. "Sans!" She pouted. "You make things look so easy. I can never get my words out right.... I can only say them without thinking too hard..." She twiddled her fingers shyly.

"Then stop thinking so hard!" Sans said. "Just say it!" He was still laughing. He felt a little bit bad for laughing at her awkwardness, but it was just so funny!

"At least I can ask the question!" Frisk exclaimed. "Wait... it was the statement from earlier! The one I said before I ran away! I never gotten your answer!"

(Oh my gosh, please, don't make me say it again..! If he does, I'm just going to leave it alone.)

This is more intense than any boss fight she's ever face. My goodness.

"Which one would that be?" Sans asked with a wink. "I can't seem to really remember." (It's so fun to tease her! Her freak out moments are priceless!)

"You're mean! Forget it. You win." Frisk was too flustered at this point. (I know he didn't forget! He just doesn't want to answer me!)

Sans let out a small sigh of relief hoping that she didn't notice.

(Heh. If I told her my answer, I think I would have died. I...Did really enjoy being the one to put on her garter.) Sans scratched his cheek a bit flustered.

Sans noticed that Frisk still was pouting and walked inside his house without saying anything.

"Friiiiiiisk!" Sans exclaimed in a dramatic voice. "Stop being so grumpy!" He looked around and noticed a ladybug crawling up one of the walls. He went over and grabbed it. "You being so grumpy is really BUGGING me!" He held out his hand with the ladybug on it. It flew onto Sans's head and started to crawl around.

Frisk tried to hold in her laughter. "Nope. I'm... Heeheehahaha! On strike!" She was tempted to take the ladybug off his head, but... she refused while hiding her smile. A smile pout.

"You're really bad at staying mad at me you know," Sans teased. He took the ladybug off of his head. "I guess we should let our new buddy outside. Would be kind of cruel to keep 'em trapped."

Frisk watches Sans as the ladybug flies away off of his finger. The moonlight slightly hitting his face.

HNNNGG! Frisk cannot be on strike forever. She suddenly grabs him from behind to hug him. (He's so irresistible!!)

Sans stumbled in surprise. "I guess you're not on strike anymore?" He asked. "That's good."

Frisk didn't respond. He felt something in his soul. Like a slight tingling feeling. "I love you," he said. "So much."

Frisk nodded her head onto his back as she felt Sans's hands touch hers. "I love you so much too." She was smiling. It's hard to stay mad at him. She kind of understands why Papyrus was driven crazy by Sans though.


	25. Chapter 25

Four months later.

Frisk was finishing off work.

Her schedule was cut short for some reason that day.

Things were going well with her job. Sometimes, she feels bad taking days off from her flare up days due to endometriosis. At least her periods are better than they used to be.

As she was finishing up organizing the clothes, Muffet grabs her arm, looking at her with full of excitement.

"Huh? What is it, Muffet?" Frisk asked

"Me, Undyne, Noelle, and you are having a girl's night out!" Muffet practically screamed. "There is no other option! You have to! Undyne and Noelle are already here too!"

Noelle awkwardly waved as she approaches Frisk while smiling. "Hi, Frisk!"

"Hey, punk!" Undyne yelled, startling Noelle. She pushed Muffet away and put Frisk in a headlock, ruffling her hair. "How have ya been?!"

"Um, Undyne!" Noelle tried to stop her. That looks uncomfortable, but...

Frisk was laughing. "I've been great! How's the married life?"

"Awesome!" Undyne said excitedly. She backed away from Frisk. "Papyrus is a big sweetheart! He also likes to play piano with me! Who knew?!"

"Alright, alright!" Muffet said. Her face had a hint of blush at being pushed away. "We should get going so we have more time!"

"More time for what?" Frisk asked.

"U-uh, girl's night! We can't just stay here for it!" Noelle stammered, trying not to seem obvious.

"Oh, I'll text Sans so he doesn't worry." Frisk was already texting him. "Heehee."

(He's always adorable when he misses me. Sans is surprisingly clingy.)

Frisk looked at Muffet. "Is the shop going to be ok?" It was surprisingly busy.

Muffet nodded. "Don't worry about that dearie~! Mettaton is taking care of it while we're gone!" Then she said under her breath. "Actually, perhaps, that is a reason to be concerned..."

"WAIT!" A voice screamed from behind them. "TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Next thing they knew, Temmie was launching herself at Frisk.

Frisk catches Temmie, with a surprised look on her face. "But- wait, won't you be understaffed-"

"No worries!! Let's go!" Muffet was already taking Frisk carrying Temmie out of the store with Noelle and Undyne following them from behind.

They reached Muffet's place and she led them to a room. Everything in the room was purple from the walls, to the bed, to the carpet. There was even a purple pet bed in the corner with Muffet's pet. The pet looked a lot smaller and less threatening than Frisk remembered.

"Your house is so cute!" Frisk looked around in admiration. Everything looked so tidy, despite some random spider webs. There was a purple table with nail polish, makeup, and hair stuff. There was a clothing lineup nearby it too.

Frisk was super excited since she's always wanted a girl's night! She only seen stuff about it in movies.

"What should we do first?!" Frisk exclaimed in excitement.

"Truth or dare!" Temmie squealed. She started to squirm in Frisk's arms, wanting to walk on the soft carpeted ground.

Frisk lets go of Temmie. "That sounds fun!"

Everyone sits around.

"Who should go fi-" Noelle was about to ask as Undyne was all pumped up interrupting her.

"Someone ask me!" Undyne yelled excitedly. "You better think of something really good!" She looked around the group, daring someone to speak up.

Frisk makes herself determined, but then chickens out. "Um... truth!!"

Choosing either is both nerve wrecking but also fun.

"So, that's how it's gonna go!" Undyne cracked her knuckles. "In that case, Frisk...tell us the TRUTH about what you were feeling during your and Sans's little moment at my wedding!"

All eyes stared at Frisk in anticipation. Noelle feels a bit sorry for her.

Frisk started blushing like crazy. Well, it's a bit easier since it's just them and not Sans being there so she can ease up a little bit. She's less shy talking about her feelings with them.

"W-well!!" Frisk grabbed a pillow nearby. "It was pretty intense...My heart felt like exploding! But... um...It was also sweet since he was considerate. His touch felt nice..." She then blurted out. "It made me love him more!" She squeezed the pillow in her flustered state.

The girls all reacted differently.

Noelle was also hiding her own face. "Such an honest confession!!!"

"So CUUUTE! YAYA!" Was Temmie's response.

Undyne laughed with a cocky grin. "That's what I was hoping for! Your faces were great! "

"Awwww, how sweet!" Muffet chimed. "I could write a romance novel about you two!"

"You!! I knew it was you!" Frisk tossed the pillow at Undyne and laughed playfully. "Papyrus was in on it too?!"

"Of course! We couldn't just let you two go! It was the perfect opportunity!" Undyne explained. She grabbed the pillow from beside her and squeezed it with a smile on her face.

"Well! That's ok because I liked it!" Frisk blurted then immediately blushed when everyone went "OOOOOOOOOOOO" towards her.

"Ok, ok!" Frisk laughed while covering her face. "Muffet! Truth or dare?"

Muffet's fingers tapped her face as she thought. "I'll go with dare!" She decided. "It makes things more interesting! Ahuhuhu!"

"I dare you to..." Frisk thought for a few minutes. Something random and something silly.

What to dare? Frisk isn't the type to dare anything mean.

"I dare you to go outside and give a hug to a stranger while saying 'I ate your rock collection'" Frisk started laughing.

"That's definitely interesting. I accept!" Muffet gracefully got up. They all made their way outside to watch.

There was a human girl outside with short hair that was dyed dark teal. The teal was starting to fade back into a natural black. She had on a pair of round glasses and a headband with cat ears.

Muffet walked up to her and embraced her in a hug. The human froze up with a confused look on her face.

"I ate your rock collection," Muffet whispered.

"What?!" The girl shrieked. She backed up, her face red. "How did you know? My rock collection was supposed to be a secret! Can monsters read minds?"

Before Muffet could even answer, the girl was storming off. "Well that sure was an interesting girl!" Muffet chimed as everyone laughed, making their way back inside.

"Wow, Frisk." Noelle chuckled. "You were spot on with that girl!"

"Noelle." Muffet looked at Noelle. "Truth or dare?"

"Ah!" Noelle shifted her eyes. Undyne was giving her the peer pressure to choose dare. "Dare?!"

Reverse psychology worked.

(She tricked me!! Eep!!)

Muffet covered her mouth as she giggled. "Wonderful! I dare you to start tickling anyone in this room! It's your decision who to do it to!"

"Ah, uh..." Noelle looked around. Undyne doesn't look ticklish to her. Muffet? She's the one who dared. She looked down at Temmie. She goes ahead to start to tickle Temmie, but just barely touching Temmie...she burst out laughing.

"Stopstopstopstop! Tem ticklish!" She squealed with laughter.

Frisk laughed at Temmie's antics. Some monsters are just so interesting!

Noelle kind of laughed a little too. "Ok, so, I guess I'll ask Temmie now since she hasn't have a turn yet. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Temmie said with a mischievous smile. "I am tough!" She hopped up excitedly and puffed out her chest proudly.

Noelle recalls a Temmie in her senior class. Temmies always seemed so obsessed with eggs so...

"I dare you to let someone hold your egg for one minute." Noelle said.

"Nooooo! Not my egg!" Temmie pulled the egg closer and put on a defensive 'scary' face. "Don't touch! Tem proud parent!"

"Oh, ok." Noelle nervously smiled. "It's ok! You don't have-"

"Oh come on!" Undyne yelled. "You can't turn down a dare!" She reached over and grabbed the egg from Temmie. She had no mean intentions of course, but Temmie wasn't too happy about it.

"Give!" Temmie jumped up and tried to get the egg away from her. She wouldn't give in though.

"Just a little longer," Undyne said. "You can do it!"

Noelle and Frisk looked at Temmie and felt a little bad. Muffet looked amused.

Then a minute has passed. Temmie was reunited with her egg child thing.

Temmie laid her head on the egg and was looking angrily at everyone there. "You will regret taking egg! Just you wait!"

Muffet giggled at Temmie. She was finding it funny.

"I'm sorry, Temmie! I didn't mean to make you mad!" Noelle apologized.

Muffet looked up at the clock. (Pretty soon, we will do makeovers! By that time maybe Sans will be ready.)

Temmie gave Undyne a creepy look. "Truth or dare?".

"I'm not scared of you!" Undyne said. "Dare!"

Temmie giggled creepily. "Drink hot sauce!" She yelled.

Undyne sighed. "I guess this is what it's come to..." She got up and went to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of hot sauce. "I'm sorry for this, Muffet. You're going to have to buy more." She brought the bottle to her mouth and started to drink it, no hesitation.

Frisk and Noelle started clapping her hands, being impressed. One of them snapped some photos on their phone.

"Impressive!" Frisk stared. Undyne's always so strong!

Noelle thought differently. (She's nuts!) She looks over at Muffet who gave her eye contact to text Sans an update. Noelle subtly does it without Frisk noticing.

"Alright, dearies!" Muffet said. "It's time to head back to my room for makeovers!" She grabbed Frisk's hand and started leading her back to the room, looking back at the others to follow.

Muffet walked into the room and spotted something that caught her off guard. Mettaton had moved her desk chair to the center of the room and he was sitting in it with her pet in his lap, stroking it slowly with an evil look on his face.

"Mettaton, what are you doing here?!" Muffet asked angrily. "You're supposed to be working!"

"I closed the place down early," Mettaton replied. "I've been waiting for your arrival for quite some time." He smirked.

"We were only in the living room for twenty minutes." Muffet pointed out.

"My fabulousness defies all laws of logic!" Mettaton chimed.

Frisk face palmed. Both her and Muffet thought... (It was a busy day too!)

"Mettaton, can you excuse yourself while we get changed?" Noelle felt uncomfortable as Mettaton was dramatically looking at the outfit choices and shaking his head sometimes.

"Why would I?" Mettaton asked. "I can look away!"

"GET OUT!" Muffet yelled. She grabbed a broom that was resting on a nearby wall and chased him out of the room with it. She slammed the door shut and sighed. "He's absolutely hopeless."

"He just want to have fun!" Temmie yelled. "We shouldn't get mad!"

Muffet smiled at Temmie. "I guess you're right. We can't let him be in here when we get changed! It's inappropriate!"

Frisk looked at Undyne and shuddered. "Sans and Papyrus wouldn't let that fly either. They'd be really mad at Mettaton..."

Undyne shuddered too. Papyrus was super protective of her! "Papyrus would probably kill Mettaton! Not really, of course, but it definitely wouldn't be pretty!"

"Now, dearie. Let's get started. Pick a dress!" Muffet displayed the outfits for Frisk to see. All of the options would look great on her. Which is, of course, why she picked them.

As everyone else has chosen their outfits and started to get changed, Frisk looked through the dresses. One of them caught her eye. Of course, it had subtle striped in the skirt. The part of the dress was strapless and had a pretty embroidery on the top.

Everyone finished getting changed and Frisk was complimenting everyone on their outfit choices.

"You all look so pretty!!" Frisk admired.

As for Temmie, she couldn't dress all fancy. She just looked cute, but Frisk didn't want to offend her. Since Muffet hadn't planned on Temmie showing up, all the dresses were way too big on her. She was practically using her dress as a blanket. She was still proud though. "Human, don't I look pretty?"

"You look c- I mean, pretty! Very pretty!" Frisk chimed.

"I guess we can do our hai-" Noelle smiled.

Then the door opens dramatically with a male voice.

"Allow me to be of assistance!" Mettaton had a big smile on his face and his eyes closed with his hand on his chest. He looked around for the source of the sound. "I know that wasn't these other lovely ladies...so it must've been you who said that!" He pointed at Noelle.

"Me? Well...." Noelle eyed Muffet as a signal. Hoping she gets the message. (Mettaton's super bad with secrets! We have to get rid of him after this!!)

"Aw, I wanted to do Noelle's hair!" Frisk had the FLUFFY fever daze in her face.

Mettaton gave Frisk a confused look. "Alright, darling. Have it your way." He sighed. "I will do your hair then!" He pointed to Muffet and started to walk over to her.

Muffet stiffened up a bit. She had noticed Noelle's face. She nodded. (We will get him out of here as soon as possible. I don't think I can escape right now though!)

"Uh, Frisk!" Noelle tried to make Frisk the priority to get her hair done first. "How about we get your hair done first? Right, Muffet?"

But it was already too late, Mettaton was working on Muffet's hair. She was motioning 'sorry' with her lips. Temmie was somehow working on Undyne's hair. Noelle sighed in defeat.

"It's alright, Noelle!" Frisk beamed, excited to work on Noelle's hair. "I need practice for my job." She started braiding her hair. "Your hair's soooo soft! I'm jealous!"

"Thank you. Don't worry, your hair's nice too!" Noelle giggled.

"You seem to be doing better." Frisk chatted. "Is therapy doing well for you?"

"Honestly, I haven't had much time with it." Noelle admitted. She feels bad for avoiding Asriel a lot, but with her job now, it's been getting busy. Asriel has been super busy too becoming king.

"Asriel really matured these past months." Frisk spoke, making Noelle jump at the sound of his name. "It's like he's toughened up."

"Oh, really? That's great!" Noelle chuckled.

Things have been awkward with them since that wedding night. Noelle would always run away or hide if she saw him. But lately, she's been missing him. It looks like whatever feelings she had for Susie disappeared. It can't be helped... She had a big crush but she didn't know her well enough. It was sad that Susie is really gone. She even did some research too. Has Asriel moved on from Frisk? It wasn't the right time to ask her.

(I know Frisk is still close to him... But I don't want to make things awkward. Especially because of what's happening tonight!) Noelle thought.

"All done!" Frisk presents a mirror. "Does it look ok? I mean, I know I can improve..."

Noelle looked at herself. The hairstyle was simple, but cute. "I love it! Thank you!" She looks over at Muffet to see how they're doing.

"All done!" Mettaton said. He had Muffet turn around and show everyone how her hair looked. Instead of the two side buns she usually wore, her hair was straight down with what looked like little roses made of hair in the front. Almost as soon as she showed off her hair she jumped up. "Alright Frisk, it's your turn!" She motioned for Frisk to sit in front of her and she pulled all of the hair supplies needed up beside her.

Frisk sits down in front of Muffet. "It's been awhile since you've done my hair. I'm a bit excited to see what you will come up with!"

Compared to last time, Frisk's hair was just a little longer. Perfect for many different long hairstyles. Which one to choose?

"Muffet! I love your hair! It's so pretty!" Frisk smiled.

Mettaton actually done a great job. The other girls nodded in approval.

"Thank you, dearie!" Muffet said happily. She got to work on Frisk's hair, braiding her a crown. She put some golden flowers in her hair as an added touch.

"There you go!" Muffet held up a mirror. "Do you like it?"

"It's so beautiful! I always love your work!" Frisk exclaimed in admiration. "I have much to learn." She looked over at Temmie, who had finally finished Undyne's hair. It looked like an explosion had went off.

Undyne didn't say anything mean to Temmie, but she looked confused about what in the world Temmie had been trying to accomplish. Her hair was almost straight up in a cone shape with frizz everywhere. How was this even possible?

There was an awkward silence in the room. Frisk whispered to Muffet. "Can you, um, save Undyne?" She was trying not to laugh, but Undyne had the more uncomfortable look on her face.

Noelle had a look of stress on her face. (We still have to do our makeup and nails! But Frisk has to be priority. I don't want to make it look obvious. What should we do?) She glanced a look at Muffet and Undyne.

But Mettaton was already approaching Undyne. Oh lawd.

"Mettaton, we're going to have to ask you to leave," Muffet said. "You need to go do your own things!"

"What own things?" Mettaton asked. He stopped in his tracks and looked back at Muffet.

"Don't you like, have a life outside of work?" Muffet asked. She tilted her head.

"Absolutely not!" Mettaton responded. "Now, Undyne, get ready to look even more fabulous!"

"Why does Mettaton need to go?" Frisk asked, making Mettaton's eyes beam with delight.

"B-because this is supposed to be an all girls thing, right, Undyne?" Noelle stuttered.

"Right!" Undyne responded. She was able to hide the fact that she was nervous too. "Sorry, Mettaton! You can come hang out with us some other time maybe!"

Mettaton looked a bit betrayed. It was mostly just him being overdramatic though. "Oh woe is me! I'm so sad! I will never be the same!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Muffet started to push him towards the door. He was still in his dramatic pose. "See you tomorrow!"

Frisk giggled. Their antics are great. As Muffet was saving Undyne's hair, Noelle was distracting Temmie to not have her feelings hurt.

"Temmie, um, can you do Frisk's nails and makeup? I heard you're great at that stuff too!" Noelle suggested.

"Yes!" Temmie grabbed a bottle of nail polish in her mouth and kicked some makeup in Frisk's direction. She sat down next to Frisk with her stuff.

"Fingernails!" She exclaimed. She motioned with a paw for Frisk to hold her hand out.

Frisk presented her nails. "Here you go!" As Temmie was working with her nails, she looked towards Muffet. "Muffet, I've been wondering something."

(Omg, I hope she hasn't caught on!) Noelle gotten nervous as she was doing Undyne's nails.

"What is it?" Muffet asked. She felt a little nervous too. She hoped that the whole thing wasn't too suspicious.

"Do you like Mettaton?" Frisk asked. Noelle felt relieved, but...

"What? Of course not!" Muffet crossed her middle set of arms, looking angry. Was she blushing a bit though? "Our relationship is purely professional! He doesn't meet my strict boyfriend standards anyway!"

Noelle started laughing along with Frisk. Undyne looked like she had a smug grin. This is juicy girl talk!!

"What is your strict boyfriend standards then?" Undyne asked.

"He needs to be kind of think of me more than anyone else! I need to be his number one! I want to be his whole world!" Muffet sounded angrier now.

"What if Mettaton thinks of you that way?" Frisk teased as she was getting her makeup done now.

Muffet just huffed angrily and looked away. The whole thing was ridiculous to her.

"Done!" Temmie yelled. "You looks bootiful!" She held up a mirror for Frisk to see. She had on more noticeable mascara and eyeliner as well as some blush. Her lips were also glossier looking due to the lip gloss. She looked even more like an anime girl than before!

Everyone else seemed to be done with their makeovers.

"Frisk! You look great!" Noelle complimented.

"You do too! All of you. Such beauties!" Frisk admired them all. They all had styles that fit them. "This was so much fun!"

Frisk feels really happy. She feels a bit closer to them now. Even Noelle seems to be opening up more too. Noelle subtly texts Sans another update that they're going to head that way. It's almost time.

"Hey, you girls wanna go to the city?" Undyne asked. "As in the one that used to be just humans? We're allowed there now, so it sounds like a great opportunity to explore!" She looked and sounded really excited about that idea.

"That sounds great! We can do window shopping." Noelle chimed.

Frisk has always wanted to go out as a group with girls. It's like the movies! Wah! It feels like she's in college. Except she's not...

"Yes! Let's go!" Frisk beamed.

...

The city looked pretty. It was in the evening. The lights illuminated the buildings. Some monsters were also walking around too. Frisk and the girls kept chatting and laughing. Pointing out things in windows.

As the restaurant started coming into view, Noelle was carrying Temmie.

"Hey Frisk!" Muffet said. "Let's go this way! There is a really cool, uhh...what is that exactly?" She was looking at a store with a confused expression.

"Video game store!" Undyne finished. Before anyone could say anything she was already running inside.

Noelle felt like pulling her hair out. That wasn't going to work! Frisk was following them the other direction not near the destination!

"Look! A fluffy puppy!" Noelle exclaimed. "There's probably a pet store up ahead!"

"Where?!" Frisk's eyes sparkled and ran without them in that direction.

There wasn't a store in sight. But as she turned around, her friends were gone. "Huh? Where did you all go?" Then she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

A familiar voice.

"Heya, Frisk! Glad I spotted you. It looks like your friends all ran off." When Frisk turned around, Sans got a better look at her. Everything from her makeup to her hair to her outfit looked perfect.

"Sans?" Frisk questioned.

"Woah..." Sans breathed. "You look amazing." He expected her to look great, but he still felt his soul flutter when he saw her.

Frisk started to blush. She didn't expect to see Sans either! His words made her heart feel all tingly. Sans was even dressed up too. It was a different type of suit. It was like a trench coat top, with a stylish tie. It made Frisk's heart skip a beat.

"You look stunning yourself." Frisk played a little with her hair in a flustered state.

Immediately feeling self-conscious with how she's dressed, but she's happy how Sans looks at her and complimented her.

"Wait, what brings you here?" Frisk suddenly realized. "Was this planned? Heeheehee."

"Maybe," Sans said with a wink. (Think! I need a good excuse!) He looked at Frisk lovingly. "Happy birth restaurant!" He said confidently. Then he realized his mistake.

"Wait. That's not right." Sans chuckled and his face turned blue. "Let me start over. Since both of our birthdays are coming up soon, I thought it would be nice to go to a fancy restaurant. Whaddya think?"

Frisk giggled and then teased. "Happy birth restaurant! Looks like I'm not the only one who speaks that way."

Looks like Frisk is really rubbing off on Sans. She grabbed both of Sans's hands and smiled warmly. "This is such a lovely surprise. Thank you."

"Heh. Of course." Sans looked really happy. "Let's go inside. I think you'll really like it!"

Sans was walking backwards with her still holding both of his hands. He kept looking back every few seconds to make sure they wouldn't hit anything.

Frisk follows Sans in carefully. Inside the restaurant, the lights were dimmed. The ceiling was decorated with lights that looked like stars. There was some chandeliers and one table was decorated with yellow flower petals.

The restaurant was empty. They were the only two there, aside from the waiter, who was presenting them their table.

"It's gorgeous." Frisk's eyes shined at everything.

Little does she know, her friends were peeking somewhere with a not obvious camera set up recording them. Sans had Chara and Asriel help things set up all day. Even reserved the whole restaurant just for the two of them.

Frisk goes to sit down, but Sans even helps her get into her seat. "Thank you, sweetie. How gentleman of you."

"No problem," Sans replied. He sat down at the chair across from her. "So...this is nice, huh?" He looked around at the place. (This is so perfect!)

"It's amazing. I never seen such a beautiful restaurant!" Frisk smiled. (Ahh! I hope I can give him is birthday gift later! His birthday's earlier than mine yet he's celebrating it early. He's so...sweet...)

The waiter handed them both menus. "Your orders, please? Let's start with the young lady." He spoke in a strong Italian accent.

Frisk skimmed through the menu. "I'll have lasagna and some water, please."

"Alright. And you, good sir?" The waiter wrote the order fast and looked at Sans.

Sans looked at the menu. He was tempted to get spaghetti, but decided against it. "I'll just take an order of bread-sticks please."

The waiter nodded and went to leave.

"Oh yeah! Can you give me extra cheese? Lots of it?" Frisk added.

"Very well." The waiter took the menus and left.

"Is breadsticks all you're having? I can share my food with you." Frisk smiled.

"You would share your food with me?" Sans asked. He remembered trying to take Undyne's food one time. It didn't end well. He just assumed it was an unspoken rule that girls will kill you over food. (I guess Frisk isn't like that...)

"I don't mind sharing because it's you!" Frisk beamed. Her smile was something to look forward to. For some reason, her smiles looked more beautiful than usual tonight.

It definitely has to do with this setting.

"Plus," Frisk added. "Lasagna makes a lot so I probably wouldn't be able to finish it all. Heehee."

"Yeah...Lasagna for me..." Sans was kind of in a daze staring at her. (She looks so beautiful...why can't I see straight?)

Frisk started blushing a little bit with Sans staring at her. Whenever he stares at her, it makes her heart feel good and she'd have butterflies in her stomach. She lightly poked his 'nose' and smiled. "I caught you gazing at me."

(He's so adorable!!)

Sans shook his head in surprise when she poked him. "I can't help it! You look so gorgeous!" His embarrassment was short lived with how happy he was. He felt like he wasn't even on the same world that he was in before. He felt so...alive.

Frisk blushed at the compliment. "I never been so happy in my life."

The waiter came back with the food and placed it in front of them.

There was a lot of lasagna and cheese on top.

"Enjoy." The waiter said.

"Wait. I want more cheese." Frisk announced.

"Tell me when." The waiter kept shredding and shredding the cheese.

There was like a small mountain of cheese.

"Stop. Thank you!" Frisk smiled and the waiter walked away. She looked at Sans. "Don't judge me, but cheese is my favorite. Ehehehe."

"Hey, I'm not judging. This may sound cheesy, but I think you're grate" Sans took a bite of a bread-stick as Frisk giggled. It tasted really good. He started to eat it really fast. Not exactly proper table etiquette for a fancy restaurant, but it was the best he had ever tasted! That and he had a tendency to eat really fast and messy when excited.

He finished off the whole basket of bread-sticks in just a few minutes. Something that shouldn't really be possible, but he found a way nonetheless. "This is good! How is your food?"

Frisk was eating it delicately, trying not to get anything to ruin her makeup and clothes. She giggled at Sans's table manners.

"It's the best lasagna I've ever had! Try it!" She forks a piece and presents it near Sans's mouth.

(I've always wanted to do this! Eee!)

"Say, ahhh." Frisk beamed. Her cuteness was too bright for Sans. So anime scene right here.

Sans was blushing a tiny bit as he ate the lasagna from Frisk's fork. He closed his eyes as he did it too. He sat back in his seat and enjoyed the flavor of it. "This place is amazing," he said in a content tone. "That lasagna is amazing!"

"Heehee! You can have some more." Frisk put some of the lasagna onto Sans's place. "It really is. Thank you for taking me here. It's so romantic and I couldn't be happier." She stared at him into his eyes.

"I think that maybe I can make you even happier," Sans said in a loving voice. "Can I have you close your eyes for a minute? I have a surprise for you!"

"More surprises?" Frisk giggled. "You're really spoiling me." She blushes as she closes her eyes.

Sans pulled out a whoopee cushion and looked at it for a moment. He was feeling so nervous for some reason. He put it on the table beside Frisk. He walked over beside her and knelt down on the ground. He gently grabbed her arm and moved it to where her elbow was directly above the whoopee cushion. "When I say go, I want you to rest your elbow on the table. Then open your eyes."

"3...2...1...Go!"

Frisk rested her elbow onto the table? She heard a PBBTT! sound. Her eyes opened to a familiar sound and she started laughing at the sound.

"Sans, you pranki-" Frisk then realized what's on the whoopee cushion. It said: 'Will you marry me?' And she saw something shining out of it. It was a ring. She noticed Sans was kneeling too with a genuine smile on his face.

"Saaaaaaaannnnnsss dkd dkdmd dkdmn" Frisk started crying happily. She tried saying her answer and that came out was. "Waahh Sansdjeldnfkrlfnfn" as she suddenly hugs him really tightly while putting the ring on her finger. She feels really touched.

Sans was starting to tear up a little bit too. They had been through so much together. Now they could be together forever. "Is that a yes?" He asked. He hugged her back tightly.

Finally getting the words out of her sobbing, "Yes!" Frisk didn't let Sans go.

Their friends came out clapping and cheering "Congratulations!!"

"Happy birthday, you two!!"

Frisk looked over at them through her happy tears. "You all knew?"

Undyne pointed to the camera. "We recorded it all too!"

Frisk grabbed Sans's face and gives him the biggest kiss out of glee.

Even after the kiss was over Sans was still holding her close. "I love you," he said. He felt like the happiest monster to ever live. "Let's stay together like this forever, okay? You promise?"

"I love you too, Sans." Frisk smiled. "Always and forever. I promise."


	26. Chapter 26

As some time passed, Frisk and Sans have been busy planning for their wedding. Frisk was at home, cuddling with Sans on the couch. It was her day off. She was admiring her ring. It was simple, but it was beautiful to her. The proposal only happened a few weeks ago.

"So for the cake do you think-" Frisk was interrupted by a rapid knock at their door. She looked at Sans. "Are we expecting company?"

"I don't think so," Sans responded slowly. He stood up and turned to Frisk to talk. Things were peaceful between humans and monsters at that point, but whoever was at the door sounded frantic for some reason.

"Here." Sans offered his hand to her. "I'll come with you to answer the door. I don't think whoever it is would hurt you, but it doesn't hurt anything to be careful."

Frisk takes Sans's hand and smiled. He's really sweet!

As she opens the door, Sans had stopped whoever was there with his magic. Just in case. It didn't hurt them, but it was no other than Chara.

"You're getting better at this." Chara cracked a smile as he was posed in an awkward way.

Frisk laughed a bit at Chara's ridiculous pose. "This could be funny to keep him this way."

Sans has really rubbed off on Frisk with his hi-jinks. "Er... Release me!" Chara laughed awkwardly looking at their teasing grins.

"Do we really want to do that?" Sans teased. "This is pretty entertaining." He decided that he should let Chara go so he could talk though. He removed his magic hold on Chara. "So what brings you here?" He asked.

Chara sulks on the ground. "I have tried everything."

Chara looks depressed and then speaks really fast. "Asriel's too nervous to approach Noelle. Noelle's too busy with work, thus Rei hasn't been able to give her therapy. Those two obviously like each other and I have been trying to pair them up together. But it keeps failing every time! It's driving me crazy!" Chara ruffles his hair in distress and exclaims. "I've been trying for months! They won't even text each other! Nothing helps! Ugh!"

Frisk and Sans blankly stared at each other. It was a bit strange to see Chara all dramatic like this for once. But, Frisk would go insane too if she was doing it all by herself.

"You're close to Noelle, Frisk!" Chara pointed to her.

"Um. Yeah, I guess I am now. Heehee." Frisk tilted her head and smiled. "I can figure something out."

"Skully! I need you to help me with Rei. He's extremely stubborn with his Kingly duties now... He can't get away from it." Chara sulks again. "My brother's really matured as time went by... I'm not used to it... He even puts me in my place at times!"

"Alright," Sans agreed. "I'll try to help ya out. Maybe us judges can give him insight to go somewhere."

"True. And then Rei can bump into Noelle with Frisk helping!" Chara agreed. "So, what's the plan?"

"Heh." Sans thought for a moment. "I have an idea."

....

Operation: Asriel and Noelle Set Up

Process: Frisk setting things into motion. To be announced.

Who the heck is writing this dialogue?

Frisk makes her way to the Health Center. She is greeted by Ralsei in the front.

"Hello Frisk!" Ralsei said happily. The place looked a lot calmer than usual. Tensions were gone and everyone was happy. Most of the cases lately that he had needed to tend to were minor injuries and colds. It seemed like everything was finally settling down a bit.

"Fluffy boy!-" Frisk blurted. "Oh, sorry."

Where the heck did that come from? The power of fluffy boys shines within you, of course! Or it's just that Frisk has trouble resisting fluffy monsters. Snap out of it!!

"Haha...it's okay K-" Ralsei stopped himself. "Frisk. Sorry, I'm a little tired today. I think I'm not fully awake." He laughed nervously and his face turned red with embarrassment. "Anyway, what did you need from me?"

Frisk thought for a bit and then had a realized look. "Can you please lend me Noelle today? Like give her a day off? Tell her, life depends on it! She deserves a break, right?!"

"Woah! Um...yeah! She can have a day off. Let me just go tell her real quick!" Ralsei walked over to where Noelle was at.

"Hello Noelle! I just wanted to tell you that you are getting the rest of the day off!" Ralsei smiled. "Y-you can't say no either! Life depends on it!"

Noelle looked towards Ralsei. "Oh? Why is that?"

She gets a look of panic on her face. (Am I getting fired?!)

"I don't know! I'm just passing the message!" Ralsei seemed really nervous. It felt so silly to say that. He noticed the look on her face and felt bad. "Don't worry! You didn't do anything wrong! I just think that you should have a break!"

Noelle thought for a moment. She has been working daily every day. But the staff has been growing a little bit.

(I guess it wouldn't hurt.)

"Thank you." Noelle smiled in relief. She headed her way out and saw Frisk.

"Ah?" Noelle looked at her in surprise.

"Hi, Noelle!" Frisk smiled. "I need you for an urgent favor."

"Huh?" Noelle blinked.

"Well, um... I was wondering if you'd like to be the maid of honor for our wedding." Frisk twiddled her fingers.

"M-me?" Noelle felt touched that she actually hugged Frisk. "Oh, Frisk, I'd be honored. Thank you for choosing me!"

"Of course! You became one of my best girl friends up here. Why wouldn't you be?" Frisk chimed.

"Is that the favor you were asking?" Noelle asked.

"Well...." Frisk replied.

....

Frisk and Noelle were both at her house.

"I need to do some practice for work on you with this new look!" Frisk was finishing up Noelle's makeover. "What do you think?"

Noelle's hair was tied up into a bow. It had glittery ribbons holding it together with her bangs swiped to the side. She had a glittery, red gown. It wasn't too long and a bit modest.

"Wow, this looks great!" Noelle approved. "This would be popular in the shop! You seem to be getting better."

"Heehee. I'm glad!" Frisk chimed. "I was a bit nervous trying it out so thanks for helping." She lied about the nervous part. "Oh, and another thing. I need your help going somewhere for your maid of honor duties."

"Huh?" Noelle asked.

....

As Frisk was taking care of Noelle, Chara and Sans made their way to the castle-like building. It was a bit more modern, but this town really built up becoming a modern kingdom.

"Here goes nothing." Chara looked at Sans as he swings open the door to Asriel's throne room. Asriel looks obviously busy sorting through papers, with a serious look. Chara shouted out, "Rei! We need your assistance!"

Asriel looked up from what he was doing and spotted Chara and Sans. He wanted to feel relieved that he had company, but there was a lot of work to be done.

"What is it?" Asriel asked them. "Is everything alright?"

"I, er, well!" Chara looked at Sans.

"We have a job for you. We were wondering if you could go somewhere and look around? We spotted some suspicious activity," Sans lied. He sighed with relief when it looked like Asriel fell for it.

"I'm kind of busy, but...I guess I could check it out. If it's really important." Asriel smiled at them. He looked tired, but he looked stronger somehow. More mature and serious. "Aren't judges the ones who handle these things anyway? Why didn't you handle it already?"

"This is a duty for a king. We can't exactly do this." Sans winked. "We can only judge for murderous intentions. It would go against our code, ya know? But, anyways, the suspicious character looked like they were carrying a bunch of shattered glass. They could possibly be pouring it around the park from what we've heard was going around. It can very well hurt someone"

Chara had a nervous look on his face.

"I see." Asriel nodded. "Why are you so nervous, Chara?"

"I'm constipated so my stomach hurts." Chara laughed.

(When has Rei gotten so good at seeing right through me?!)

"You should hurry! I need to sit down and look at this neat paperwork. Better on my stomach!" Chara smiled while faking holding his stomach.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that." Asriel gave a sympathetic smile. "Maybe when I get back I can make something for you to help."

Sans had to stifle his laughter. (The best he can come up with is being constipated? This guy!) Sans shot Chara a teasing glance but didn't say anything. Chara shrugged in a funny manner.

"I guess he's right. We should get going." Asriel nodded and followed Sans out the door.

...

The park was big and vast compared to what it was like months ago. It looked more like a park with lots of benches and even a swing set.

"Noelle, can you stay here a moment?" Frisk asked. "I forgot to bring my camera for the photoshoot!"

Before Noelle could say anything, Frisk ran away.

Noelle looked around. She saw a glistening lake. Kids playing in the playground. Kids... with their parents.

(Dad... I miss you...) Noelle's eyes started to water. She clutched her chest. (It's not fair...)

She heard a sound approaching her from behind. Is Frisk back? The footsteps sound slow and cautious.

In her teary eyes, she slowly turned around and saw someone familiar.

"This place doesn't look very-" Asriel was saying. He stopped talking when he spotted Noelle. Her eyes looked glossed as the wind blew into her hair. "There's nothing really going on, is there?" Asriel asked Sans, but he was already gone with Frisk walking away.

Asriel sighed and started to walk towards Noelle. "Hey Noelle!" He sounded a little nervous. "It's been a while since we've talked at all..." Asriel noticed her outfit and hair. (She looks so beautiful...)

"Ah, um..." Noelle's heart started pounding. She has been so busy. Both of them have. Yet the feelings have arose again. She had been avoiding him. She was scared.

Scared of opening her heart up.

Scared that Asriel wouldn't look at her the same way he did to Frisk.

Scared to being abandoned.

All this loss, had made her even more closed up.

Yet, emotions cannot hide themselves forever.

Unwillingly, Noelle started to cry some more. She missed Asriel. She didn't realize it. Her loneliness was too severe. Yes, she has her friends... But it hurt her a lot avoiding Asriel on purpose. It hurt her a lot she couldn't be open with him. She even envied Frisk at times for her being so open to things. Blurting things out without thinking.

"I'm sorry, I-" Noelle tried wiping away the tears but more came out.

Asriel's eyes widened. "Hey, what's wrong?" He wanted to reach out and wipe her tears away, but he got too nervous. Seeing her cry made him feel terrible. She didn't deserve to feel that way. He wanted to help her so badly. He always did.

"I'm sorry that I pushed you away." Noelle sobbed. "I was afraid... I'm not good at saying what's on my mind. Losing my dad and everyone made it harder for me to say anything."

The bottled up words just kept flowing out.

"It's not your fault that I'm this way."

All these words.

"I just felt so lost. Confused with everything. I didn't want to bother anyone, yet I would rather help others before myself." Noelle buried her face into her hands while sobbing. It feels good to finally say all of this. Yet it hurts at the same time. "I miss everyone...." Her voice cracked.

Asriel couldn't help himself anymore. He wrapped his arms around her slowly and started to rub her back. "I know. I wish I could bring them back for you. I would do almost anything to give you back that world."

Noelle gave in and held Asriel. Her hands gripped onto his back as she cried. Those words. His comfort. His warmth.

It all meant a lot to her. She needed it more than she realized.

"I know you can relate too..." Noelle cried. "You all are so much stronger than I am."

Asriel and Chara lost Toriel and Asgore too. Yet, they go on with their days.

"All I've done is just ran away..." She sniffled. "I'm so sorry... That I didn't take therapy."

"It's okay. I know that I wasn't very good at helping you." Asriel smiled sadly. "I want you to do what helps you the most. If you needed time to yourself, that's fine."

"That's not true." Noelle looked at Asriel. "I kept pushing you away. I didn't reach back out when you kept reaching. I didn't want time for myself... I was scared of being alone... But also scared of being a bother..."

"You were never a bother! I love spending time with you more than anything!" Asriel was blushing a little bit. "You don't have to be alone, you know? I don't want you to be alone."

"I know this now..." Noelle looked down. "I don't want to be alone anymore... It means a lot to me how much you tried helping me out. Especially since you're a King."

Noelle took a breath. "I guess it was a trigger. My mom was a mayor. She was always too busy for me... For my dad. He was sick in the hospital, yet I was the only one visiting him. I guess... I was scared you would be too busy. When I saw that you did indeed become more swamped with work, I...felt more afraid that I'd get in the way..."

"I wouldn't do that," Asriel comforted. "I would find time for you somehow if you needed it. I just didn't know how badly you needed it..."

"I know. Ah, I mean..." Noelle stammered and slowly backed away since she stopped crying. "I know I'm a bit complicated. It does feel good to talk about this finally... Uh... There's another I had lost. Her name was Susie. I, um, had feelings for her but she's been gone. That really took a toll on me as well."

"I bet it did." Asriel gave her a sympathetic look. "I can't even imagine. Losing someone like that...you don't have to worry about it happening again though."

Noelle looked at Asriel as her heart thumped. "Do you mean...?"

Asriel got really nervous, his face turning red. "Y-yeah... I like you a lot..." He felt so awkward. He wanted to say more but he was panicking. (What if she says no? What if she doesn't like me back?)

Noelle's face turned red too. "I... Uh.. Um... Thought you had stronger feelings for Frisk. I mean, I really like you too... That was..Another thing that scared me. Sorry..."

"I did have it bad for Frisk," Asriel admitted. "I'm over her though. She loves someone else."

Asriel felt a little bit guilty for saying that. He pushed the feeling away. "I don't know if it was really love for her, or if I was just catching feelings too quickly. I used to be a big baby." He laughed nervously.

Noelle felt a bit of relief. No more lingering feelings between either of them. Asriel definitely was a bit more childish months ago. He really has grown. Noelle blushed at the thought that it made him more attractive to her. They both sat down on a bench nearby. She softly rested her head onto Asriel's shoulder and had one of her hands cover her mouth as she's flustered a bit.

"I, uh... Um...Guess we're a couple now...."

"Yes. We are." Asriel smiled. It felt really good to have her head on his shoulder. "I'm really glad this happened. That we ended up being able to talk like this."

"Me too." Noelle smiled and then remembered something. "Frisk gotten me good by setting this up. It wasn't a coincidence we met here? Hahahaha."

"Yeah. Sans and Chara sent me here. It was supposed to be an important mission." Asriel laughed. "I guess they weren't entirely wrong..."

"Uh huh. She said I was going to be a photo-shoot." Noelle laughed. "Frisk wanted to test out her skills onto me for practice. Oh, and I'm the maid of honor for her wedding!"

"Really?" Asriel asked. "That's great! I know you will look amazing." He felt all warm and fuzzy inside. He sighed happily and started to snuggle against her a little bit, his face turning even more red. (She's almost as fluffy as me! So soft!)

Noelle started blushing even more. Asriel shyly looked away. "You look really pretty even now."

Noelle blushed as she fixed her hair a little bit. "When I first got to know you, I thought you were... um... super cute. Still are.. Um.. Omg. But now, you're like, different... More handsome."

Asriel laughed. "Thanks! It means a lot to me! I have come a long way."

Noelle and Asriel had chatted a bit. Their hands began to touch. Asriel held her hand with a smile.

The sun was setting. It was a great day indeed. A great relief. Pure happiness to be finally together.

....

Months later, Sans's and Frisk's wedding has finally arrived.

Frisk was getting her wedding gown put on with the help of the Maid of Honor: Noelle and bridesmaids: Muffet and Undyne. Temmie is the flower girl and makeup artist for the bride.

Frisk's gown wasn't a traditional gown. It was long, covered in yellow flowers. It glistened. Muffet had done Frisk's hair prior. Her hair was much longer now with flowers braided into it to match her dress. Their outfits are pink dresses. The wedding theme is pink and blue for the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

The gown was an effort design between Muffet and Mettaton, who surprisingly, didn't use pink for her gown.

As Muffet was doing finishing touches, helping Frisk put on her gown, Frisk was chatting.

"I'm super nervous... I can't believe it's the day!" Frisk smiled. "So many monsters made it to our wedding! And some townspeople too!"

"It's definitely a big deal," Muffet said with a smile. "The first human and monster to ever get married! You two are making history today!"

Frisk looked towards the door. As soon as she steps out that door after the bridesmaids, she will be walking down that aisle. Their wedding is being held at the garden place where they had their first date at. There's a section of the place for weddings to be held.

Frisk is a bit excited and nervous. What if she forgets her lines for the vows? What if she drops Sans's ring? This wedding is a lot bigger than Undyne's and Papyrus's!!

As she has the anxious thoughts, the girls finished dressing her.

"Oh my goodness." Noelle sniffled, staring at Frisk in her wedding dress. "I'm already crying. The way you look is definitely going to shed some tears."

"Really?" Frisk said. She wasn't expecting that reaction and she looked towards her other friends.

"Of course dearie!" Muffet said. "You look wonderful!" She started playing with her hair a bit. "I know Sans will agree! Ahuhuhu!"

"Definitely!" Undyne said. "You look really great!"

"Cute!" Temmie said. She did a small jump. "You ready for marry?"

Frisk nodded as she clutched her bouquet towards her chest. It was almost time.

...

As the bride was getting ready, Sans is up front waiting for her arrival. Mettaton is up there with him as they wait for her. The crowd of monsters and people are in their seats, waiting for the ceremony to start.

Sans blocked out any weird thing Mettaton was doing. He was just preoccupied in his own thoughts. He couldn't believe what was going on. It was actually real. He was going to get married to Frisk.

(I think all the pain was worth it,) Sans thought. (If I can just be with her forever...no more resets. This is for real.)

The ceremony music starts. It's for the walk of the wedding party. Out comes the best man, Asriel, with the maid of honor, Noelle.

They're arm in arm as they slowly walked down the aisle to head to the front. Some people were whispering about King Asriel. He's become pretty popular.

The whispers also were like...

Are they dating?

Nah, he's a king. This is just a wedding party.

Noelle tries her best not to trip over her gown out of nervousness. Some monsters were kneeling because, well, Asriel's a king now.

It was a little awkward. It would be rude to talk out loud, but whispering was alright since no one can hear them over the music.

Asriel felt a bit embarrassed from all the attention. He tried to just focus on Noelle though since she looked so nervous. He wanted to make sure she was okay, but that would be improper.

Next came, Chara, who had girls staring at him. He's become pretty popular with them, but he doesn't have any interest in them. He made his way up to the front, giving thumbs up to Sans.

Then came Muffet, who walked out waving like a celebrity. Not exactly ideal, but what can one expect by inviting Muffet to a wedding?

There was a sound of stomping. There was Papyrus. His gruff looks intimidated many. Can't he stop stomping? Don't think so.

Then came Undyne... Undyne's face was hard to read. It was a mixture of fierceness and content. She walked up to her spot and smiled across at Papyrus.

He smiled back at her warmly. It made people's hearts melt.

The music has changed. The flower girl, Temmie bounced up excitedly, flinging petals as she went. She looked like an elated child.

Everyone stood and gazed as Temmie led the bride, Frisk. So many eyes were on her. Her heart was pounding every step. She looked up ahead and gazed at Sans.

When Sans's eyes met Frisk's, that's when the wave of emotion hit him. He didn't want to cry in front of so many people, but he couldn't help himself anymore.

"Frisk..." Sans said quietly. It was mostly to himself. His voice cracked though. He was overwhelmed with a feeling of love. (She's the most beautiful bride.)

Frisk's eyes turned a bit glossy. She was overwhelmingly happy, as she finally made it up there with Sans. She couldn't stop herself from smiling lovingly as him.

Everyone, minus the wedding party, sat down and watched as the ceremony had finally started in admiration for the couple.

"Welcome, fabulous humans and monsters! Today we are here to celebrate the amazing wedding of Sans and Frisk!" Mettaton said excitedly. "You will be able to witness the amazingness that is the joining of these two in marriage! Sans and Frisk, we thank you for your beautiful presence. We ask that you stay committed to each other all throughout life! We now come to the best part of the wedding, in my opinion, that these words will make them officially married!"

Asriel presented the rings to them and smiled, truly happy for them.

"Now! Sans, you may present your vows and put the ring on Frisk's finger!" Mettaton said.

"I, Sans, promise that I will stay with you forever, as your husband. That no matter what the time or place is that tries to separate us, I will always be your SOULmate. I love you from my head tomatoes." Sans said. He sniffled somehow. He put the ring on her finger.

"Your turn, Frisk!" Mettaton chimed.

"I, Frisk, promise to always be by your side. To always laugh at your puns. I will always love and cherish each day I have being together with you being your wife." Frisk cried happily and put Sans's ring onto his finger. They kept holding each other's hands.

"Heeheehee this is getting juicy," Mettaton said with an evil face. "Do you, Frisk, take Sans to be your husband? Forever and ever? And ever and ever and ever?"

"I do. Always and forever." Frisk's smile gleamed through her tears.

"Do you, Sans, take Frisk to be your wife? Forever and ever? And ever and ever and ever? Maybe even some after that?" Mettaton looked at Sans.

"I do." Sans looked at her with so much love. The other people there had no idea how much he meant those words "Always and forvever."

"Then you are now officially married!" Mettaton wiped his hands as though he had just finished some tedious job. "You may kiss! You little lovebirds!" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Sans put his hands on Frisk's face and looked into her eyes. He pulled her face closer and started to kiss her. Frisk held Sans tightly as they were embraced into the kiss. Many people and monsters clapped. Many also had cried.

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers blooming.

On days like these are perfect for matrimony.

...

Later on, reception has started. Sans and Frisk wait for their bride and groom dance to be announced by Mettaton. Without any further notice....

"It is time for the bride and groom dance!" Mettaton announced.

Sans looked at Frisk and offered his hand. "Ready?"

"With you?" Frisk asked. "Of course." She took Sans's hand with the happiest smile.

Sans and Frisk walked hand in hand to the dance floor. He turned to her and got in the proper dancing position. He started to dance slowly, the slow music and Frisk's touch lulling him into more relaxed state.

Frisk gently rested her head onto Sans's shoulder as they danced. "I'm just so happy...."

"Me too...I feel like I could fly. You know how I really like donuts?" Sans asked suddenly. "Donut ever let me go..."

Frisk giggled. "I won't because you stole a pizza my heart."

The two of them smiled warmly. They have never been happier. To have this true love with each other, despite everything they've been through together...


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today since I missed yesterday's. ;w;

It was a long wedding night. Sans and Frisk were lying in bed together. Frisk nervously gripped onto the blanket.

"Um... Sans?" Frisk blurted.

"What's wrong?" Sans asked. She seemed really nervous about something. He felt the way she gripped the blanket and reached out to grab her hand.

Frisk took Sans's hand. It was hard to get the words out. (Come on! He's your husband now! Why are you so flustered still?!)

"....Baby." Frisk covered her face. That's the only word that came out! Ugh!

"Huh?" Sans asked. "What do you me-" then he stopped. He suddenly understood what she meant. Blushed, but that stopped. "Oh..." He would be okay with it, but he was worried for her health.

"I'd like to try for one." Frisk said shyly. "But don't you want to?"

"I mean, yeah..." Sans said nervously. "But I did know that these things are more dangerous for you with Endometriosis. You could have a miscarriage or..." Sans trailed off a bit. "What if I accidentally hurt you?" He places his hand gently onto her cheek.

It seems Sans has done a lot of research too about her disease. The thought made Frisk happy, but she was determined to go through anything for it.

Frisk places her hands onto Sans's face as well and looks at him. "I'll be fine. If it hurts, I'll tell you, ok? I've been through much worse pain anyways... We um, don't know until we try..."

"Frisk, I don't think you understand. Even if you can handle it, do you think I could? It's hard enough when you're in pain because of your period. I hate seeing you hurt." Sans felt conflicted. He wanted to have a child to raise, and he wanted Frisk to be happy. But if it didn't work out...they could never fix it. And if she was hurt because of him, he didn't know if he could stand it.

"Sans." Frisk put her forehead against his. "I know you're gentle and caring. I really want to have a family with you."

She recalled her time in the hospital. Being told she cannot have children. "Even if it's impossible, I think we can make it possible." Frisk then smiled. "We've been through so much together. I love that you care so much for me, but I think I can do this. I can't give this up."

Sans was still unsure, but seeing her so full of determination to have a family with him made it hard to say no. "Are you sure?" He asked. Since her forehead was against his, he put his hands gently on her shoulders and closed his eyes. Somehow doing this relieved some of his worry.

"I am." Frisk smiled and looked at Sans in reassurance.

"J-Just tell me if you feel bad, ok?" Sans went really close to Frisk and looked down at her. He is a bit nervous, staring at her also nervous but blushy face in the dimmed lit room. His SOUL started to pound as his face started to also blush. He leans closer to her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Frisk replied as they went into a passionate kiss.

Everything was filled with great love that night as there was calming chirps from crickets outside.

.....

Frisk and Sans have been trying for months with no luck. Her period would always come. Since she has to be off medication to try, her periods get bad at times that she has to stay home from work.

They tried again and again.

Until, one day, Frisk was working...she felt a bit off. Dizzy.

She felt an extreme pain as she was trying to sort through the clothes. It was the most intense pain she ever felt.

"Ah-" Frisk can't even get her voice out. It was that severe. The pain extended to the pelvic area and lower back. It felt like she was being stabbed, but she was still alive. She started feeling super cold. Is this a cyst rupture again?

Yet she felt a chunk of blood pour from her. This isn't right. No, this isn't a cyst rupture.

It IS different.

It felt really off.

Her periods never started so dramatically or super heavy at first. Frisk collapsed. Muffet was the closest to Frisk. She ran over to where she had collapsed and tried to get her to stand up.

Nothing.

"I'm calling an ambulance!" Muffet announced.

Frisk started to feel faint and blacked out as everyone was panicking. She couldn't make out the words.

Everything faded out.

....

Frisk heard a familiar voice.

"...she'll wake up...soon.." Along with some muffled talking. Her eyes slowly opened. There was an IV connected to her arm. The image was blurred and she was making out who was talking.

It was Noelle talking to Sans nearby. He looked like he was scared.

"Sans..." Frisk's voice was so tired.

Sans heard her weak voice and turned around to see Frisk waking up. "Frisk!" He went over to her and grabbed her hand.

"What happened?" Frisk held Sans's hand and looks at him.

Noelle looked like she was scared to say. It was a heavy, silent atmosphere.

"I..." Noelle stammered. "Don't know how to say this without it hurting you... but... You were pregnant."

Pregnant? But...

"Your baby..." Noelle teared up. "Couldn't make it. It was too late. You had a miscarriage."

Frisk's lip started to quiver. Their baby. Has died. She had no idea she was pregnant. There wasn't any signs.

Gone. Yet, she knew this may happen. The risk of it, but she never imagined how much pain it had onto her heart.

Frisk started crying loudly. She couldn't believe it. This body. Why must it be this way? Why must it kill their baby like this? It's unfair. Too cruel. She couldn't even say those words out loud. All that came out were her sobs and shaking from the shock of it all. She was having a mental meltdown.

Sans sat down on the side of the bed and started to hold her gently as she cried. He didn't know if she was in any pain so he didn't want to wrap his arms around her too tightly.

(Please...not this. She doesn't deserve to suffer like this...) Sans was upset about the baby too, but he needed to be strong for her. "I'm here." His voice was cracking. "I will always be here. We will get through this together, okay?"

"It's all my fault." Frisk cried and kept repeating that over and over again. "This can't be happening...I..." She stared at her hands. Her body killed the baby. She started to shake as she cried onto Sans. "I'm sorry..."

"None of this is your fault," Sans rested his head atop her head and started to cry too. He couldn't hold it in anymore. "You can't help this. It's sad that we lost them...but it definitely isn't because of you."

Both of them spent the time crying together.

...

As some time passed, Noelle took Sans to the side to talk as Frisk was getting discharged

"Miscarriages in humans cause a lot of depression...." Noelle quietly said. "Frisk shouldn't work for a while as a recovery since she lost a lot of blood. Her...mental state may not be good for her. It may be hard for a bit... I'm so sorry for your loss."

Sans nodded. "I will tell her coworkers. I definitely want her to stay home for a while...I just want to be with her." He seemed really sad. "I did the wrong thing, didn't I? With agreeing to try for a baby? I was worried, but I gave in anyway. And now this..."

Noelle shook her head. "I don't think you've done the wrong thing. The fact that she was able to conceive, shows a bit of hope that she is able to... But it will take a lot of time for her to get over this because it was traumatic."

"I know. I will do everything I can to help her...thank you." Sans said.

...

It's been a couple months. Frisk wasn't herself. She hasn't smiled. Even Sans's puns weren't working. She hardly ate and Sans would have to get her to eat.

One night, she woke up screaming, waking up Sans. "Blood..." Frisk was hallucinating there was blood on her. "I... killed them..." her hands started shaking, unaware Sans was even near her.

"Frisk, it's okay." Sans grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. "It's just a dream."

Frisk blankly stared as tears start to come out of her tired eyes. "Sans....? You were right...."

"Don't blame yourself," Sans said. "You didn't know it would work out like that. You and I have been through a lot together...I guess we just ended up losing this one."

"But... you told me... You warned me... yet I was so naive... thinking it would work..." Frisk buried her head into her knees.

"It was just bad luck." Sans put his hand on her back and started to rub her back slowly. "I'm sure in lots if cases people with your condition have had healthy babies. I don't think you should give up yet."

Sans was nervous before, and told her that he didn't think they should do it. Seeing her so upset though made him think that maybe they could still have a chance at having a baby. Maybe that would help Frisk too.

"What if... I kill the next one?" Frisk clung onto Sans. "I'm...scared... What kind of person would they have been? I didn't even know their gender...or face..."

"You didn't kill anyone. And I know that you're scared...I am too. But you can be determined and scared at the same time." Sans was holding her closer. "Where's the Frisk attitude I love so much?"

All Frisk could do was cry and say she was sorry. Her heart aches too much. She knows Sans is suffering too because it's just as much as a loss to him than her. Yet, he's so strong. Always trying to help her out. Yet, she's so pathetic like this. She wants to feel better, but she cannot move on. Not just yet.

Frisk cried until she fell asleep into Sans's arms. She didn't lose her grip onto him. Sans found himself crying. (This is so terrible...how can we ever fix this?)

He grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over the both of them. He leaned his head onto hers, pulling her close and before long he was asleep too.

...

Four months have passed. Ever since that day, Frisk had visited with Sans to their baby's grave. Her heart still ached, but she was doing a bit better. She only realized it when Sans had broken down to her one day.

Sans would say 'I miss your smile.' And he'd cry. Frisk didn't want to bring him pain anymore. They had an emotional and loving night together three months ago. She wanted to show him how much she loves and cares for him. They would have many nights like that.

Frisk slowly started to working again and back to full time recently. Four months, since they lost their child.

It's been...rough, but better since Sans has been so patient and loving to her.

Frisk hasn't used her medication for a while though. It would just make her think about this stuff. Kind of morbid, but she wanted for her periods to make her suffer for the loss. Of course, Sans didn't like that at all.

Maybe there was a little hope inside her that she could possibly get pregnant again. It was mixed feelings.

But her period hasn't come in three months. Frisk didn't realize that though. Time went by so fast. Her memory from the trauma wasn't the greatest. And sometimes, she wouldn't have periods each month due to the irregularity.

As Sans was about to greet her for a good morning, Frisk's face looked really uncomfortable. She had the greatest urge to puke.

"Woah! Are you alright?" Sans asked. She didn't look good at all. "I will get you a trash can. Hold on!"

Sans hurried to the next room and grabbed a small trash can from the corner. He ran back to her and used his magic to hold the trash can in the air for her. He was busy using his hands to hold her hair back.

Frisk just started puking for a while. She felt so sick. She's been nauseous lately, but this is the first she had thrown up. As she finished, she felt a bit embarrassed since it is gross.

"Sorry..." Frisk wiped away anything gross on her lips.

"It's alright." Sans sighed in relief that it had all made it into the trash can. "How about you stay home today and rest? You seem really sick..."

"Yeah, that-" Frisk stopped.

Wait

A

Minute!

Frisk realized it. It just hit her.

Her symptoms. Could it be? Even better, Sans has no clue!

Frisk has had felt bloated lately, but sometimes that happens with endometriosis. She has a little belly now.

Frisk shook her head. "It's alright. I'm feeling better now so I have to go to work." She smiled an actual genuine smile.

"Really? Are you sure?" Sans patted her head as Frisk nodded. "Just don't work yourself too hard, alright? I'm sure they would understand if you need to rest."

"It's no problem." Frisk stood up. She wanted to kiss Sans goodbye but felt gross so she rinsed her mouth with mouthwash. She walks over and notices Sans waiting by the door for her. (Oh, gosh, he's not coming, is he?)

Frisk played it off. "I'll be going now. I love you." She gives him a nice kiss.

"I love you too." Sans kissed her back. He was a little worried that she was just not taking care of herself. What if she really was sick and was going anyway? She was acting so happy though. It was hard for him to read her all of a sudden.

Frisk noticed Sans's face. She placed her hands onto his cheeks. "You can't come with me."

"But-" Sans started.

"Don't you have a suspicious human you've been watching?" Frisk asked. "You must do your job too. I'll be ok!" (Nice save. It's true he has to do his job. It's important to be the judge.)

"I know it's important...I just wish I could come with you." Sans tried to give her a reassuring look, but he felt like he was failing.

"Looks like to me that you need another one of these." Frisk gives Sans a big kiss and embrace.

Sans didn't want to let her go, but he knew that she had to get to work. He did too. He slowly backed up. "See ya later, hun."

"I will text you!" Frisk left quickly.

As Frisk was away for some distance, she gave Muffet a call that she isn't coming in. That she has to go to the Health Center to check something.

"It's alright," Frisk chatted into her phone. "Mhm... I'm sorry for the last minute stuff..." She kept pausing as Muffet chatted. "Thanks so much! Bye-"

Frisk was about to hang up until she heard Mettaton. Oh good lawd.

"Ooh the lovely Frisk giving us a call!" Mettaton snatched the phone from Muffet. "What's popping, darling? Having a good day so far?" He sounded as energetic as usual.

Frisk was already in front of the Health Center. "It's-"

"I'm sure it's been just wonderful but I have to ask you to- OW!" Mettaton yelped as Muffet hit him on the head and took the phone away.

"Mettaton, Frisk isn't coming in today. I'll explain later. Goodbye Frisk!" Mettaton chimed.

"Bye!" Frisk giggled as she ended the call. Thank the Lord above. Mettaton would have talked FOREVER! She walked her way into the Health Center and met with Ralsei at the front desk.

Before Ralsei can say anything, Frisk whispered so others couldn't hear. She's a bit well known in this town. "Ralsei... Um..." She blushed. This feels awkward! "Can I get a pregnancy test appointment?"

Ralsei smiled awkwardly. "Sure! I will get it set up right now!" He felt awkward too. He knew that he need to act professional, but he still got nervous talking to people sometimes.

As Frisk waited for her turn, Noelle ended up getting her. Frisk told Noelle her symptoms.

Noelle gave Frisk a pregnancy test. "Take this to the bathroom and follow the directions. This is the most accurate test we have."

Frisk did what was told on the directions. Peeing on a stick is weird and you have to wait a bit for the results. The test was processing as Frisk came out to wait with Noelle.

Then... the words appeared on the stick. "PREGNANT."

Frisk cried happily. "I'm...going to be a mom? For real?"

Noelle cried too. "Congratulations!" They hugged. "You did it... I knew it could be possible."

Frisk couldn't believe it. She's pregnant!

....

Frisk went home to prepare the surprise. She was making guacamole for Sans. It was all ready. As soon as Sans opened the door, Frisk greeted him. "Hi, honey! I was able to come home early to make you some dinner! Don't worry, I already ate!"

Sans felt relieved to see her so happy. It seemed like she was finally recovering. "Thanks. You sure you had enough? I can share if you're still hungry."

"No need!" Frisk has Sans sit down and places the dish in front of him. "You must eat... all of it!"

"Okay..." Sans looked a bit confused. He started to eat the food. "This is really good! Thank you, hon' bun!" He was almost done with the food when he spotted something at the bottom of the plate.

"What's this?" Sans being the way he is, he didn't just move the food out of the way. He had to eat all of it. So he did, and then he looked down at the plate again. It had something written on it that said:

'HOLY GUACAMOLE!

WE'RE GONNA AVO-BABY!'

Sans looked back at her. There were tears spilling down his cheeks. He jumped up, accidentally knocking over the chair and ran over to her. "Is this real...?"

Frisk nodded, smiling with tears.

Sans embraced her in a tight hug. He was sobbing now. "I can't believe it...I told you not to give up! I just...we really did it! We're going to be parents!"

Frisk started crying happily. "It's a miracle..."

When a miscarriage happens, what do they call the baby that comes afterwards? A rainbow baby. A baby... that brings HOPE.

"I couldn't believe it either." Frisk backed away enough to look at Sans. She lifted her shirt a little bit to reveal a small belly bump. "This wasn't bloating after all. There's a baby in there."

Sans put his hands around the bump gently and felt himself feeling really proud. "That's OUR baby in there." He looked up at her. He felt so happy.

"I got an additional surprise." Frisk smiled. "But we'll have to get there first."

"Have to get there?" Sans asked. "What do you mean?" He tilted his head.

Frisk smiled even wider and took his hand. "Let's go!"

...

Frisk and Sans were at the Health Center. Noelle put the ultrasound on Frisk's belly.

"Eep! It's cold!" Frisk giggled.

The image pops up on the screen. A small baby form was showing up. There was a pulsating sound coming from it.

"That's your baby's heartbeat!" Noelle smiled. "They seem to be healthy. I can't tell the gender just yet."

Frisk smiled at Sans with her teary eyes.

Sans gave her an elated look. It was so amazing to hear the baby's heart beat! (It sounds like they're doing well too! A nice healthy baby!)

"Ah, I do have suggestions." Noelle looked over at Sans. "When it is time, do not teleport Frisk under any circumstances. Babies are sensitive to anything. They're a bit fragile."

"I know. I hate teleporting her anyway." Then an alarming thought occurred to Sans. "Are there any risks with childbirth because of her illness?"

"Uh, well.." Noelle thought a moment and hesitated. "Endometriosis can increase the risk of child birth. There are chances of placenta previa, which can produce bleeding to put the mother and child into danger. But even so, humans that give birth have risks of danger. Endometriosis only increases those risks."

Sans looked a little worried, but he was still happy. "Guess I'll have to watch you extra carefully then, huh? If anything feels weird tell me."

"I will." Frisk reassured.

"Oh and," Noelle added. "Since this is the first time a human's having a child with a monster, we'll keep you monitored more. We don't know the risks of that either."

"It'll be ok!" Frisk chimed. "I can survive through anything." Her face of determination was back. It's been months since Sans seen that look.

(I'm so glad to see that look on her face...she's really recovering!) Sans felt a wave if relief wash over him. "You're definitely right about that."

As Frisk and Sans are outside the Health Center, she puts her hands on her belly. "So excited to meet them. I wonder what they'll look like."

"Yeah," Sans made that goofy face that he always does before a bad pun. "For an expecting mother, having a baby is worth the weight." He shrugged and winked.

"Pfft." Frisk laughed. "Oh, Sansy. You're the best."

....

Six months later, Frisk finally reached her final third trimester. She was hanging out with Sans, Asriel and Noelle. They were having a double date eating at Grillby's. They were all chatting and laughing.

"Oof!" Frisk yelped. "The baby's kicking!"

"May I?" Noelle gestured to feel and Frisk nodded. Sure enough, she felt the baby kick. "Wow. That's amazing."

"It sure is. I helped make that," Sans said proudly. The pride was visible in his nonexistent eyeballs. He reached over and felt her stomach as well.

Asriel laughed and then scooted over more towards Noelle so that their shoulders were touching. He enjoyed every moment of being close to her.

"So... I heard Undyne's gotten pregnant recently." Frisk smiled and then put a teasing look towards Asriel. "When are you two getting married, huh? I'd like to have all our kids grow up together."

Noelle blushed immediately.

"Um...we haven't really talked about that." Asriel smiled with a blush. "We've been happy like this for a while so I don't think we're really ready for it. R-right Noelle?" He grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"Ah, um..." Noelle stopped processing through her blush.

Frisk looked at Sans and they both gave Asriel a teasing grin. "What do you think, Sansy?"

"I think that Asriel is just trying to not have an awkward proposal. He probably wants to marry her." Sans chuckled.

"Wha-? No! That's not it at all!" Asriel hid his face behind his scarf. (Dang it. He's right...)

"So you don't?" Noelle misunderstood Asriel with the way he said it.

"No...I mean yes! I mean..." Asriel faced her. He looked super nervous. "I want to marry you!"

The both of them blushed super red.

"That would mean Noelle will become a queen!" Frisk giggled, looking at Sans.

"Um...Noelle." Asriel looked strangely cute even though he was super nervous. "Do you want to be my queen?"

"Y-Yes!" Noelle blushed while nervously smiling. "I hope I will be a good one..."

The two of them looked so good together. Fluffy goodness! Adorable!!

"You will-" Frisk gotten a strong contraction and winced in pain. "Ah!"

"Frisk?" Sans asked. His tone was suddenly super serious as his protective instincts kicked in. He put a hand out for her to grab.

"It's fine, just a contraction." Frisk smiled. She has been getting them on and off lately, but they were false alarms. She took his hand gently.

Noelle and Asriel also looked a little alarmed.

Suddenly, Frisk felt a gush of fluid come out of her. No pain. Not much sensation. It just felt really damp. "Uh!! I think my water broke!!"

Sans looked at Noelle with a panicked expression. "We should have time to get to the hospital, right? And she won't get hurt from all the walking?"

"Sh-she should be fine." Noelle immediately went towards Frisk and looked at Asriel. "We need to get her to the Health Center. It should take us twenty minutes to get there on foot."

Asriel got up and went beside Noelle. "Then we better get walking," he said.

Sans made sure she was steady and able to stand up. "Are you ready?" He asked. "I will help you."

"Yeah." Frisk nodded with a big breath. Getting up with a big belly can be hard.

Noelle gotten to Frisk on the other side of her.

They all slowly started heading to the health center. As they reached the halfway point, Frisk started getting painful contractions. "Agh!"

"You can do it! Stay determined!" Sans kept encouraging her even though he was panicking a bit himself. "Just a little further, and you will be in the health center having our baby!"

"Breathe, Frisk! Remember what we practiced!" Noelle tried to encourage Frisk.

Frisk kept trying her breathing exercises, but it wasn't really helping. The pain was a bit bad, but she tried not showing it with Sans.

Finally, the Health Center comes into sight.

"We're almost there!" Noelle squeezed Asriel's hand in anticipation.

"She's right. We have to keep going." Asriel encouraged. He squeezed Noelle's hand back in response.

Frisk yelped in a bit pain. It was hard for her to move anymore. Her vision felt off. Blurry.

"Frisk?" Noelle and Asriel gotten alerted.

"I need to carry you. You can't go on like this." Sans motioned to carry her.

"Sans..." Frisk panted. "I'm probably really heavy though..."

"I can manage," Sans assured her. "Despite not having any muscles I'm actually somewhat strong." He put a hand on her back and one in the crook of her legs and lifted her up. She was surprisingly heavy, almost making him stumble. He couldn't drop her though! He started to walk forward, shaking a bit from her weight.

"Sans, um..." Frisk started to worry. She nervously smiled. "Are you ok? I did warn you."

"I got this!" Sans huffed. "We're going to get in there even if it costs my arms!"

"Ah..." Noelle nervously paced around them. Then looked at Asriel. "Can you hurry ahead to grab a wheelchair? Like, ASAP, please?" Her voice was full of panic.

Asriel nodded. He ran ahead and came back with a wheelchair. "While I admire you Sans, you should try to keep your arms. You might need them."

Sans nodded and sat Frisk down with a huff. He wasn't ready to stop though. He started to push her quickly.

Noelle ran ahead with them all. They made their way inside. Frisk definitely wasn't looking good.

"The baby's coming!" Frisk screamed as she felt more pressure.

(Already?!) Noelle panicked but she hid it. She shouted at Ralsei. "Gather all the nurses and make room! I have to deliver the baby!"

Noelle recalls Frisk a few months ago. Frisk looked at her and smiled. 'Noelle, can you be the one to deliver our baby?'

Noelle hasn't delivered a baby before. She has been studying it since she's been asked. What bothers her most is the way Frisk looks. She doesn't look good at all.

"I will!" Ralsei ran off to gather the nurses.

"So can you?" Sans asked. "Can you help her do this?" He still had that panicked look on his face.

"I will do my best!" Noelle replied and then turned to Asriel. "Please, stay in the waiting room! Frisk would need her privacy. She only wants her husband and females to be in the room."

"Okay." Asriel leaned down to her a good bit shorter than him and gave her a kiss on the head, blushing. "Good luck." Noelle quickly rushed ahead.

Frisk was moved into the room with Sans watching. Noelle and some human nurses were helping set Frisk up. They started to monitor the heart rates of Frisk's and the baby's. Noelle kept monitoring the contractions.

So far so good.

Frisk was just in a lot of pain as she was gripping Sans's hand. She was sweating from the exhaustion. She was biting her lip to try not to scream and breathed.

Sans looked at her worriedly. He knew that it was normal for her to be in pain, but how much pain was normal? He was so paranoid. "I'm here, Frisk...! Keep going!"

"Keep pushing. You're doing great." Noelle said calmly.

Suddenly, the heart rates seemed abnormal.

"We're losing her!" A nurse yelled.

"Frisk, stay with us!" Noelle pleaded.

The sounds of the machines were alarming. It made Sans even more scared as the voices around him seemed muffled. Even Frisk's grip was starting to loosen.

"Frisk!" Sans yelled. He tried desperately to hold on to her hand. "You can't die on us like this!" He was sobbing now, the fear becoming unbearable.

"The baby's heart rate doesn't look good either." A nurse panicked.

Noelle was trying to motivate Frisk. But...

There was a loud beep sound on the machine. A straight line. Frisk's hand dropped. She was gone.

Seeing Frisk like that made Sans scream in agony through his tears and loud sobs.

Everything around Sans was starting to glitch. It was like the world was trying to RESET, but it was frozen. Everything was frozen, but Sans.

"You have to get up! You're strong! The baby...!! No!!" Sans leaned in close to her, grabbing her limp hand and shaking it. "Why aren't we going back?! Why didn't it reset?!"

It was no use. The world looked like it was trying to RESET back to her last SAVE point. Back at Sans's house with the protesting humans.

Frisk's SOUL was somehow being shown, but it's cracked. Not completely broken. But it was cracking little by little. Every time it does that, their surrounds glitch.

It seems like the world is glitching between that and Frisk being in the hospital bed.

To go through everything again.

Can Sans really handle it all over again? Going back?

"Don't..." Was all he could muster. Sans put her hand against his head. "There's still something left inside...can you hear me?"

There was nothing.

Yet how can this be? RESETs often happen immediately

Sans desperately held onto his wife, Frisk's SOUL kept cracking, yet struggled to stay together. "This...can't be the end...Frisk.." He sobbed more.

All around them was just black now. Yet it felt like it was shaking. Then, it stopped.

There was a pink glow somewhere. It looked like... a monster SOUL? But instead of the white hue they usually give off, it was pink.

(Is that...?) Sans reached his hand out. He hesitated before touching it, scared of hurting whoever it was.

There was a bright light.

REWIND.

Were the words Sans could make out. Then, the world comes into view. There was Frisk, alive, back in the hospital room. Noelle motivating her to keep going.

Frisk seemed to be in better condition. Sans had felt her hand squeezing his again. He felt a bit withdrawn with everything that had just happened. (This is...!) Frisk was concentrating.

It was all a shock.

"Take a break and breathe. I can see the head!" Noelle smiled.

Frisk looked to smile at Sans, who looked a bit at disbelief with tears. "It's alright." She rubbed his hand.

"I know." Sans's voice cracked. He felt so much relief and overwhelming happiness. "It's alright," he repeated with a sob. (We're going to do it! We're actually going to do it! They're back!)

Noelle was a bit confused, but shrugged it off as an emotional moment for new parents.

"One last push!" Noelle exclaimed.

Frisk pushed with all her might. It hurt a bit, but she didn't realize she was squeezing Sans's hand a little too hard. With one last yelp, there was a sound of crying.

The baby was born.

"It's a girl!" Noelle exclaimed.

The baby was handed over to Frisk to make skin to skin contact as she was cradled underneath the blanket. Perfect way to bond with a baby once they're born.

Frisk started crying, looking at their baby. THEIR baby. She looked at Sans. "Here she is. She's beautiful."

She looked like an ordinary human baby. Barely any hair on her head. It was like a lighter shade of Frisk's hair with some white strands in it.

"She is beautiful." Sans could hardly believe what he was seeing. Their little miracle baby. He didn't understand how it had worked out, but he was so happy that it did.

"I can already see the resemblance," Sans commented. "She's...perfect."

"I'm sorry I scared you." Frisk looked down as the baby was gripping her finger. "We both almost lost it back there, but I wasn't going to give up. Not alone at least." She looked up at Sans and smiled with tears. "I told you I wouldn't leave you, didn't I?"

"You did." Sans had tears going down his face. "I won't doubt you ever again. This is our forever."

"Yes..." Frisk offered Sans to hold the baby. "She needs to meet her daddy too."

Sans took the baby and sat down beside Frisk on the bed, holding the baby's tiny body in his arms. "She needs a name."

"What name did you have in mind?" Frisk looked at her with Sans, smiling.

"We could name her Ketchup," Sans said with a joking look. "Because ketchup is sweet, and I know she will be too!"

There goes Sans with his humor again.

"Pfft." Frisk laughed. It kind of hurt to laugh a little bit. "We're not naming her after your favorite condiment!"

"Awww! But that would make such a cute name!" Sans wished he had lips so he could make a pouty face like he sees Frisk doing sometimes.

"No, Sans!" Frisk laughed. "I can imagine the puns you can use for her with that name."

"What about...we could name her after a flower or something? You know, since Toriel and Asgore both had a thing for flowers?" Sans pondered.

Frisk thought for a moment.

Toriel and Asgore.

Flowers.

"Butterscotch." Frisk presented. "Toriel would make pies like that. Plus, it's named after a golden flower by the same name. How about that?"

"I love it. Butterscotch." Sans looked down at their baby. She looked like she was starting to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Seven years later. There was a child. Her hair was a lighter shade of red-brown. White strands in her hair. Her eyes were white.

She was playing with two other children. One was a little boy, who was a year younger than her. He had light blue skin and red hair. His eyes matched like Papyrus's eyes, but had the kindness of Undyne's. His fangs were white instead of the yellow hue Undyne had.

Then there was another boy. He was five years old. He had deer-like qualities, except, his fur is white and had a little longer ears. His eyes were brown too.

They were all playing and laughing together. The girl's one eye turned blue and she lifted the other two boys with her magic. "Nyaha! You can't catch me now!"

"No fair!" The fish monster yelled.

"This is fun!" The deer-goat monster exclaimed.

"Butterscotch!" A scolding tone was heard. "What did I tell you about using your magic?"

Butterscotch put the two boys down gently and grinned a Sans-like smile. "Sorry, mommy. They were just so FLY!"

Frisk puts her face into her forehead and stifled the laugh from that terrible pun. She looked at her husband, Sans, who was laughing. "Sweetie, what are we going to do with this child?"

"She'll learn." Sans replied. He was still laughing. He finally stopped and grabbed Frisk's hand. "She's so much like me!"

"I can hardly handle two of you!" Frisk teased.

The fish monster pushed the deer-goat monster down playfully. Not enough to hurt him. The deer-goat monster kid squealed as he fell to the ground. "Okay, okay! You win!"

There was a human toddler walking around. She had Chara's eyes and hair. Butterscotch helped her get away from the boys' antics.

"Those boys, I wonder if they'll fall in love with Butterscotch when she's older." Frisk giggled, but it made Sans's protective daddy instincts turn on.

"They better not. If they do they'll have a bad time." Sans realized that she was only joking and laughed nervously.

"Oh?" Frisk teased, enjoying his protective look. "Daddy's little girl might get married SOMEDAY though." She cuddled up against Sans's shoulder. "I do want grandchildren when I'm old!"

"Of course! I just don't want to rush it just yet." Sans put his arm around her. "Let's let her be little for a while."

"Of course, silly." Frisk giggled. "I just like teasing you. It's cute when you're protective over her."

Sans had a grumpy, pouty smile and then Butterscotch ran over to them.

"I'm hungry!" Butterscotch exclaimed, tugging at both of their sleeves.

"Heh. I guess we should get going..." Sans stood up and took Butterscotch's hand so that him and Frisk could walk on either side of her.

"What would you like?" Frisk asked.

Butterscotch takes Frisk's hand. "Spaghetti!"

"Again?" Frisk laughed as the three of them walked home.

"Yeah! I always love hearing stories about my uncle!" Butterscotch chimed. "Daddy! Can you tell me another pun?"

"Course, kiddo!" The way the sun was setting, most of the area was filled with a vibrant orange glow. The light was hitting Frisk's and Butterscotch's faces in a way that made them look like they were glowing.

"What kind of shorts do clouds wear? Thunderwear!"

The three of them laughed and had a happy, punful life together.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! ;w;   
> If you will miss this AU, we have it drawn into comic form! Pick your platform to read on!
> 
> Webtoons: https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/quatretale-undertale-au/list?title_no=389346  
> Tumblr: https://yennie-fer.tumblr.com/post/190886334897/next-page-this-is-the-quatretale-master-post-we  
> Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/faithwalkers/gallery/72300861/quatretale  
> Tapas: https://tapas.io/series/QuatreTale
> 
> In addition, we have multiple endings of other pairings. (Like Charisk and Friskriel. Stay tuned for those paths!)


	29. Chara's Route

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is Chara's route!! owo Um, for memory refresher, it branches off on Chapter 7 in case you're confused!

"Even though, you're from another timeline or universe or whatever have you, Frisk..." Chara looked at her, very closely. "You're the very first human that I actually trusted." He leans in closer to her face.

(Wh-what is...?) Frisk started blushing, in shock.

"Frisk."

The first time he said her name.

"I really like you..." Chara pulls her closer. Their faces drew closer. His hands gently touches her cheek and he gently kisses her lips. Her lips felt so soft. Tasted sweet.

Frisk's heart was pounding, but she didn't resist Chara.

From where Sans was at in his bed, he was having a nightmare. By the time he had woken up though most of it was forgotten about. It definitely made him nervous when he looked over and saw that Frisk wasn't in the bed with Asriel.

Sans sat up in his bed and prepared to go look, but froze when he heard voices on the balcony.

Chara slowly backed away from Frisk. He tugged a little on his hoodie in a flustered state. "S-sorry."

(I can't believe I went and did that! I didn't even ask permission!) Chara clutched to his chest. His heart was pounding.

Frisk was blushing so much too. She murmured something. Chara was able to make out the words she said so shyly.

"I like you too..."

Sans made a motion to get up but then stopped himself. (She likes him back...I want to stop him from getting close to her for her own sake. But...)

Sans put his head down on his hands, propping them up with his legs. (Why do I feel so hurt that she likes him in that way? I want to get out of here.)

He felt angry too. Angry at Chara. It felt to Sans like it was all a trick to backstab Frisk. He felt so conflicted on what to do.

Chara is a bit surprised. He looked away, slightly playing with his bangs. They stood there, silently and awkwardly. They're blushing.

Chara scratched his head and he smiled happily.

"That makes you my girlfriend now, pretty mirror." Chara smiled through his blush. "Sorry I uh... Kissed you without warning. You just. Agh. Look so pretty."

Frisk twirled her hair nervously. She blushed a lot and covered her face. "I didn't mind." She stuttered.

(I need to get away and calm down,) Sans decided as he left with their voices getting distant. He started to walk down the halls of the hotel until he found a vacant room. He went in and sat down on the bed there with a sigh.

He definitely didn't expect or understand all the weird emotions he was getting. Jealousy, anger, sadness? And why? He thought that it was bad of him to think that way. He couldn't help himself though.

He gazed out the nearby window longingly. (I guess I can still try. I mean, it's not like I will get used to the idea of her being with Chara anytime soon. I will see when I get there.)

Then he noticed the figures in the distance. Papyrus and Undyne. They were coming for them. Before even giving it a second thought he teleported himself onto the balcony with Frisk and Chara.

"I hate to interrupt," Sans's voice sounded really irritable. "But we've got company. I think we should get out of here."

"What do you mean company?" Chara asked. Then he suddenly realized.

Bad company.

Papyrus and Undyne!

Chara takes Frisk's hand and rushed over to Asriel's bed. He started to shake him awake. "Rei, wake up!!!"

"Hm? Frisk?" Asriel asked sleepily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What's going on? And why are you-" He stopped. They were holding hands. The voice that had woken him up was none other than Chara's.

"Why are you panicking, Chara?" Asriel corrected. "What's going on?"

"Papyrus and Undyne are coming this way!" Chara continued. "We should go. It can get dangerous if they find us."

Frisk felt a bit uneasy, but Chara's hand felt warm. She can feel his tenseness in his hand. "How should we escape?"

"I guess we could teleport," Sans said with an obvious edge to his tone. "But I get the feeling Chara would want to take Frisk this time?" He gave Chara an accusing glare.

"Is there maybe some other way?" Asriel suggested when he noticed Sans's anger. "I could be wrong but...is there a back door?"

"Sans..." Frisk started but stopped. She was hesitant to speak.

"We can do that." Chara scratched his head. He felt bad for Sans. "Look, we can make it a group teleportation... We shouldn't stall and just get out of here. Wouldn't want to risk getting into danger."

"Fine. Do whatever." Sans chuckled in a way that seemed almost sinister. "I guess we should hurry since they're pretty close. The coordinates are a bit crazy here so let's go to somewhere familiar.

Chara grabs Asriel's arm to get ready for teleporting with his free hand. For the first time, Asriel actually felt uncomfortable about the teleportation. He was upset, of course, but the rising tension that he could sense between his brother and Sans was even more concerning. Once they had teleported, he pulled his arm away from Chara, feeling a bit on edge all of a sudden.

"Rei?" Chara asked, feeling a bit hurt.

Frisk felt uneasy too. Sans had this look on his face. He was angry, but why? She was too scared to ask him either. (Did I do something wrong?)

"I'm not mad at you," Asriel said quietly. "I didn't mean for it to seem that way at all." He looked upset. "Maybe I just need some space right now." He felt guilty for saying that. Normally when he was upset he would love Chara's company although he didn't usually admit it. Now, he just felt out of place.

"Rei, wait-" Chara tried to talk, but Asriel was already walking ahead. Not fast, but slowly towards their next destination.

Frisk stays silent as Chara looked at her worried face. He put his fingers between hers to make their hands feel closer as a way to comfort her. She smiled a little sadly. The four of them walked into silence.

Frisk looked over at Sans. She knew something was off. Why did it make her nervous to ask him? Sans is her friend, isn't he? Her expression was noticeable to Sans.

"There's no need to have that worried face," Sans said with a sad smile. "Aren't you happy now?" 

His SOUL was aching with every word. (She is worried about me as a friend and nothing more. That should be enough for me. Why isn't it enough?)

That statement made Frisk upset. Frisk looked at Chara. "Do you mind if I talk to Sans?"

Chara sighed as he reluctantly let go of her hand. He knew she was worried for him.

Chara knew Frisk and Sans has  
history. They seemed to be friends for a long while. He nodded. "Go ahead."

Frisk walked over to Sans. "Are you mad at me?" She felt a bit scared asking those words.

She recalls earlier Sans gotten mad at Chara for carrying her. All she seems to do is get Sans angry.

"I am," Sans admitted. "I'm not really mad at you though. I don't know...it's hard to explain."

"You know I don't trust him. I don't want you to get hurt." Sans started to reach out for her hand, but then caught himself. "I don't think you should be with him."

His confused feelings were about to drive him crazy. He knew that this Chara wasn't that one. He couldn't let go of the past though. Seeing Frisk die like that. Whenever he looked at Chara being all lovey-dovey with Frisk, he could see the Chara from his world so clearly.

"Why....?" Frisk felt a bit hurt. "Chara isn't that Chara we knew." Her voice started to shake a bit. "He's different. He protected me. All of us. How is he not trustworthy?"

"I wish I knew." Sans avoided her eyes. "Do you think I can explain why I can see the evil in him still? After everything that's happened?"

"I don't understand any of this," Sans continued before Frisk could say anything. "Why I feel this way. But you have to listen to me. Please." For the first time in a while Frisk saw that he looked like he might cry.

"Sans, you're my very precious friend." Frisk tried to put on a comforting smile. "But Chara IS NOT evil. He isn't THAT Chara. Just like how Papyrus here isn't ours. You shouldn't worry-"

"You don't need to remind me of Papyrus. Trust me, I didn't forget. I don't want to think that I might never see him again, but...the Chara from our universe. I saw him kill my brother. He killed YOU." There were tears starting to fall now from Sans's face. So much for playing it cool. "How can you ask me to get over that? To just act like it never even happened?"

Frisk stopped walking at this point. She looked down. She was trembling. Seeing Sans cried like that hurt. But she's also hurt.

"I'm not." Frisk's voice was shaking. Her eyes started to sting. "How can you say that? You know, how is that fair either? That you lied to me? That you pretended not to know me? After everything? I know you've apologized and I have forgiven you. Yet I give you a chance because you had your reasons." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You don't trust Chara, but am I a fool for trusting you too?"

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt you!" Sans replied. "I'm trying to help you by asking you to not be with him. Why can't you see that?"

He felt a pang of guilt and this caused his pain to get even worse. (I'm upsetting her. I'm causing her more problems than this Chara has. Oh gosh, make it stop.)

"Plus, I lied to protect you!" Sans added. "I thought that if you knew I remembered, you would just feel more guilty about everyone dying. I thought I was helping you out!"

Chara heard the commotion. He didn't like it. It hurt him too. If he even intruded, it would make things worse. He clenched his fist and tried his best not to.

"Chara wouldn't either! So give him a chance!" Frisk argued. "You're so cruel. If he was like you said he was, he would have let Papyrus kill me then! If you were protecting me, you would have saved me instead of him! You would have saved me all those times I had died before the other Chara came! You let me die so many times, just knowing everything!"

"That's because I accepted that nothing I do matters. It's all worthless anyway, right? I didn't trust you at all then so I thought that if I just let you die maybe you would get bored and leave me alone." Sans knew how harsh he sounded, but he acted like he didn't care.

"I guess I was right, huh?" Sans asked with a sad sounding chuckle. "It still doesn't matter. Never did and it never will. I guess it was stupid of me to grow attached to you."

"You didn't trust me.... Just like with Chara." Frisk was extremely hurt by it. Her tears wouldn't stop falling at this point. "How can you say I grew bored with you?!" she cried loudly. She feels a bit sick.

This was too much. They've been through a lot together.

Her best friend.

Before Sans could say anything, Frisk ran off ahead past Asriel. They were near the True Lab.

"Frisk-!" Chara tried to go after her, but for some reason, she glitched out before their eyes. She had disappeared.

Sans ran after her too but froze as she disappeared. He stared in confusion and fear at where she had gone.

Asriel gasped and took a step back. He was clearly scared. (How can someone just disappear like that? Where did she go?!)

Sans's hands clenched at his sides. He turned around and looked at Chara with so much fury. "I hope you're happy now! This happened because of you. If it wasn't you then whatever the heck that was wouldn't have happened!"

They also gotten sucked into some black void. Chara and Sans weren't aware of their surroundings as Asriel was getting scared.

"Me?" Chara gotten angry and stepped forward towards Sans. "You made her cry! I didn't do anything! You hurt her!"

"Yeah, but maybe this whole thing would never have happened if you didn't have the bright idea to kiss her!" Sans snapped.

Asriel went over to Chara and tugged on his hoodie sleeve. He looked like some helpless child. He didn't want space anymore. He wanted them to stop fighting. He wanted them to realize that they were in danger.

Chara ignored Asriel and continued. "We're together now! I like her! What's so wrong about that?! I have done nothing but helped you all out during this time!"

"You know I can't trust you with her! You know exactly how I feel about all of this and yet you still did. Not even thinking that maybe Frisk would be upset by what would happen." Sans argued.

"Please stop!" Asriel yelled. He was starting to cry. "Just stop fighting already! Do you even know what you're fighting about at this point?"

"Of course we do!" Sans responded. He glared at Asriel. He was starting to get mad at everyone now regardless of who they were.

"Really?" Chara bitterly laughed. "After everything I have shared with you! The fact I was a judge too? It didn't matter? I just wanted to be your friend as well. You're no different than King Sans. He wanted to kill me too." He bitterly glared at him.

From past timelines, Sans had learned how to force his emotions down and make himself numb. He had become a bit more emotional lately so that was proving to be difficult though.

"Maybe King Sans was a smart guy. Maybe he could see what I see too." Sans coldly said.

Asriel was startled at that. (I thought they were becoming friends. But did Sans just say that he wants Chara dead?)

"Why are you both ignoring me?" Asriel asked. His fear was rising. "You can hear me, right?"

"Stay out of this, Rei." Chara snapped and then continued. "Heh. I see your true colors then. It didn't matter when all my friends had died mercilessly in my timeline? Seeing Asriel brutally killed by a human's hand? You think I don't know that type of pain?!" Chara gripped angrily to Sans's hoodie. "You think I'm like that?! Seriously!!"

His hand was shaking at this point. He felt hurt and disgusted. It didn't matter how much Chara had opened up to Sans.

Asriel stepped back, feeling hurt. He was only trying to help. He wasn't sure if they even realized the danger they were in since they were arguing so much. Asriel himself wasn't aware that he had died because of a human. The thought scared him even more.

Sans was at a loss for words. He went to say something.

There was glowing red eyes behind Sans. Something was shining. A knife was lunging towards Sans.

"!!" Chara immediately reacted. He swiftly went behind Sans. Sans looked on guard until he saw what happened. It all seemed like slow motion.

The dagger dug into Chara's shoulder. He crashed back into Sans's back, taking the impact.

Chara struggled off of him onto the side. He was gripping onto a human's wrists as they were trying to harm him further. He noticed that the human had his face, but it twisted into like a demon's.

Sans turned to look at the struggling two and started to panic in his head. Chara. The Chara from his universe.

Asriel reacted before Sans did though. He didn't move from where he was standing, but he started yelling at the strange human to get away from his brother. He would've done more if he wasn't utterly terrified of whatever that thing was. (It hurt Chara!) He thought fearfully.

Chara managed to get the strength to push the demon off ot him. He grunted as he threw the dagger out of his shoulder.

"Why would you protect him?" The demon mocked and cackled. "I was doing you a favor."

"I'm just doing what I always do. Protecting despite everything." Chara prepares to attack. "I don't want to see Frisk sad! I'm not you!"

Chara lunges to the demon as it tried to attack Sans again. Chara blocked the attack as his shoulder started to drip blood off of him.

Sans was finally able to get out of his shock and come back to his senses. Just in time to see Chara get in the way again. He felt so terrible. Why in the world would he do that for him?

"You don't need to do that," Sans said angrily. "It would be better for you if you just let it happen." Sans had no death wish, but he thought that even that would be better than what he was feeling. Losing everything. Saying horrible things to Chara, and then him still getting hurt to save him. It was all too much.

(I need to help!) Asriel thought. (But if I get in the way it would just make it more dangerous! What can I do? If I use my magic, I might accidentally hit Chara or Sans...that's it! I need to use physical force and not magic! But...I'm not very strong...Who cares! I can still try!) He hesitated though, waiting to see what Chara would do next before he moved.

"Stop saying things like that." Chara started to cough. But there was blood coming out. He smiled sadly. "I know Frisk wouldn't want you hurt either."

Chara felt a bit dizzy, but he summoned enough knives to try to hit his demonic reflection.

The demon dodged them quickly and went in for their next attack.

"That's debatable," Sans responded. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind after what happened earlier." He looked over just in time to see Asriel running towards the demon. "Wha-?"

Asriel grabbed the demon's arm that was holding the knife and tried to slow them down. He knew he wasn't strong enough to stop them, but maybe he could buy some time to attack. (Or maybe this was a mistake...I don't think I could go as long as Chara if I got stabbed...) He tried to push the scary thoughts away.

"Rei! Get back!" Chara pleaded as the demon went after Asriel. Chara was desperately trying to hit the demon, but his coughs kept crippling him. As he desperately tried to stop the demon, he yelled out to Sans. "I can't do this without you! Please! I can't lose Rei again!"

Sans hesitated, but then nodded. He got an angry look as he threw some bones at the demon.

Asriel's dodges were messy, but at one point he managed to jump in the way of one of Sans's bones and then away again, causing the demon to run right into the attack. He stood there panting while the demon was distracted. He gave Chara an exhausted smile. "I'm fine, see?"

"Just stay back." Chara panted and stood next to Sans, in front of Asriel. His eyes glowed red to power up his next attack. (I must keep going!)

As the demon attacked them, they kept up and threw back their own attacks. "RESETS doesn't exist here." The demon sneered. "If Frisk dies, she is dead!"

It let out an insane laugh. Chara gotten angrier, looking towards Sans. "No matter what, we can't die here!"

"Then we won't," Sans said. "We will beat this thing." He went to attack again. He didn't know if they would actually be able to do it, but he might as well try to encourage the others. Even if it was a half-hearted attempt. Maybe if Chara believed they could win he would attack stronger.

Chara aggressively attacked with Sans. The demon gotten hit a few times, but they smiled eerily. They stayed alive.

"What's the matter, Sans?" The demon smiled wider. "Do you want me to SLICE Frisk open? Would that make you feel better?"

"You're disgusting!" Chara angrily yelled as his attacks gotten more stronger, despite his wound.

"I would never want that to happen! I would never want any harm to come to Frisk!" Sans yelled. He kept getting more and more angry everytime the demon spoke.

(They're just trying to get me upset and weaken me. Don't listen to them, Sans,) he reminded himself.

With their attacks combined, Chara and Sans unleashed a powerful attack. Chara dug his knife into the demon's chest, giving them the last blow. The demon twisted its smile and then just died. They vanished as they collapsed on the floor.

Chara panted, looking at his hand from holding his shoulder. He can see the blood covering his red glove. He looked towards Sans and put on a feigned smile. "Are you both alright?"

Sans nodded but avoided Chara's gaze. He seemed like he had remembered what was going on. (I can't stay mad at him after that. I would feel like a terrible monster if I tried to become his friend.)

"I'm alright," Asriel said. "You don't look alright though! That's a lot of blood..."

"Good." Chara took a breath. "Oh, this? It's nothing-" He collapses as a hole appeared underneath him that he fell through. Before Asriel and Sans could do anything, the hole disappeared.

"Chara!" Asriel yelled. He got down and started to feel the ground where the hole was at as though trying to find a way to open it back up.

"I don't think that's going to do anything." Sans helped Asriel up and looked around. It was nothing but darkness for as far as he could. "Let's get going. We need to find him and Frisk."  
...

As Chara had fell, he barely landed on his feet. There was pain that spread throughout his body. As his vision comes into place, he notices Frisk lying on the ground from a distance.

"Frisk!" Chara sprinted towards her, despite his injury. He held her in his arms and touched her cheek. Still warm. She's ok. Her eyes start to slowly open.

"Chara?" Frisk then noticed his injury. "You're bleeding!" She immediately started to worry and cry.

"Hey, now." Chara put his hand on top of her head. "It's alright. I'm alive."

"Did Sans do this?!" Frisk was still angry and upset. She was trembling.

"No, he didn't." Chara comforted Frisk and held her. "I protected him."

"I knew Sans was wrong about you." Frisk sobbed and buried her face into his chest.

"Don't be mad at him." Chara rubbed Frisk's back. "Sans is just a good protective friend. He wants the best for you."

A friend with strong feelings. If Frisk knew, that would hurt her severely.

"Don't hold it against him, ok?"  
Chara looked at Frisk's face and wiped away any tears coming from her eyes.

"You're right." Frisk blushed from his touch. "I was being childish..."

"Nah. Both of you were hurt. Anyone would react that way." Chara reassured.

There was a tall skinny figure appearing from a distance. With a short yellow dinosaur. As Sans and Asriel finally reached them, it was too late.

The tall figure's hand lunged into Frisk's chest and took her SOUL. She collapsed lifelessly in Chara's arms as his face was in a panic.

"Frisk...!" Chara's voice cracked.

Sans immediately put his arm out on front of Asriel, not giving him a chance to get involved this time. Asriel didn't realize at first and ran right into his arm. He looked at Sans angrily.

"Who are you?" Sans asked. He put on an angry face to hide his pain. "What did you do to her?!"

The man got out of the shadows. He had a wide smile, looking at Frisk's SOUL. Chara was in a shocked state.

"Unexpected results." The man eerily looked at Chara, he frowned towards him. "You weren't a part of my plan. I wasn't expecting you to show up. No matter." The man eyed Sans. "Don't you know how to greet your father? It is I. W.D. Gaster."

Gaster turned to Alphys. "My dear, put up the barrier."

"What are you talking about?" Sans asked. "I don't even know you! You can't be my father!"

Alphys nodded and then got a look of concentration on her face. Sans could sense some sort of strange energy around them, and he could tell that Asriel could too.

Asriel reached out and was met by what felt like an invisible wall. He started to hit it. Nothing happened.

"Excellent. Now, for my dear." Gaster's arm extends to reach towards Chara's back. Chara immediately slices his arm, as some dust pours away. There was such an angry look in Chara's eyes. There was some tears in his eyes.

"You won't do that. GIVE HER BACK!" Chara had a lot of hatred in his voice. He noticed Alphys keeping the barrier up. Immediately, he summoned all his knives and attacked Alphys brutally, making Gaster frown.

Alphys screamed out from the sudden pain and collapsed to the ground. She curled into a ball and started to cry, feeling the world around her start to fade. "Gaster!" She called out. There was so much pain in her voice.

When the barrier went down, Asriel and Sans both hurried over to where Chara was at. Sans had to avoid looking at Frisk's body. If he cried, he would be more vulnerable to attack.

Alphys's body scattered to dust. Gaster frowned even more. "Not intrigued. This isn't working."

Chara tried to slash at Gaster but he stepped back. "No matter. At least, I have this SOUL. I didn't need Alphys. I have myself." Gaster absorbed Frisk's SOUL. "Time to experiment." He turned into a huge, glitched form. His arms became extended. He had Gaster Blasters among his body. He was huge.

"Stop it!" Chara cried out.

"The vessel is unneeded." Gaster went to slam his arm into Frisk. Chara immediately reacted, grabbed her and jumped out of the way. His feet was unsteady. He coughed a bit more.

(I can't falter now....!) Chara yelled in his mind.

"This isn't the reunion I was expecting, SON." Gaster looked down at Sans. "I expected. More. So much more."


	30. Chara Route (Ending 1)

"Well ya don't always get what you want. I don't know what your sick purpose is for all of this, but what you did to Frisk...I won't forgive you." Sans scowled.

Asriel was noticing that Chara didn't seem steady. (We need to hurry! He can't take much more!)

Frisk's SOUL was starting to struggle a bit. Resisting Gaster, but he went to attack Sans this time as Chara gently put Frisk down. Chara ran towards where Sans is to help him out.

"Thanks," Sans said. He aimed an attack at Gaster. "Now, to make him pay for what he did to Frisk." One of his eyes glowed blue as he made the blaster go off.

"My experiments." Gaster's voice glitched as Sans's attack hit him. "It's all your fault." He slammed his hand to hit Chara. It almost hit him.

Chara sees Frisk's SOUL trying to break out. Gaster kept trying to fully absorb her, but he struggled. "Frisk!"

"Each of you were supposed to be separated." Gaster struggled. "Why? Why did you let it fail? You killed Alphys. I couldn't see her potential." His attacks kept trying to hit them, but they both dodged. Chara stumbled a bit to the other side. Separated from Sans

"No, stop." Gaster struggled as Frisk's SOUL kept trying to break free. Her SOUL was almost out.

"I must.... TEST THIS DETERMINATION!!" There was an aggressive attack at Gaster brutally hits Chara. He gotten hit in all the directions. Chara screamed in agony.

"No... I can't..." Chara loses footing and collapses in his pool of blood.

Sans didn't move towards Chara. He still felt bad though. (I thought I hated him...but he doesn't deserve to die! I was just so confused! I'm sorry, Chara...)

"CHARA!" Asriel ran forward and fell to the ground beside Chara, his tears falling onto him. Chara's blood was on him now as he tried to prop his head up.

"Excellent. This makes this easier." Gaster tries to reach to get Chara's SOUL while trying to smack Asriel away.

"CHARA!!"

Frisk's SOUL shines brighter and she breaks free. Her SOUL immediately springs back to her body. Gaster is taken a back and is staggering, slowly forming back into himself.

"Chara!!" Frisk suddenly jolts herself awake. She was crying and running to Chara and Asriel. Her hands are shaking as she kneels down towards him. Her hands grabbed one of his.

Chara's eyes slowly opened, looking up weakly towards Frisk. "Don't look at me... Like that...." He coughs as Frisk cries even more.

"Chara, I can RESET. I can save-" Frisk was trying to summon her power to RESET.

But nothing happened.

"Why can't I....." Frisk sobbed. "I want to save you! I can't....!" Her words stopped as Chara's hand gently touched her face.

"It's alright...." Chara tried to smile, but his heart felt so broken. "I'm sorry.... Please... Sans... Rei... Take care of her...."

His hand drops off of her. The last breath leaves his mouth. Chara is gone.

Frisk screams and sobs into Chara's lifeless body. This can't be happening. This can't be!!!

Asriel couldn't see straight through his tears. His brother. How could he go on without him? Without thinking, he reached out to the closest person other than Chara. Frisk. He buried his face in her shoulder.

Sans felt like he wanted to cry too, but the tears wouldn't fall. He would feel like they were about to and then suddenly go strangely numb for a few seconds. (Why...? Why can't I ever find a way to happiness?)

Gaster reaches back to his normal form. He staggers and notices Chara's SOUL, slowly leaving his body. He tries to lunge to get it.

Frisk immediately reacts through her vengeful rage. Her heartbreak. "You can't have him!" She grabs Chara's SOUL and absorbs it herself.

Through her tears and rage, her eyes glared up at Gaster. One eye was glowing red. There was a barrier deflecting Gaster trying to reach her.

"Impossible." Gaster's eyes widen, but is intrigued. "This DETERMINATION combined. It's powerful."

Frisk summoned a bunch of knives that surrounded her. She felt her body filled with power. Gaster backed away a bit.

"This is...." Gaster started laughing insanely as Frisk uses all her power to hit him.

"You don't deserve any MERCY." Frisk's voice sounded cold. "Die."

Rainbow lightning strikes and knives obliterated Gaster as he scattered to dust. Frisk stared down at what she has done. She stomped where Gaster's body was as she bit her lip as her tears leaked off her face.

As Sans watched Gaster die, he felt even more upset. He hated Gaster. The fact that he died didn't bother him. He just wished that he could've had a bond with him like a real father son relationship. So much was gone. He knew that after everything there was no repairing all that had been broken.

"Frisk." Sans took a slow step towards her. "I'm so sorry."

Frisk turned around and Sans gotten a good look on her face. One eye was her normal yellow-green eye. The other, was red. Just like Chara's. Her eyes are strained with tears.

No words came out of her mouth at all.

(She's... different...) Sans felt pain, looking at her.

He looked over at Asriel who was still on the ground, staring at the body. He was no longer crying, but he looked exhausted and extremely upset.

"Rei." Asriel perked up a bit. The first time Sans called him that. "Come over here. Bring his body."

Asriel nodded and carried his brother's limp form over to where they were standing. "Frisk? Are you alright?" He asked.

Frisk stayed silent still. It was like she was a different person. The way she mercilessly killed Gaster. How was that even something Frisk could do?

That power even...

Only thing Frisk had expressed was her tears. The darkness around them had disappeared. They were in front of the True Lab.

"Hey. Talk to us, kiddo." Sans thought that maybe using that name would spark something inside of her. He put a hand on her shoulder. "This isn't like you at all."

"I can't RESET." Frisk covered her face from her tears. "We just gotten together... Why...."

Then she summoned a knife that hovered near her chest. "I should just die.. I can bring Chara back."

Sans felt like the world was falling apart around him. "You don't want to do that. If you can't RESET then you would just die and not be able to come back. Your death won't bring him back."

"I know it hurts. But you can't bring him back. He's really gone Frisk." His voice cracked on the last part. He was almost relieved that he was so close to crying. It beat not being able to cry at least.

"It doesn't matter. I should just die!" Frisk tried to lunge the knife to her chest, but she felt hands stopping her from doing so.

Sans gripped her wrists tightly. "No, you shouldn't. You should stay here with me. With us. Me and Asriel both care about you a lot."

"Why do you care?" Frisk tried to push the knife to her more. "Isn't this what you wanted? Aren't you happy?" She kept struggling to just end it. Her tears just poured out that she lowered her head near his hand that was gripping it. Her tears kept dripping on his hand.

She was trying all her might to just do it but...

"Of course, I don't want that." Sans tried to pull the knife out of her hand. "Now, give me the knife. I'm not going to let you do this."

Frisk struggled more, but eventually, she felt the knife loosen from her hand and saw Sans toss it to the side. She continued to look down. She felt like throwing up.

Chara's SOUL is inside her. Yet she feels so heartbroken. It isn't the same. So many losses and confusion.

Change in this timeline. Nothing made no sense. They all never gotten their answers. So many of their monster friends are missing or changed.

Frisk couldn't even look at Sans. She had no energy to apologize. She felt done with everything. Done with being strong. What's the point if she can't come back? What is even the point at all anymore?

Sans embraced her in a hug. His feelings were going a little crazy. (Remember. Just friends,) he reminded himself. He started to rub her back to comfort her.

Frisk had no reaction other than crying. She didn't hug him back. She was too traumatized from everything. The corner of her eye, she sees Asriel take Chara's body up. She couldn't bare to look at Chara. It was too hard.

It was hard on Asriel too. He wanted to see Chara again like he used to. Alive. It was hard to think that his last time getting to look at him would be a dead body.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt you two." Asriel walked a bit closer to them. "But Frisk, what will we do with...you know." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

Frisk stayed silent for a bit as she was still in Sans's arms. The surface comes to mind. She struggled to say the words. "We can bury him... When we get to the surface..."

Being Underground, she can't stand it any longer. She doesn't want to be down there anymore. It's too painful.

Asriel nodded. He didn't want to say anything else that would make her more upset so he stayed quiet.

"Are you ready to go?" Sans asked. He backed up with his hands still on her shoulders and looked at her eyes. Now two different colors, and they seemed more dull. They had always been full of life before. He always thought that the way they sparkled was beautiful. He would do anything to see them like that again.

As they walked near the Resort, there was some silence. Frisk was slowly dragging behind. No one has any words to say. What can there be said?

There was a familiar figure up ahead. Two, actually.

"You're not going anywhere." The Tall Skeleton stomped forward aggressively with the Fish Woman.

Papyrus and Undyne.

"Yeah!" Undyne yelled excitedly. Then she stopped. (One of the humans has died? I shouldn't feel bad about that! But...I kind of do. They all look really upset...) She had to try and regain her composure back.

Sans looked angrily at the two. "Look, we aren't going to cause you any trouble unless you cause us trouble. I'm in no mood for this."

"You have killed King Asgore! You shall be punished!" Papyrus scowled.

"Move." Frisk stepped forward. Her eyes were intense. Papyrus noticed there was something off about this human. This frail girl had a massive personality change. He's not surprised at all. He knew that all humans are disgusting.

Papyrus stood aggressively next to Undyne and whispered to her. "This human seems aggressive. Stand on guard."

Undyne nodded with an intense look. "It would be easier if you just cooperated," she said. "After all, resistance might mean we have to punish all of you. You wouldn't want that."

Asriel would've normally been terrified. However, he was just too hurt to feel fear of them. He held Chara's body tighter.

"I didn't kill Asgore!" Frisk yelled. "Haha. It doesn't matter." She bitterly laughed. "Papyrus killed me multiple times already. Undyne, you don't even remember me! Haha! Isn't that great?"

Frisk didn't care anymore that she sounded crazy. There was tears in her face. Papyrus looked at her like she was nuts.   
"You're not even Sans's real brother either! Did you kill him? The one who enjoyed puzzles and ate spaghetti?"

Undyne tensed up. That Papyrus. He was so innocent. The thought of him being killed was terrible to her. She turned to look at the Papyrus that was there now. "Well?" She asked angrily. "Did you kill him?!"

Sans saw this as an opportunity. If there was an argument they would be distracted. He looked back at Frisk and Asriel and nodded his head past Papyrus and Undyne in hopes that they would understand. Asriel seemed to get it. Frisk though...not so much.

"That's preposterous." Papyrus felt a stung from her words. "I AM Papyrus! Why would I kill myself? Don't let the human brainwash you, Captain. I'm afraid you have memory loss."

Frisk didn't budge either. "You tried to kill us and hurt other monsters like Sans and Asriel." She paused a moment. "...And Chara...Papyrus would never do that! "

(The Papyrus I knew wouldn't do that...she's right. So then what happened to him?) Undyne felt conflicted. "I trust you Papyrus. But I think that maybe you don't understand. I don't think I understand...there are...there WERE two of you. So then what happened to the one I knew?"

"That's ridiculous. There's only one of me." Papyrus lowered his head.

Papyrus felt confused. But Undyne and Sans were both different. There was a rage in him from it all. "How would you explain King Asgore's death? If they're not our enemy!?" He summoned a bunch of chained up bones to attack towards everyone but Undyne.

CLASH

Frisk easily blocked his attack with the clash of her knives. Her one eye was glowing again. "Don't you dare....You shouldn't exist either. You're a threat. You're in Chara's way." Her voice sounded numb as she raised her hand to unleash an attack to Papyrus. But she was stopped from doing so.

Sans saw her about to attack and immediately reacted. It wasn't like Frisk at all. (He isn't my brother, but I still can't let him die. Plus Frisk isn't in her right mind. She would never try to kill anyone.)

"Please stop. I know this isn't what you really want." Sans pulled her hand down from the air, causing the knives to fall around them. He held it in both of his.

"He was trying to harm us." Frisk's voice was cold. "That's how Chara died. Why would MERCY be an option? It's naive to think that way!"

Papyrus tried to attack again, but he was stopped by Undyne. "Why....?!" There was a bit of anger and slight pain in his voice.

"She's stronger than before. I know that we're strong too, but..." Undyne looked away in embarrassment. Normally she would be so hotheaded that she would never back out of a fight. This Papyrus was doing strange things to her heart. Making her feel softer.

She looked around at them. They all looked so tired and worn. Heartbroken over the loss. "This feels wrong too."

Papyrus couldn't face Undyne at all. If he'd attacked, he'd hit her. He feels a bit betrayed.

"How could you....?" He always respected and thought highly of her. He tried to attack her, but the bone immediately dropped in front of her with his hesitation. "Tch...."

Papyrus can't simply do it. He stomped away in frustration, away from everyone. There was so much conflict going on in his mind.

Undyne felt conflicted too. She wasn't sure if what she did was right. She noticed that Sans was giving her a sympathetic look. She avoided eye contact.

"What will you do now?" Asriel asked. He seemed upset by what had happened too.

Undyne shook her head. "I don't know."

Usually Frisk would offer empathy. Her smile. But there was nothing. She just emotionlessly looked at Asriel as a motion to follow her. "The surface for Chara."

Nothing else mattered to her but that now. The pain was too overwhelming for her that it made her snap like this. It was a bit intimidating.

Asriel followed after her with a quiet hiccup that was barely noticeable. He had tried to keep from crying, but it was all a lot for him to deal with.

Sans walked behind Asriel and paused for a bit when they went past Undyne. "I'm sorry." He walked past her and then she was alone with her conflicting emotions.

...

On the surface, Asriel had buried Chara where the golden flowers had bloomed. Sans had made a gravestone to place there. Frisk received Chara's hoodie to remember him by.

A week had passed. Frisk was a bit mentally unstable. Sans had to watch her. Frisk would be by Chara's grave for hours. She clutched onto Chara's grave with her broken sobs. She looked a bit thinner from not eating much. It was hard to tell while wearing Chara's hoodie.

She kept motioning her hand to try to RESET, but nothing showed up. "RESET..." She said it over and over again. It was useless. Her own hands tried to choke herself.

Sans saw this and dropped to the ground onto his knees. He hugged Frisk from behind and tried to pry her hands away. "Stop it Frisk!" He pleaded tearfully.

Sans managed to make Frisk stop. She kept coughing. Her head hung down low. "Why must you be near me? Do you just feel sorry for me? Why can't you just let me die?!" Frisk screamed through her own tears.

"It's not like that." Sans laid his head against her shoulder. "I care about you and your well-being. I can't let you end your own life. And if you can't RESET then I would lose you forever..."

"You shouldn't waste your time with me." Frisk sobbed. "I'm not the same anymore. I feel like everything is messed up because of my RESETS. You should hate me. Haha... I hate myself with a passion."

Frisk's crying was a bit intense. Like in an insane kind of way. So much a person can take with everything they've been through.

"What a naive thing to think that I can SAVE everyone. It didn't matter." Frisk's hands clenched the dirt of the ground. "Nothing matters."

"Stop talking like me. I drive myself crazy enough without someone else doing it too. Heh." Sans sighed. "Even if you say I should hate you, I just can't. Because you're not bad. I don't understand why you think that you are. We wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you."

"Alive? Chara died because of me!" Frisk yelled. "Papyrus, Toriel, everyone else was probably because of me too! If I didn't fall, none of this would have happened! It's not good enough! We'll never see them again! I just want to give up, but you won't let me..."

Sans shook his head. "Their deaths had nothing to do with you. I don't know about the others, but Chara died because of Gaster. Blame him."

"I just can't do this anymore." Frisk sobbed. "Let me give up! Let me-"

As she was shouting, there was words that appeared before her. They were broken and somewhat fizzing in and out. The words were RED, just like Chara's SOUL.

RESET

"Haha..." Frisk started laughing. "I can do it. I can-"

"No!" Sans held her tighter. He was sobbing now. "Don't do this. I can't-" his voice was interrupted by another sob. "Don't make me do it again. I can't handle another RESET!"

"Why?" Frisk's eyes were blank, in an eerie way. There was a smile "Everyone can come back. I can SAVE everyone."

"We don't know that. We don't know what the result would be. Please...just let this be it." Sans reached over slowly and grabbed her hand, his head still against her back. "This world is a mess. I get that. But just stay here with me. I promise I will try my best to make you happy again..."

They don't know what would happen for a real RESET to occur with the universe being the way it is. The thoughts are scary, but Frisk is willing to take a risk.

"It'll be ok." Frisk moves a little bit away from Sans and then puts on a genuine fatigued smile towards him, throwing him off guard. "I will be the one make everyone happy again."

"You already made me so happy," Sans said sadly. "You don't need to risk yourself to make everyone else happy too. We can survive like this. Please."

"Not true. I have been hurting you so much lately." Frisk gives Sans a hug as a comforting distraction. "You deserve better than me. This is for the best." Frisk's hand presses on the RESET without Sans being able to stop her. As the world around them starts to warp.

"I'm coming, Chara."

SAD END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me as I YEET as many chapters as I can since we have a THIRD story to share. But this will slow me down from doing so by uploading daily. XD


	31. Chara Route (Other Ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is if Frisk decides to stay with Sans because we felt AWFUL writing that last ending. TwT

Frisk felt Sans's hands trembling. His words. There were tears immediately pouring from her face.

Guilty.

All Sans has been doing was trying to help her. She has caused him so much pain.

"I won't do it." Frisk sobbed as she motions the RESET away. "I'm so sorry... Sorry for all the suffering I caused you. I'll stay with you..."

Sans sobbed loudly into her back. "Thank you. For not leaving me."

(She is hurting so much. And yet she is willing to stay in this timeline for me...what did I do to deserve this?)

Frisk gently turned to Sans and held him to comfort him. "I'm sorry for being difficult.... Thank you for being patient with me... I will eat better again. It still hurts." Her tears went onto Sans's shoulder.

"I'm going to make you the biggest pile of pancakes you've ever seen to get your strength up. I just want you to be happy. Tell me how to make you smile."

"I'd like that." Frisk sighed. "It will take me some time for me to get over Chara with my feelings towards him. I don't want to hurt you even further...."

"Take your time. And don't worry about me. I will be fine now that I know you're staying." Sans started to rub her hair a bit.

Frisk's heart felt the void being filled a little bit. Sans's touch was comforting her. (I don't ever want to make him cry again.)

Frisk shook her head and looked at Sans with her two toned eyes. It has been sometime since she's genuinely smiled. But there it was, on her face with tears. "Thank you for not giving up on me when I was giving up on myself. I've been pretty insane lately... I lost touch with reality."

"It's understandable," Sans said. He was so relieved to see her smile like that. "You've been through a lot so it's only natural you would react like that."

"It's no excuse." Frisk continued. "I have made you cry and probably others too..." She looked away with a guilty expression.

"I know you didn't mean it. You weren't in your right mind. And plus I don't think you made anyone else cry." Sans reassured.

Frisk stood there in silence with Sans. Their arms were wrapped around each other still. She felt her face get a little blush develop on it. She backed up a little bit. Not yet. Too soon. Got to let time pass.

"A-anyways. You said something about pancakes?" Frisk's eyes looked to the side.

"Yep! I can make you as many as you'd like!" Sans offered happily.

Frisk silently goes to grab Sans's hand. She can't look at him. "Um... Can I have some now?"

"We have to get to my house first." Sans stood up and helped her to do the same. He smiled at her. "Let's go."

As they both walked hand in hand, with slight blushes on their faces, Frisk looks back to Chara's grave.

(I know you wouldn't want me to live this way. That you'd want me to be happy. Thank you for loving me for a short time. I will never forget you, Chara.)

THE END


	32. Asriel Route (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Again, this route branches off of Chapter 7! This route has 3 endings.

Frisk woke up. She felt Asriel. She blushed so much! How did this even happen?! All she remembers was getting tired at the table... and then everything was black.

She did have a bad dream, but can't remember it for some reason.

Frisk stared at Asriel a bit as the 'moonlight' hit his face from the window. He looks so cute. It feels like her heart was going to beat out of her chest, but she doesn't want to move off the bed. It was a bit cozy lying there with him.

"Frisk..." Asriel mumbled in his sleep. He moved closer to her and snuggled closer with both of his arms around her now and his head on her shoulder.

From his bed, Sans's eyes opened and he saw what was going on. He huffed angrily and turned around in the other direction so he wouldn't have to look at them.

Frisk felt her heart pounding even more now. She tried to not make any sounds to wake anyone up. She was trapped in this super fluffy goodness! Usually, she'd go into a daze, but she's too flustered at this point. She tried going back to sleep, but it was too much.

It didn't matter because a voice loudly alerted everyone.

"Guys!" Chara bolted into the room, turning the lights on. "Wake up!!"

Sans jumped up and had to try to pretend that he hadn't seen anything. It was proving to be extremely difficult. "What's going on?" He asked Chara.

Asriel was woken up by Chara's yelling. The first thing he felt when he woke up was Frisk's warmth, causing his face to turn extremely red. (When did this happen?) He didn't really want to move, but Chara sounded scared of something. He sat up slowly and tried to get his nerves to calm down. Frisk immediately jumped up as well. Trying to calm herself down too.

"Papyrus and Undyne are coming." Chara continued. "They're at a distance so it should take some time before they get here. We have time to run out to escape."

Frisk definitely didn't want to face them again. It was nerve wrecking and painful enough the last time they ran into them.

Sans got up from the bed he was in. "We should get going then. Don't want to risk anything." He seemed upset.

"Y-yeah!" Asriel stuttered a bit. "Chara, what's the way out of here?" He was still sitting super close to Frisk. He realized that and scooted over a bit awkwardly out of nervousness.

Frisk got off the bed with being flustered herself. She played with her hair nervously. Sans sounded mad. Maybe because his sleep was interrupted? She's definitely oblivious.

"Since they're coming from the castle, we can escape through the front of the resort." Chara started as he opened the door.

Sans went out the door first. Asriel hesitated before getting up though. He looked at Frisk. (Everytime I move I feel more weird! What is going on?! Please, please, please go first! I don't want her to walk behind me! I would feel more awkward if I can feel her eyes!)

Frisk awkwardly sprinted out the door within her blushy state and just bumps in the back of Sans by being clumsy. "Wah! Sorry, Sans!"  
Sans didn't say anything. He felt too terrible to.

Chara facepalmed. These two were being so obvious. It was adorable. "Are you coming or what?" He looked towards Asriel.

"Yo. I mean yes!" Asriel's face turned red again. He hurried after Frisk and covered his face with his paws when he walked past Chara.

The four of them managed to escape outside of the Resort. They decided to check out the Lab to hideout at since Papyrus and Undyne won't possibly let them go to the surface. Frisk and Asriel are awkwardly walking together.

Chara slowly paced himself backwards where Sans was walking behind them. "Hey." He looked towards Frisk and Asriel. "Don't those two look good together?"

Honestly, Chara felt a bit mixed feelings. Happy for his brother. Sad for himself. But mostly, happy.

Sans's feet slowed down a bit. (Maybe I still have a chance with her since they aren't together yet...it still hurts to see them like this though.) "Yep," was all he had to say. He tried to look like he didn't care.

"Sorry. How are you dealing with it?" Chara felt a little bad. "You ok?"

Sans's feelings are obvious to him too. He felt like he was a little insensitive saying that.

"Just peachy," Sans sounding a bit grumpy now. "How about your brother though? Isn't this usually the part where you start teasing him or whatever?"

"Eh." Chara shrugged. "He kinda did it to himself. Both of them were flustered messes earlier. Frisk even bumped into you like a klutz and Rei was spacy so I'm satisfied." He then chuckled. "It's cute." He had a sad smile on his face.

Sans noticed that look on his face and looked away. He didn't want to talk to Chara for any longer than he had to.

Meanwhile, Asriel was trying to think of a way to end the awkward silence between him and Frisk. "Hey! You said we're going to the lab, right? My dad actually works there!"

"Really?" Frisk blinked. The Asgore she and Sans knows is a King. This definitely is different. She wonders if she will actually meet him. But she's a little scared since everything's topsy turvey in the Underground now.

"Yeah. But..." Asriel hesitated. "I haven't seen him or heard from him in a while. You know what happened with mom. I'm kind of worried that I'm going to find out that Chara is my only family left. I know he isn't actually blood related, but I never thought of him as any less than a blood related brother."

"Rei..." Frisk looked at him in a sad way. She knows what it feels like. She knew Toriel and Asgore too. "You have a great brother and um... You're not alone! You have me and Sans with you too!" She added Sans too as an embarrassment. Just saying mentioning only herself would make herself flustered. Plus, Sans is Asriel's friend anyways.

"So..." Frisk continued. "You don't have to feel alone no matter what happens, ok?"

Asriel nodded and gave her a warm smile. "Thank you. It's not something that I like to admit, but..." He got a little flustered. "I don't really like being alone." He shrunk his face into his scarf in embarrassment. "As in, I don't like it at all. And sometimes I feel alone when I'm really not. It's kind of scary."

He had never admitted that to anyone. He always relied on Chara so much, and then whenever something bad happened he would start to feel really lonely. He would start relying on others even more for his happiness. He didn't know why. He just always had trouble dealing with things.

"So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I will do my best to stop thinking like that!" He smiled enthusiastically. "Because I know that my friends would never want me to feel that way!"

"Alone..." Frisk paused for a bit in thought. "I have been down here for awhile."

And died countless times. A hard burden. Relived many times, but she didn't mention that and continued. "I would be independent and determined to reach my goal. To be honest, my memory has been hazy at times. I can't remember things I feel like I'm forgetting. But, after this long journey of mine, I didn't expect to be traveling alongside the three of you."

Especially Sans. It was weird how he'd leave her alone for each time. Until recently after admitting his knowledge on RESETS. Oh well. At least her best friend is with her now.

"I didn't mind being alone but..." Frisk looked on ahead. "I'm used to not being alone anymore. I guess if I gotten separated from everyone and be by myself, I'd feel the same way you'd feel now. So, um, it's ok to want to depend on others. To be near others."

"I'm glad you think so! Because I think that you're very great and I want to be around you a lot! Ah!" Asriel felt so embarrassed! "And everyone else too!" He quickly added. "Sans and Chara! Yeah!"

Asriel noticed that she looked kind of sad. "You don't have to be worried about being alone though. We're all here for you!"

Frisk blushed as well and then smiled. "Thank you."

It was nice to not be alone anymore.

As Chara and Sans watched Frisk and Asriel walk ahead towards the Lab, they both noticed that suddenly, they disappeared within thin air.

Chara goes into panic mode. "Frisk! Rei!"  
Sans started to worry too. "Where did they go?" He asked. (I can't lose those two!) Although he wasn't nearly as close to Asriel as he was to Frisk, he still cared. If anything happened to either one of them it would hurt him. Frisk would just come back, but that thought wasn't exactly comforting to him either.

Then there was darkness surrounding them too. Their surroundings were different. There was a lot of dark tunnels to go through.

"I dunno!! What is going on?!" Chara started to pace around his surroundings. "This...Isn't normal...Nor does it seem good!!"

It was sudden and scary for the two of them for this to happen so quickly. Chara's anxiousness was interrupted by Sans's voice.

"We need to go find them!" Sans said suddenly. "This looks like some sort of weird maze, so maybe if we find our way out we can get to Frisk and Asriel!"

They started to look around at the tunnels. How could they know where to start? All of them looked the same. It would be hard to navigate since it seemed to be even more dark somehow inside of the tunnels.

They went through tunnel through tunnel. It all looked the same. They're both a bit anxious and worrying if something happened to Frisk and Asriel. Chara wanted to try to lighten the mood a little bit to ease his own worried thoughts.

Chara paused. "Heh. It makes me kinda happy you want to work alongside with me like this. Thought ya hated me."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it," Sans said grumpily. "I'm doing it for Frisk and Asriel. You're the only one here who I can do this with so..."

(Crap. Now it sounds like I actually need his help!) Sans quickly thought of something to say. "If anything happened to you, I think they would be upset anyway. So I might as well."

"No worries, partner." Chara chimed. "I won't ever do anything to harm ya either!"

"Heh. I'm afraid saying that won't make me change my mind." There was a look of guilt on Sans's face. He knew by that point that this Chara wasn't bad. He had just been so traumatized though with his vivid memories of all that had happened. He couldn't move on from that.

Chara didn't realize his hands were shaking. He was actually pretty terrified for Frisk and Asriel. His brother's so weak as it is. (Please, be ok....)

....

Frisk and Asriel are also in a dark room. They can see each other. "Huh? Where are we-"

Frisk lost her footing and trips onto Asriel, knocking him over onto the ground. She's on top of him. The fluffy fur is making her go crazy! Can't resist!

Frisk goes into a daze that makes her smile in a goofy way. "Wahhh. Soft. Lalala." Her face is so close!

Asriel's face turned super red. He couldn't make eye contact with her. "Um! Frisk!" Her being so close was making his heart pound! He had to remind himself to breathe.

Frisk's hands delicately stroked Asriel's ears. It made her daze worse. She looked like she was enjoying herself. Her face leaned closer to Asriel that he felt her breath. Her eyes were happily closed. "Fluffy... Pet, pet, pet..."

Asriel shut his eyes out of nervousness. Her touch actually felt super good! He was just super nervous as well. He didn't seem to be thinking of moving away anytime soon.

(Her hands are so gentle...and her face is so close! What is going on?!)

"Must kiss the floofs!" Frisk's lips puckers up towards Asriel.  
Closer...  
Closer....

Asriel opened his eyes when he heard this and saw what she was doing. He got even more freaked out. He let out a high pitched squeal noise and hid his face. "No! No kisses!" He put his paw against Frisk's forehead and pushed her back so she couldn't get to his face.

Frisk ended up kissing his paw pad instead. She opened her eyes and realized what was going on. "................."

Her face gotten the most reddest its ever been and immediately backed away. "Fndkdpsndneosmfndlmd!!?!?"

"Hey, that felt nice...I mean...I'm sorry!" Asriel pulled his paw back and felt his face turn blood red.

Frisk's heart felt like beating out of her chest. "I'm sorry! I did it again!" (I'm so weird! I need some self control! He's not a puppy!)

Asriel was about to tell her it was alright, but then he realized something. "Where are we?" He looked behind him. Wherever they were, Chara and Sans weren't there.

It looked dark and eerie. The darkness expands everywhere, but they can see each other. Frisk felt a bit scared. "S-Sans? Chara? Are you there?"

But nobody came.

(This place gives me an uneasy feeling...) Frisk tried to hide her trembling. (It's alright. If I die, it'll be ok.)

But dying has been exhausting. The more she comes back, the worse the headaches been getting.

Asriel could see her trembling. He was scared too. This place seemed to go on forever with no end in sight. (As long as I'm with Frisk, I will be safe. Maybe I can help her to be less scared too.)

"Should we try to find the others?" He asked. "They can't be too far away, right? We were just together..."

"I don't think that would be necessary." There was a chilling , unfamiliar voice coming out from somewhere. It sounded mixed with a strange language, but they can understand it. There was a tall, slender man. He eyed Asriel. "Not intrigued. You. Why are you here? Not what I planned."

Asriel took a moment to respond and just stared at the man in terrified silence. (Where did he come from? He seems to know what's going on. Is he the one causing all this?)

"I-I'm not sure. Me and Frisk were just walking and then ended up here! Where is here?" Asriel's voice was shaking.

"Experiments are failing, but, no matter. I will take it by force." The slender monster, known as Gaster, launched his hand into Frisk's chest, gripping onto her SOUL.

Frisk's eyes widened from the shock and she struggled to not let him take it. She started crying in pain from resisting.

"Interesting. You resist." Gaster said.

Asriel was horrified by what he was seeing. He could only watch as Frisk tried to fight for her own SOUL. "Stop!" He cried out. "Stop hurting her!"

Gaster ignores Asriel and continues trying to do so.   
"Let me have your DETERMINATION. I must test it."

Frisk squeezes her eyes shut, resisting every inch of her being to not let her SOUL be taken. (I must... not let Asriel be harmed....!)

Sans and Chara find their way there as Frisk tries to fight back.

Sans saw what was going on. Without giving Chara a chance to say anything he ran over to where the others were. "What are you doing to her?!" He asked angrily. His eyes went dark.

"My son, this is not how I wanted to meet." Gaster looked towards Sans, with a creepy smile. Before Sans could say anything with his confused expression - a barrier suddenly forms around Gaster, Frisk and Asriel.

"Thank you, my dear." Gaster said, like he was talking to someone. But there was no one around.

Chara started banging onto the barrier angrily. His eyes glowed red. "Give them back NOW! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"He is my...?" Sans was saying to himself. He was shocked. (That can't be right!)

Asriel looked around with wide, scared eyes. He ran back to where Chara was at but was stopped by the barrier. "Chara! What's going on?" He swallowed back a sob.

Gaster kept trying to get Frisk's SOUL. Chara can't even hear what Asriel was saying. The barrier is too thick to hear any conversations going on.

"Alphys, dear." Gaster spoke up with a wicked smile. "Can you take care of him?" He eyed towards Asriel.

"Of course." She summoned another barrier around him, but it was smaller. It was tall but with hardly any room to walk around.

Asriel's fear grew even more. He couldn't get away! He pressed his paws up against the barrier and looked at Gaster.

"D-do you want me to finish him off? Or do you have something else in mind?" Alphys asked.

"I do." Gaster's smile grew even wider, making Frisk turn to look while still clutching her SOUL. "Look carefully." He uses his other hand to form into something large hovering over Asriel. It slowly goes down, shaking where Asriel is.

(Asriel!) Frisk cried in her mind. "Nngh!! Ah!" Grunting as she also struggles.

Chara is banging onto the wall still, seeing what's happening. He keeps using his attacks to hit the barrier, but it doesn't leave a mark. He started to cry too and looked towards Sans. "Help me break this wall! Please!"

Sans actually felt sympathy towards Chara. Seeing him cry like that...it almost made him forget about past timelines for a second. He nodded and summoned multiple attacks, aiming them at the barrier. Nothing seemed to work.

(He's going to kill me!) Asriel panicked in his mind. He couldn't hold back his sobs anymore. He started to hit the barrier desperately despite it being obvious it wouldn't budge.

Gaster's hand kept going down more and more.

"If you don't give me your SOUL. I will crush him."

Frisk struggled. (Stop it!!)

Gaster's eyes and face started to get eerily twisted. "Better yet, tear him limb from limb." He drew closer to her face to intimidate her, making even Sans angrier. Not knowing what was said.

It started to shake more, inching more closer to Asriel.

"Maybe I can give it a slow torturous death instead? That would be more interesting..."

His voice started getting more distorted with each word.

"Very

Very

INTERESTING."

Frisk struggles less, as her SOUL was inching a little way from her body. She started to cry. "St...stop it....No...More... I'll give...it... to... you...."

Then Sans noticed Alphys to the side of the barrier keeping them out. She was the one sustaining the barrier. "Chara, over there!" Sans said. "It's her keeping them trapped. If we kill her then maybe the barrier will go down!"

There was tiny room left, as Gaster's hand was almost crushing Asriel. Chara had to act quickly without hesitation. He rapidly bombarded Alphys with a vicious knife attack, stabbing her all over the place.

Any screams of pain were cut off by the knives that went into her throat. There was a cloud of dust that was scattered around by the brutality of it all. Both of the barriers went down.

Asriel had been leaning on one side of his prison, and so when it disappeared he fell. He rolled out of the way and heard the sound of the giant hand slamming into the ground just a few feet away. He didn't get up immediately due to the shock. His eyes were blank and his breathing was a bit abnormal. He wasn't hurt though.

Gaster started to grow impatient as Frisk started to resist him more again after seeing Asriel safe.

"Don't get in my way." Gaster tries to take Chara's SOUL, but Chara slashes at his hand.

"Let her go!" Chara yelled out.

"I want to test DETERMINATION. If I must." Gaster summons a blaster in front of Frisk. "I'll do it by FORCE."

He lets go of her to move out of the way for his attack. Chara and Sans tries to react, but it happened too fast. Frisk stumbles from being stunned and looks up as a blast comes from the blaster. She dodges it a little bit, but she gets fatally wounded in her stomach, leaving her with 3 HP left. Some blood gushed out of her as she collapses to the ground, making everyone shocked.

Sans looked like he was about to run towards Frisk, but Asriel ran right past him. He was still wobbly but after seeing Frisk get hurt he had immediately reacted. He dropped to the ground and carefully lifted her up.

He looked at Gaster angrily, holding her close. He was trembling badly. (Frisk needs me! I need to be strong now!)

"We aren't going to let you have her SOUL!" He yelled. Sans was surprised by his sudden anger and courage.

"But I will." Gaster's smile widens more as he inches his hand towards Frisk again.

"HOW DARE YOU!!" Chara runs over to help as well, but...

Sans was already summoning multiple blasters at once, with all trained on Gaster. One of his eyes was glowing blue. He was filled with so much rage that Gaster had hurt Frisk.

"Let me show you just what happens to those who hurt Frisk." Sans made all of the blasters go off at once with a blinding light blue glow.

Asriel turned away and held Frisk closer to shield her eyes too. Then there was silence. He turned back around to see Sans staring darkly at a pile of dust.

"They have had a bad time."

Their surrounding started to become normal. No more darkness. They appeared to be inside the Lab. It looked abandoned.

Frisk was bleeding pretty badly. Chara and Sans rushed over to her side.

"We need to get her treated right away." Sans's eyes were full of worry. "Let's head back to the resort...."

Asriel nodded. "Hold on, Frisk! We will be there soon and then we can treat you!" He started to walk in the direction of the resort already, not wanting to waste any time.

While they were heading there, Frisk was in a lot of pain. She subtly reached her hand out to try to RESET, but....

Nothing.

(What...?) Frisk starts to panic. Her vision is blurred a bit and they all reached a point where a SAVE star was.

There wasn't anything there.

(No....) Frisk bit her lip as she shuts her eyes from the pain. Her blood would drip off of her from time to time. (Impossible... My power...It's gone...?)

Frisk decides not to say anything to worry anyone. If she had died... that would have been it. The thought scares her now. Her bleeding like this scares her even more.

Sans noticed what was going on and started to worry too. Her wounds didn't look good at all. If they didn't tend to them soon she might start losing more HP.... and die.

Finally, they reached the resort. Asriel laid her down on one of the beds. Seeing her so hurt like that made him feel something alarming. He didn't realize until that point how scared he was or just how much he wanted to help her.

His heart was pounding again.

Then he realized. Those clothes that she was wearing. They were all dirty from the battle. If she kept those clothes on then she would risk getting the already terrible enough wound infected. When he realized that he started to get really nervous.

"Uhh..." Asriel looked back at Chara and Sans while sweating nervously. "So which one of us is going to um...take care of that?" His face turned red.

Usually, Chara wouldn't hesitate to be close to Frisk. He would be very flirty. But this? He started to get flustered and panicking. "Er. Uhhh! I dunno if I should do it. I mean, it would be nice, but...! Uhhh. Skully has known her longest so it'd be no problem for him!"  
His voice kind of squeaked a little bit from his nervous state. He assumed Asriel would practically faint if he did it. But yet, he feels like that instead. Yet, he also doesn't like the idea of Sans doing it. Those words just kind of blurted out without him thinking.

"What?" Sans got flustered as well. He was starting to get a super blue face. "I can't do that! I'm going to find a first aid kit and see if there's a robe or something she can wear!" He quickly got out of there.

"Good idea! I'll look around too!" Chara sprints out of there, leaving Asriel and Frisk by themselves.

Frisk was starting the say something weakly. It was hard to hear her at first, but then Asriel was able to make out the words. "As...ri... I want Asriel to do it...."

Asriel got even more nervous. He couldn't say no to her when she was hurting like that though. Especially with how weird his heart was feeling.

"I'll do it then. Um...do you want me to help you with your shirt? Hopefully they will be back soon with something for you to wear..." Asriel turned his head to look away due to his nerves.

Frisk weakly nodded, trying to stay awake. She is a bit scared more than anything. Usually, she'd be more flustered but she just wants the pain to stop.

Asriel wanted to look away, but he didn't want to risk accidentally hurting her. Once the shirt was halfway up he put a blanket over her so that only the area of the wound was visible and then pulled it off the rest of the way.

Sans and Chara weren't there yet with the bandages so they had to wait. He gently touched the scarf around his neck. It was special to him, but Frisk was more important. He took it off and wrapped it around her stomach to slow down the bleeding while they waited.

"They'll be here soon. Then I can bandage it up." The feeling he had kept getting stronger and stronger. Seeing her hurt made him feel like crying. He reached over and grabbed her hand gently. (Maybe this will help her a little...)

Frisk started to wince in pain as she tightens her grip on his paw. His paw felt so soft. She felt a little bad that he had to use his scarf. (I hope it doesn't get ruined.)

She felt bad seeing his sad face and made a forced smile to reassure him.

Then Sans and Chara arriving with the things Frisk needs.

Sans took a few steps forward towards the bed and held out a roll of bandages and a white robe he had found. He was panting from rushing.

Asriel took the bandages and robe and sat back down by Frisk. Sans backed up so he was by Chara. Asriel carefully removed his scarf and sat it to the side. He then started to bandage up her wound. He watched as a good bit of HP returned.

"There. How does that feel?" Asriel handed her the robe. (She might be strong enough to put in on by herself now. I hope so.)

"Thank you." Frisk smiled warmly and weakly. She lost a good portion of blood. For some reason, she felt still weak and tired, even though she had healed. She tried getting up, but she just flopped back onto the bed like a fish out of water. "Ow. I guess I can't move still." She nervously laughs.

Chara tenses up and immediately turns away, all flustered. "I'll leave that part you, Rei." He said in a slightly teasing tone.

Sans turned away too. It made him feel even more weird. He wanted to be the one to do it, but... Asriel, looking extremely flustered yet again, put his arm behind her back to help her sit up and delicately helped her remove her clothes, without looking the best he could. He put the robe around her shoulders.

Because of her needing to be supported by him they ended up really close together. Asriel felt like he was going to pass out.

He pulled it around her tightly so that nothing was shown anymore. He went to tie it and then froze. He made eye contact with her and all of a sudden the tingling in his SOUL got more noticeable. He felt his face go hot. He didn't even realize that he was just staring at her.

Frisk felt a bit embarrassed needing this help from Asriel, but she's thankful everyone in the room has been so respectful. She realized Asriel was staring at her, that she had her eyes look down from being shy. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine," Asriel said blankly. He was still in a bit of a daze. He shook his head to snap out of it and finished tying it.

Her acting all shy made his heart pound even more. (I need to tell her! I'm so scared though!)

"I...I need to tell you something!" He squeezed his eyes shut from being so nervous.

Chara felt it coming. It pained his heart, but he smiled sadly. Secretly rooting for his brother. His brother's needs before his, right?

Chara whispered to Sans. "We should give them privacy."

Before Sans could say anything, Chara quietly leaves the room, standing outside the door to be on guard. Just in case.

When Sans realized what was going on he felt hurt too. He walked out of the room silently. He no longer looked angry. Just sad.

He sighed and looked at the ground. (Me and Frisk had really been nothing but friends. Even after everything we've suffered together,) he thought.

Frisk watched the two of them leave. "What is it?" She asked as she clutched bashfully against her robe.

"It's just...you're so nice!" Asriel blurted out. He realized how strange that sounded. "Wait...let me restart."

He took a deep breath to steady himself. "Well, when we met I felt something really weird...it freaked me out at first because I didn't really understand it. But maybe I do now."

He grabbed her hand and smiled at her, his blush getting deeper. "You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save me, and I haven't thanked you yet. I just hope that it's thanks enough if I tell you how I really feel."

"Frisk...I really like you. And not just as a friend."

Frisk felt her heart flutter from such a confession. Asriel has always been adorable to her, but lately, she's been wanting to be near him more. "I'm so happy... Because I feel the same way about you. I really like you as well." She fidgets a little bit from also being shy. She rubbed her thumb onto his paw pad. Surpringly, she didn't go into a daze.

"I'm so glad you think of me that way!" Asriel said happily. "That feels so good too!" His eyes started to close while he had a blushy, content smile.

Frisk's eyes started getting heavy as the softness of Asriel's paw was comforting to her. She falls right to sleep while clinging onto his hand. Asriel felt her thumb stop moving and opened his eyes to see her asleep. He sighed happily and laid down beside her. He didn't let go of her hand and he fell asleep too. It seems they both fall asleep under strange circumstances sometimes.

After a day's worth of rest, without running into Undyne and Papyrus, the four of them have made it to the surface. They all looked out towards the sunset together. Frisk was holding onto Asriel's paw. They are all confused and have so many unanswered questions.

"I wonder... where everyone has gone to." Frisk blurted out, somewhat sadly.

"I do too," Sans said. "I think I might have an idea though." He knew that it had to be something to do with Gaster. After all, he was the cause of almost all their problems.

Asriel squeezed Frisk's hand gently. (Mom and dad are both gone, aren't they? We will never see them again...)

"Hm? What is it?" Frisk asked Sans, curious what his idea may be. Her hand softly squeezed Asriel's hand in return and subtly scooted her feet to stand closer to him. Not knowing that it bothered Sans.

Sans looked away from the two. "I think Gaster is behind this. It's terrible, but...it's probably true. I don't think we'll ever see them again."

There was a bit of silence. The air felt depressing. All of their friends and family are gone. Frisk couldn't help but feel bad for Sans. Papyrus is the only family he has left and he's now gone.

"Don't worry, Sans." Frisk smiled. "I may not be your brother, but I can be like a sister to you!"

Sister....

She didn't realize those words made Sans feel even worse. Chara felt sad seeing Frisk taken, but that comment was a bit... Ouch.

Sans nodded silently. He felt and looked so miserable. It was obvious he didn't want to talk to anyone.

As Frisk and Asriel walk away, hand in paw, together down to the town in view, Chara approaches Sans, who isn't budging. Just sadly watching Frisk.

"You alright?" Chara paused. That was a stupid question. "Of course you're not. Sorry. Uh...I feel for you. I'm in the same boat."

Not as intense as Sans's feelings, obviously, since Sans has known her way longer.


	33. Asriel Route (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter may be sensitive to some.

Sans just ignored what Chara said. "I will catch up. Just let me stay here for a little bit." He was remembering how Papyrus had reacted when he first saw the sun in one timeline. It had been the sunset just like this. He had found happiness on the journey with Frisk. That was all gone now. (What will I do now? I don't have a chance anymore.)

Chara stood there silently too. He scratched the back of his head. What could be said? He thought for awhile and then came up with something.

"I know, it hurts." Chara kicked a rock to the side awkwardly. "Uh...I'm the same way. Not going to lie, I was a bit shocked a little bit that Rei confessed. But, I'd rather put my brother before any of my own feelings anyway." That last statement made Chara's own heart ache.

Sans continued to ignore him. He felt himself start to tremble. (If I turn around right now and say something, maybe things would be okay. Me and Chara could actually get along.) He still had some mistrust though.

Better Asriel than Chara to be with Frisk, right......?

Chara gotten the hint and started to walk away. "Well, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you as well."

As Chara left, Sans was just left with his brooding thoughts.

....

A few days have passed. Monsters had eventually come to the surface as well. There was Papyrus and Undyne, helping them get to the surface. Papyrus wants to wage war with humanity, but Undyne had to sadly lock him up somewhere to keep everyone safe. Especially telling Papyrus that Asriel is King Asgore's son.

Sans has been keeping to himself. Frisk found it strange, but she assumed he must have been mourning for Papyrus.

Chara takes Frisk and Asriel to the city to do some ambassador work.

"I'll be right back, you two." Chara smiled and waved.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Frisk asked.

"It's fine!" Chara assured. If Frisk went then Asriel would have too. He wasn't sure if it would work out that way.

"Bye Chara!" Asriel exclaimed. He waved goodbye and then turned to Frisk. He was so happy to be spending time with her! He wanted to feel even closer, so he reached down and took her hand. He smiled at her with slightly red cheeks. "So what will we do while we wait?"

Frisk felt happy with the warmth of Asriel's hand. She also had her cheeks with a pink hue. "We should wait here for Chara to come out."

They both sat next to each other, pretty closely. Making them both blush.

"I hope everything goes well with Chara." Frisk continued. Toriel would have wanted humans and monsters getting along... That was Frisk's main goal to getting to the surface. But Chara suggested that he could be the Ambassador instead.

"Me too. I think he will do great! I believe in him!" Asriel tried to think of Chara, but he was too distracted to think of anything but the present.

There were some humans walking by that had spotted the two and didn't look happy about it. Some of them were giving hateful glares in their direction and whispering to one another. Asriel seemed to be in too much of a blissful state to notice that something was wrong at first. Once he did though, his smile faded.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" He asked Frisk. He was starting to get a little nervous.

Frisk looked up and the people just looked away. Maybe Asriel was just being too nervous?

"I guess being in the city can make people cranky." Frisk laughed nervously. She poked his nose to make him smile.

Little did they know that she was being watched.

Asriel did smile, and he felt his nerves start to calm down thanks to Frisk. "I guess." He looked up at sky and got an idea. "We should come here sometime at night and look at the stars!"

"I'm not sure if we'll see stars due to the city lights." Frisk giggled. "Maybe in a meadow somewhere near town?"

"That's even better! We should definitely do that!" Asriel remembered when he would look at maps of cool constellations. He had a little bit of an idea where in the sky to find some of them.

"Oh, I'll be right back!" Frisk gotten up and squeezed Asriel's hand before she lets it go. "I have to use the bathroom."

Asriel nodded and smiled. It was just around the corner anyways. Frisk finished using the bathroom and left the store to head back where Asriel was. There was a man standing in her way that came out of a dark alley.

He was tall, lanky, and had slick blonde hair. "Hey, toots, how ya doing?"

"Um, excuse me. I have a boyfriend so..." Frisk tried to get past him, but he kept blocking her way.

"Boyfriend? That monster? That's so gross! That's like being with an animal!" The man laughed in mockery. "How about ya ferget him and be with me?"

Frisk felt disgusted and simply said, "No."

The man didn't like it and grabbed her by force deep into the alley. She tried to scream but he covered her mouth. "Dumb broad. I can have any woman I want! No one says no to me!"

The man aggressively held her against a wall. Frisk was scared that she started to cry. Anxiety rose sky high as she tried to struggle away.

"Women like ya shouldn't be datin' monsters. I'll show ya a real man." The man held Frisk forcefully against the wall still and she struggled a lot. "I like it when my prey struggles."

His words were nasty. What a disgusting scum. He forcefully gotten close to her face and Frisk tried to move her head away. It was no use. The man aggressively kissed her. He stole her first kiss! Her screams became so muffled and tried to resist it with every being. Her eyes remained opened in fear with her tears pouring down her face. (How dare he!!)

Frisk was so angry. So violated. She doesn't like hurting others but instinct made her teeth bite into the man's lip as hard as she can. It made his lip gush blood as he yanked his face away from the pain. There was a look of anger in his eyes.

"Ya dumb broad!" The man slapped her across the face the hardest he could. Some blood left Frisk's mouth as a bruise formed on her cheek as she crashed onto the ground.

As she tries to scrambled to escape. The man had her pinned down with an evil look on his face. He ripped her precious locket off of her, throwing it against the wall. Shattering it to pieces. He smacked her face again.

"You'll be mine." The man's words breathed heavily as he pulled her hair to another disgusting kiss, muffling her screams again.

Frisk cried. (Asriel...!) The image of her innocent boyfriend paints over her mind.

Asriel started to worry after a while. (What is taking so long? I guess it won't hurt to go in that direction and see if she's on her way back yet.)

He got up and started to walk in the way she went to go to the bathroom. He didn't see her outside at first so he started to worry more. Then he heard a man's voice from the alley. He turned to look.

He felt sick to his stomach with what he saw. "Frisk?" He asked, sounding terrified. "What's going on?"

There was the sight of Frisk's tears on her face. The bruise.   
Her broken locket.  
The man that looked up at Asriel with a wicked smirk while forcefully holding Frisk's mouth and keeping her pinned down. "What's it look like to ya? Get lost. Unless ya wanna watch."

That scum doesn't seem intimidated in Asriel in the slightest.

"Get away from her!" Asriel yelled tearfully. He was so scared for Frisk. He knew that she would never cheat on him. And the bruise on her face and broken locket told him that this guy was definitely not nice.

The man didn't listen. He forcefully tried to do much more to Frisk. He was too strong for her.

Asriel couldn't handle it anymore. Frisk needed him. (I have to put my fear aside for her!) He ran over to them and grabbed the man, struggling to get him away.

He knew that it would take all of his strength to get him off Frisk. His vision was blurred with tears, but he managed to throw the man off. They both fell to the ground a few feet apart, Asriel knocked down with the force of it.

"Tch." The man looked annoyed. Then noticed Asriel was crying. He wanted to intimidate him more. "Boohoo. Are ya scared? Afraid I would taste her lips again?"

The man noticed Asriel's look changed.

Asriel looked more angry than ever. He was trembling with his own anger. "How dare you?!" He forgot everything else. The only thing that mattered was the fact that this terrible person had hurt Frisk.

He grabbed the man roughly again and started to do the best he could at attacking without using any magic. It was hard though since he was so weak. The rage he felt made him unable to think straight.

The man kept getting punched in the face. Frisk stood up, shaking from everything that was happening. She felt so violated as she kept wiping her lips from where that dirtbag planted them at. She looked really sadly at the locket. Her precious item from Toriel. Ruined.  
Frisk kept hearing painful grunts from the sleazy man, for he obviously deserved it. She just hated violence, but it couldn't be helped here.

As Asriel had beaten up the guy until he was unconscious there where many humans's eyes watching them.

Asriel stopped when he realized that the guy was unconscious. He could hear the whispers from behind him.

"Did that monster kill him?"

"I knew they couldn't be trusted!"

"Should we call the police?"

"Disgusting!"

Asriel looked back and saw that Frisk was standing up. He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, sobbing into her shoulder.

Frisk was trembling in Asriel's arms. The humans's voices were too much for both of them to hear.

"So they're together?"

"Ew. Beastiality!!"

Their mocking voices started to grow louder in their faces. Frisk was too disturbed to answer. What she experienced was truly traumatic.

"Stop it!" Asriel cried. "What is the matter with all of you? Didn't you see what that guy tried to do?"

He took a step back from her shoulder but was still standing close to her. He turned to face the humans.

"The monster's trying to hurt the girl more!"

"Yeah, he's trying to trick us."

"That man must have tried to protect her. Poor guy."

Their twisted accusations were too much.

....

Chara had tried to convince the Mayor to have an agreement for Monsters and Humans to live together. It was currently pending for some reason. As Chara looked for Asriel and Frisk, he noticed a crowd of people. He saw them. They were being accused. Frisk didn't look good either. There was a man lying on the ground.

What the heck happened?

"Hey." Chara's voice was cold and angry. "Move away."

He intimidated people as his eyes glowed. People had moved away from him as he made his way to Asriel and Frisk. The uproar continued. It didn't look good. It was hard to hear Asriel what he was saying.

(Need to get out of here!) Chara wrapped his arms around the two of them without hesitation, he teleported them away.

....

Group teleportations is hard without Sans around. Chara felt super tired as he let Asriel and Frisk go. They were inside of Sans's house, appearing right before him.

"Sorry. This was the safest place I could think of." Chara looked at a shocked Sans as he was eyeing a bruised and crying Frisk.

"What happened?!" Sans demanded. "Who did this to her?" He looked like he was ready to kill someone.

Frisk's mouth was trembling. It was hard for her to speak and get the words out. "A man in the alley took me... forced himself to kiss me. Violated me." She covered her face with her tears not leaving her eyes. "I feel so disgusting right now...!" Then Asriel ended up explaining the rest of what occurred and what the man looked like. Chara felt so angry.

Frisk dread the thought of if Asriel didn't come, what would have happened? It looked like Sans was also thinking the same thing. His eyes went dark. "I'll handle that human." Before any else had a chance to say anything, he had teleported away.

Sans appeared in the alley. There was still a crowd behind him. The man was still unconscious. (Good. Makes my job easier.)

He summoned a bunch of bones to shoot up from under the man. Some blood splattered. There were humans behind him freaking out. He just ignored them, forcing himself to be numb to their ignorance.

...

Chara is too tired to teleport back right away. He has a bad feeling about what Sans was going to do. But he can't blame him. He looked towards Asriel putting an ice pack on Frisk's cheek.

"Don't worry." Chara went over to them. "I'll get this sorted out. Once we have protection over the monsters with what I'm doing, things will be safer." At this point, he was a bit unsure. He can only hope.

"I shouldn't have gone alone." Frisk blamed herself as she cried. None of this would have happened if she went by herself. If she wasn't so stupid to not acknowledge the obvious glares people were giving them.

"Don't blame yourself," Asriel said sadly. "Those humans were nasty. You did nothing wrong."

Before she could respond Sans appeared. He was more tired than he usually was after using magic. More fatigued. He wanted to go to sleep.

Asriel saw Sans show up. "Sans...would you mind if we stay here for a while? I think it would be safer that way."

"I only have two rooms," Sans started. "And I'm not giving up my room to Chara. He will have to sleep on the couch."

Asriel was confused about why Sans seemed so mad at Chara. He decided not to ask though.

Chara decided to not fight it or anything. "Thanks for letting us stay. I do agree we need to stick together. Especially under these circumstances..."

"Sorry for the trouble." Frisk apologized to Sans. She felt upset with dragging him along with this when he has been down enough. Even though Asriel said she hasn't done anything wrong, she still feels guilty for some reason. Probably because everyone around her is hurt because she's hurt.

Sans just nodded. "I will be in my room if you need anything." With that he walked away.

(I wonder what's wrong with him?) Asriel wondered. (He seems really upset for some reason.)

Asriel focused on Frisk again. "How does your face feel?" He asked.

"It feels numb..." Frisk's voice was low. She touched her shirt where the locket usually was. It was gone. She couldn't help but start to cry again. Chara decided to go into the kitchen to fix something up for them. To also leave them alone.

Asriel didn't know what to say to comfort her. So he just wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned his head against her. He held her tightly. The house was silent except for the sound of her crying and Chara in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Sans was in his room laying down on his bed. He was staring blankly at the wall. Then he felt it. The tickle of tears on his face.

(Why did this happen? Me and Frisk have been through more together than anyone. More lifetimes than anyone.) He gripped the blankets tightly to keep himself from crying louder. He didn't want anyone to hear. (It's pretty pathetic that instead of moving on I'm just laying in bed feeling sorry for myself.)

(I just want...to hold her. To make her smile. I want to feel her close to me. I don't want her hurt. I hate that this happened to her!!)

...

Some days had passed, Chara tried to work with the mayor to passing the law. But it had failed.

"Those monsters killed my son." The Mayor coldly looked at Chara.

"What?!" Chara looked shocked as he heard the details from mayor. There was Asriel's and Sans's wanted posters on the news. Of course, the media twisted it making it seem like the mayor's son was innocent. That he was only trying to protect Frisk from the monsters.

"That's not true! He assaulted Frisk! He-!" Chara yelled but then had guns pointed to his face.

"Where are they?" The mayor snarled.

Chara immediately teleported himself away. He could have easily killed those humans, but it would just make things worse. He goes to Sans, Asriel and Frisk, sitting in the kitchen.

"We... We can't stay here any longer." Chara lowered his head in disgust and sadness.

"Why not?" Asriel asked worriedly. "We're not in any danger, are we?" He noticed that Chara looked upset. Sans was just sitting there silently, waiting to hear the rest.

Chara hesitated, since Frisk still was traumatized from it all. "Frisk, uh... Maybe you should leave the room for this... Sorry. It may be too hard for you to hear at this moment."

(I don't want you more hurt than you already are...)

"But-" Frisk started and was interrupted.

"I will tell you later when you're calmer." Chara promised.

Frisk nodded and understood. She leaves the room to where she can't hear. The doors are locked so it should be safe.

"Anyway..." Chara looked down. "The law for monsters and humans coexisting together had failed... because that man who violated Frisk... He... was the mayor's son."

"What?!" Sans exclaimed angrily. "So you're saying that we have to leave because..." he trailed off. Asriel didn't know yet that he was dead. He sighed to let them know that he wasn't going to finish.

"But it was in self defense...we didn't do anything wrong!" Asriel looked down at the table. "How will we tell Frisk?"

"His son is dead." Chara eyed Sans. Not in an accusing way. "Not only are they blaming Sans for his death, but also Rei. I mean, he really deserved to die... Even if he didn't die, they would have still canceled the law anyway. It doesn't matter. As for Frisk, let's give it some time..."

Asriel didn't notice that Chara was looking at Sans. "Did I...accidentally kill him? I didn't know humans were that weak." He was horrified at the thought.

"I killed him," Sans said with a sigh. "It needed to happen. He might've come back. Plus, like Chara said, he deserved it."

"Oh..." Was all Asriel could say. (No matter how long we wait, this is going to hurt Frisk...)

"Rei, you can gently tell Frisk later on." Chara added. "Just...not so soon. But... We do need to leave this place as soon as possible. Or more harm will be done..."

Asriel nodded. "I will. They don't know where we are, right?" He hoped not. If they did that meant that they would have to get away even faster. Maybe they could buy some time though if they had to actually look for them.

Chara hesitated a bit. "The Underground is our safest bet... We should head there and evacuate all the monsters to go live down there."

Minus the bad monsters like Papyrus. He's too much of a threat.

Sans didn't like that idea at all. So many monsters had died. His brother included. He thought about how much they had all wanted to see the surface, and now they would be going right back down. He knew though that they needed to do it to keep everyone safe.

"Frisk doesn't have a real home in the underground though. Guess that means...she will be staying with us?" Asriel perked up a bit with a blush on his cheeks at the thought.

"I don't really have one either anymore," Sans said awkwardly. He felt like such a third wheel, even though Chara was too technically.

"We should stick together anyway." Chara agreed. "I think Sans and I would do the protecting... Because uh... No offense, you aren't super strong, Rei."

"Haha...none taken! I have that figured out by now anyway," Asriel waved it off with a smile. He still looked a bit sad though.

"Maybe we should tell Undyne about this?" Asriel suggested. "She has been helping us out lately, and she's really strong. She might be able to help us get monsters back underground."

"We should hurry before the humans come to our town." Chara gets up with a serious look on his face. "Undyne may be strong, but I don't think she's as strong as me or Sans."

"I know. I just thought that maybe it would be nice to have more help. But um...it feels kind of wrong to leave like this. Should someone stay here with Frisk?" Asriel looked at the door with a worried expression.

Sans looked at the door too. "I can stay if it really bothers you that much."

"Ok, if anything happens, don't hesitate to teleport her to the Underground. Alright?" Chara said. "I can't exactly teleport right now so we'll have to go quickly on foot, Rei."

"I'm fine." Chara nodded. "Teleporting takes way more energy than running."

With that, the door shut. Frisk goes over to Sans. She's a bit sad Asriel didn't say anything to her about leaving. "Where are they going?"

"Something popped up with Chara's ambassador duties. Asriel was worried about you being alone and asked someone to stay." Sans got up from his seat and started to leave the room, going to the living room. He sat down with a sigh.

"Wait." Frisk goes to Sans. She paused and hesitated. "I want to talk to you about something."

Whatever it was, her face seemed a bit pained and worried.

Sans noticed the look on her face and started to worry. "What is it?" He asked slowly.

"You know, don't you?" Frisk's words made him flinch for a moment. "The STARs... They're gone.... I... can't RESET anymore so if I die...." Anxiety flooded her face more. "I can't come back... I gotten too lucky within these two close calls, but...." Tears started to come out. Her voice cracked. "I'm so scared, Sans. I can't even tell Asriel. I have been relying so much on coming back, but...I don't know what to do..."

"I know." Sans couldn't meet her eyes. "I know that you're scared. I have been too. But...you have Asriel now. And I know he cares a lot about you. That should help out some, right?"

His SOUL was aching with every word. "Why don't you tell him? He will be able to be there for you more than me."

"I think it's best he doesn't know right now." Frisk shook her head. "Please, don't tell him. I don't think he'd handle it... He.. hardly even handled it today. That's why I'm telling you this."

Sans sighed. "I'm not going to tell him. I wouldn't do that. Look, we're all here for you. As long as you let us we are going to keep protecting you. We won't let what happened with that guy happen again."

"Thanks, Sans. You're the best friend I could ever have." Frisk clutched the sides of her sleeves. "I'm sorry if it's also an inconvenience having to protect me all the time now. I don't want to get in the way. You have a life too and lately, I feel like I'm ruining it somehow."

"Heh. You're not getting in the way of anything important, trust me." Sans felt his sadness worsen at the way she was talking. (It's like...there was really never anything except friendship. I thought for sure that at one point she thought of me as more than that.)

Frisk didn't believe Sans. He used to be full of puns and laughter. Now, he's.... this...but she didn't want to pry anymore. (I really hope I'm not....)

...

Asriel and Chara made it to the place where Undyne was at. Asriel was panting a bit due to not being a very fast runner. He had struggled to keep up with Chara. He knocked on the door.

Undyne heard the knocking and opened the door, spotting Chara and Asriel. "Can I help you?" She asked. The stress of everything that was happening had caused her to be a lot loss enthusiastic. She was losing her spark.

Chara and Asriel both quickly and briefly told Undyne what went down. Chara had to help Asriel finish his sentences due to him panting a lot.

"...So we need to start evacuating immediately. Like, uh, right now." Chara finished.

Undyne was a bit surprised with this. It was so sudden. There was something else on her mind the whole time they were talking though. "What about Papyrus? Would we take him with us?" The thought of leaving him behind locked up was terrible to her.

"He's too dangerous." Chara's words didn't have any sympathy. "He'll kill humans without hesitation. He wants war still."

"I will help you. I need to do something first though." Without waiting for a response she took off. 

She ran as fast as she could to where Papyrus was at. It was a regular old shed but with metal bars so he couldn't get out. Just like any other jail cell there were the things he needed to survive. Undyne had actually given him a comfier bed than most jailhouses provided. She opened the door slowly.

"Papyrus. I want to talk to you." She put her hands on the bars. She had avoided talking to him as much as she could when she went there daily to make sure he had everything he needed and was doing alright. She was worried that he hated her.

Papyrus was sitting down and he looked up at Undyne, coldly. "Did you change your mind?"

"I came here to say goodbye." She tried to mask any emotion she was feeling, which was proving itself to be very difficult. "Us monsters have to evacuate and go underground. You...can't come with us."

"Of course..." Papyrus's eyes darkened. "Of course, you'd betray me. Nyahaha. Why should I be surprised? Why should I-"

Immediately, Papyrus's hand gripped part of Undyne's shirt, kind of tugging her into the bars. Doing it in such a threatening manner. "You're just like them. Leave me to rot here. I should have killed you. You're not Captain. Just a fake."

"Come on. Do you really think I enjoy this?!" She started to struggle to get away. She refused to attack him. This Papyrus was a good deal stronger than her though. "I don't want you to be locked up here! I have to do what's right though!"

Papyrus glared at her one last time and just released his grip, leaving her to stumble a bit. He turned his back away from her. "Go away, then."

It made his SOUL hurt. He's confused with so many things. His Captain would have never locked him up like this. Never. But Undyne having that face struck a nerve. No matter what, he cannot hurt her. Just intimidate her.

Undyne wanted so badly to let him go. She wanted to hold his hand again and tell him that it would be okay. She couldn't though. Another thing that bothered her was she wondered what the humans would do to him after they had all left. Would they even know of his presence?

(I have to go. The others need me.) She hesitated a bit. "Goodbye." She waited a few seconds to see if he would respond. Nothing. She sighed and started to walk away.

...

The monsters have successfully moved down to the Underground. It was pretty hectic as they saw a crowd of humans coming from a distance with fire and pitchforks. Before they left into the Underground, they saw the sight of their little town burning into the ground. It was a sad thing to see.

Frisk, Chara, Asriel and Sans ended up living together in their former home. A bit tinier then Sans's surface home, but they can't complain. A day has passed. It was just Asriel and Frisk in the room they've been staying together in.

Frisk looked at Asriel, who was silent for awhile. She had a bandage on her face, covering up that nasty bruise. Because of monster bandages, it's healing it. "Rei? Are you alright?"

Asriel looked at her with a smile, not realizing that there were tears on his face. "I'm fine!" Once he felt the tears though he gasped and started to wipe them away.

"Actually...this is my fault, isn't it? That we had to come down here again?" He felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt.

Frisk went over to Asriel and hugged him. "No, it's not. Humans... They are cruel to monsters for some reason."

The thought of the humans' looks of disgust towards Asriel and Frisk. The terrible things that were said towards them. How Frisk was assaulted just because the guy wanted to have her instead of Asriel. She started getting upset too. "It's safer down here now. No one has to hurt you either like Gaster."

She feels a bit guilty that both of them need protection... Just in case. "We have Sans and Chara to protect us now in case something happens-"

"Why do you always do that?!" Asriel asked. The anger in his voice caught Frisk off guard. He pulled away from her so that her arms were still around him but they weren't as close.

"You always put me before yourself! I know that you're hurting too! I'm not as important as you act like I am! I'm not strong, and I'm not some great deity! I'm just scared!"

When those words escaped his mouth the anger faded. It turned back into sadness. He gave in an snuggled up against her, his face turning a bit red since his head was kind of leaning against her chest. For a few seconds there was silence, and then the sound of him crying. Frisk could feel his body heaving with sobs.

Frisk gently stroked his ears and head to comfort him. Why did this feel a little familiar to her? As if, she had comforted Asriel like this before? The thought made her head hurt. He's right, though.  
Frisk wouldn't think much of herself, but she can't tell him that. She used to be brave too, but she's not so much anymore.

"You are important." Frisk smiled warmly. "You are to me. You're precious to me. I'll be alright. It does hurt me, but I have made it this far. You don't have to be scared anymore... We're safe now. Why are you?" She kind of blushed too with Asriel being so close to her too. Her heart was pounding a little bit and she's pretty sure he can feel it.

"I'm just scared of losing you. I know it's silly because if you do die, you can just come right back. It doesn't stop me from being really scared though." Asriel was starting to calm down thanks to Frisk's comfort. "Promise me that you will always be with me?"

You'd just come right back, he said.

Those words made Frisk's heart sting.

(It's ok. I will survive long. We have protection. It will be fine.) Frisk reassured herself in her thoughts. (No danger. Good monsters down here. Anything bad, Sans and Chara are always watching.)

"Don't worry, I promise. I survived a lot so I'm pretty, um, tough." Frisk felt so sure. But the nervousness in her voice was due to her flustered state. Her face still felt hot from Asriel's closeness.

Asriel laughed quietly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so nervous. I will scoot over if you want-" 

Frisk just pulled Asriel back in, making her face redder and heart pound more. "No, stay!" Her voice was like a yelp from her shyness.

"O-okay." Asriel settled back down and then thought of something that made his face go even more red. "Um...there's something I want to do that I've never done before. I've been wanting to for a while so I hope you like it!"

He raised his head up higher so that it was resting by her face. Then he put on paw on the side of her face opposite from him and kissed her on the cheek. His face turned so red!

Frisk blushed even more. She touched her cheek where she was kissed at.

She started speaking gibberish from such a sudden thing. That was so adorable!!

"Did I break you?" Asriel asked. He tilted his head to one side. "I hope not! I still want to cuddle some!" He hid his red face in her shoulder.

Every touch and closeness of Asriel was making her blush even more. He's so sweet! Wah!

Then she thought a bit. A kiss came to her mind. Where did that come from?! But then, she put on a little bit of a sad face.

Thinking of that jerk that stole her first kiss from her. It makes her feel like her lips are dirty. No matter how much mouthwash or toothpaste she used, her lips still felt so gross.

Asriel wasn't able to see her sad look from having his face hidden. "I love you..." He said with a smile. "Very much!"

"I love you too!" Frisk jumped from the sudden confession. "Erm... you still love me after my first kiss was stolen though?" She kind of blurted that last part out.

"Of course! That wasn't your fault and it doesn't change anything! I wish it didn't happen, but it doesn't make me love you any less!" Asriel tapped her lips with a finger. "Plus, um...only I get to kiss them now!" He yelped and hid his face again. "That last part wasn't supposed to be said out loud!"

Frisk also hid her face nervously and bashfully. "O-ok! I don't mind you saying that out loud. That, um, makes me happy! And my heart feel warm!"

"Well, I'm glad then! One day I will kiss you on the lips. It just doesn't feel right yet. I want it to be perfect!" Asriel remembered what they had discussed one day on the surface. About seeing the stars. That plan would never be able to happen. He had to make sure that this one did to make up for it.

Frisk nodded shyly and just cuddled him. She's so happy to be with him. After everything that has happened, she can finally be happy.

...

The next day.

Frisk started to groan in her sleep. She started feeling a bit of pain. Oh gosh. This familiar pain is none other than her period.

Frisk's periods have been always severely painful. She would just suck it up and wait for it to pass.

It was about 7AM now as she tries to crawl out of bed to put on a pad in the bathroom that they managed to salvage from the surface. As she made some movement, she can feel the blood gush from her intensely. As she finally made it to the door, Frisk couldn't move any longer and started to whimper from the pain.

(Gosh, not now! I'll wake everyone up!)

Asriel could feel movement and he started to wake up too. He wasn't fully awake though so he stretched, scooting one of his paws over in the bed. He felt something wet.

He looked down to see that there was blood on the bed. He gasped in fear. It was right where Frisk had been at too! "Frisk!" He looked up to see her standing by the bathroom door. "What's wrong? Where did all this blood come from? Are you hurt?"

Frisk whimpered a little more before she could answer. "I, um... started my period. This is normal for me... um..."

"Do you need me to do anything?" Asriel asked. "I don't want to just go back to sleep...it seems like you're in a lot of pain."

Frisk forgotten to get a change of clothes. She felt blood on the floor underneath her. She felt a bit humiliated. "Er, um... change of clothes. So I don't bleed everywhere..."

Asriel nodded. He started to quickly go through the dresser. He felt really awkward doing so, but he kept going for her sake. He grabbed out the comfiest looking clothes he could find and handed them to her. "I will change the blankets while you do that. We don't want to sleep with those anymore." He laughed nervously.

"Thank you..." Frisk panted. Asriel kind of helped her get into the bathroom. Frisk managed to change her undies, put on a pad and put on fresh clothes. Each motion made her more exhausted.

But something felt so wrong. She felt a bit more severe pain. More than usual. Maybe it was all the stress making her period more painful?

Her thoughts were interrupted as she cried out really loudly from the intense pain she was feeling. It felt like someone was stabbing her repeatedly. The blood felt heavier than usual.

Asriel was taking the dirty blankets off the bed when he heard her scream. (Do all girls really get it this bad?) He wondered. He didn't really know a lot about that stuff, so he didn't know that it wasn't normal. (How do they live with this?) Her screams made his SOUL ache.

Sans heard it too. He was having difficulty sleeping that night and was just starting to drift off when he heard it. He immediately got up in a panic and went to their room. Normally he would've knocked first, but in his worry he forgot. "What's going on?" He asked Asriel.

"She's on her period. She said this is normal." Asriel seemed worried though. "I'm not sure what to do..."

"This definitely isn't normal." Sans didn't know how they could help though. 

Chara ran upstairs to ask what was going on. While that was happening, Frisk tried to leave the bathroom. But it didn't work. She couldn't move. The pain was so severe.

(It's ok. It'll pass. It always does. It's the stress.) Frisk thought to remind and reassure herself. But it wasn't comforting. She wished she had a heating pad or something. But she wasn't sure if that would even work.

Back to Chara getting the details. "I think you guys are worrying too much. Periods are normal for women. I'll show ya."

Chara knocks at the bathroom door. "Frisk, how are you holding up?"

Nothing. No answer. Chara started to get nervous. "Frisk?"

"Frisk?!" Sans repeated. He was more frantic. He went over to the door where Chara was at and was looking panicked.

Asriel dropped the blankets and ran over, scared even more by Sans's fear. "What should we do?" He asked Chara.

Chara rattled the handle, but it was locked. He looked at Sans. "Can you teleport inside the bathroom to unlock it? I'll go find someone to help!" With that, he teleported away.

Sans nodded and teleported inside without hesitation. Frisk didn't look good at all. "Hang in there." He moved some stray hair away from her face. "Chara went to get help." He then opened the door up. Asriel was standing there, looking panicked.

Frisk tried to answer to reassure them that it's nothing to worry about. But her eyes were squeezed shut from the pain. She started to shiver from the pain. She felt like she was in an ice bucket.

This is new.

New.

And alarming.

Asriel walked over to her and very gently embraced her. He didn't want to accidentally make her pain worse. He just wanted her to be comfortable.

Sans stepped back and looked at the two. (I can't let my emotions get the best of me this time. Frisk needs help.)

Chara frantically looked all over the Underground. He heard from monsters where to find the healer. He managed to find the one they were talking about. With that, the two of them teleported back where everyone was.

"Here she is." Chara looked towards the black goat monster, with glasses and a tidy green outfit. "Can you help her?"

"I will try my best." He motioned at Asriel. "Could you please back up so I can heal her?"

Asriel nodded and backed away from her. He still had her hand in his paw.

Ralsei tried to use heal prayer on her. Nothing happened. He started to look worried. "I'm really sorry. My magic isn't helping. You need a human doctor."

"Well, you're a healer, right?" Sans snapped. "So you should be prepared to heal anyone! Humans included!"

Ralsei flinched. "I-I'm doing my best. My magic usually works on both humans and monsters. I don't understand..."

Chara thought for a moment. His mind is racing everywhere too. Then he finally got the words out. "She may need to go to the hospital... on the surface."

All their faces doesn't seem to like that idea. Especially Sans's face.

"You know how they are," Sans said angrily. "They might not even help her now with everything going on."

"Well we can't just not do anything," Asriel pointed out. "I'm willing to risk it to help her."

"I agree. What choice do we have, Sans?! Look at her! We all don't know what to do!" Chara argued. "Something as powerful as healing doesn't even work! How does that make sense?!"

Frisk can't even talk right now. All she has is whimpers of pains. Her shivering became more intense.

"Fine," was all Sans said. He really didn't feel like arguing with Chara. Plus, they were right. She did really need help.

Asriel noticed this and wanted to help her more. He picked her up carefully and held her close to himself. "I'm going to carry her there."

"I'll teleport to the surface to call the ambulance. Sans, stick with Rei just in case." Chara announced.

Before anyone could answer, Chara already teleported away.

Sans followed Asriel as he started to run with Frisk in his arms. It was the fastest he had seen him run.

At one point Asriel had slowed down a bit due to feeling dizzy and having difficulty breathing. "We need to keep going," Sans told him. Asriel nodded and started to pick up speed again.

The movement was making Frisk hurt worse. She started to bleed through her pad. She started to intensely shiver and shake. To Asriel, she felt like she was an ice pack on him. She started to scream a bit from the pain and grip her hands onto his shirt.

Asriel started to slow down again. "Sans...we're hurting her." He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Well, we can't stop!" Sans's panic was increasing. He knew what Asriel didn't. If she died it was the end. Nothing after that.

Frisk started to put her hand over her mouth. She looked like she was going to puke.

Sans saw this and walked over to her and Asriel, kneeling down and putting a hand on her shoulder. "This really doesn't look good." He looked up at Asriel. "I know it scares you, but we have to hurry. It's for the best."

Frisk ended up barfing twice. She felt a bit shocked and weaker. She started to breathe at a more rapid rate. Her eyes seemed heavy. The pain won't stop.

She wanted to speak. They were able to reach the surface. It was dark outside. Chara wasn't there yet either. Frisk felt her consciousness fading. There were tears in her eyes. She fought to stay awake. No way is she going to die without telling Asriel the truth.

"I'm sorry.... I can't... RESET... anymore." Frisk's voice was full of pain and yelps between her words.

"What?" Asriel was shocked. He couldn't stop the tears from falling now. (If Frisk dies...) He sobbed. "But you promised me! Please don't leave!" He started to hold her closer with his crying.

"I've been trying... I'm sorry... I don't want to go..." Frisk felt a bit weaker. She was terrified. She didn't want to die.

Her eyes looked up. Her vision was a bit blurry, but she can see the stars. "Look... Rei... The stars. They're beautiful."

Asriel turned his head slightly so that he could see them out of the corner of his eyes. They were together under the stars. Just like what he wanted. There was one more thing he had to do though.

"They are beautiful..." He positioned her so that she was looking up at him. Then he leaned down and lifted her up a bit. His lips met her's. "We did it." He smiled at her through his tears to try and make her less scared. "We were able to go through with our plan."

With that, Frisk weakly smiled. She drew her last breath. Her body went cold and limp. She was gone. No world RESETTING or anything. Just the silence of the crickets and an ambulance siren from a far distance.

Asriel was silent for a moment. Then he broke down. He collapsed to his knees and put his head down close to her as his tears fell on her face. "Frisk..." He forced out in between his sobs.

Sans was standing with a bit of a distance behind. He was crying too. (She can't really be gone. This can't be real. One day I will wake up in another timeline like always. It's just a bad dream.) He cried out loudly with his distress, not caring anymore who heard.

Once Chara and help had arrived, it was too late. The people from the ambulance were nice. One of the good people from the city that felt sympathy for Frisk's death. They had the right equipment to see what happened since if they brought her to the hospital, it wouldn't be good.

Her diagnosis for her death was an ovarian cyst rupture. Although, rare, it can bring death to a severe rupture. Unfortunately, Frisk was one of those cases. The people had left the four of them together. They let them decide what to do with Frisk's body. Chara seemed so torn apart as well.

"Chara." Asriel looked at Chara sadly. "I'm sorry. I hesitated when bringing her here...maybe if I had hurried it would've been different. I know you're upset too." He sniffled and wiped some tears away. "I'm so emotionally tired...I just want her back. Even if that means me forgetting this ever happened."

"It's not your fault." Chara's voice shook. "I... don't understand. Why hasn't the world RESET? Why?!" He started shouting out that his voice echoed.

"She lost the ability to RESET," Sans replied. He walked over closer to them. "I'm not sure why though."

"Why did it have to happen then? If we hadn't had to go back underground, maybe she could've gotten treatment sooner. This is all wrong...I don't want..." Asriel trailed off. "I don't want to go back down there."

"Staying up here is too dangerous. I was lucky to find nice humans that were able to come help." Chara sniffled.

It felt like something was missing. It didn't make any sense at all. Was it Gaster the one behind this? How was any of this possible? Or maybe, Frisk really hit her limit to finally die.

"I know. I just...don't want to say goodbye to the stars. I wanted to be with her a little longer underneath them. It feels less lonely this way. Almost like I can still feel her here." Asriel looked up at the shining lights in the sky. It kind of reminded him of the way her eyes sparkled.


	34. Asriel's Route (Ending 1)

Frisk ended up being buried in the wishing room in Waterfall. Asriel thought that it would be fitting because of the fake stars. He always made a wish when he went there too. His only wish was to have her back.

Sometimes Chara would go visit her grave as well, and he would hear Asriel's voice projected by the echo flowers.

"I love you."

"I wish you were here."

"I miss you...so much."

"Please..."

It was heartbreaking to hear. Now everyone who visits the wishing room hears Asriel's heartbroken voice trying to reach Frisk.

He visited there often. Almost every day. It really worried Chara. He wasn't any happier at home than he was at her grave though. It became hard for him to smile at all.

As for Sans, he hardly ever left his room. He only occasionally saw Chara and Asriel when he went to get food, and sometimes he went days without eating. It was the worst he had ever been.

One day, Asriel went to the wishing room and sat down by the grave like usual. He always told her that he loved her even though he knew that she couldn't hear. So when he did it again, unsurprisingly, he was met by silence. Always silence.

Until it wasn't silence anymore. He heard a nearby echo flower speaking to him. It was Chara's voice.

"Greetings. Rei. Asriel. I do believe your voice is reaching Frisk. I had found something misplaced from her to share with you. Take a look."

There was a small book by the flower. As Asriel opens it up, it had Frisk's handwriting in it.

'I'm writing my feelings down just in case I forget. I've always been so scared to speak my mind. Most of all, I'm afraid of hurting Asriel. What if I were to die? When he asked me to be with him forever, I gotten a bit scared. But I feel a bit better about being Underground with Rei and my close friends. I feel safe sleeping by Rei. His fur is so soft. He's adorable when he's sleeping because his ears sometimes twitch! Heehee!

Why am I writing this? Well... Maybe it's something I should leave behind. JUST in case something were to happen to me. I highly doubt it though! Maybe I can grow to be old with Asriel! We can have cute little kids. I'm blushing just thinking about it.

But....

If something happened to me...

And if for some reason, Asriel, you're reading this.

I'm sorry, I hid it from you.

I don't want you to be sad for me. That I'm gone. I want you to smile. Cherish the memories we have had together.

Wherever you may go, I'm there in spirit. You may not see me, I'm right here. With you.

Can you hear me? Can you feel me?

I love you. I'll keep shouting it and using my SOUL to hug you.

With love, Frisk.'

Asriel was getting the book wet with his tears. Reading what she wrote to him made him feel less alone. To know how she actually felt.

He could still see her face as clear as day, and that goofy smile she had when she was in her fluffy daze. He could hear her cute giggle as he read it on the page.

Then, he felt a tingling sensation on his back. His eyes widened. "Frisk...! I can feel you!" He had a smile on his face despite his tears. "I love you! I'll never stop!"

A whisper was heard among the breeze that was starting to pick up. It was hard to make out with the wind and Asriel's cries, but it was still there.

And it sounded a lot like "I love you".

SAD END


	35. Asriel's Route (Ending 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Continued from Part 2)

Chara couldn't even look at Frisk's body. He couldn't agree with Asriel either. He just stayed silent. Then he finally said something. Struggled to say. "Where... should we bury her....?"

"I don't know. I just want this to be over..." Asriel looked down at the ground. He didn't feel like doing anything. He didn't want to leave but he also didn't want to stay there. He didn't want to sleep or be awake. He was confusing himself.

"I have an idea. But we wouldn't be able to bury her if I'm able to do it." It was a bit of a crazy idea, and Sans didn't want to get their hopes up when it probably wouldn't even work. He couldn't live with himself if he didn't try though.

"What?" Chara asked, a bit puzzled and weirded out by the statement. What does he even mean by not burying Frisk?

"In my universe, the Asriel there died. But Alphys was able to use DETERMINATION to bring him back as a flower. Maybe I can somehow...find a way to bring Frisk back?" Sans suggested. (I probably sound crazy...)

"A flower?! Rei?!" Chara exclaimed. "...Would Frisk be a flower?"

Sans shook his head. "He only became a flower because monsters turn to dust when they die. Frisk's body didn't do that."

"Oh...." Chara felt dumb for a moment. Then continued. "That Gaster guy... Said I had DETERMINATION. Should you use some of mine?"

"I could...but I would have to use force to get it I think. I'm starting to remember something...Alphys injected a flower that had Asriel's dust with DETERMINATION and that's what brought him back. Maybe there's a way to extract it?" Sans rambled.

Asriel looked worried at the thought. (Extract it? Wouldn't that hurt him?) He shot Chara a glance.

"Well, I'll do anything to bring Frisk back. So do what you will." Chara wiped away more tears that came.

"If it hurts too badly though you should stop," Asriel told Sans. "It sounds dangerous...if I lost Chara too I don't know how I would keep going."

"You can help me with the studies if you want," Sans offered. "That way you could help bring her back, and be there for all the tests and things."

Asriel nodded. "I will. Thank you."

...

Sans and Asriel got to work with the testing. Sans went through some of Alphys's old documents to get an idea of what exactly they would need to do to bring her back. One thing that puzzled him about her records is that she never wrote down how she got the DETERMINATION needed for the injections.

Sans had to come up with his own way. It was definitely risky since he was connecting the SOUL of a living human to a machine that hadn't been tested. Asriel definitely didn't like it either.

At one point, Chara was in extreme pain and Asriel had begged for Sans to stop. Eventually they ended up with what they needed. Chara was just exhausted afterwards and couldn't do much so Asriel had to leave the lab to help him out.

A few days later, they decided that it was time. Asriel sat on a stool beside a bed that Frisk was now on. He gripped her hand tightly as Sans injected her with the DETERMINATION.

At first, it seemed like nothing happened. But then, her eyelids fluttered. Asriel immediately embraced her in a tight hug and started to cry. He didn't even notice that something was wrong.

"Frisk! I've missed you so much!" He cried loudly into her shoulder.

Frisk felt a bit alarmed. A fluffy goat humanoid was hugging her. "Uh...um!!" She forced a smile, but she was actually freaked out. She looked around to see a skeleton and another human.

"Who...are you all?" Frisk stuttered a little bit, trying to pull away from Asriel.

Chara looked shocked.

Asriel backed away a bit. "It's me, Asriel. You don't remember me?" His eyes widened with fear. "You died, but we brought you back!"

Sans was shocked too. And confused. He didn't read anything about memory loss. "This...is definitely new. Alphys never wrote anything about the monsters having memory loss."

Frisk start to scoot away from everyone. Hearing that kind of scared her. "That's... uh..." she looked a bit confused. She died? That sounded so ridiculous. This has to be a nightmare of some sort! She can remember some things... Like her name... Her awful human mother. Her dad... Did her mom put her here? Is this an experiment of some sort? She heard of legends about monsters. It made her anxiety rise.

"Hey, Rei, I think we should take this slow. She's a bit frightened." Chara whispered to Asriel.

Asriel nodded. He hated it so much though. He wanted to hug her again. "Let me start over. My name is Asriel, but my brother calls me Rei."

"My name is Sans. We aren't gonna hurt ya. I promise."

"And I'm Chara." Chara tried not to cry seeing the sight of her. "This is the Underground. Full of monsters you may have heard about. I'm a human too. I fell from the mountain like you did."

"I fell?" Frisk questioned.

Sans nodded. "I'm sorry. I know this is a shock."

"But you're safe now!" Asriel smiled at her and wiped his tears away. "Monsters aren't like what you've probably heard of in stories."

Frisk looked around at her surroundings. It was obviously a lab of some sort. She kind of clinged onto the sides of her arms. "...And I'm not some sort of experiment?" She asked, kind of suspiciously.

Asriel shook his head. "We're not going to do anything to you. Nothing to worry about. But um...do you remember anything at all?"

"My name... Age." Frisk looked down, smiling sadly. "My life before I gotten here, I guess. But I can't remember how I got here. Nor do I know any of you. So... I'm sorry."

Her smile reminded Sans that she would do that a lot. To cover up any hint of fears. To just remain strong despite everything. But it definitely was a fake smile. A forced one. Her smiles would fool a lot of monsters. Yes, she is kind and caring, but her expression hides the fact that she is scared.

Sans felt his SOUL ache. (She doesn't remember me. But then again...she doesn't remember anyone else either.)

"Can I talk to you alone?" Sans asked.

"Um...." Frisk hesitated. But they all seemed like nice people. A bit strange, but if there was any harm, they would have done something already. Plus, it seemed like they helped her in some sort of way. The fact that they said she died was a bit unusual.

"Alright." Frisk kept her kind expression on her face. She tried to get herself off the bed/table she was on. But her legs were a bit weak. It felt like she hadn't moved for awhile. She felt a bit awkward, standing there with her legs feeling like noodles.

Sans helped her to stay steady, ignoring the sad looks from Asriel. "You look like you need some help. You're shaking like a leaf." He had an idea. "You don't want to get up and LEAF too soon. It might make you light headed."

Chara started to glare at Sans a bit. But his looks was obviously ignored. He looked away, all annoyed. But he didn't want to scare Frisk any further so he stayed quiet.

"Pfft." Frisk started to laugh a bit. "That's a good one!"

"Heh. Thanks." Sans led her to another room and closed the door behind them. He took a deep breath before turning around.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything? You don't remember me at all?" He was on the verge if tears. It was so soon to be crying. He couldn't hold it in though.

Frisk noticed Sans's face and her expression changed. It made her feel sad. Something was amiss. "No...Um... I'm so sorry.. um..."

Frisk looked down. "I wouldn't lie about that.. um... I don't want to hurt anyone.. I'm sorry that I am." She kept apologizing. She really doesn't know a single thing.

"I didn't tell you this before, but...I love you. I always have. I know that you don't remember me so to you we have no history together. I can't help myself though. I wish I didn't feel this way." Sans's voice cracked. It hurt so much. (It kind of feels good to get that off my chest though...I can never have her. Even now. It would be unfair to Asriel.)

Frisk started to blush. She isn't used to this sort of confession. To her, no one has ever confessed to her before. "Me? Of all people, um, you love me? Why don't you wanna feel this way?"

Some of Sans's words were confusing to her. The cute blushy expression made it even harder for Sans.

A few tears escaped. Sans's looked away from her. "Because you and Asriel were together before all of this happened. Before you lost your memory. It would be wrong for me to take you from him."

It would have been easy for Sans to take advantage of it. To have Frisk fall for him. Such a confession had somewhat swayed her. Then hearing about Asriel, it made her heart pained.

Even though she doesn't remember Sans, seeing him that way made him sadder. What a good friend to this Asriel looking out to him despite his own feelings.

No wonder Asriel was the first thing she woke up to. No wonder he had such an expression. How can they love someone like her? What did she do to make them fall for her?

Seeing Sans cry...she felt bad.

"Um..." Frisk started speaking again. "You know, Asriel. You. You're both strangers to me. But..." She smiled. "I find it great that you look out for your friend instead of how you feel. You seem very selfless. That's a good trait to have. But um, I want to get to know everyone again. Um.... I'll try to get to know everyone again. I don't want to hurt anyone. I'm sorry I'm making you cry... It hurts me to see me be the reason to." She started to bite her lip that made her smile turn to a frown. "I'm so sorry. Please, don't cry...What can I do to help?"

Sans shook his head. "Nothing. I don't..." A quiet sob escaped. "I don't want you to try and help me. I just want you to live your life." (There's nothing anyone can do anymore...I can't be happy.)

"Don't say that." Frisk shook her head. "I always like to help anyone who needs it. I'm pretty sure you should know that by now."

Frisk hesitated a bit but then started to hug Sans to comfort him. "It's all I can do now, um..."

It's been awhile since Frisk had hugged Sans like this. She started to pat his back as a friendly gesture to ease his sorrows. "My life is how I choose to live. No one's telling me what to do..." She paused and thought of her mom. "...Anymore."

Sans felt himself start to feel comfortable in her arms. (I can't give in to this...) He teleported away, not wanting to be tempted anymore. It was already hard enough for her. She was accidentally making him hurt more.

"Sans?!" Frisk started to get kind of scared. He was just right there! She looked around frantically. Then she heard a doorknob open. It was Asriel. He looked a bit sad too.

"You were in there for a while so I wanted to make sure everything is ok." Asriel tried to smile, but the pain was clear is in eyes.

"Sans just disappeared! In thin air!" Frisk felt a little crazy. "Uh... Can monsters do that?"

"Some of us can. Sans included. Chara is a human and he can too. Weird, right?" Asriel laughed nervously.

Frisk wonders why Sans teleported like that. She's a bit oblivious like she used to be. Only makes sense since she started from scratch to having no character development again.

"That's interesting. Can you teleport too?" Frisk asked.

Asriel shook his head. "My magic isn't strong like Sans or Chara's. I can't really do much."

"That's so cool that you can do magic to begin with! Can I see sometime?" Frisk exclaimed then gotten shy and started to twirl her hair nervously.

"I would be happy to show you! It's not very cool compared to their's though. I just can make stars appear!" Asriel lifted a paw and made a few small stars appear.

Frisk's expression looked happy and in awe. "That's pretty!!!"

She then thought of what Sans had told her. That Asriel and her were together. Dating. It's a weird thought to think about, but looking at Asriel, he is a bit handsome and cute... she shook her thoughts away from that. It was making her feel weird and blush. Something did feel like it was missing from her heart.

(Snap out of it! You're always too flustered with guys! Take your time to get to know them again!)

"Oh. Um... I'm sorry that me forgetting may be hurting you all." Frisk looked down. "But I do want to learn about you. Others that I may have known."

"It's ok." Asriel made the stars disappear and gave her a reassuring smile. "As long as you're alright I think we will be fine too."

He remembered her promise. To always be with him. (It's sad that she forgot. But maybe it will be fine now...She actually got to keep her promise.)

"You know..." he started. "You actually promised me something, but you probably don't remember. You said that you would always be with me. I guess that's true after all." He smiled with a blush.

"Oh...." Frisk blushed. "Um! Pl-please, be patient with me. I... Don't want to rush into anything. I... Just wish I could remember, is all. So I'll try my best."

"I won't. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that yet. It just sort of slipped." Asriel started to sweat a bit nervously. "I'm really happy that want to try though!"

"Thank you." Frisk stood there in silence. A bit awkward. Then she walked forward. "Can you show me where I'm living at-" Her legs gave out again that she falls on to Asriel.

She felt his fluffy fur. She goes into a happy daze. Asriel froze up at first in surprise. But then he felt his mouth turn up in a smile. It was just like before. She still loved his fluffy fur. He put a paw on her back and started to blush a bit.

"Wah!" Frisk snapped out of it. "I'm sorry!"

She ended up acting like she usually does when she snaps out of her daze. Making Asriel chuckle. She guesses he is used to it.

Meanwhile, Frisk had been living with them. Well, she ended up having her own room because sharing a room with Asriel made her nervous a little bit. Too flustered. Sans apparently had lived with them too.

But he never returned. There was rumors of a skeleton wandering around the Underground. But the three of them never saw him again. They just know he's alive. The thought of it made them sad. Because Sans was their friend.

As for Frisk's memories, as time went on, her memories never did return. However, she started to see STARs again. Probably due to her extra DETERMINATION that Chara had given to her. Apparently, there was a file already SAVED on it. The letters were corrupted. Chara made her get away from it since he can see them too for some reason now.

What has happened with Frisk and Asriel? Did they love each other again? Only time can tell. Frisk was a little different from when they met her. The Frisk they knew was a whole lot stronger. Probably because of all the RESETs and trauma she had gone through. But Asriel was patient with her. Stayed by her side.

Lastly, made Frisk happy.

THE END


	36. Asriel's Route (Ending 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if Sans caved into Frisk's hug? This what would have happened...

Sans felt himself start to feel comfortable in her arms. (I can't give into this...but...) He loved the feeling so much. It was hard to resist. "Frisk...you're really hurting me here."

"Hurting you?" Frisk started to back away, with her face full of worry. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to comfort you... I guess I failed to-"

"That's not what I meant. You did a good job of that. Maybe made me too comfortable even..." Sans avoided meeting her eyes again. "I'm scared to get close to you."

"Oh. I can um, leave the room if you want. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Frisk felt bad. She didn't want to make Sans scared either. His words were just a little confusing to her.

What isn't confusing about this whole thing anyway?

"No...I don't know. I don't know what I want you to do. I want so badly for us to be ok...but it's not. I don't want to hurt you and Asriel. I'm scared that if me and you get close I might not be able to help myself. I just don't want my feelings to get out of hand." Sans trembled.

Frisk's heart ached. "I..."

She didn't realize she was starting to cry. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I'm confused. I don't know who any of you are, but it seems no matter what, I'll hurt someone. Everything's scary. Usually, I can hide it. But... I am scared too. Not knowing my memories or how I even feel about anyone. You're all new to me, but not the same for you."

Then she realized she was crying. "Eh? I'm sorry, I usually don't cry in front of others. How unlike me.. haha.."

Sans tried to give her a warm smile. "It's alright. I've seen you cry many times before." He put his hand on the side of her face and slowly wiped the tears away.

(I need to stop. I'm so scared that I'm going to hurt someone. I can't...resist it though...)

Frisk started to blush from Sans's touch. Her heart started to pound. Just the way she was reacting to Sans.... It was like how it used to be. How'd she be shy around all of them.

(Her blush...she's making this so hard. I don't want to do this. It's just like before.) Sans moved his hand away. "Feel any better now?" He asked. His own face was starting to blush as well.

"I should, um..." Frisk started to twirl her hair nervously. "Ask you that. Here, I was trying to comfort you and then end up crying too. I'm so sorry."

(Good job, Frisk! You probably made things worse! Wah!)

"Nah, you're fine. It's normal to do that." Sans went to the door but then heard a knock. He opened the door and saw Asriel standing there. He felt even more guilty.

"You two were in here for a while. I was wanting to make sure you're both ok." Asriel smiled, but he was looking down at the floor.

Frisk looked at the two of them. Two strangers to her, but they both know her. They're both hurt. She's torn what to do. She doesn't know what to say, but only how she feels.

"Um, I'm alright!" Frisk force a smile. "I'm just a bit... confused. With everything. I'm sorry."

"I understand. It must be really strange to just wake up like this! I probably didn't help with not scaring you either..." Asriel shook his head to try to get himself to stop thinking of those things. "Anyway, it's getting late. You were staying with us before all this. You can again if you want?"

He tried to think of how the sleeping arrangements would be. She wouldn't want to share the bed with him for sure. He would feel bad if she had to sleep on the couch though. Then there was the issue of where Chara would sleep if Asriel was moved to the living room. (Oh well. We can deal with that later.)

Sans stayed quiet. He didn't feel right with talking to Asriel. Just looking at him made him feel guilty.

Frisk blushed and stuttered a bit. "Stay?"

(Stay with men?! Um!!)

"Ah, uh, well. Can I have my own room?" Frisk fidgited. "Sorry, I just... um... don't know everyone well enough yet so... I mean, I'm sure you all are trustworthy! Haha! But um... Sorry."

Chara ended up overhearing the conversation and went over to them. "Hey, we get it. We'll give you space and let you get to know us more. Slowly." His eyes wandered to Sans, who he kind of glared at. (Tch. Usually Sans would be glaring at me. Never did I thought I would be this way to him.)

"Oh, thanks." Frisk plainly said, not noticing Chara's glares.

Sans spotted the look on Chara's face. Instead of returning the glare, he just tried his best to ignore it. (I can't blame him for being mad at me. If someone did this to Papyrus I would be furious.)

Asriel saw the exchange between them. "Um...we should go now. I'm getting tired," he lied.

As they made their way back to their house, Frisk finds it a little odd they're all living together. Especially with how Sans feels about her. That she was apparently with Asriel. Why?

"Um..." Frisk tried not looking at Sans or anyone. She's actually afraid of hurting anyone. She was kind of walking between everyone. Chara was just leading the way. She was going to ask but she hesitated.

(Maybe I can ask Sans later?)

Why'd she think of Sans? Probably because he had been so open to her since she woke up. That's it.

"What is it?" Sans asked. He noticed that Asriel flinched a bit.

Asriel walked up closer to Chara. "Can I talk to you later alone sometime?" He whispered. "I don't know what to do..."

"Nothing." Frisk lied. (I don't wanna ask here! I feel awkward.)

Chara subtly nodded, without even saying a word.

They made it to the house. It is pretty small. Chara didn't want to leave Sans and Frisk alone, but he sighed. Asriel wanted to speak with him, afterall.

"We'll be right back. We have some errands to run. Got to stock up on food." Chara had a fake, kind of eerie, angry smile.

Sans nodded. That smile freaked him out, but he didn't say anything. He watched as Asriel and Chara walked outside.

"Chara...I'm really scared," Asriel started. "I don't want to lose her. I know that Sans is hurting too though. I'm so confused..."

"I know." Chara's voice was a little angry then composed himself. He sighed. "I don't know either. Frisk doesn't remember any of us... I don't know what to do either. It is her own choice..."

Chara kicked a bit of snow on the ground. "Maybe you should just be yourself? Take a slowly? You are her boyfriend, but to her own self... She thinks she's single right now..."

"She might as well be. I don't think that she feels that way about me anymore. Plus her and Sans...he definitely likes her a lot. I don't want to get in the way of anyone's happiness." Asriel's eyes were starting to sting. He let out a shaky sigh.

"You can't give her up. That isn't right." Chara growled. "You both were together. How can you just let her to like that?"

"Because I'm not strong like you! I can't take as much! You can be mad at me all you want, but it can't change anything." Asriel was struggling even more now.

"I'm NOT mad at you. It's Sans! How could he do that knowing that you're her boyfriend?!" Chara complained. He's so upset.

"I don't know. But I confessed to her while still knowing that you liked her too. That was wrong of me. He just made a mistake like I did. I still think he's a good person, he just slipped up." Asriel started playing with his paws nervously. It only made him more upset though.

"It doesn't matter how I felt. I was so happy for you. Your happiness matters more than mine." Chara sighed. "I gotten over her. I was happy she came back, yet it made no difference to you. You're still sad. I hate this. I hate that Sans is doing this."

"You're acting like I don't care that she's back. Haha...I'm not THAT selfish." Asriel paused. "I'm happy that she's here." He smiled a sad smile. "I really am. I would rather deal with this pain a hundred times than never see her again."

"I didn't mean it that way." Chara sighed. "Frisk isn't dating Sans either. It isn't a lost cause. I'm just saying you're giving her up too easily and letting Sans have a free shot."

"I will try to talk to her. I just really want her to be happy and not have to deal with this. She doesn't deserve to go through that." Asriel wiped under his eye before any tears were able to fall.

...

Meanwhile, Frisk awkwardly looked at the door shut. Leaving Sans and Frisk.

Alone.

"Um...." Frisk hesitated.

"Come on. There's no need to be nervous." Sans patted her back. "I'm...ALL EARS!" He pointed as his nonexistent ears and winked.

Frisk snorted and giggled. "Well, my question MAY be awkward so I feel bad for asking it. Why do we all live together? Wasn't it...um... Hard for you?"

Sans sighed. "Well, we did live on the surface for a while. We lived separately for as long as we can. But then...something happened...to you. Me and Asriel tried to protect you, but the humans twisted the story to make us look like murderers. It wasn't safe for us to live separately anymore because the humans were after me and Asriel. I guess when we went underground again we just didn't think twice before living together."

"That's terrible." Frisk sulked.

It sounds like a good chunk of racism there. Horrible.

"What... Exactly happened to me? Um. You don't have to tell me if it's hard to talk about." She immediately felt bad for asking. It sounds like a hard topic to talk about.

He hesitated. (It'll hurt her if I tell her the truth...but I can't lie to her about this.) "The humans didn't like you and Asriel being together. So this human guy...assaulted you. He only kissed you, but he would've done more if it wasn't for Asriel."

"How horrible." Frisk shook her head frantically. She felt bad for Asriel there too.

But she doesn't remember. Any of it. Nor her feelings for Asriel either. Yet, she feels drawn to Sans. It feels wrong, but.... It's hard since they're all unfamiliar.  
Is she cheating? No. In her mind, she is single as a pringle.

"It's a good thing I don't remember any of that or I'd be scarred for life!" Frisk laughed nervously.

"Yeah. I guess memory loss does have some good things. Heh." Sans chuckled awkwardly. "You actually didn't seem super scarred. Just really angry, which is understandable."

"Yeah, I have been through things myself. But not as bad as that." Frisk recalling her mom. "You probably know a whole lot about me though. But I don't know much about you." Then she corrected herself. "A-and everyone else!"

Sans chuckled. "There's not really much to be said about me. I'm just a lazy, pun loving skeleton! Asriel is a bit sensitive, but he's just really innocent and cares a lot. Chara is...hard for me to read. I used to hate him but I don't really anymore. I don't think he really likes me all that much though."

"Why did you hate Chara?" Frisk tilted her head. "What's the history between all of us? Oh, um. Sorry. A lot of questions! It must be a long story anyway."

Her head started spinning, confusing herself.

"Oh boy. I'm not sure where to start." Sans scratched his cheek nervously. "Well...there are these different universes and timelines. Me and him are from two different universes. But in MY universe, which is also where you're from, he wasn't very nice. He killed...everyone. My brother included. And me. And...you. We all died."

"So basically because of that, when I first met this Chara I didn't really trust him at all. I hated him for the longest time due to my own trauma. But here we are now..." He forced a smile.

The thought of multiple universes is a bit confusing to her. It made her head hurt from trying to make sense of it.

"That sounds pretty serious."  
Frisk said in a tone making it seem like she understands. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that... Um...."

(Although, IF I had actually died, then I guess it would make sense. Monsters are walking around so why shouldn't it be believable?)

There was silence.

"I'm sorry. Ehehe.. Just a lot to take in." Frisk tried to walk towards Sans, but she ended up slipping over nothing.

Sans reached out his arms to catch her, but he was caught off guard by her tripping so suddenly. He felt his own feet slip. He ended up on the floor. His head hurt for a second, but then after it went back to normal he realized the position he was in. His face started to go blue. Frisk had fallen on top of him.

He heard the door open up and he started to panic a bit. (Great...this is just great.)

Asriel froze in the doorway with what he saw. He had definitely taken it the wrong way. (I can't do it...this is too much.) He started to back away in hopes that they hadn't noticed him, but he backed into Chara. His heart was pounding.

Chara ended up seeing them together like that. He didn't want to make a scene with Frisk there. He gritted his teeth.

"Sorry to interrupt something." Chara's voice sound a little cold, yet friendly.

Frisk was so flustered from Sans, that she didn't even process what was going on. Or notice her surroundings, just her heart pounding as well.

Before any movement was made, Chara ended up dragging Asriel to his room. Closing the door shut. Frisk only caught a glimpse what happened, so she started to feel bad. Even if she said she just slipped or it was an accident?

Yet she feels torn to tell Asriel that he's just a stranger. She doesn't want to hurt anyone, but she's hurting everyone a lot.

Frisk slowly and bashfully gotten off of Sans with the reddest face possible. "S-sorry....I didn't mean to."

"I know." Sans walked over to the couch and sat down. "That didn't look good at all to them though." He put his face in his hands with a long sigh. (This is terrible. Why are my feelings causing so many problems?)

"I'm sorry..." Frisk apologized again. "Should... Should I not stay here? Away from everyone? I seem to be doing it again... Hurting everyone..."

Yet she doesn't want to. She's so confused with her feelings right now. It seems no matter who she's with, someone will be hurt. Sans will be hurt if she's with Asriel. Asriel is hurting because of Sans. She hates this a lot, but yet.... She knows eventually, she has to choose.

"Please stay here..." Sans looked up and gave her a pleading look. "If you leave here I don't know what I'll do."

(That's so selfish!) He scolded himself. He felt mad at himself for saying that.

Frisk felt her heart ache a bit. Then she sat down next to Sans. "I'll stay... Don't worry. I didn't mean it the wrong way. Just, I don't like hurting anyone. But I can't make everyone happy... I guess... It can't be helped, can it?"

Sans shook his head. "No matter what, someone will always end up hurt. I wish you didn't have to be in this position. You just came back and already have to deal with so much. I'm sorry."

It was a lot to take in for Frisk. The stress of it was making her tired.

"Don't... be sorry." Frisk yawned. The rest of her words gotten muffled as she began to fall asleep. The couch was too comfortable that she ended up resting her head on Sans's shoulder.

Fatigue is an endometriosis symptom that they became aware of. No wonder Frisk zonks out at weird times.

Sans felt his blush return and he sighed. (I'm hurting Asriel and Chara. This is so wrong. She feels so nice though...) He was starting to feel tired too. Before long his eyes closed and they were both asleep on the couch.

After about a half an hour, Sans was awake again. Frisk was still out of it. He felt the need to talk to Asriel about what was going on. The thought made him more guilty though.

(It'll be fine...Asriel won't get mad at me I think. I can do this.)

He went to the room and knocked to let him know that he was coming in and then opened the door. Chara was there too. Oh gosh. "Chara, can I borrow Asriel for a bit?"

Asriel looked at Sans and then back at Chara, but didn't say anything.

Chara shot a glare and held in his anger. "Fine." He left the room before he ended up shouting. He didn't want to make a scene.

Sans sat down on the bed that Asriel was sitting on. "I'm tired of standing. I need to rest my legs," he said with a chuckle.

Asriel laughed. "I thought you were...nevermind." His smile faded. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Sans took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for upsetting you. I know you're having a hard time with all of this."

"Sans..." Asriel started. "I'm not mad at you. I know that you can't control your feelings. But if you know how much you're hurting me then why would you do this?"

"It's not like I want you be upset!" Sans yelled, a bit too loudly for comfort. "But I can't keep ignoring this!"

Asriel flinched. He was tired and upset. He really didn't want it to turn into a fight. And he really didn't want to get yelled at by anyone. "I get it. I guess I shouldn't have said that."

Frisk started to wake up. She heard voices. Yelling at one point? She gotten curious to see and crept upstairs. There were more voices being heard as she drew closer to eavesdrop.

"The thing is, this isn't the Frisk you know." It was Sans's voice. "She's different with her memory loss. Her feelings are changing and it's hard for me to not use that. I know that sounds horrible, but it's true."

"I know...I want to be happy. I mean I am happy that she's back, but I also want to be happy for you. That you can finally be with her. I just don't know how to move on." Asriel's voice cracked. "I keep crying over her too. I'm such a crybaby."

Frisk made some movement, having them alerted that she had heard. She realized this from their gasps. She walked slowly into the room.

"I..." Frisk started to stutter. She sees their expressions. Like she wasn't supposed to hear anything. She couldn't meet their eyes. Especially Asriel's.

"I'm sorry," Asriel started. "I'm so sorry..." He was starting to hiccup due to his crying. "I-I just want you to feel how I feel about you! I wanted to be with you forever, and when you woke up today, I thought maybe it was possible! I don't want to be selfish, but I'm so scared of this..."

Sans couldn't think of anything to say anymore. He had caused so much pain. (This is what I was scared of. Why did I have to be right?)

"L-listen." Frisk stammered. She looked upset. "I... don't know any of you. To you all, you seemed like you've known me a long time... But it seems my other self wasn't aware of feelings until now. I hate hurting you all. But I need some time to figure out what the heck I want too! I don't even know myself! It's overwhelming!"

Frisk ran away from the room before anything else has been said.

"Wait!" Sans ran ran after her as quickly as he could, wanting to help her somehow. "Where are you going?!"

Asriel didn't get up from the bed. It hurt him so much. All he could do was cry. He used his paws to muffle a scream.

Frisk was already downstairs, but she felt someone grabbed her arm. She looked over to see Sans. "Sans..."

(I want some space, but...How can I say that when he looks at me like that?)

"I wasn't going to leave." Frisk's lips quivered to fight back her tears from coming out of her eyes. "I was just-"

Before she could finish her sentence Sans wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I think I ended up making everyone in this house upset." Sans had been getting much more emotional lately with everything going on.

Frisk hadn't always been used to kindness. To affection. Toriel was the first, but, she had forgotten about her. She gotten less attached to monsters because of everyone forgetting.

Now, that she had forgotten everything, it was easier for her for her getting attached. Sans's warmth in his arms was different than her hugging him for comfort earlier.

(Why is my heart skipping a beat? Why is it I want to be near him more than Asriel? Am... I being wrong too?)

Her arms shyly held onto Sans as well. "I seem to be too... That's why I left the room like that. I can't understand everyone. I'm puzzled. I can't help it that I'm not that Frisk..."

"I know you can't help it. I don't think anyone blames you for it. It's just hard for everyone to take in..." Sans could hear Asriel in the other room, and it made him feel terrible. Asriel had done nothing wrong. Sans couldn't control his strong feelings though.

Frisk feels just as awful. Maybe she shouldn't have left like that... It is hard for her to hear him crying too. "Should... I go talk to Asriel?"

Sans backed away and sighed. "If you want to. Just...try not to hurt him, ok?" He felt even more guilty for saying that. "I mean, I know that you wouldn't on purpose. He's just more sensitive than most."

(I think it's already too late. I hurt him a lot already....) Frisk thought.

Frisk only just nodded and went back upstairs to Asriel. The door was still cracked.  
Frisk slowly entered and went to sit by Asriel. He hasn't notice her presence and she gently pat his back.

The touch was familiar just like when Asriel had fainted from finding out about Toriel. She's just acting the same she usually has.

Compassionate.

It was like watching a crying puppy. It kind of broke her heart to see him that way. If she had remembered, Sans would have silently suffered not confessing.

Maybe...

"Wouldn't it have been better if I didn't come back...?" Frisk said out loud. "I'm apparently not the same. I can tell based by your reactions. I hate that I'm causing so much pain."

Yet she didn't know Sans has known Frisk from the beginning when she fell. As for Asriel, this Frisk definitely was a bit more a stranger to him.

"No! It isn't like that!" Asriel started to feel like he wasn't breathing right. It wasn't due to his crying, but it got to the point that he was feeling dizzy too. He fell backwards towards Frisk.

"Are you ok?" Frisk exclaimed in surprise. She tried to keep him steady, but she noticed he wasn't breathing right. She tried to gently shake him.

Asriel nodded weakly and tried to sit up again. He just couldn't do it. He fell back again. He felt a pain in his chest and started to get a little scared. "Frisk..." He tried to grab her hand to comfort himself.

Frisk's anxiety went sky high. "Hel-"

It was hard to get the words out. She was in shock. Asriel didn't look so well.

"Sans! Chara! Something is wrong with Asriel!!!" Frisk cried out. She doesn't know where Chara went to but maybe Sans can bring him here too. She didn't want to move at all.

Sans was sitting on the couch when he heard Frisk yell. He got up quickly and started to run through the downstairs frantically. "Chara!" Finally he spotted him. He could tell by the look on his face that he heard too.

Without anymore exchange of words, they rushed to the room together. Chara just saw his brother...Having a bad time.

"Rei!" Chara went over to him. "What's happening?!" He was freaking out.

"I.. Don't know! He's having trouble breathing.. I..." Frisk started to cry.

"Rei! Can you hear me?" Chara tapped his shoulder gently to get some kind of reaction.

Asriel nodded. He wanted to tell him what was wrong, but it was hard to talk. "...chest." He put a paw on his chest. The pain wasn't constant. It would disappear and then come back again suddenly. It was the sharp kind of pain. It looked like he was starting to lose conciousness.

Sans was starting to panic too. Whatever was going on didn't seem good at all. He was starting to get really close to him too, and think of him as a brother. (I can't lose another brother...)

Chara immediately teleported away. Before Frisk can say anything, Chara came back with Ralsei. He didn't explain anything to him.

He grabbed Ralsei so fast and just came here immediately.

"No time to explain! My brother! There's something wrong!" Chara cried out as he pointed to Asriel.

Ralsei was so confused that it took him a while to realize that he had been teleported. Once he got back to his senses though he knelt down beside the bed. His first thought was to try and heal him using magic. At first, it seemed like nothing happened. But then Asriel started to wake up.

He still felt dizzy, but he was at least awake. Ralsei noticed that his breathing was still strange too. "Chara, do you think you can teleport back to the healing center and get an oxygen mask and tank? I think he will be ok, but his breathing worries me."

Asriel was looking around the room in a bit of a daze. His eyes met Frisk's and he forced a small smile.

"I'll be as fast as I can. Hold on, Rei!" Chara teleported in a blink of an eye.

Frisk looked a bit shocked and shaken up. She was trembling a little bit. This is a lot for her to take in one day.

Ralsei didn't fully realize who was holding Asriel until after Chara teleported away. "Frisk?" He asked. "How did you-?"

"It's a long story," Sans interrupted him. He didn't want Frisk to get even more worked up. "So what do you think is wrong with him?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Ralsei admitted. "I have an idea of what it is, but it's pretty rare. And doesn't make much sense since Frisk is here. I will have to talk to you all about it once Chara returns and we get the mask on him."

Before anyone can say anything, Chara brought back what was needed. He watched Ralsei set it up. There were tears forming in his eyes.

(Why is this happening...?)

Since Asriel still wasn't fully with it yet, he was a little scared of the mask. "I-it's ok! This will help you!" Ralsei took extra care to make sure that it was on correctly.

"Alright. It's on." Ralsei sat down on the bed a few feet away from Frisk so he could address all of them. "He will be fine. He might be a little spacey for a while though."

"He was showing symptoms of a rare heart issue called Takostubo syndrome. It doesn't make much sense so I don't really think that's it. It is caused by extreme emotional distress, and he is really young to have his body react that way."

Sans felt like he had been shocked. "Emotional distress?"

"Well if it is that it isn't likely to happen again. Like I said, it's super rare. But when he comes back to his senses...it might cause some anxiety to be around whatever made him so upset." Ralsei looked over at Asriel, who seemed weak. "Do you mind if he stays at the healing center for the night so I can monitor him more closely?"

Frisk and Sans had guilty looks on their faces.

"Go ahead and take him... I'll... Catch up." Chara murmured.

Sometime later, some monsters came by to help bring Asriel to the Healing Center with Ralsei. Frisk decided to stay behind. She stayed silent and said she was sorry. Chara motioned Sans to go away to talk to Frisk alone.  
"Leave us. I want to talk to her this time. Unless you have a problem with that?"

Sans sighed. "Go ahead I guess. No use trying to stop you anyway." He walked away.

Frisk stiffened up a little bit. Seeing how Chara was acting towards Sans kind of scared her.

Chara noticed how she looked and put a more gentle expression on his face. "Hey, now. I know it's a lot to take in for one day. So much for taking things slowly. No one listens to me. Heh..."

Chara paused and then continued. "Look, Frisk, we have been friends before this too. I care about you, but my brother. Well, he's my priority right now. You changed. Or maybe this is the Frisk that skeleton always known. Heck, I dunno. But I don't wanna force you into anything. It is your choice who you choose. I know, it is soon for you. Considering, that you literally just met all of us today in your mind."

"I'll..." Frisk looked away. "I won't be near Asriel. For his sake. I don't want to worsen his state."

Chara sighed. "That's one trait I know from you well enough. You're always considerate. But don't put so much blame on yourself." He noticed Frisk was starting to cry. "Also, please don't say terrible things like you should have never came back, alright?"

It's like he read her like a book. Frisk just slowly nodded.

"I hate to say this, but..." Chara hesitated. "You may not see us again. I hate leaving on a bad note with you. Just know, I'll always consider you a precious friend to both Asriel and I."

Those words hurt Frisk and she just sobbed. She understood it. Chara had no other words but to say, "So long, Frisk. Hope you be well and figure out what you really want."

...

Chara was heading outside and saw Sans. He forcefully slammed Sans into a wall, cornering him.

"You're very, very lucky that I just don't KILL you for what you've done to my brother." Chara's eyes glowed red. "I'm holding back for Frisk's sake. I hope you know that." His words felt sinister and full of hatred. "Consider this a warning to stay away from Asriel. And me."

Sans was shocked by this. He knew that Chara was mad, and for good reason, but he hadn't expected him to do that. (Just put on a brave face. I can't be intimidated by him.)

"I won't talk to you or Asriel again if that's what you want." His eyes went dark. "But I ask that you back off. You're holding back for Asriel, but you should know me well enough to know that I won't hesitate to give you a bad time. You're making my temper run short."

"Tch." Chara gave him a bitter and mocking grin. He let go. "I HOPE you're happy. Ya dirty girlfriend stealer." He started walking away. "To think I even considered you a friend. Guess that was fake." Those words had more pain in his voice than anything.

Sans just stood there as Chara walked away. He didn't want to go to where Frisk was at yet. He didn't know what to do. He refused to cry no matter how much it hurt.

Frisk sat there. She was in a bit of a shock. She felt a bit misplaced. The house was silent. Too quiet for her own comfort.

Her mind was racing about how her day had went. What should she do now?

Sans opened the door up and spotted Frisk on the couch. He went over and sat down beside her a few feet away. Slowly, he reached over and took her hand. "I'm sorry. I know you don't really know me anymore. Just let me do this. Please, just this once..."

Frisk didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, she just nodded and started to blush while holding his hand too.

"Don't worry... Feel free to hold my hand anytime you want..." Frisk couldn't look at him. She's a little nervous, but she also feels really guilty. "I told Chara... That I'm not going to go near Asriel... Because of his condition...."

"That'll be hard." Sans remembered how Chara had snapped. "Heh. I guess it's just us two here now. I don't think Chara will be back anytime soon either since he will want to be with Asriel."

"I'm sorry... I feel like I ruined a lot of friendships." Frisk started to cry again. Even though Chara said not to blame herself, she can't help it that she is. "I can't force myself to love someone I don't know well. Or be the Frisk I used to be... Am... Am I so different from you too? Don't you also miss me with my memories? I... feel like a fake..."

"Of course, I miss you." Sans wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "But you still have the same amazing personality that you did before. You're still kind and considerate. You still amaze me with how much you're able to handle. You're still you."

Frisk's heart started fluttering from his words.

She felt guilty, yet she couldn't help herself from blushing. She wondered what would happen with these feelings if her memories were to come back. Or if they even were to come back?

The thought kind of scared her. She might go into more of an emotional breakdown having feelings for two people.

Feelings? For Sans?

It's a bit obvious how she's acting with Sans. How his touch and words makes her swoon. Feelings can't be helped, can it? Would she have still fallen for him if Asriel kept putting effort towards her? If Sans never went to her about his feelings.

She said she needed some time. She doesn't want to rush into things, but everyone, but her, can see that Frisk doesn't feel that way about Asriel anymore.

Well, it's not like she did it on purpose....

"Sans." Frisk's voice broke the silence. The blush of her cheeks was fairly obvious to Sans again. That bit of her expression made it harder for Sans not to love her even more than he does now. Just the way she's reacting like that with him. It was too adorable. Just that kind of reaction with a hug. "I... can't help the way I feel either.. I, um..."

"I know. Frisk, do you...think of me that way too?" The thought made Sans worry. (I guess it shouldn't...it's obvious that she won't end up with Asriel.)

"Yes, um..." Frisk looked away. "Is...it wrong for me to like you too?" Her face felt hot.

"Nah, you can't help it. You aren't the Frisk that Asriel was with. It's like you have to experience everything again from square one. No one can blame you for having different feelings." Sans scratched his skull.

"You're right, I-" Frisk then looked at Sans. She didn't realize her face was so close to Sans. Her flustered expression is priceless. Her eyes looked beautiful. Her lips looked even more irresistible.

Wordlessly, Sans grabbed her face and pressed his mouth to her lips. (She's so beautiful...I couldn't resist it anymore.)

Frisk felt her heart flutter even more. She didn't resist him and melted into his arms, kissing him as well.

....

Sans and Frisk had lived together. They felt guilt about Asriel. Even with being together. They were happy, but it felt off at times. Wrong. That they lost great friends. They dealt with the guilt the rest of their lives. One day, Frisk noticed these yellow STARs that had appeared. As she drew near it with Sans, he grabbed her hand to stop her.  
It was too late. Chara witnessed what had occurred. They disappeared into thin air. It made him distressed.

As for Asriel, he a bit disturbed. He had some mental health issues to get under control. Hallucinations and what not. Not able to handle being with Frisk. Weird things he sees from other timelines. It was hard for Chara to cope with.

Shortly, the Underground went into chaos. Things started to disappear. Until there was nothing more.

To this day, monsters are nothing but an urban legend. Some say they see a human girl and skeleton man embracing each other in a loving way near Mt. Ebott.

CHAOTIC BAD END


	37. Asriel Route: (Final Ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the Frans kiss from last ending.

Sans felt like he would go crazy. Feeling her soft lips. Her warm skin. Being able to hold her in his arms. He didn't want to end the kiss, but he knew that he had to. He backed away and felt his face go all blue. He smiled lovingly at Frisk, forgetting everything else for the moment.

Frisk's face was uber red. She stared at Sans's face. He felt so surpringly warm. She subtly touched her lips with a shy smile. "I didn't um... expect that, but I'm not complaining." She started to giggle. Feeling super happy. She wanted to stay close to him.

"Heh. I'm glad...so glad." Sans leaned back into the couch but grabbed her hand again. "I love you, Frisk. You already knew that, but it doesn't hurt to remind you."

Frisk laid her head against Sans's shoulder. "Teehee. I know. I felt it." She placed her other hand on her chest, feeling her heart pound. "I hope my love grows as much as yours does for me. Since I basically just met you. I guess this doesn't count as rushing given the time you have known me."

"Guess not." Sans sighed contently. "I guess that makes us...a couple now?" He chuckled a bit nervously.

"Yes." Frisk blushed. "So, um... I know this is a weird question but can you tell me stories about myself? How you met me?"

"Oh boy. Well, it's kind of a lot." Sans thought back to the time he first met her. "I was actually a sentry here in Snowdin at the time. I didn't really take my job seriously though. I just did it for my brother, since it was his dream to be in the royal guard."

"You were walking around looking lost when I saw you. I stopped you and told you to shake my hand, but then instead of actually doing anything I just told a bunch of puns! I didn't trust you at all though. At first, I wanted to kill you. I didn't though. Because my brother, Papyrus was his name, would be heartbroken. So I just let you two have your fun with his silly puzzles."

"I thought for the longest time that I hated you. But then when that thing happened with that evil version of Chara, I started to realize that I really cared about you. But then...the universes collided. It was scary. I had to act like I didn't know you, but that's when I started to realize that I love you."

"I do like your puns. They're funny." Frisk smiled.

They ended up talking more. The more questions Frisk asked, the more answers she had gotten. It started making sense. He told her everything. The thought about Papyrus made her sad.

If she stayed with Asriel, what would have happened to Sans? He really was all alone. Frisk was really all he had.

After some time has passed, another question arose with Frisk.

"How did I die? I mean..." Frisk paused. "Did someone kill me or?"

Sans sighed. "You weren't killed. It was a cyst rupture. There was this chronic disease that you had. I'm not sure if you still do or not though. I really hope not. It was called Endometriosis. Have you ever heard of that?"

Frisk shook her head. "No. I haven't. If... it's chronic, wouldn't that mean it remains? What is Endometriosis?"

"Chronic would mean that. But since you died...I'm not really sure how that works." Sans let go of her hand and stood up. "I actually have the paper from when you were diagnosed."

He went into another room and came back with a paper. He handed it to her and sat down again.

Frisk read the paper carefully. She pondered a bit. "That could explain why my periods are always painful. I had a feeling something was wrong with me."

She felt awkward bringing it up. "Anyway, it says here that cyst rupture deaths are rare... So...umm... I guess there's no cure for this either so I probably still have it." Her voice trailed off. "Don't worry! I have survived many time of the months!"

"But that doesn't mean it isn't dangerous. We will have to see if Ralsei has anything for it yet." Sans had his doubts though. Ralsei would probably have to get the supplies from humans, and that wasn't likely.

"Ralsei?" Frisk asked. Then remembered he was the goat monster from the Healing Center.

Then she realized Asriel is still there. "Um... We may need to avoid where Ralsei is at for awhile...."

The guilt came back crawling onto her back.

"Frisk...Asriel is probably in his own room recovering. We can tell Ralsei that we're coming and make sure he doesn't see us." He felt guilty too. He kind of wanted to see how he was doing, but he knew it was a bad idea. Maybe he could ask Ralsei sometime.

Frisk didn't want to budge going out right this moment.

Plus, she is feeling really tired. What time was it anyways?

"Um, if it makes you feel better, we can ask tomorrow? It wouldn't hurt to wait a day. I'll be fine." Frisk smiled towards him. "I could um... go to bed now."

"Alright. It is pretty late." Sans stood up from the couch without realizing what he was doing. "Can I...share your bed?" His face got a little blue. "I really want to be near you..."

Frisk started to blush and her heart pound. She started speaking gibberish at this rate.

She covered her face in defeat. "Y-yes! Um... Show me which room we're staying in."

No arguing there. She definitely wants to be near Sans too. "I definitely don't want to be alone either."

"Heh. This way then." Sans showed her to one of the rooms. "This is where I've been staying, so I guess you can stay in this room too now."

Frisk looked around the room. There was socks everywhere. But she didn't make a comment about that. She looked down at her clothes. Seems she was wearing pajamas this whole time.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you." Frisk blushed and twiddled her fingers.

"It's no problem, really. I want you to stay with me." Sans grabbed her hand gently and walked over to the bed. He let go of her hand and laid down, covering up with the blankets.

Frisk laid down next to Sans. She was blushing a little bit. She was too shy to move closer to him. "G-good night, Sans." Her hands clung against the blankets, bashfully.

"Good night." He had trouble falling asleep that night due to his guilt. Frisk had fallen asleep before him, and once she was asleep Sans moved closer and hugged her from behind. He buried his face in her back. (Feels....so nice...) He fell asleep like that.

Frisk started to have nightmares. About everything with Asriel. The way he was breathing heavily from crying.

'You cheated on me.'

'I thought you loved me.'

'You lost such good friends.'

'But it's not my fault! I can't remember anything!'

A bunch of faces drew closer to Frisk, like they were melting off. Mocking her. Making her felt more guilty.

'You could have been happy. Less guilty, if _____________'

Those words, she couldn't make out.

'FRISK, YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU!!!?'

She tried to force herself awake, but instead, she had struggled in her sleep.

Sans felt her struggling in her sleep, and it caused him to wake up again. He held her tighter. "I'm here..."

Frisk felt Sans's warmth. It made her ease up. In her sleep, she faced Sans and clung to him really close to feel more comfort. Her cheek rested on Sans's chest, feeling the rhythm of his SOUL.

Sans rubbed her back for a few minutes in silence. He knew that she was asleep, but he wanted her to feel safe even if she would forget in the morning.

Forget. Something that she had done a lot of. (I will have to make sure I make her happy in her new memories,) he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

...

The next day, Sans and Frisk tried to go to the Healing Center. Frisk grabbed Sans's hand, seeing Chara from the distance. Having him walk the other direction.

"It's ok." Frisk whispered. "We can find out about my disease some other time. I don't want to make things worse for them..."

There was that guilty feeling they both had again.

"I don't want to risk that." Sans knew that it would be risky though. The chances of them running into Asriel were low, but he didn't want Chara to see them either. "Maybe we can wait for him to go in the room and hurry? He might be in there a while with Asriel."

As Sans was speaking, Frisk was mesmerized about something. There was a yellow STAR. She drew closer to it, like it was an instinct to her. Like she was in a daze being hypnotized by it. To just touch it. A strange sense of familiarity.

Sans saw this and grabbed her wrist. "Wait! Don't touch that!" His voice was full of fear.

The cause of his fear was because the STAR was glitching a bit. Not a typical SAVE point.

Frisk snapped out of it. "Huh? What was I doing?"

"You were trying to touch that STAR." Sans pulled her arm down gently so that it was at her side. "It doesn't look safe."

Sans noticed a small white dog walking nearby with a high pitched bark that repeated over and over again. What an annoying dog. It was kind of cute though. Knowing that Frisk likes dogs, he pointed it out to her. "Hey, look at that-"

The dog walked past the STAR and then disappeared into thin air. "What? You saw it too, right? The dog just disappeared!"

Frisk looked around a lot. "The puppy! Where did it go?"

She looked around. The puppy was no where to be seen. There was another monster passing by. They disappeared as soon at their foot passed through the STAR.

Frisk gasped. "That... thing is making them disappear!"

"I knew it was dangerous." Sans took a step back away from it. "Good thing you didn't touch it. You would've disappeared too."

Sans and Frisk went inside to get the medicine and so Ralsei could tell Frisk more about her condition. He had learned a lot more about human health after what happened. He also gave them a brief update on Asriel. 

His condition was a bit different from human Takostubo. It was unheard of for monsters to get it since their bodies worked differently. It was more his SOUL than his heart that hurt. 

His SOUL was actually already damaged before Frisk came back. When he found out about Toriel is when it started. The reason he had fainted then was because the stress and grief he felt was too much on his sensitive SOUL and caused it to start to break. Frisk being with Sans had only worsened his condition and caused it to completely break. If Ralsei had been a few seconds later in healing him he wouldn't have made it. 

After a few days, he could breathe on his own, but his mental health still declined. He started to have hallucinations that not even Chara could make him snap out of. It was super hard on Chara to see him like that. 

He ended up getting out of the healing center after a few weeks but he became almost completely dependent on Chara. Sometimes Chara even had to force him to eat and drink. It was the first time any monster had gone through that. Almost dying due to emotional distress. It's not surprising that it would happen to someone like Asriel. 

As for Frisk and Sans, they had to make sure that no other monsters disappeared. There were a few that they couldn't save, but for the most part they were successful. Their life together was never exactly a happy ending. They found comfort in each other's arms.

CHAOTIC NEUTRAL END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like the multiple updates! uwu Be sure to check out our other story: DeltaMerge!  
> And if you miss QuatreTale, read our webtoon for it!!


	38. Ralsei Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU READ THIS, PLEASE, READ OUR OTHER STORY: DELTAMERGE. OTHERWISE, THIS WON'T MAKE MUCH SENSE.

Before Noelle's and Asriel's child was born, she was an expecting mother. She became pregnant not too long after she had gotten married and became a queen. Becoming a queen had really helped boost Noelle's personality.

She does get a shy demeanor at times, but she's a little bit bolder than she used to be. During this time, Noelle was seven months pregnant.

She never stopped working at the health center, but it was only part time. For this whole time, Noelle had been wondering about Ralsei.

What is his connection to her old, deceased/erased friends? She didn't realize that the more she brings up her past, Ralsei would always look at her if she mentioned Kris.

She tested that theory. Again, Ralsei had looked at her.

Noelle definitely couldn't take it anymore with her suspicions. She walked over to Ralsei.

"Ralsei." Noelle started.

Ralsei looked surprised at that. "Yes? Do you need help with something?"

"In fact, I do." Noelle smiled and then gave him a questioning look. "When I talk about Kris, you always look at me. Why?"

Ralsei hesitated. "I guess I just wanted to know what you were talking about! You were a friend of her too?"

Her?

(Oh. Kris is a girl... Guess she was a big tomboy.) Noelle thought.

"Too?" Noelle questioned. "Why haven't you said anything about it?"

Ralsei has always been so mysterious to everyone. Sure, he used to be super shy back then. People just let him be because of that. He's the only known monster to actually heal anyone. He wasn't exactly an open book.

"I was too nervous to say anything before." Ralsei had a sad smile on his face. "And I didn't want to bother you anyway. It does feel nice to know that we're from the same universe."

"It's strange that I haven't met you before." Noelle commented. "But, I'm glad. I wasn't close to Kris, but I knew her ever since I was young along with her brother." Then she put her hands on her hips. "Don't ever think you would bother me! And this is coming from someone who used to be super awkward! Hahaha!"

"Well, it's not like I didn't want to talk to you!" Ralsei laughed. "I was just so shy back then. Me and Kris...I think we were pretty close. My memories are a bit fuzzy."

"Hmm." Noelle hummed. "After everyone's time here, a lot of memories had been returning. It was a side effect with the universes merging. I'm sure your memories will come back."

"I hope so. It would be nice to know just what Kris was to me." Ralsei frowned. "She was the first person I ever met, as weird as that sounds. I don't really remember that much about her, but...I was really hoping to see her again. I guess she got erased though..."

"Undyne and Papyrus looked those years ago. They never found her or anyone else I had known." Noelle sighed.

Those lost people became a graveyard. Those who were lost. It was thanks to Frisk for starting it. Even though their dust or bodies aren't in the ground, their memories are there.

"I'm so sorry that she's gone. A lot of loss had come into our community." Noelle continued. "But that's what makes us a kingdom that sticks together and an inspiration to humans."

Ralsei nodded. "You and Asriel are perfect to lead us too! I'm glad that I ended up here of all places. It's not ideal to lose so much, but if it had to happen I think this outcome wasn't so bad considering everything else."

"Don't be a stranger. You're welcome to come hang out with us and the others." Noelle chuckled. 

She also wondered about Ralsei when he stared at Frisk. Sometimes, he does get dazed. But she brushed the question aside. She didn't feel appropriate asking about another married woman. Plus, if Sans happened to be around, he wouldn't really like that. Sans is super protective of Frisk and she's seen his jealous side a couple times. Definitely don't need to go there again.

"Anyways, I know this is a bit odd." Noelle started randomly. "But, you're always sooo mysterious. Do you know any other details about yourself? Sorry that I ask. I have to help people out in our town to recuperate their memories to work their minds out."

"Well...I know that I was a prince. And that I waited for Kris and this other girl named Susie to show up to fulfill a prophecy. I remember meeting them and then there was this fight...and I traveled with Kris for a little while. That's really all that I know right now," Ralsei responded.

"A prince?!" Noelle exclaimed. "OMG! Why didn't you tell me that?! Or wait, did you just remember? Doesn't matter! You should help tend our kingdom!" She clapped. "We've been gathering royalties from other universes so you'd fit in great! I also kinda knew Susie too!"

And he remembered Susie. Noelle wasn't close to her. Just a simple, silly crush at the time. But still, she does mourn for her sometimes. She did seem like a good person despite her gruff actions.

"I don't know. It's just kind of the title I was born with. Actually, leading isn't really my thing." Ralsei smiled a bit nervously. Even after all those years, he was still more of a follower than a leader. Some things just never change. "Plus, I really like what I'm doing right now! I'm perfectly happy with just being a healer and nothing else."

"That's fine." Noelle chimed and then huffed. "Gosh, the baby's getting heavy and I need to go home to eat for two. You take care now, Ralsei. Keep me updated with your memories!" She waved as she walked away.

"I will!" He shouted as she walked away. (It was nice to talk to someone about all that. Guess I should finish up my work here.)

.....

It was night. The town was pretty quiet, and Ralsei had been sleeping soundly. Until something happened. He had a dream.

Kris.

His memories with her were all shown to him. He remembered everything. He remembered her tsundere attitude at first. How she confessed. The scarf she made for him. How she kissed him before he disappeared.

He started to toss and turn in his bed as he was asleep. He could see her. She was right there! So close, but she felt so far away.

"Kris!"

She had seen him. They made eye contact.

"KRIS!"

His cries were drowned out by what sounded like glitches. Kris started to glitch out before him, and then disappear.

He felt himself hit something, and then woke up. He was on the floor. He was shaking badly.

(Kris...) His clenched paws in front of him were getting tear drops on them. "I love you."

There were many nights Ralsei would have memories of Kris. The way she would protect him. The way he confused Frisk (here) with her.

Then.

Everything became white in his dream.

"...sei."

Someone was calling his name.

".....hear...me?"

A girl's voice.

Then.

There she was. Kris. She was smiling at him. In such a bittersweet way. "Can you...see me? Have I finally reached you?"

Ralsei immediately ran forward and embraced her in a hug as he cried. "How? How are you here? Is this real?" She definitely felt real. So real. Her warmth was there and everything.

"Unfortunately, I'm not here, but only here in spirit." Kris held on Ralsei in a loving way. "You have grown so much. Haha."

Her voice was less tsundere than usual. It was so genuine and compassionate.

"I'm sorry." Kris started to cry. "I couldn't say goodbye to you sooner. After these years, I tried so hard to see you. But your lack of memories of me made it hard."

"It's not your fault." Ralsei shook his head. "You couldn't control what happened. I'm surprised you kept trying for so long!" His back kept heaving with silent sobs. "You can keep visiting me like this, right? I don't want to say goodbye to you..."

"Unfortunately, I cannot." Kris smiled sadly. "We can only visit an individual person at one time. Others, have tried before. I guess it's against the rules." She touched his cheek and looked at him, wiping away any tears that fled from his eyes. "I tried for so long because I never told you how much I love you."

"I love you too!" Ralsei cried. "Is there some way I can stay with you? I miss you so much. I feel lonely now that I can remember you. This is the hardest thing ever."

"Ralsei!" Kris held his hands. "There is a way, but I don't want that for you. Please, live a long life before you reach here. I... Just want you to be happy." Some tears come out of her eyes.

"By that time, you'll reunite with us all. The Fun Gang!"

Sans, Frisk, Lancer and Susie's silhouettes appeared in the distance. It looked like Sans and Frisk were holding each other, but it was hard for Ralsei to make out everyone's appearances.

Ralsei was even more overcome with emotion. (My friends...they're all here!)

He buried his face against Kris as he started to cry louder. "I won't forget any of you! I will keep going for you and one day I will spend forever here with you! I will miss you every day...but I will try my best to get through it until I can see you again!"

Kris stroked Ralsei's fluffy ears. "I will always be with you. Even though you cannot see me." She backed up and she stared at him in the eyes. "It looks like your body's trying to wake up."

"I don't want to go back..." Ralsei was comforted a little by her stroking his ears. That didn't make it less heartbreaking though. He sniffled. "I love you, Kris."

"Silly. You can't sleep forever." Kris leaned in closer as she closed her eyes. "I love you too, Ralsei."

Ralsei didn't move away from her. They shared a tender kiss.

When he finally did wake up, he jumped.

He sat up in his bed for a while, just crying. He knew that he would miss her for as long as he was alive. It was a bit of a comfort that it was just temporary though. (Someday...I will be with her and my friends again.)

...

Many people in Ebott town had dreams. Memories coming back. Noelle was sleeping next to Asriel.

She was having a dream about her dad, Rudolph Holiday.

"My smart, kind, sweet daughter." Rudolph extended his arms out to Noelle.

It was a warm, bittersweet dream. Asriel noticed Noelle starting to cry in her sleep.

Asriel shook her awake gently. "Noelle?" His voice was full of concern.

Noelle opened her eyes and sprung up. "Dad! Don't go!" But noticed Asriel was there. She buried her face into his chest. She cried happily, yet sad. "I was able to say goodbye to my dad... I saw him... It felt so real!"

Asriel held her and rubbed her back. He started to smile sadly. "I'm so glad. Are you ok now?"

"Yeah..." Noelle nodded. "Your father-in-law says hello!"

"I don't know if he can hear me, but hello to him too!" Asriel beamed a smile.

Asriel and Noelle lived a long and happy life together as the king and queen. Along with their son, Larien. They had hardships of course, but for the most part they were a happy family that almost everyone looked up to and respected.

As for Ralsei, he continued to work at the health center. He worked hard to make sure that the people of the kingdom were happy and healthy. Some others still wondered about him, but no one ever asked. He was just mysterious to them.

He found happiness in helping others, but the void in his heart was never fully filled. He would always miss Kris. It was his memories with her that made him stronger.


	39. Dreams #1

It was a peaceful night. The baby was sleeping soundly. Frisk was cuddling next to Sans. Her expressions kept changing her her slumber.

Quite frequently, she'd have dreams. Strange ones about herself. In other universes that were erased.

There was Sans in it. He had a grumpy expression on his face.

He told Frisk that he befriended her mother last night. Frisk felt upset.

Yet she felt like she wasn't herself. There were other moments of Sans. They were blurred, but it made her heart ache. There was a sound of a terrible storm in her dream.

Frisk jolted up from her sleep. She had an urge to cry. What was all of that? Yet she can't remember everything she just saw. 

Sans was stirring in his sleep too when he felt her jolt awake. His eyes opened to meet hers. "Frisk?"

"Sans... You...." Frisk mumbled something.

"What was that?" He pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

Taking a pillow and she hit his face lightly with it. "You're mean!!! You cheated on me in my dream!"

"I what?" His eyes widened. "I would never do that to do!" He pulled her closer.

"I know." Frisk pouted and cuddled him. "I had a weird dream that you did. With Toriel."

It must have been that conversation they had with Noelle awhile back about the Sans she knew. Why was she dreaming this now?

"That's...Just nasty." He shook his head. "She's way too old for me."

"I know. You said this before." Frisk kissed the top of his head. "I think um.. I dreamt about the other Frisk... Or was is Kris? I can't really remember the dream much...."

It's a strange connection. Memories of the other universe.

"Could be..." He thought about that. It could very well be just a random dream. But what if it actually meant something? "That's so strange that you had a dream about that."

"Yeah..." Frisk sighed. "I'm sorry for waking you up. I hope Butterscotch is still sleeping."

"I think she is. She would probably be crying if she got woken up," he pointed out.

Frisk nodded and lied back down along with Sans. Such a strange occurrence. She can't help wonder if it would happen again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to know what Frisk was dreaming about? Read our other story, DeltaMerge! uwu


End file.
